Bella Swan: Secuestradora
by Tweeties
Summary: Uhm. Hola. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo, y estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría tenerlos de regreso. Así que, seh… llámame. Traducción.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Tenemos su permiso para traducirla :D

Esta traducción originalmente estaba hecha por Lei-Clln.

* * *

* * *

**Bella**

Miré sobre el rebosante carrito de compras que tenía frente a mí. Diablos, sólo había ido a la tienda por algo de leche. Sabía quién era el responsable de esto. "Leonardo Swan, trae tu trasero para acá." Una pequeña ancianita jadeó por mi aspereza. "Lo siento."

Un pequeño enano con cabello café claro vino corriendo por el pasillo con tantas cajas de cereales como sus pequeños brazos podían cargar. Ese era mi rompecorazones de siete años. Él de alguna manera encontró espacio en el carrito para todas las cajas y me sonrió. "Tengo todo lo de mi lista. Nos podemos ir ahora."

"Déjame ver esa lista," repliqué, sosteniendo una mano en el aire mientras ponía la otra en mi cadera.

"Mamá," golpeó su sien con su dedo índice. "Todo está aquí."

"Maldito sabelotodo," gruñí.

Él alzó la mano, sacudiendo sus dedos. Resoplé y saqué un dólar de mi bolsillo y lo solté. Teníamos una regla de no maldecir que le estaba haciendo a mi hijo una fortuna. "Gracias, mamá," dijo contento.

"Sí, sí," repliqué. El agudo sonido de un niño llorando se coló en el aire. "Hora de irse," anuncié, empujando el carrito hacia la fila para pagar. Estábamos llegando al final del pasillo cuando alguien chocó su carrito con el mío.

"¿Podrías fijarte por dónde vas?" la perra soltó lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo por encima de los gritos de la pequeña niña en su carrito.

"Que mire por dónde…" puse cara de sorpresa. " ¡Oh por Dios, esa es una idea brillante! ¡Gracias!" Sin necesidad de maldecir, el sarcasmo no me costaba nada. "Vámonos, Leo."

"Disculpa," la mujer replicó, notoriamente ofendida. Empezó a despotricar en un tono tan alto que dudo que los perros aún lo puedan oír.

Rodé mis ojos y empecé a alejarme, pero mi pequeño parecía tener otros planes. Caminó hacia el carrito de la mujer y le ofreció a la pequeña que lloraba una paleta. Él siempre tenía una o dos a la mano. "Por favor, no llores."

Ella se detuvo, sólo gimoteando un poco mientras tomaba el caramelo. Mi niño tenía súper poderes.

"Vamos Leo," dije suavemente. Esta vez me siguió. "Eres un chico bastante genial, ¿lo sabías?" Desordené su suave cabello. "Ahora, ayúdame a descargar toda esta chatarra."

Hicimos un trabajo rápido descargando el carrito, y con deslizar mi tarjeta de crédito, ya estábamos fuera de ahí. Levanté la puerta de la parte posterior de mi monstruosa camioneta y Leo me ayudó a poner todas las golosinas innecesarias en la parte de atrás. Entonces lo observé de cerca mientras empujaba el carrito hacia el lugar correspondiente.

"Por el amor de Dios, ¡¿te puedes callar?!" Oh, genial. La banshee**(*****)** y la pobre niña que lloraba estaban afuera.

"¡No le hables de esa manera!" Un niño más o menos del tamaño de Leo le gritó.

La bestia miró al pequeño niño con fuego en sus ojos. Ella enterró sus garras en su pequeño bracito. "Tú. No. Me. Gritas."

"Déjame," gimió. "¡Me estás lastimando!"

Leo se paró junto a mí, sus ojos estaban preocupados mientras veía la escena, "¿Mamá?"

"Me importa una mierda. Quiero que tú y la pequeña mocosa se callen y entren al auto," ella prácticamente le gritó.

"Entra a la camioneta," le dije a mi hijo. Dudó, pero hizo lo que le dije.

"No puedes decirme qué hacer. ¡No eres mi madre!" El otro niño le gritó a la mujer desafiantemente.

Cuando alzó la mano para pegarle, estuve ahí antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear. "Le pegas a ese niño, y yo patearé tu trasero."

"Este no es asunto tuyo," soltó. "Ethan, entra al maldito auto. Ya me encargaré de ti cuando estemos en casa." Empezó a poner sus bolsas en el maletero de su lujoso auto como si yo ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Algo en mí reventó. La empujé con fuerza, causando que chillara y cayera dentro de la camioneta. Entonces tomé a la pequeña niña y tomé la mano de Ethan. Él estaba demasiado ocupado viendo en asombro sobre su hombro para ver hacia donde estábamos corriendo mientras yo lo jalaba. Los puse en el asiento trasero con Leo.

"¡Los cinturones! ¡Los cinturones!" La banshee se estaba levantando y, chico, estaba furiosa. Puse los seguros y arranqué.

Cuando estábamos seguros fuera del estacionamiento, la realidad de la situación me cayó de golpe. ¡Había secuestrado a un par de niños! Iba a ir a prisión o al manicomio. Por un par de minutos hubo completo silencio. Los chicos obviamente estaban tan asombrados por esto como yo lo estaba.

"Hola. Soy Leonardo Swan, y tengo siete. Pueden llamarme Leo. La dama que los secuestró es mi mamá, Bella." Déjenselo a Leo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Ethan Cullen. También tengo siete," el otro chico replicó. "Y esta es mi hermanita Sophie. Ella tiene tres."

"Uhm, Ethan," empecé, sin idea de qué hacer. Este era un territorio nuevo. Nunca antes había secuestrado un niño. "¿Puedes decirme quiénes son tus padres? Probablemente debería contactarlos." Eso parecía lo más prudente.

"Nuestro papá se llama Edward Cullen," contestó.

Edward Cullen. No me sonaba familiar. Por supuesto, Leo y yo sólo teníamos viviendo aquí una semana, pero era uno de esos pequeños pueblitos elegantes donde todos sabían los asuntos de todos. Chico, esa era una buena forma de empezar.

"¿Sabes su número telefónico?" Ethan dijo algunos números, y rápidamente los marqué en mi móvil. Esto iba a ser interesante.

Después de unos cuantos timbres, me envió al buzón de voz. "Uhm. Hola. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo, y estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría tenerlos de regreso. Así que, seh… llámame." Golpeé mi frente.

Los niños estuvieron tranquilos otra vez hasta que me estacioné en mi casa. La cosa era demasiado grande para Leo y para mí, pero todas las casas en este vecindario lo eran. Estaba rodeada por un montón de gente rica o un montón de gente seriamente endeudada.

Pensé que Leo correría hacia adentro, pero él e Ethan tomaron un par de bolsas del supermercado cada uno antes de entrar. Ethan era un tierno hombrecito. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Leo y tenía los ojos verdes. Ambos, él y su hermana, vestían como la gente elegante, así que esperaba que Leo no los ensuciara demasiado. Ya iba a tener suficientes problemas con sus padres para que eso pasara.

Noté que Sophie seguía esperando en la camioneta. Alcé mis brazos para que me dejara ayudarle a bajar sin chistar. Ella tenía los más adorables rizos rojizos y sus suaves mejillas estaban manchadas por las lágrimas.

"Día difícil, ¿eh?" Tomé el resto de las bolsas y le indiqué que me siguiera. "Creo que todos podemos tomar algo de helado."

Escuché a los chicos parlotear mientras corrían de un cuarto a otro. Supongo que Leo le estaba dando a Ethan un rápido recorrido. Rápidamente guardé las provisiones antes de girarme hacia Sophie, quien me veía inocentemente. La alcé y la senté en la encimera. "Bueno, Señorita Sophie, ¿te gustaría algo de helado ahora?"

"Sí, por favor," respondió con la voz más dulce que probablemente haya escuchado antes. Gentilmente limpié sus mejillas con mis pulgares antes de tomar todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar. "¡Chicos Sophie y yo comeremos helado, si quieren…!" Escuché sus fuertes pisadas bajando por las escaleras.

Les di a cada uno un par de bolas antes dejarlos que los decoraran ellos mismos. Había chispitas, ositos de goma, crema batida, y diferentes sabores de jarabe por todo el lugar antes de que hubieran terminado.

"¡Mamá, el papá de Ethan construye cosas! ¿No es eso genial?" dijo Leo sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿En serio?" le pregunté a Ethan.

Él asintió. "Él y mis tíos son dueños de una compañía. Construyen casas y cosas así."

Al menos no eran policías. "Eso es genial," sonreí, desordenando su cabello. Se congeló por un segundo, pero entonces me sonrió antes de seguir con su helado.

Fui por el directorio telefónico y empecé a buscar por las páginas. Construcciones Cullen estaba anunciado en grandes, letras negritas. "De acuerdo, niños, vamos a quitarles todo lo pegajoso e iremos con su papá. Estoy segura de que está enfermo de preocupación."

Leo e Ethan corrieron hacia el medio baño mientras me encargaba de las manos y mejillas de Sophie con un paño húmedo. Ella me sonrió. "Gracias, Bella."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"El helado, tontita," soltó unas risitas.

"De nada. Tal vez puedas convencer a tu papi de que no deje que la policía me lleve ahora," sonreí, levantándola. "¡Vámonos chicos!"

El camino fue menos silencioso esta vez. Leo e Ethan aparentemente eran los mejores amigos ahora, y eran lo suficientemente buenos como para mantener entretenida a Sophie. Seguí las indicaciones del GPS y me detuve en el estacionamiento de la compañía, justo a un lado de una patrulla de policía. Fantástico.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlos, los chicos corrieron hacia dentro. Sophie alzó los brazos para que la levantara. "¿Lista para ver a papi?" pregunté. Ella enrolló sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y asintió.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta con ella cuando se abrió de repente. "¡Tiene el descaro de venir hasta acá, señorita! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?"

"Usted debe ser Edward. Le aseguro que ellos estaban más seguros conmigo que con la Niñera Loca," dije calmadamente. El guapo hombre con la cara roja que estaba frente a mí obviamente no estaba contento.

"¡No soy la maldita niñera! ¡Soy la novia de Edward!" Diosito. La banshee estaba aquí también. "¡Es ella, Eddie! Es la perra que me atacó y secuestró a los pobrecitos Ethan y Sophie." Su voz chillona causó que Sophie escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. No podía culparla, así que la sujeté más fuerte. "¡Arréstala, Jake!"

El enorme oficial comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero la puerta azotó otra vez. En serio, esto era como algo sacado de una telenovela. Una hermosa rubia salió, pero antes de que fuera más lejos, este hombre enorme como oso vino corriendo detrás de ella. "¡Rosie, espera!" Sujetó sus brazos.

"¡Suéltame Emmett! ¡Voy a matar a la perra!" gritó.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. La pobre Sophie se sujetaba a mí como si se le fuera la vida en ello, así que acaricié su espalda gentilmente.

"Cálmate Rosalie," el oficial, Jake, supongo, replicó. "La voy a arrestar."

"¡No estoy hablando de ella!" gritó, forcejeando por soltarse. "¡Estoy hablando de Casey!"

Bueno, eso atrajo la atención de todos. "¿De qué estás hablando, Rosalie?" preguntó Edward, con voz mortal.

"Ethan tiene marcas de uñas en su brazo. Dijo que Casey lo había sujetado y que iba a pegarle cuando la mamá del otro niño la detuvo," dijo Rosalie entre dientes. Pareció que el enojo estaba lejos de mí por un momento.

La banshee chilló. "Eddie, seguramente tú no…"

"Entra a tu auto y aléjate de mi vista," gruñó Edward. Me dieron escalofríos. "¡Ahora!"

Otro estruendoso grito y unas llantas rechinaron mientras la loca huía del estacionamiento. Sophie agitó su mano, "Adiosito." Amaba a esa niña.

Mierda. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí otra vez. "Así que…" aclaré mi garganta. "Si tomas a tu hija, tomaré al mío y nos iremos de aquí." Sophie apretó su agarre en mi cuello otra vez. Supongo que le agradé.

"Aprecio que haya ayudado a mis hijos," dijo Edward de mala gana, "pero pudo haberme avisado. Ethan tiene mi número. No hay excusa."

"Revisa tu correo de voz, genio," solté de vuelta. Había salvado a sus hijos del demonio, aunque también los había secuestrado, pero realmente no había sido la mala del cuento aquí.

Juro que salía humo de sus orejas, pero no me importó. Pasé a un lado de él y entré, "¡Leo!" Vino corriendo por el pasillo. "Es hora de irnos."

"Sí, mamá," hizo un mohín y fue hacia el auto conmigo detrás de él.

Ethan vino corriendo después de nosotros. "¿Bella? ¿A dónde van?"

Mierda. "Cariño, tenemos que ir a casa." Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Sophie seguía colgada en mi cadera. "Oh." La bajé. Ahora ambos me miraban con caritas tristes. Doble mierda. "Miren. Aquí está mi teléfono. Podría secuestrarlos otra vez, pero ahí está un enorme policía afuera que podría arrestarme. Sean buenos y nos veremos después."

Hice una salida rápida, pasando al grupo de adultos discutiendo y brinqué a mi camioneta. Leo estaba brincando y sonriendo. "¡Eso fue tan genial, mamá! ¿Podemos secuestrarlos otra vez mañana?".

**Edward**

"¿Dónde está ese maldito móvil?" levanté los papeles en mi escritorio, moviéndolos de un lado a otro en mi búsqueda. Lo tenía cuando llegué esta mañana, entonces en la junta con Emmett. "Emmett." Probablemente estaba en su oficina.

Avancé por el pasillo y alcancé el picaporte.

"¡_Ungh_! Oh _Dios_… ¡Emmett!... ¡_bebé_!" Oh sí. Iba a necesitar cloro para mi cerebro y posiblemente comprar un nuevo móvil.

Aparentemente, el pequeño Nathaniel estaba con nuestra madre porque su mami y papi estaban trabajando en el bebé número dos en la oficina de Emmett. No debería sorprenderme. Mis hermanos disfrutaban sus tiempos libres en la oficina. Jasper usualmente hacía lo mismo hasta hace poco. Ahora estaba demasiado ocupado yendo de un lado a otro para atender los antojos de mi cuñada embarazada.

Fui a recepción. Necesitábamos contratar una nueva secretaria, pero yo no tenía la paciencia para tratar con eso. Ser el único Cullen soltero tenía sus desventajas. Tenía dos hijos y una novia, pero eso no detenía lo 'soltero y buscando'.

Después de que pasara suficiente tiempo para que Rosalie y Emmett terminaran su rapidito, decidí regresar por mi móvil. Sin embargo, me detuve cuando Casey entró corriendo por la puerta sin mis hijos.

"¡Eddie!" arrojó sus brazos alrededor mío, gimoteando en mi camisa.

"¿Casey, dónde están los niños?" pregunté, tomándola por los brazos y empujándola un poco. Podía haber sido un poco más cuidadoso con ella, pero esos niños eran mi vida.

"Eddie, una loca mujer en el supermercado me atacó. Traté de detenerla, pero me golpeó con un carrito de compras y me empujó hacia el maletero de mi carro. Ni siquiera la vi venir," divagaba histéricamente.

"¿Casey, dónde están mis hijos?" pregunté despacio.

Cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Se los llevó. Bebé, lo siento tanto. Sophie estaba gritando; Ethan estaba gritando. Fue tan horrible."

"¡EMMETT!" tome el teléfono y llamé a la policía.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron corriendo al recibidor. Casey se encargó de contarles lo que había pasado mientras yo hablaba con un oficial. Él dijo que iba a mandar a alguien a revisar.

Aventé el teléfono y colapsé contra la pared. Mis hijos habían sido secuestrados. Casey trató de consolarme, pero me solté de ella. No quería ser consolado. Quería a mis hijos. Ellos estarían probablemente tan asustados, y no estaba ahí para ellos.

"Jake está aquí," dijo Emmett suavemente. Sabía que estaba enojado también.

Entre más hablaba Jacob, más enojado me ponía. Nos hizo a Casey y a mí pregunta tras pregunta sobre lo que había pasado y quién podría querer herirlos. Quería salir a buscarlos. ¿Quién sabe lo que ese psicópata les estaría haciendo? Esto tenía que ver con dinero. Pagaría lo que fuera con tenerlos de regreso. Solamente los quería de vuelta.

"¡Papá!" mi cabeza se alzó al momento en que Ethan venía corriendo con otro niño. "Este es mi amigo Leo. Se acaba de mudar desde Washington."

Rápidamente lo alcé en mis brazos. "Oh, gracias a Dios." Lo abracé con fuerza. "¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

"Papá," se quejó, avergonzado por mi muestra de afecto delante de su amigo. "Cálmate. Ella está afuera con Bella." Se lo pasé a Emmett y corrí hacia afuera, sin importarme quién me seguía.

La loca mujer estaba sosteniendo a mi niñita, y yo estaba más allá del enojo. "¡Tiene el descaro de venir hasta acá, señorita! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?"

"Usted debe ser Edward. Le aseguro que ellos estaban más seguros conmigo que con la Niñera Loca." La mujer tenía agallas. Escuché a Casey gritar, pero estaba demasiado enojado para concentrarme en algo más que esa mujer. Cómo podía estar tan malditamente tranquila después de haber secuestrado a dos inocentes niños.

Las venenosas palabras de Rosalie me llegaron. "¡Suéltame Emmett! ¡Voy a matar a la perra!" gritó. No podía culparla. Me sentía igual, pero Jake trató de calmarla. "¡No estoy hablando de ella!" gritó, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Emmett. "¡Estoy hablando de Casey!"

Mi sangre se heló. "¿De qué estás hablando, Rosalie?"

"Ethan tiene marcas de uñas en su brazo. Dijo que Casey lo había sujetado y que iba a pegarle cuando la mamá del otro niño la detuvo," explicó.

¿Casey? ¿Casey hirió a mi hijo? Sabía que estaba temblando. Esa mujer necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que la matara por mi cuenta.

Casey se congeló a mi lado. "Eddie, seguramente tú no…"

"Entra a tu auto y aléjate de mi vista. ¡Ahora!" apreté los puños, tratando de controlarme. No podía ir a prisión por asesinato, pero estaba tentado. Deseé que Emmett hubiera soltado a Rosalie, así Casey al menos se habría ido con una patada en el trasero. Cuando se fue, me sentí un poco más relajado. Me giré de vuelta hacia la mujer con mi hija. Gracioso, ya no parecía tan psicótica ahora que sabía la verdad.

"Así que…si tomas a tu hija, tomaré al mío y nos iremos de aquí," dijo, y Sophie me sorprendió sujetándose a ella.

"Aprecio que haya ayudado a mis hijos, pero pudo haberme avisado. Ethan tiene mi número. No hay excusa." ¿En qué estaba pensando? No tenía idea de los horribles escenarios que se habían estado presentando en mi cabeza.

"Revisa tu correo de voz, genio," soltó antes de pasarme.

Me di vuelta para ir tras ella, pero Rosalie me tomó del brazo, "¿Estás loco? Esa mujer detuvo que tus hijos fueran abusados, ¿y ahora estás siendo grosero con ella? ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?"

"Mira, lo siento. Sé que… es sólo que… Dios, Rose. Pensé que alguien estaba ahí torturándolos. No podía encontrar mi teléfono, así que nunca obtuve el mensaje." Tomé un puñado de mi cabello en frustración.

"Oh," se encogió Emmett. "Perdón por eso, hermano. Tu teléfono está en mi oficina." Se estremeció cuando lo miré. "Amigo, no te preocupes. Lo pusimos en un cajón antes de que nosotros…"

"Sé lo que pasó después, Emmett. Lo escuché." Necesitaba dejar de tomarla contra todos. Es solo que estaba tan estresado.

Escuché un chillido de llantas otra vez y la camioneta de la mujer se había ido. Bueno, eso había estado simplemente genial. Se había ido antes de que pudiera agradecerle. "¿Papi?" me agaché sobre mis rodillas y tomé a mis dos pequeños en brazos.

"Los amo demasiado." Los aparté para verlos. Ambos se veían un poco tristes. "Ethan, amigo, lamento tanto que Casey te lastimara." A él nunca le había gustado ninguna de las mujeres con las que salía, pero eso no quería decir que mereciera eso.

"Ella le estaba gritando a Sophie," susurró. "Ella estaba llorando porque teníamos hambre"

Los abracé nuevamente. "Lo siento tanto. Ella nunca te va a lastimar otra vez." Me puse de pie, cargándolos a los dos. Estaba feliz de que Ethan me dejara cargarlo a pesar de que ya se estaba haciendo tan grande. "¿Aún tienen hambre?"

"Bella nos dio algo de helado," dijo Ethan.

"Con chispitas," Sophie sonrió.

"¿Papá, puede venir Leo en otra ocasión? Él me mostró su cuarto. Quiero mostrarle el mío. Por favor." Leo debía ser el hijo de Bella.

Llevé a los niños adentro. "Ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hablar con su mamá primero."

"De acuerdo," concedió. "Gracias papá."

Eventualmente, Rosalie me convenció de que soltara a los niños. Ella se los llevó a recoger a Nate y visitar a Alice. Desde que Alice no podía levantarse de la cama, insistió en que sus sobrinos y sobrina fueran para tener fiestas de pijamas para mantenerla a salvo.

"Aquí está tu teléfono," dijo Emmett, dejando mi Blackberry en mí escritorio y sonriendo como un idiota. "Tienes una llamada perdida."

Le arrojé un libro mientras salía corriendo de mi oficina. Suspiré y tomé el teléfono, marcando el correo de voz para escuchar mi nuevo mensaje.

"_Uhm. Hola. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo, y estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría tenerlos de regreso. Así que, seh… llámame."_

Solté un bufido. Luego una risita. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba riendo fuertemente. Bella Swan estaba demente, pero por eso, le estaba eternamente agradecido.

Oh, qué día.

* * *

Por: **Carliitha-cullen**

**(*****)** En la definición de San Google xD, Banshee es un ser sobrenatural que anuncia un mal presagio o la muerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada es nuestro, el fic original es de Kambria Rain y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La traducción era, originalmente, realizada por Lei-Clln. Sólo nos adjudicamos la presente traducción.

**Nota de la beta:** Muchas, mucha gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, son muy apreciados por todas nosotras. Besos a todas y, bueno ya, las dejo con el capítulo :D *inserta miles de corazones aquí*

* * *

"Mamá." Gruñí y me hundí más en las cobijas. "¿Mami?" Si no me movía, él se iría. "Mamá," canturreó. El niño era muy persistente. "_Madre_". ¿Ahora sabía español?* "¿Mamá? ¿Mami?" Puse un cojín sobre mi cabeza para intentar bloquear el ruido. El pequeño monstruo me hartaba. "¡MADRE!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?", le grité finalmente.

"Oh, bien, estás despierta", sonrió Leo.

"¿Por qué, pequeño...." lo agarré por la cintura y lo inmovilicé en la cama antes de hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. Sus desesperados ruegos fueron a dar como en oídos sordos. Lo soltaría eventualmente, pero ese era su merecido por despertarme.

El timbre sonó, causando que me congelara y le cubriera la boca de Leo con mi mano. Me puse un dedo en mis labios para hacerle saber que se estuviera silencio. Cuando asintió, eché un vistazo por la ventana. No había autos enfrente, lo que significaba una sola cosa. Vecinos. Conocía a algunas personas en el vecindario, ninguno de ellos con los que me interesara pasar más tiempo del necesario.

"Leo," susurré. "Vístete. Vamos a salir a hurtadillas."

En la casa de al lado, a nuestra derecha, vivían Laurent e Irina. Lucían como toda pareja americana al principio, pero mi insana necesidad de salvar personas me hizo aprender lo contrario. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que a Irina le gustaba rudo? Afortunadamente Laurent lo hizo, así que no presentó cargos cuando lo aporreé con el bate de baseball de Leo. En vez de eso me invitó a unirme a ellos. Desde entonces no he sido capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

Directamente, cruzando la calle, estaba Tanya, la otra mujer soltera de la cuadra. En el corto tiempo que llevaba viviendo aquí, habían estado más hombres en su casa de los que yo había conocido. Está bien, eso era una pequeña exageración, pero definitivamente se beneficiaría mucho si pusiera una puerta giratoria. La conocí cuando vino a hacer una cita con mi chico del cable. Ella me consiguió algunos canales gratis, así que supongo que no estuvo tan mal.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible, enfundándome un par de bermudas y una playera sin mangas de una Tortuga Ninja Mutante Adolescente. El misterioso vecino se había dado por vencido con el timbre y estaba tocando la puerta con alegres toquecitos. Me senté para ponerme los zapatos cuando Leo vino. Sonrió cuando vio mi playera. Renée, mi mamá, me atacó cuando nombré a mi hijo después como una de las Tortugas Ninja, pero Leo pensaba que era adorable.

"¿Listo para irnos?", le pregunté, tomando mi mochila.

Asintió. "Usé la cámara espía. Es la señora Newton."

Ah, Mike y Jessica Newton vivían bajando la calle con su perfecta hija Tara. Jessica era la reina del cotilleo en el vecindario. Sabía que si abría la puerta estaría atrapada por horas escuchando historias exageradas sobre los asuntos de todos. Acababa de despertar. No podría manejar eso.

Leo y yo nos arrastramos por la casa y salimos por la puerta trasera. Nos agachamos y corrimos por el césped de atrás hasta llegar a la valla que separaba mi jardín del de los vecinos. Miré a Leo mientras escalaba la valla. Gracias al cielo, no era muy alto para él, así que fue capaz de saltar por sí mismo al suelo. Rápidamente escalé la valla para cruzar y me dejé caer a su lado, aterrizando sobre la verde y suave hierba.

"¿Ahora debería agregar 'entrada ilegal' a su registro?"

Salté y me di media vuelta. El oficial de la Constructora Cullen estaba en el patio trasero vistiendo solamente tenis y shorts de gimnasia, y con una botella de agua en su mano. "Uh... Hola. Lo siento, no sabía que alguien viviera aquí. Sólo estábamos pasando."

Se puso una playera sin mangas antes de caminar hacia nosotros. "Wow," dijo Leo, mirándolo hacía arriba. "¡Eres enorme!".

El se rió. "Bella y Leo, es agradable conocerlos oficialmente. Soy Jacob Black. Siéntanse libres de escapar por mi patio trasero siempre que quieran."

"Gracias," le sonreí. "Te debo una."

"¿Y cómo están escapando?", preguntó por curiosidad.

"Oh, estaba preparada para esto. Estacioné mi camioneta calle abajo. De otra manera, tendríamos que haber usado nuestras bicicletas," expliqué. "Estamos por salir a desayunar," miré mi reloj. "Err... para el almuerzo." Era más tarde de lo que pensé.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó Leo.

Jacob le sonrió. "Tal vez la próxima vez, amigo. Tengo que ir a trabajar."

"Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos luego." Tomé la mano de Leo y tiré de él. Jessica seguía tocando nuestra puerta, así que podíamos ir hasta la camioneta sin que nos viera. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarla eventualmente, pero hoy no.

Llevé a Leo al pueblo, a un pequeño y adorable lugar pasado de moda donde había unas malteadas para morirse.

Leo se sentó frente a mí en nuestra mesa. "Mamá, hice una lista de cosas que necesito de la ferretería. Quiero que construyamos una casa del árbol."

"Está bien," consentí, "pero primero dime de dónde vamos a conseguir el árbol."

"Mamá," gruñó. "No tenemos que tener un árbol. Puede estar en el piso. ¿Podemos intentar? ¿Por favor?"

Como mamá todavía tenía que dominar el arte de decirle 'no' a mi hijo, pero no sabía nada acerca de construir una casa del árbol. "¿Tienes ahora mismo la lista? ¿No está sólo en tu cabeza?" Me dio la dicha lista. "Bien, pero deberíamos conseguir algunos albañiles por si acaso."

Nunca había visto comer a Leo tan rápido en su ansia por ir a la ferretería. No conocía la mitad de las cosas que estaban en esa lista. Tampoco Leo, pero eso no hizo nada para frenar su entusiasmo. Prácticamente corrió dentro una vez que estuvimos ahí. Consideré ponerle una correa, pero decidí caminar detrás de él, empujando el carrito.

Un chico agradable le dio un vistazo rápido a la lista de la casa del árbol antes de ir a la parte trasera a por la madera. Le di a Leo un par de lentes y lo dejé mirar mientras el chico cortaba la madera en tablas. Eso me permitió encontrar otras cosas.

"¿Qué rayos es una viga?", refunfuñé, mirando la lista.

"Pasillo tres", respondió alguien.

Me giré para encontrar a un atractivo rubio detrás de mí. Lucía un poco apenado. "Lo siento, señora. No pretendía escuchar a escondidas."

"Dime dónde encontrar un serrucho, y con gusto te perdonaré," respondí.

"Pasillo seis," me sonrió. "Parece como si tuvieras un proyecto muy serio ahí," dijo, dirigiéndose a la ridícula cantidad de cosas en mi carrito.

"Mi hijo insiste que él y yo podemos construir una casa del árbol. No sé cómo me convence de estas cosas," confesé. Entonces le extendí mi mano. "Hola. Soy Bella Swan."

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Eso no podía ser algo bueno. "¿Bella Swan? ¿Cómo la infame secuestradora?"

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Nunca iba a conseguir que esto se olvidara. "En mi defensa puedo decir que los alimenté con helado y los regresé."

"Lo sé," se rió. "Soy Jasper Cullen, el tío de Ethan y Sophie. Edward está por aquí."

"¿Edward?" ¿El furioso padre? Gracias por la advertencia. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte!" Empecé a empujar el carrito tan rápido como pude. La estúpida cosa era más pesada de lo que pensaba.

"Gusto en conocerte también," Jasper dijo tras de mí. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto.

Mi huída vino a terminar de pronto. "¡Mamá!"

Ahí estaba Leo, enseguida de un carrito lleno de madera, el cual estaba siendo empujado por nada menos que Edward Cullen. "Mierda." Leo dio un grito ahogado y soltó su mano. Resoplé y le di un dólar.

"Bella," dijo Edward, interrumpiendo el momento incómodo. "No había tenido oportunidad de disculparme por la forma en la que reaccioné ayer. Estoy realmente agradecido contigo por haber intervenido y haber ayudado a mis hijos," la comisura de su boca se curvó, "incluso si los secuestraste." Arg! Sabía que eso venía.

"Enserio, no lo menciones. Vamos, Leo." Tomé ambos carritos, planeando empujar uno y jalar el otro. Nada resulta en la forma que lo necesitas. El carrito de la madera no cedió.

"Permíteme," ofreció Edward, caminando junto a mí y empujando el traicionero carrito con facilidad. Bastardo presumido.

Lo seguí con el otro. "No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente regresaré por ese. No es gran cosa."

"No seas absurda," respondió. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Lo empujó directo hacia la caja registradora, y lo seguí irritada.

"No eres muy buena evitando a la gente," dijo Jasper, apareciendo a mi lado y echando algunas cosas en mi carrito. "Olvidas las vigas y el serrucho."

"Gracias," refunfuñé.

"Un placer," sonrió. "Ahora, si te apartas, los hombres nos ocuparemos de esto."

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba siguiendo a Edward y Jasper afuera a mi camioneta para cargar las cosas. Dejaron que Leo los ayudara, y a mí me indicaron que me hiciera a un lado en lo que ellos hacían lo que llamaron 'trabajo de hombres'. Era una completa gilipollez. Iba a ser la que construyera la estúpida casa del árbol, o intentarlo de cualquier forma.

"Ya está todo," anunció Edward, cerrando la puerta de la caja de la camioneta. "Ten un lindo día, Bella." Desordenó el cabello de Leo y se alejó despacio con Jasper. Increíble.

Leo parloteó emocionado todo el camino a casa. No tomó mucho descargar todo. Vean. Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin la ayuda de un hombre. Decidimos esperar para la construcción al siguiente día, y optamos por ir al parque.

Empaqué algunos bocadillos y una manta mientras Leo agarraba un Frisbee y nuestros patines. El parque no estaba lejos, así que estuvimos ahí pronto. Era un agradable lugar con carriles para bicicletas, un estanque y un área de juegos. Había muchos niños ahí, así que Leo hizo nuevos amigos mientras yo extendí la manta y abrí un libro.

Estaba tan perdida en las páginas que ni siquiera escuché cuando vino mi hijo. "Mamá, ¡mira a quién encontré!"

Después de marcar la página en la que iba, miré. Un Edward en miniatura estaba al lado de Leo. "Hola Ethan," sonreí.

"Hola Bella," respondió, algo tímido.

"Mamá, necesitas rescatar a Ethan y a Sophie otra vez. Su niñera está de miedo," dijo Leo. Ethan asintió, de acuerdo.

Me puse de pie y dejé el libro por ahí. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'de miedo'?" pregunté.

"Está tratando de hacer que nos agrade, así ella puede ser la siguiente novia de papá, y está intentando que Sophie la llame 'mamá'," dijo Ethan. "¿Podemos ir a casa contigo?"

Esto me estaba matando, en serio. "Chicos," suspiré. "Lo siento, pero no puedo simplemente robarlos de la niñera sólo porque no les agrada." Las caras de ambos me hicieron sentir peor. "Mira, prometo llamar a tu padre después y ver si pueden venir, ¿está bien?"

Ethan asintió triste. "Está bien," dijo bajito.

No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que irme antes de que me derrumbara. "Leo, voy a echar las cosas a la camioneta y correr al servicio. Necesitamos llegar a casa, y poder empezar a preparar la cena."

"Ok, mamá," respondió, con la vista baja.

Rápido recogí todo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Lancé todo al fondo de la camioneta antes de apurarme a llegar al servicio. Me mojé el rostro mientras estaba ahí. Estos niños iban a ser la muerte para mí.

Leo estuvo silencio todo el camino a casa. Se incorporó y encendió la radio, sin siquiera mirarme. Él nunca permanecía molesto por mucho, así que esperé que se pasara pronto. Me estacioné en el garaje y el saltó rápidamente de la camioneta.

"Yo bajaré las cosas, Mamá. ¿Por qué no entras?" ofreció.

"Está bien, Leo," dije, alcanzando la manija de la puerta trasera.

Leo entró en pánico. "Mamá..."

Muy tarde. Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Ethan y Sophie escondiéndose detrás de mi asiento. Me había fijado tanto en mi triste niño que no siquiera me di cuenta que había dos polizones en el asiento trasero.

"Shh," susurró Sophie, con un dedo en los labios. "Nos estamos escondiendo."

Ethan se veía nervioso y culpable. "Lo siento, Bella. Le dije que estábamos jugando. Por favor no te enojes con Sophie. Es mi culpa."

"Fue mi idea," confesó Leo para salvar a su amigo. "Pero es que no conociste a la niñera, mamá. Teníamos que hacer algo."

Presioné el puente de mi nariz. Tenía que llamar a Edward y decirle que tenía a sus hijos... otra vez.

"Vayan adentro. Ya veré que hago con ustedes luego." Ethan y Leo corrieron dentro. Cogí a Sophie y los seguí. "Estos chicos están en muchos problemas," le dije.

Ella me sonrió. "Hola, Bella."

No pude evitarlo; me reí. "Hola Sophie." La llevé adentro y la senté en la barra de la cocina antes de tomar el teléfono. "Tengo que llamar a tu papá, de nuevo." Recé para que me mandara al buzón de voz, pero en eso él contestó.

"Edward Cullen."

"¿Edward? Hola. Soy Bella, de la ferretería," dije por si acaso no recordara el nombre de la mujer que había secuestrado a sus hijos.

"Hola Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Necesitas ayuda para descargar todo?"

Él era tan malditamente petulante. "Para tu información, yo sola lo descargué todo muy bien, gracias," respondí, frunciendo el ceño por su risilla. "En realidad te hablo porque Ethan y Sophie están en mi casa, y pensé que tal vez quisieras saberlo."

"¿Secuestraste a mis hijos otra vez?"

"¡No!" repuse ofendida. "No había por qué," agregué. "Aparentemente la niñera los estaba asustando, así que se escabulleron a mi camioneta. No los encontré hasta que ya estaba en casa. Leo y Ethan tomaron toda la culpa." Lo escuché suspirar.

"Lo siento, Bella. Iré por ellos."

"No te preocupes. Sólo no quería que llamaras a la policía cuando la niñera se asustara. De todas formas, tú sí sabes cómo venir por ellos." Tuve que bromearlo aquí. "Ethan y Sophie serán bien recibidos hasta que vengas. Prometo tenerlos de una pieza hasta que llegues aquí."

"¿Estás segura? No quiero molestarte."

"Eso no te detuvo en la ferretería," le recordé. "Estarán bien. Estoy por empezar la cena, así que tengo que irme." Le di mi dirección y lo dejé hablar con Sophie antes de colgar.

Los niños vinieron corriendo, ambos descalzos. "Mamá, ¿podemos inflar el brinca-brinca*?" me pidió Leo. "Llevaremos a Sophie con nosotros. ¿Por favor?"

Lo pensé. Podía ver el brinca-brinca por la ventana de la cocina, así podría al pendiente de ellos. Los tres pequeños me siguieron afuera, donde encendí la bomba de aire. Me giré hacia los niños. "Ustedes dos, más les vale cuidar a Sophie. No piensen que Edward los dejará regresar si los envío a casa heridos, así que sean muy cuidadosos, ¿está bien?"

"Lo prometemos," dijo Ethan, tomando la mano de su hermanita mientras ella miraba cómo se inflaba la casa brinca-brinca con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De alguna forma supe que él cuidaría de ella, pero eso no me impidió ir a revisarlos a cada rato.

Podía oír sus risas desde adentro. Ethan y Leo estaban turnándose para tomar la mano de Sophie mientras saltaban. Esperaba que Edward los dejara venir sin tener que secuestrarlos un día. A Leo le gustaba hacer cosas conmigo, pero él necesitaba amigos de su misma edad para pasar el verano.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, los niños estaban exhaustos. Prácticamente cayeron sobre las sillas en la mesa. Tuve que sonreírles mientras les servía sus platos. Me impresionó cuando se comieron todo lo que les serví, a pesar de que les puse alimentos saludables por ahí. Los recompensé con una tarta de durazno y un batido helado.

Eso les dio nuevas energía. Los hice que esperaran un rato antes de dejarlos ir de nuevo al brinca-brinca. Tomé mi cámara cuando salía a verlos. Después de tomarles unas cuantas fotos, acerqué una silla y me senté.

Me sorprendí cuando Sophie vino y se subió a mi regazo. Debía estar muy exhausta, porque apenas dos minutos después se durmió. Inconscientemente mis dedos acariciaros sus suaves rizos mientras dormía.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa junto a mí. Fui cuidadosa de no despertar a Sophie cuando lo tomé. "¿Hola?"

"¿Bella? Soy Edward. Estoy afuera de tu casa."

"Oh, debería estar abierto. Estamos acá atrás. Sólo sigue el ruido." Colgué y puse el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa. Sophie ni se movió.

Un momento después escuché la puerta trasera abrirse y cerrarse. "Para ser una criminal, tienes una bonita casa," bromeó Edward.

"Ja, ja," repuse secamente. "No sería criminal si pudieras escoger gente cuerda para atender a tus hijos. Tal como es, me temo que los rescataré siempre que me parezca correcto de aquí en adelante. Así que si desaparecen, llámame antes de que te asustes."

"Veo que has conseguido cansar a la pequeña," sonrió Edward, mirando a Sophie.

"Oh, no," le contradije. "La drogué. Sólo puedo manejar dos a la vez." No podía dejar que pensara que era una blandengue.

Sólo se rió y acercó una silla, sentándose. "Gracias por hacer esto, Bella," dijo sinceramente. "Ethan es muy quisquilloso sobre a quién deja cuidarlos. No sé que voy a hacer con ese niño."

Los niños se bajaron del brinca-brinca y vinieron corriendo. Ethan se detuvo cuando vio a Edward. "Hola, papá." Yo conocía esa mirada. Leo la usaba todo el tiempo cuando sabía que estaba en problemas.

"Es mi culpa, Edward," dijo rápidamente Leo. "Yo lo convencí. La niñera daba miedo. Tuvimos que salvar a Sophie de ella."

"Entonces les agradezco a ambos por salvar a Sophie, pero de ahora en adelante si Bella dice no, es no. No pueden escabullirse en su camioneta sin permiso. ¿Entendido?" preguntó severamente. En realidad me alivió que no fuera muy duro con ellos.

"Sí, señor," dijo Ethan mientras Leo asentía.

"Bien," repuso, poniéndose de pie. "Ahora, necesitamos llevar a tu hermana a la cama." Cuidadosamente tomó a Sophie de mis brazos. Ella ni siquiera se removió. La pobre niña estaba helada.

Ethan caminó hacia mí. "Gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos, Bella."

"De nada, pequeño." Me agache y lo besé en la mejilla como hacía con Leo. Él me miró con asombro antes de sonreír.

Leo y yo los encaminamos a su auto. Edward colocó a Sophie en su sillita mientras Ethan se arrastró junto a ella. "Te das cuenta que un policía vive enseguida, así que probablemente deberías mantener los crímenes al mínimo."

Suspiré, "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, Bella?" sonrió.

"Cállate," repuse.

Sólo se rió de nuevo. "Estoy seguro que nos estaremos viendo. Buenas noches a ustedes dos." Desordenó el cabello de Leo y entró en su auto. Yo aún le fruncía el ceño cuando me guiñó antes de alejarse.

Iba a tener que golpearlo antes de que todo esto terminara.

* * *

Traducido por Elianna Cullen.

(Lo que está en cursivas, al principio, y tiene un asterisco *. Sí, como imaginan, estaba en español en la versión original).

Beteado por Hizashii.

¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada es nuestro, el fic original es de Kambria Rain y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La traducción era, originalmente, realizada por Lei-Clln. Sólo nos adjudicamos la presente traducción.

**Nota de la beta:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, son muy apreciados por todas nosotras. Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que el sistema que utilizo para subir los capítulos es tener uno de reserva (es decir, para publciar el 3, espero a que me envíen el 4) y la cosa anda complicada con la que traduce el 4. Sin embargo, aquí está, les aclaro que no abandonaremos la historia ni nada por el estilo. *corazón aquí*

* * *

* * *

**Edward.**

Era mi día libre. Había planeado pasarlo con mis hijos, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos, tendría que entrevistar niñeras todo el día. Yo no comprendía muy bien el problema. Mis hijos estaban relativamente bien cuidados, Sophie era un poco tímida con los extraños, pero generalmente era una dulzura. Ethan era un poco más difícil. Él era muy protector conmigo y con Sophie, por lo que no le agradaba mucho que cualquier otra persona formara parte de nuestra familia. Las únicas niñeras que aprobaba eran lo suficientemente mayores como para ser su abuela.

Decidí que ambos podían ayudarme a escoger su siguiente niñera. Tal vez de esa manera Ethan no haría que se fueran tan rápido. Dejarlos con una novia ya no era una opción. No podía creer que estuviera tan ciego sobre Casey. Debí haber confiado en Alice cuando dijo que era una perra, pero yo lo atribuí a las hormonas del embarazo.

Estaba de pie en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Sonreí cuando vi el identificador de llamadas. Bella. Esto iba a ser interesante.

"¿Hola?" Respondí con suavidad.

"¿Edward?"

No era Bella. "¿Leo? ¿Qué va mal?" Parecía asustado.

"Estábamos construyendo la casa del árbol. Ella me dijo que no jugara con la pistola, pero no hice caso. Se veía tan genial. Yo no tenía intención de dispararle. Mamá no es tan buena con la sangre. Ella se desmayó. No sé que hacer. Bajé la pistola de clavos, pero yo…"

"Cálmate amigo. Estoy en mi camino." Pobre chico. Para ser honestos, yo también estaba un poco preocupado. La locura de la mujer estaba empezando a afectarme. "¡Ethan! ¡Sophie! ¡Pónganse los zapatos; tenemos que salir!"

Oyendo la urgencia en mi voz llegaron corriendo. "¿Qué pasa, papá?" Ethan preguntó.

"Bella tuvo un pequeño accidente, así que vamos a ayudarla." Agarré mis llaves. "Vámonos".

Ethan le puso el cinturón a Sophie cuando salimos del garaje. "Papá, ¿Bella va a estar bien?"

"Estoy seguro de que así será". Gracias a mis años en la construcción, mi propio padre me enseñó los cuidados para este tipo de lesiones. Afirmó que con Emmett en el equipo, necesitaríamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Cuando me detuve donde Bella, Leo corrió hasta el coche a mi encuentro. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Ella no ha despertado. Tengo miedo. No era mi intención hacerle daño."

Tomé el kit de primeros auxilios de la camioneta antes de arrodillarme delante de él y ponerle una mano en el hombro. "Voy a cuidar de ella. Te prometo que estará bien." Él asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía preocupado. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor y llevar a Ethan y a Sophie a tu habitación? A Sophie tampoco le gusta la sangre".

"D-de acuerdo" asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió tristemente a mis hijos y les indicó que lo siguieran. Escuché que Ethan le decía que estaría bien, que yo arreglaría todo.

Encontré a Bella tirada en el suelo de la cocina. Por suerte llevaba un casco blanco, así que ella no podría haberse hecho mucho daño cuando se cayó. Hice una mueca al ver la sangre en el muslo. Sabía que eso debía doler, ella ya había sacado el clavo. Por lo menos no había estado utilizando los clavos grandes. Rápidamente agarré un trapo frío y comencé a secarle la cara y el cuello. Necesitaba tenerla despierta, y entonces me fijaría en su herida.

Después de un par de momentos, parpadeó abriendo los ojos. Eran de un llamativo tono de color marrón. "Buenos días, sol" sonreí.

"Agh", se quejó cuando se dio cuenta que era yo. "Dispárame ahora."

"Me temo que alguien ya ha hecho eso" le respondí sacando a relucir la situación. "Ahora sólo quédate allí mientras yo limpio este pierna. No puedo permitir que te sigas desmayando" Tomé algunas toallitas del botiquín.

Ella silbó cuando toqué la herida. "No es que sea una desagradecida" comenzó ella, apretando los puños. "Pero ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

Me reí entre dientes y comencé a frotar en un poco de ungüento. Tenía buenas piernas. "Leo llamó. Está arriba con Ethan y Sophie. Supuse que ya que te gusta rescatar tanto a mis hijos, podría devolverte el favor". Me di cuenta que había estado frotando más tiempo del necesario, por lo que rápidamente ocupé mis manos poniendo las vendas en su lugar. "Así que no te gusta la sangre, ¿eh?"

Por un momento, ella sólo me miró. Realmente no podía dejar de encontrar divertida su hostilidad. "El olor de ella me marea obviamente."

"No se puede oler la sangre" argumenté, vendando la pierna.

"No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo oler", replicó ella.

"Te diré lo que huelo," cerré el kit de primeros auxilios y la miré. "Mierda". Ella frunció el ceño y empezó a sentarse, pero la detuve. "Quieta ahí." Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. "¿Por qué no te sientas un rato?" Ella comenzó a discutir, pero yo no quería oírla. "O caminas hasta el sofá o te tendré que cargar."

"No lo harías" replicó ella sonando segura.

"Pruébame", le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente no me importaría cargarla. Con sus cortos shorts de mezclilla y el blanco top, no me importaría llevarla en brazos a su habitación.

Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos golpeándome en el pecho con su casco mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar. Me quedé con el casco en la mano. Sonreí y fui tras ella. "Eres un poco hostil, ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento" se encogió de hombros. "Tengo un lado suave. Sólo que no lo uso muy seguido".

Leo entró en la habitación con nerviosismo. "¿Mamá?"

Con su lado suave o no, podía ver lo mucho que amaba a su hijo por la forma en que ella lo miró. Estaba tratando de mantener un rostro severo, pero falló miserablemente. "Estás en muchos problemas señor. ¡Te dije que bajaras esa arma! Ahora te besaré en público sin argumento a favor durante un mes."

Él corrió y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Lo siento, mami"

"Bebé, fue un accidente" dijo Bella, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Y no es tu culpa que yo sea una cobarde cuando se trata de sangre". Ella se encontró con mi mirada por encima del hombro y sonrió, "¿Pero tenías que llamar a Edward? Nunca voy a oír el final de esto". Me reí, ella tenía razón en eso. Hizo que Leo la mirara. "Te sientes demasiado culpable. Ahora me doy cuenta que voy a tener que distraerte. ¿Quieres ir al cine?"

"¿Puede venir Ethan? ¿Y Sophie y Edward?" -preguntó esperanzado.

Bella me miró esperando la respuesta. "Claro" dije sonriendo. "Pero yo compro los boletos"

"Está bien", admitió ella. "Pero yo compro las golosinas". Maldita sea, me olvidé de eso. Ella sonrió y se levantó. "Me voy a cambiar de ropa." Se fue cojeando por el pasillo.

"¡Realmente no hay nada malo en lo que llevas ahora mismo!" dije. Provocando que me enseñara su dedo medio.

Leo abrió la boca y me miró. "Tendría que deberme un dólar por ello."

Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba ese gesto en particular, y yo estaría dispuesto a ponerla arriba de él. Negué con la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos. "Vamos a decirle a Ethan y Sophie a donde vamos".

"¡Está bien!" sonrió. "Sígueme. Están en mi habitación." Miraba por encima del hombro mientras caminábamos para asegurarse de que seguía allí. "Aquí está" abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara.

Sonreí a lo que encontré. Mi dulce pequeña Sophie estaba de pie sobre una cama en forma de un barco pirata. Llevaba un parche en el ojo y una espada de plástico. Ethan estaba de pie encima de mí en el nido de cuervos construido en una de las esquinas. Tenía un pañuelo sobre su cabello y me miraba a través del telescopio. "¡Ahoy matie!" gritó.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Los convertí en piratas" dijo Leo y corrió hacia su cama. "Muéstrale lo que te enseñamos, Sophie"

Ella extendió la espada. "Arrrrr" gruñó.

Rápidamente la levanté haciéndola girar "¿Qué cosa dejaste que te hicieran estos chicos, princesa?"

"Papi, soy un pirata no una princesa" ella rió y froté mi nariz contra la suya.

"Pero eso es una gran idea, Edward", dijo Leo, arrugando el rostro ante sus pensamientos. "Me pregunto si mamá nos podría conseguir armaduras. Podríamos ser caballeros. Necesitaríamos un dragón también."

"¡Mi tío Emmett podría ser el dragón! Él es realmente grande", dijo Ethan.

Alguien despejó su garganta, causando que todos volteáramos vez hacia a la puerta. Bella estaba allí de pie con una mirada divertida en su rostro. "Está bien, bribones, muévanse"

Ethan bajó rápidamente la escalera y corrió hacia ella. "Me alegro de que estés bien, Bella"

Ella sonrió, "Gracias muchacho. ¿Su padre les dijo que todos vamos al cine?" Sus ojos se iluminaron y él negó con la cabeza. Ella me miró con un suspiro. "¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí arriba, Cullen?"

"Me distrajeron", le respondí defendiéndome a mi mismo. "Nuestros muchachos convirtieron a mi niña en un pirata."

Sophie salió en mi defensa. "¡Yo ho ho!"

"Ella estará bien", dijo Bella. "Crecí con una mayoría de chicos y mira lo bien que me resultó." Empecé a decir algo, pero ella no me dejó. "Vamos chicos, antes de la boca de Edward lo meta en problemas."

Mi traicionero hijo corrió a sostener su mano mientras salían de la habitación. Leo me miró con simpatía, "Mi boca me mete en problemas todo el tiempo también."

"Está bien, Leo. Creo que es una cosa de hombres", le aseguré. "¿Estás listo para ir?"

"Sí, señor", sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sonreí y los seguí con Sophie.

Convencí a Bella para que me dejara conducir argumentando que ella no tenía un asiento para niños para llevar a Sophie. Al ser el caballero que soy, le abrí la puerta a Bella, pero no entró. "¿No te olvidas algo?", me preguntó.

Los dos chicos estaban en el coche. Yo estaba todavía con Sophie. Tenía mi cartera y mis llaves. Finalmente me rendí y me sacudí la cabeza. "No que yo sepa". Bella se inclinó hacia Sophie y le quitó el parche en el ojo que no me había dado cuenta de que ella aún llevaba. Luego sonrió y subió al coche. Dejé escapar un suspiro y cerré la puerta. "Me estás matando, Sophie".

"Lo siento, papi", sonrió. La coloqué en su asiento para niños antes de entrar en el lado del conductor. Miré a Bella. "Ni una palabra".

"Arrrrr", respondió ella.

Me hizo una mueca y arrancó el coche. "Usted debería ser más agradable conmigo, secuestradora. Nunca se sabe cuando va a necesitar mi ayuda otra vez"

Eso la enfadó. "Para su información Señor Cullen, yo no necesitaba su ayuda hoy. Eventualmente me hubiera despertado, y fue sólo un pequeño clavo. Yo era muy torpe, y he tratado con cosas mucho peores que esta pequeña herida superficial. "

"Bueno señorita Swan" hice una pausa. "¿Es señorita o señora?"

"Señora", soltó un bufido. "Tengo a mi marido encadenado en el sótano."

Sonreí ante el sarcasmo. Supongo que era una pregunta estúpida, pero realmente no habíamos hablado sobre esto antes. Yo supuse que ella no estaba casada. "Bueno señora Swan, si yo no hubiera estado ahí para limpiar la sangre, ¿quién puede decir que no te habrías desmayado de nuevo?"

"Yo -" Ella dejó escapar un sonido de frustración que sonaba muy parecido a un gruñido. "Muy bien. Pero eso no significa que voy a ser más amable contigo. Pareces el tipo de persona que ya tiene a mucha gente besándole el culo. "

"Oh," dijo Leo desde el asiento trasero. Bella resopló y les dio un dólar a los tres niños. "Me gusta cuando tu papá viene", le susurró en voz alta a Ethan. "Me hace juntar más dinero."

Me reí a carcajadas de esto y Bella estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. El resto del camino al cine fue relativamente pacífico. Los niños estaban charlando tranquilamente detrás de nosotros y Bella iba tarareando al ritmo de la radio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren ver chicos?" Les pregunté cuando llegamos.

"¿Podemos ver Monstruos vs Aliens?" preguntó por él y Leo.

"Si está bien con las damas", respondí. Ambos se volvieron hacia Bella y Sophie.

Bella miró a la multitud de gente entrando y saliendo del cine. "Por mí está muy bien, con una condición", dijo. "Aprovecharé uno de mis besos." Leo arrugó la cara cuando le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Cuando Ethan se rio, ella se volvió hacia él, "creo que también necesitas uno." Y se lo hizo a él después. No parecía importarle tanto.

Sophie la miró ofendida. "¿Y yo qué?"

"Oh, lo siento mucho", se rió Bella, la levantó y la besó en la mejilla. "¿Está mejor, señorita Sophie?"

"Es tu turno", respondió ella, sorprendiendo a Bella con un beso.

Ella sonrió suavemente antes de buscar a Ethan y Leo con la mirada. "Ustedes, chicos, deberían prestar atención. Podrían aprender algo de esto".

Tan pronto como entramos pagué por los boletos de cada uno, mientras que Bella llevaba a los niños a la dulcería. Estaba bastante seguro de que los obligaría a escoger más de lo que querían sólo para que pudiera gastar más que yo. Sabía que no había manera de que Sophie fuera capaz de comer tantos nachos.

Ya teníamos a los chicos y a Sophie sentados, Bella estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Leo, pero la detuve. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tienes razón" respondió ella. "Sentarse es tan sobrevalorado".

Le tomé la muñeca y la llevé a la fila detrás de los niños. "Tenemos que sentarnos aquí para que podamos cumplir con nuestro deber de padres y lanzar palomitas sobre ellos si se ponen a hacer escándalo"

"¿Y no podemos hacer eso si nos sentamos al lado de ellos?" ella respondió levantando una ceja.

"No es tan eficaz", le informé. Sonreí triunfalmente cuando ella rodó los ojos y se sentó. "Sabía que me entenderías".

Sophie se volteó. "¿Bella? Estoy llena". Su pequeña boca estaba cubierta de queso.

Bella tomó los nachos y me los entregó antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar la cara de Sophie. Yo podría haberlo hecho puesto que era mi hija, pero me gustaba más ver a Bella hacerlo. Le entregó a Sophie un vaso de plástico lleno de ositos de goma antes de volver a sentarse detrás. "Voy a agarrar esos". Ella robó justo de mis manos los nachos.

"No es posible que te puedas comer todo eso" No había manera. Ella era demasiado pequeña.

"Mírame", respondió ella, empujando una tostada en su boca. No se como lo hizo sin que se batiera de queso.

La película comenzó, y aparte de los codazos que ella me dio un par de veces por el robo de sus nachos, Bella y yo nos llevamos bien. Ethan tiró palomitas hacia nosotros una vez. Al parecer, lo estábamos inquietando. Se parece demasiado a mí para su propio bien. Él y Leo divagaban sin cesar sobre la película una vez que llegamos en el auto. La boca de Sophie seguía ocupada con ositos de goma.

"Um, Cullen, este no es el camino a mi casa", dijo Bella mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Ya lo sé" respondí con calma. "Puesto que tú conseguiste superarme y comprar todos los bocadillos, creo que es justo que los lleve a cenar."

"No nos comprarás la cena" respondió ella.

"¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre comprar la cena? La familia siempre se reúne una vez por semana. Ya he llamado a mamá y me dijo que esperan a dos más." Esperé a la explosión.

Ella no me defraudó. "¡¿Qué?! No, Edward Cullen, tú me llevarás a casa ahora mismo".

"Lo siento. Mamá ya ha hecho los arreglos. No quisieras decepcionarla al no presentarte, ¿verdad?" Estaba amando esto.

Bella gimió y se dejó caer en su asiento. "Tú dijiste que era una reunión familiar. Leo y yo no somos familia".

No estaba de acuerdo. "Eres la mujer que secuestra a mis hijos. Por supuesto que eres de la familia, y Sophie y Ethan ya han adoptado a Leo como su nuevo hermano. Me temo que no tienes excusas, Bella. Vamos a estar en casa de Jasper esta noche, así que Alice estará ahí. ¿Te acuerdas de Jasper, no?" Ella gruñó de nuevo. Me estaba empezando a gustar ese sonido.

Cuando estacioné en el camino de entrada de Jasper, salté fuera y corrí rodeando el auto para abrir la puerta de Bella. Ella no se movió. "Vamos" le rogué. "Te juro que vas a amarlos. Si quieres, yo incluso te puedo sostener la mano".

"¿De qué serviría eso?" ella sonrió y bajó del coche.

"¿Entrarán tus niños o qué?" el idiota de mi hermano gritó desde la puerta.

"¡Tío Emmett!" Ethan corrió justo hacia sus brazos.

Cogí a Sophie y le indiqué a Bella y Leo que me siguieran. "Emmett, permítame presentarte como se debe a Bella y Leonardo Swan."

"Amigo, ¿como la tortuga ninja?" sonrió. Cuando Leo asintió con la cabeza, le extendió la mano para que chocaran los cinco, "Genial". Entonces, él se centró en Bella. "Escucha, Bella, a mi esposa y a mí, nos vendría bien un tiempo para nosotros solos, ¿crees que podrías secuestrar a mi hijo por una noche?"

Bella me miró. "Pensé que habías dicho que era encantador."

Emmett se rió, "Me gustas". Agarró Ethan bajo un brazo y a Leo bajo el otro. "Vamos, muchachos. Quiero derrotarlos en algunos videojuegos."

"Él simplemente tomó a mi niño", dijo Bella.

"Aquí" le pasé a Sophie, "ten uno de los míos." Cuando sonrió, puse mi mano en su espalda baja para guiarla al interior.

"¡Ahí están!" Esme llegó enseguida. "Tú debes ser Bella. Por favor llámame Esme. Acabo de conocer a Leo, y ya lo amo." Ella la besó y luego a Sophie. "Tengo que volver a la cocina. Siéntanse como en casa". Me aclaré la garganta antes de que pudiera escapar. "¡Oh, Edward querido!", me besó la mejilla y siguió su camino.

"Soy claramente el favorito", le dije cuando atrapé a Bella mirándome.

Jasper escogió ese momento para venir, "Ahora los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Hola de nuevo, Bella. ¿Cómo va la casa del árbol?"

Yo reí, y ella por supuesto, me miró. "Leo y yo empezamos a trabajar en ella hoy, pero hemos tenido un par de distracciones."

"Sí un clavo en el muslo es bastante distracción", respondió con calma.

"Lo es" contestó ella con dulzura. "Y si tú y tu hablador hermano vienen de nuevo, yo estaría más que feliz de mostrarles que tan distractor que puede ser." Tomó a Sophie y caminaron hacia el interior.

"Ella amenazó con pegarme un tiro en mi propia casa", se rió Jasper, pero luego su rostro se puso serio. "No creo que ella lo haga realmente, ¿verdad?"

Era mi turno de reír. Le di una palmadita en la espalda sin contestar antes de ir a reunirme con los demás. Emmett y los chicos se divertían con un poco de Wii Mario Kart, él trataba de cubrir los ojos de Leo para que no ganara. Leo lo encontró gracioso. Carlisle estaba sentado con Nate y Sophie en su regazo interpretando perfectamente su papel del abuelo orgulloso. Las mujeres estaban sospechosamente desaparecidas.

"¿Papá? ¿Dónde está Bella?" Sabía que era una tontería estar preocupado, pero las mujeres de esta familia estaban locas.

"Rose la llevó a conocer a Alice", respondió distraídamente sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de los más pequeños. "Ella dijo que había algunas cosas que discutir."

Jasper estaba un paso por delante de mí a medida que prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal. Abrió la puerta y fuimos recibidos por sus risas. "Ninguno de los dos podía sentarse por una semana," Rose estaba diciendo. Me aclaré la garganta, pero cuando nos vio allí de pie, sólo se rió más fuerte.

"Edward," Alice sonrió graciosamente. Ella fue confinada a su cama y aún así insistió en vestirse a la moda. "Estábamos aquí contándole a Bella algunas historias acerca de sus propias lesiones en la construcción. Parecía justo."

"Maldita sea" murmuró Jasper. Luego puso su sonrisa más encantadora. "Ali, bebé, ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte a bajar al comedor?" De algún modo la levantó con facilidad y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Le ofrecí mis brazos a las otros dos. "¿Damas?"

"Así que tuviste que sacarte un clavo del culo", dijo Bella mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

No había forma de que le permitiera regresarme esto. "Sí. Tengo la cicatriz para demostrarlo. ¿Quieres ver? "

"Por lo general conozco a un tipo por lo menos una semana antes de que se baje los pantalones", respondió ella.

"Así es como los hombres Cullen son" intervino Rosalie "Emmett los dejó caer en la primera noche, y de acuerdo con Alice, Jasper los dejó caer en la primera hora. Tendrás que preguntarle a Esme acerca de Carlisle. Le gusta contar la historia ella misma. "

"Gracias, Rosalie" dije con firmeza. Tuve la suerte de echar un vistazo a Bella y verla mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de evitar reír. "En realidad nosotros no somos los prostitutos que ella nos está haciendo parecer." Eso lo hizo, la risa llegó libremente después de eso.

La cena fue un asunto interesante. Gracias a mi entrometida familia aprendí más sobre Bella y Leo. Me pareció especialmente divertido que su padre fuera un jefe de la policía teniendo en cuenta que la conocimos después de que secuestrara a mis hijos. Ellos rehuyeron a las preguntas que eran demasiado personales, así que no sabía donde estaba el padre de Leo, pero yo estaba seguro de que me lo diría con el tiempo. También se negó cortésmente a decirnos lo que hacia para ganarse la vida. La mente de Emmett fue directo a los pensamientos maliciosos,lo que le valió una bofetada de Rosalie. Estaba decepcionado cuando ella le aseguró que no era nada ilegal.

Al final de la noche, Emmett había convencido a Bella para que Leo hiciera las pruebas de audición para entrar al equipo de fútbol infantil, y mamá la había invitado a los días de spa con las mujeres una vez que Alice tuviera al bebé.

Los niños estaban durmiendo en el asiento trasero mientras conducía a la casa de Bella. "¿Necesita ayuda para meterlo?" -Le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa.

"No" sonrió. "Soy un profesional en esto". Ella cargó a Leo fuera del coche. "Me gusta hacerlo mientras todavía puedo. Crecen muy rápido". Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

Yo por lo menos abrí la puerta principal para ella, viendo que sus brazos estaban tan llenos. "Buenas noches, Bella."

Ella asintió con la cabeza: "Tú también, Edward."

Después de cerrar la puerta, corrí hacia el coche. Había sido un día interesante. Yo no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba, pero estaba contento de cómo iban las cosas. Nada bajaría mis ánimos.

"¿Papá?" Ethan preguntó atontado. "¿Quién va a ser nuestra niñera?"

"Mierda".

* * *

- Traducido por **DessieCBCWCDF**.

- Beteado por **Hizashii**.

¿Reviews? :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Kambria Rain**. Nosotras tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

Ok, para aclarar el punto. Como dijimos en un principio, la historia estaba siendo traducida por **Lei-Clln**. Ella decidió dejar FanFiction y por eso decidimos continuarla nosotras. Naturalmente, no íbamos a comenzar a publicar en donde ella se quedó, y por eso empezamos a publicar desde el primer capítulo. La autora original está enterada (por eso tenemos su autorización). Otra cosa, también tenemos el permiso de traducir **Oficial Buenote** (que también estaba siendo traducida por Lei), pero esa historia llegará después. Estén al pendiente. Ya no más 'otras versiones' de esta historia. Nosotras tenemos el permiso de Kambria para traducir las dos de manera oficial :D

Por último, gracias a todas por sus bellos reviews. Realmente es genial leerlos y saber que la historia les gusta. _Ah_, disculpen la tardanza. Besos.

* * *

**Bella**

"¡Corre más rápido!" Gritó Leo.

Amo a ese niño, pero estaba lista para matarlo. Gracias a él, estaba fuera de la cama antes del medio día para trotar por la mañana alrededor de la cuadra. Jacob Black estaba corriendo a mi lado con una soga amarrada alrededor de su cintura. Agarrado del final de la cuerda estaba mi hijo en sus patines.

"Vamos, Bells," Dijo Jake, sintiendo el inminente asesinato de mi hijo. "Piensa en esto como práctica, en caso de que necesites huir de la policía."

¿No podía dejar eso? "Los odio."

Él rió, "Sé que eso no es cierto. He escuchado todo sobre tú y cierto Cullen." Tropecé. "Woah." Agarró mi brazo y continuó corriendo. "¿Te has enamorado de él ya?"

"No me estoy enamorando de Edward Cullen. Es sólo que disfruto ser mala con él y él se lo toma bien."

"Sigue diciéndote eso, cariño." Quería estamparlo contra el pavimento, pero él es un tipo bastante grande. Probablemente terminaría haciéndome daño a mí misma.

"¡Más rápido!" Leo gritó de nuevo. A Jacob parecía no importarle, pero yo estaba a punto de matarlo. Sin embargo, me encontré a mí misma corriendo más rápido a su lado. Las cosas que haces por tus hijos.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestras casas, yo estaba lista para colapsar. Me incliné y puse mis manos en mis rodillas. Jadeaba y estaba a punto de caer cuando escuché una voz familiar. "¡Bella!" Miré hacia arriba para ver a Ethan correr hacia mí.

"Hey, chico. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté una vez que recuperé el aliento.

Él arrugó su nariz. "Sophie y yo estamos en casa de Tanya. Hoy ella es nuestra niñera."

Oh, _maldición_, no.

"¡Hey, Ethan!" Leo patinó hacia nosotros. "Deberías de venir a mi casa. Mamá me compró un casco nuevo, así que voy a practicar corriendo hacia las cosas con él para asegurarme de que sirva."

Debería de haber puesto un alto a sus planes enseguida, pero estaba demasiado distraída. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Edward al dejar a sus hijos con esa mujer? Le advertí que los secuestraría de nuevo si era necesario. Bueno... ahora mismo parecía necesario. "Jacob, ¿Te quedarías con Leo por un minuto? Ahora vuelvo."

Jake terminó de tomar una botella de agua. "Claro." Él tiró de la cuerda, jalando a mi risueño hijo hacia él.

"Vamos, Ethan." Tomé su mano y me dirigí hacia casa de Tanya. Cuando llegamos ahí, Tanya estaba tratando de pintar las pequeñas uñas de Sophie, pero ella no estaba cooperando.

"Cariño, tienes que quedarte quieta." Dijo Tanya pacientemente.

"No puedo," Respondió Sophie, botando un poco. Toqué en el marco de la puerta para obtener su atención. "¡Bella!" Sophié corrió hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas, así que sonreí y froté su espalda.

Tanya dejó salir un pequeño resoplido y se paró. "Buenos días, Bella. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Oh, sólo estaba corriendo con Leo y Jake cuando vimos a Ethan. Los chicos esperaban jugar juntos y no querían dejar a Sophie fuera, así que he venido para preguntarte si ellos pueden venir y jugar." Iba a sacarlos de ahí no importaba lo que ella dijera, pero estaba tratando la ruta educada, primero.

"Me temo que no," dijo Tanya. "Sophie y yo estamos divirtiéndonos mucho. ¿Por qué no sólo traes a Leo acá? Puedo vigilarlos a los tres." Ella me sonrió. Perra.

"Sería más fácil para ellos si vinieran, así Leo no tendría que traer todos sus juguetes. Y eso te daría tiempo de disfrutar alguno de tus otros hobbies. Escuché que los Newton tenían al chico de la piscina viniendo hoy." Sonreí de regreso. Yo también podía jugar este juego.

"Dulzuras, ¿por qué no van por una galleta a la cocina?" Sabía qué tramaba. Estaba mandando a los chicos para que no pudieran escuchar. Cuando ellos se perdieron de la vista, ella se volvió hacia mí. "Mira, así está la cosa. He estado detrás de Edward Cullen desde antes de su divorcio. No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de impresionarlo siendo buena con sus hijos. Estoy segura que entiendes." Ella guiñó un ojo.

Ugh. "Oh, definitivamente," respondí en mi mejor tono chismoso. "Bueno, déjame hablar con Leo. Estoy segura que estará encantado de venir. ¿Estás segura que no te importa?"

"Claro que no," Ella dijo atropelladamente "Mientras más, mejor." Estoy segura.

Troté de regreso a través de la calle, a donde Leo y Jake estaban acostados en el pasto. "Tenemos un problema. Si vamos a liberar a esos niños de las garras de Tanya, voy a necesitar su ayuda." Eso captó su atención. "Leo, necesito que vayas adentro por los Walkie-talkies."

"Sí, señora." Corrió hacia adentro. Él siempre estaba dispuesto para cualquier tipo de misión.

"Necesito un amable hombre joven para distraer a Tanya. ¿Alguna sugerencia?" Le pregunté a Jake, esperando que él _no_ se ofreciera de voluntario. En serio podría perderle todo el respeto.

"Hay un par de novatos en la estación. Han estado para ver algunos juegos y le han echado un vistazo a ella. Estoy seguro de que alguno de ellos estará más que dispuesto a ayudar," contestó. Cuando asentí, corrió hacia adentro por su móvil justo cuando Leo vino de regreso.

"¿Cuál es el plan, mamá?" preguntó en un susurro bajito. Era su voz sigilosa.

Tomé uno de los Walkie-talkies y lo encendí. "Pon el tuyo en el canal tres y mantenlo en un volumen bajo cuando Tanya esté cerca. No le dejes saber que lo tienes contigo." Asintió seriamente. "Vamos a mandar a uno de los amigos de Tanya para distraerla. Cuando suban a platicar, quiero que te pongas en contacto conmigo."

"Kyle viene en camino," dijo Jacob sonriendo ampliamente mientras regresaba. "Estaba _muy_ contento de ayudar." Supongo que a veces es bueno que esos hombres sean unos cerdos.

"De acuerdo, ¿estás listo, Leo?" Tendría que conseguirle algo por esto aunque no pareciera importarle.

Asintió. "Voy a entrar," susurró conspiradamente. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar corriendo la acera y entrar a la casa.

Jacob rió. "Estoy tan contento de que se mudaran a este vecindario. Tengo que prepararme para el trabajo. Si Tanya llama a la policía, me encargaré de eso."

"Gracias, Jake," sonreí. Ser amiga de un policía me estaba sentando bien. Mi Papá hubiera estado orgulloso.

Entré para limpiarme rápidamente. Entonces me senté cerca de la ventana, sosteniendo el Walkie-talkie y esperando a que Kyle se presentara. No tuve que esperar mucho. Kyle trotó por las escaleras y tocó confiadamente la puerta principal. Cuando Tanya abrió, pude ver la alegre sorpresa en su rostro. No supe lo que le estaba diciendo a ella, pero de pronto ella lo jaló hacia dentro. ¡Con niños en la casa! Podía haberlo provocado, pero seguía horrorizada.

"_Mama Osa, aquí Ricitos de Oro. La zorra está con el sabueso. Repito. La zorra está con el sabueso. Cambio."_

Mi niño estaba loco. "¿Ricitos de Oro?"

"_Dejamos que Sophie escogiera los nombres. Cambio_." Eso tenía sentido, supongo. Podía seguirles el juego.

"Copio eso, Ricitos de Oro. ¿Cuál es su ubicación? Cambio." Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que Leo y yo vemos demasiadas películas.

"_Estamos encerrados en un cuarto viendo caricaturas. Cambio._" ¿Cómo se atrevía ella?

"¿En qué piso? Cambio." No estaba buscando ir a escalar algún edificio, pero si tenía que hacerse, tenía que hacerse.

"_Primer piso. Abrí la ventana, pero la caída es muy alta para Sophie. Cambio._" Iba en camino saliendo de la casa.

"Mamá Osa está en movimiento. Cambio y fuera." Sentí como si necesitara de la canción principal de Misión Imposible mientras me colaba hacia casa de Tanya. Traté de no verme muy sospechosa, pero estoy segura de que estaba fallando miserablemente. Sonreí cuando vi tres cabezas pegadas a la ventaba abierta.

Ethan habló primero. "Pensé que realmente nos ibas a dejar aquí."

"Ni en sueños," le aseguré. "¿Están listos para escaparse?"

Leo e Ethan ayudaron a Sophie a subirla lo suficiente para que pudiera sostenerla bien. Ella se rió cuando la sacamos. "Esto es divertido," susurró.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlos, los chicos brincaron, rodaron en el pasto cuando cayeron. Se levantaron sonriendo. Sacudí mi cabeza. "No se lastimen ustedes solos. Me hará quedar mal." Entonces, cerré la ventana y sonreí. "Vámonos de aquí."

Los cuatro no perdimos el tiempo y cruzamos la calle para entrar a la casa. Me pregunté cuánto le tomaría a Tanya darse cuenta que los niños habían desaparecido. Advertí a los chicos de esconderse si el timbre sonaba en caso de que hiciera una visita sorpresa, pero sabía que Kyle la iba a mantener ocupada un rato.

Después de quitarme los zapatos, me giré para encontrarme a los tres enanos viéndome. "¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?".

"Pensamos que te gustaría jugar con nosotros," dijo Ethan, deslumbrándome con una sonrisa que pondría orgulloso a su padre.

"No voy a correr hacia las paredes usando un casco, si es a lo que se refieren," contesté. "Pero creo que es hora de que vean nuestro sótano."

"Sótano," repitió Sophie, luciendo confundida. "¿Qué hay ahí?"

Leo brincaba emocionadísimo. "Vengan. Les enseñaré. Quítense los zapatos." Ambos hicieron lo que les dijo antes de seguirlo hacia la puerta del sótano. Encendí la luz por ellos y Leo corrió hacia adentro.

"¡Whoa!" dijo Ethan.

"¡Métanse!" gritó Leo.

Sonreí por las caras de Ethan y Sophie. Ellos no se esperaban que una gigante alberca de pelotas estuviera en el sótano. Ethan me miró, "¿Es seguro si me tiro de panza?" No lo sabía, para ser honestos.

"Aguarda un segundo y lo averiguaré," contesté. "¡Mira, Leo!" Cerré los ojos y caí hacia la alberca de pelotas. Los niños estaban riendo fuertemente mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Era difícil. "Cubre tu cara con tus manos y estarás bien," le dije.

"¡De acuerdo!" Hizo lo que le sugerí y cayó dentro. Él y Leo empezaron a luchar y reír uno con el otro mientras Sophie seguía de pie en las escaleras.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí, Señorita Sophie?" pregunté.

"Bella, me voy a hundir," me dijo tiernamente.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Nos agradas, Sophie. No dejaremos que te hundas."

"¿Te quieres subir a mi espalda?" ofreció Leo. Ella asintió, así que fue hacia allá y le ayudó.

"Bueno, supongo que eso significa que tengo que subir a la espalda de Ethan." Lo tacleé juguetonamente. Antes de que me diera cuenta, los tres estaban encima de mí. Tramposos.

Jugamos en la piscina por al menos una hora antes de que saliera a prepararles el almuerzo. Sophie se había enganchado a mi espalda y ahora estaba sentada en la encimera, meneando sus pequeñas piernas. "¿Bella, puedo cocinar?"

Estaba a punto de terminar sus Sloppy Joes **(1)**, pero sonó tan dulce que había sido imposible decirle que no. "Estaba pensando en hornear algunos pastelitos después. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme entonces?" Ella sonrió y asintió. La levanté y la llevé a la mesa. "¡Chicos! ¡El almuerzo está listo!" Grité. ¿Quién necesitaba un intercomunicador?

Jugar demasiado aparentemente había motivado su apetito porque arrasaron con todo. No estaba segura dónde metían todo. Una vez que estuvieron bien y rellenos, se sentaron a ver una película mientras yo lavaba los platos y dejaba todo listo para hacer los pastelitos más tarde.

"¿Bella?" llamó Ethan quedito, entrando a la cocina. "¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Seguro." Me senté en la mesa y lo motivé a que se uniera.

Caminó nerviosamente, viendo a sus pies en vez de a mí. "Um… las eliminatorias de fútbol son mañana. Durante la temporada, un montón de mamás pintan letreros y cosas para sus hijos para animarlos durante los juegos. Me preguntaba si tal vez…" se detuvo con un suspiro frustrado.

"Ethan, si tu quieres que esté ahí y sea una de esos alocados padres que gritan y vitorean por ti y Leo," me detuve e hice que me mirara, "entonces vas a tener que dejarme besarte en la mejilla después de cada juego sin importar cuántos de los chicos estén mirando."

"Trato," sonrió y alzó su mano para mí para sacudirla. Jalé al pequeñín a un abrazo. "Gracias, Bella," dijo suavemente, abrazándome de vuelta. Leo y Sophie entraron después de eso, y puse a los tres a trabajar.

Cocinar con niños era incluso más desastroso que dejarlos decorar su propio helado. No habría sido tan malo si ellos no hubieran usado los diferentes glaseados de colores para una guerra de pinturas. Me las arreglé para mantenerme limpia. Ser la más alta tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando el timbre sonó de repente, todos se quedaron quietos. Amaba a esos niños. Les hice un guiño antes de ir a atender la puerta, esperando encontrar a una encabronada vecina zorra.

"Buenas tardes, Bella," una aterciopelada voz me saludó de repente.

Oh, esto era demasiado bueno. "Hola, Edward," dije con un ligero tono confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Estoy recogiendo a los niños?" sonó más bien como una pregunta.

"Edward, dejaste que Tanya los vigilara hoy. ¿Recuerdas?" Pregunté, sonando consternada. Mis habilidades de actuación habían mejorado con la edad.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la incredulidad. "¿Dejaste a mis hijos con Tanya?" medio gritó.

"¡No! Tú dejaste a tus hijos con Tanya. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?" Le grité de vuelta.

"¡Estaba pensando que los ibas a secuestrar como siempre lo haces!" admitió.

"¡Tú, idiota! ¿Por qué no simplemente me pediste que me quedara con ellos?" Ya no fue requerido que siguiera actuando. En serio. Su plan era estúpido.

"Quería que fuera tu idea. No quería que te enojaras conmigo por presentarme tan seguido," contestó, pasando estresado sus dedos por su cabello. En secreto, torcí mi dedo detrás de la puerta, motivando a que Sophie saliera. "Tengo que ir a sacarlos de ahí. Espero que no estén traumatizados."

Sophie salió a la vista. "Hola, papi."

"Hola, Sophie," contestó. Entonces hizo clic, "_¡Sophie!_". Se veía tan aliviado, y entonces juguetonamente me miró. "Oh, te voy a hacer pagar por esta, Swan." Alzó a su hija y la apretó contra él.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. "Al contrario, me debes una por eso, Cullen. Tuve que hacer un montón de movimientos para liberar a tus hijos. Involucró Walkie-talkies, inusuales nombres en código, y un adorable joven llamado Kyle."

Se detuvo detrás de mí. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Bella?"

"Um…" eso trató de atraparme con la guardia baja. De acuerdo, Señor de la Voz Suavecita, "puedes llamar a Tanya y decirle que vas en camino para recoger a los niños." Eso no era lo que él esperaba, pero bajó a Sophie y lo hizo de todas formas. Sonreí y señalé con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó, llegando detrás de mí.

"Solo observa," contesté. Las palabras acababan de salir de mi boca cuando Kyle salió corriendo, con su camisa desabotonada y sus zapatos en su mano. Brincó a su auto y salió de la calzada. Dos minutos después, Tanya estaba corriendo por la acera hacia mi casa. El timbre sonó. "Ven conmigo."

La expresión enojada de Tanya rápidamente se desvaneció cuando vio a Edward parado junto a mí. "¡Bella! ¡Edward! Yo estaba… um…"

"¡Tanya! Justo le estaba explicando a Edward cómo acepté voluntariamente a quedarme con los niños, para que así pudieras pasar el tiempo con tu invitado. Ese Kyle de seguro era un fisgón," le guiñé. Podía estar en Esposas Desesperadas por cosas como esta.

"Sí, Tanya, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas ocupada? No te habría pedido que te quedaras con mis hijos si sabía que tu novio iba a venir. Los dejaré con Bella de ahora en adelante." Su brazo se enrolló alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló más cerca. No planeaba esa parte, pero mantuve mi sonrisa falsa en su lugar.

"Oh," contestó, sin saber qué decir. "De acuerdo, yo solo…"

"De acuerdo, adiós, dulzura." Sonreí y cerré la puerta. Me giré hacia Edward. "Si tu vuelves a dejar a tus niños con ella, los voy a secuestrar a _ellos_ y dejaré que Tanya te secuestre _a ti_."

Se encogió. "Lo siento, Bella. Supongo que realmente no pensé completamente."

"Y una mierda," contesté. "Si estuviera cansada de ti, te lo habría dicho. Tus hijos son bienvenidos aquí en cualquier momento."

"¿No estás cansada de mi, huh?" dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"De tus hijos," aclaré. "No estoy cansada de tus hijos. Tu eres parte del paquete que tengo que aguantar por el bien de Ethan y Sophie." Me dirigí a la cocina.

Edward caminó detrás de mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "¿De qué estás hablando, Swan? Sabes que prácticamente somos los mejores amigos."

"Tú _no_ eres mi mejor amigo," argumenté.

"Oh, ¿en serio?," contestó con aire de suficiencia. "¿Entonces, quién es?"

Lo pensé por un segundo. "Félix. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria." Ha.

"¿Y, dónde está Félix en este momento?" Mierda.

"Él sigue en Washington." Creo. Realmente no he hablado con él en un tiempo. De acuerdo, tal vez no éramos los _mejores_ amigos. "Bien. Jacob es mi mejor amigo, entonces."

"Nope, lo siento," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Jacob es tu buen amigo. Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podrías pensar de otra manera? Has estado saliendo conmigo todos los días."

Finalmente sacudí su brazo de mis hombros. "Voy a ayudar a los niños. ¿Por qué no te vas a… jugar a la calle o algo?" Su risa me siguió hasta la cocina.

Los chicos saludaron a Edward y le dieron un pastelito, pero Ethan no dejó que se lo comiera porque podía arruinar su cena. Supongo que Ethan ha escuchado el mismo discurso de Edward un par de veces, a juzgar por la mirada victoriosa de sus ojos.

"Voy a ordenar comida china," dijo Edward, sacando su teléfono. "¿Qué quieren todos?"

"Edward, cariño, déjame explicarte cómo funciona esto de la niñera. Me quedo con tus niños todo el día mientras tú estás trabajando. Cuando sales, vienes y los recoges. Y entonces se van." Pensé que eso era cultura general.

Lo atrapé susurrando en el oído de Sophie. Ella me miró. "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó, sacando su labio inferior.

"Oh, eso fue bajo, Cullen," le dije mientras alzaba a Sophie. Él sólo sonrió; el bastardo arrogante. "No quiero que se vayan, Sophie." Era mi turno de sonreír. "Pero no creo que tu papá deba quedarse sin que ustedes le ayuden en su guerra de pintura. Debe sentirse excluido."

Mientras Edward trataba de pelear con los pequeños guerreros, ordené comida china.

Después de comer, los niños terminaron en el brinca-brinca otra vez, así que Edward y yo estábamos afuera, terminando nuestra cena y manteniendo un ojo en nuestros loquitos. "Así que," empezó Edward, "Desde que somos los mejores amigos…"

Rodeé mis ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Debes contarme un secreto," sonrió. Demonios, se veía bien cuando hacía eso. "¿Qué haces para sobrevivir?"

"No pasará," contesté fácilmente. Había algunas cosas que las personas, especialmente Edward Cullen, no necesitaban saber.

"Vamos," suplicó. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Realmente quiero saber, Bella."

"Soy una caza recompensas," solté.

Sus ojos se abrieron, "¿En serio?"

Tiré de mi mano para liberarla. "No, así que deja de deslumbrarme. No te voy a decir."

"Tienes que contarme algo," dijo. "Cuéntame… sobre el padre de Leo."

"¿No crees que mis secretos son secretos por alguna razón?" pregunté.

"Tu historia no puede ser peor que la mía," contestó. Lo miré incrédulamente, así que continuó. "Estaba en penúltimo año de la universidad cuando, borracho, dejé a mi ex-esposa embarazada. Traté de hacer las cosas bien, casándome con ella. Ella nos dejó después de tener a Sophie. Dijo que eso no era lo que ella quería; sus sueños no involucraban sentar cabeza con una familia siendo tan joven."

Los míos originalmente tampoco eran así, pero no cambiaría a Leo por nada del mundo. No podía ver cómo alguien podía dejar a Ethan o Sophie, o incluso a Edward, por esa razón. Él me veía expectativo. Suspiré. Mi historia no era nada mejor. "Ni siquiera sé quién es el padre de Leo." Odiaba decirle eso a la gente. Ellos siempre me juzgaban por ello. No pensé siquiera que me había creído cuando dije eso, pero cuando no sonreí ni nada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, y podía decir que tenía preguntas. "Y eso es todo lo que obtendrás hasta ahora."

"Bien," se puso de pie. "No me dejas alternativa."

"¿De qué estás…?" me encontré a mi misma tumbada sobre su hombro. "¡Cullen! Bájame." Lo hizo. Me arrojó al brinca-brinca.

"¡Bolita!" gritó Ethan antes de que se tumbara sobre mí. Me las arreglé para girarlo y empezar a hacerle cosquillas, pero Edward vino a su rescate, haciéndome lo mismo a mí.

Leo brincó a su espalda, "¡Lo tengo, mamá!"

"No lo creo," rió Edward, haciéndole lo mismo que yo le había hecho a Ethan. Bueno, no podía dejar a mi hijo colgado, así que me tiré sobre Edward. Fue un ciclo de nunca acabar de los Cullen contra los Swan hasta que los niños se volvieron contra nosotros. Por suerte para mí, los chicos unieron fuerzas contra Edward, así que terminé y mirando a Sophie.

"¿Quieres escabullirte e ir a comer un pastelito?" pregunté. Ella sonrió y asintió. Hicimos nuestro escape mientras los chicos estaban distraídos.

"¡Traidora!" gritó Edward mientras caminaba de la mano con su hija hacia dentro de la casa.

Sonreí y entré. Eso ganaba por meterse conmigo.

* * *

**(1)** Es un sándwich que se consume en Estados Unidos y está hecho de carne molida mezclada con algún tipo de salsa.

Traducido por: **Cafesitodeldia** y **carliitha-cullen  
**Beteado por: **Hizashii**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer, y la trama es propiedad de Kambria Rain. Las Tweeties sólo traducimos (con todos los permisos necesarios).**

* * *

**Edward**

Las audiciones para entrar a los equipos de fútbol, fueron siempre un gran acontecimiento en mi vida. Todos; Emmett, Jasper y yo, jugamos cuando éramos niños, y ahora usábamos Constructora Cullen para patrocinar al equipo. Emmett era el entrenador, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarnos a Jasper y a mí, algo en lo pudiéramos ayudar de una manera u otra. Alice y Rosalie siempre han diseñado los uniformes, mientras que Carlisle y Esme proporcionan bocadillos para los juegos y prácticas. Tan pronto como Ethan fue lo suficientemente grande, se unió a la liga y se convirtió en un fanático tan grande como cualquiera de nosotros. No creí que pudiera ser mejor.

Estaba equivocado.

Vi a Bella caminar hacia Emmett con Sophie montada en su espalda.

"Disculpe, grandote"

Se dio la vuelta con su sonrisa de queso favorita "¿Sí, Sra. Swan?

"Soy nueva en estas cosas de 'Mamá Deportiva', pero ese chico simplemente se estrelló contra mi hijo. Ahora bien, como su hermosa madre aplaudió como una loca, ¿está bien si la tacleo para mantener las cosas a mano?" le preguntó casualmente.

"Demonios, sí" contestó.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Sostén a tu sobrina por un segundo."

Uh oh. Corrí hacia ellos para detenerla, pero Emmett agarró a mi hombro. "¡Amigo, se va a afrentar a la dolorosa Jane! Si haces algún movimiento para detenerlo, voy a patearte el culo." No era que creyera que ella no podría manejarlo, pero tenía esa irracional necesidad de protegerla.

"Dijiste una mala palabra" dijo Sophie.

"Le debes un dólar" le dije a Emmett. Me miró como si estuviera loco. "Culpa a Swan. Ella les da un dólar cada vez que se le escapa una. Ahora ellos, lo esperan de todos" me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno, demonios, Sophie. Aquí hay tienes veinte para todo el día" respondió él, sacando el billete de su bolsillo.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. "Gracias, tío Em"

Ambos vimos como Bella caminaba casualmente por el campo. Jane estaba en la orilla, animando cada vez que el diablo de un hijo se estrellaba contra uno de los niños más pequeños. Ella era aún lo suficientemente mala como para reír si uno de los pobre niños lloraba. Me sentí sonreír con anticipación. De repente Bella corrió hacia ella, chocando contra la mujer con tal fuerza que ambas golpearon el suelo. Sólo Bella se levantó. "Anima esa, perra"

Estoy seguro de que habría tenido más aplausos si todo el mundo no hubiera estado en shock. Bueno todo el mundo a excepción de Emmett. "¡Sí! ¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando, bebé!" Algunos de los otros intervinieron entonces, incluyéndome a mí. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de todo el mundo la estaba mirando a ella, un hermoso sonrojo se extendió a través de sus mejillas y ella se escabulló entre la multitud.

La encontré apoyada en su camioneta en el estacionamiento, cubriéndose el rostro. "Pensando en audicionar para el equipo, Swan?

Ella gimió y me miró. "Tú, polla. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?"

"Lo siento. Emmett quería ver el espectáculo" me reí.

"Ugh. Es sólo que soy muy protectora con mi hijo, y yo no podía golpear a la pequeña mierda que estaba siendo malo con él, así que elegí la siguiente mejor opción. Ahora por arriba de ser etiquetada como secuestradora, seré conocida como una bestia. Mi pobre niño nunca será capaz de tener amigos porque ¿quién más podría permitir que sus hijos permanezcan en casa de una psicópata?" Se cubrió la cara otra vez.

Yo quería decir algo para reconfortarla. Tuve un montón de opciones. Por ejemplo, que ella era una gran madre y que cualquier niño sería afortunado de tenerla. Mis hijos no parecen tener suficiente de ella y yo podría confiárselos cualquier día. Cuando me fui, Leo había estado presumiendo a los otros chicos que Bella era su mamá. Podría haber dicho algo de eso. "Bella la Bestia, eso suena bien."

"Cullen" gruñó, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba luchando para contener una sonrisa.

"Uh oh. No me vas a taclear a mí ahora, ¿verdad?" seguí sonriendo como un tonto.

"No" respondió ella. "La mamá era más de mi tamaño. Podría hacerme daño corriendo hacia ti" Maldición. Realmente no me hubiera importado. "Será mejor que salga y vuelva ahí a animar a nuestros chicos. "

"Ese es el espíritu, Swan" le di una nalgada en el culo y me alejé corriendo. Yo sabía que no me iba a salir con la mía en esta. La oía venir tras de mí, por lo que disminuí la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarme. Cuando lo hizo, ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "¡Hey! Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. Todo es parte del juego."

Ella me miró, pero yo sólo le lancé una sonrisa encantadora como respuesta. Sacar a esta mujer de quicio era uno de mis nuevos pasatiempos favoritos. "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?" me preguntó.

Lamentablemente, lo tenía. Se suponía que debía estar ayudando a Emmett echando un vistazo a los jugadores. "De hecho" respondí con un suspiro. "Tengo que ir a asegurar que nuestros niños terminen en el mismo equipo, o Ethan es capaz de mudarse"

"Él puede venir a quedarse conmigo", ofreció.

"¿Mi hijo, en serio?" Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto" sonrió. "Él es la versión agradable de ti"

Me encogí y puse una mano sobre mi corazón. "Eso dolió Swan. Eres sin duda la peor mejor amiga en la historia de las mejores amistades."

"Sí, sí. Dedícate a tu trabajo, Cullen." Ella golpeó mi culo, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome saltar. "Todo es parte del juego", cantó antes de correr hacia las gradas. ¿Mencioné que me encanta el fútbol?

"Ya era tiempo de que regresaras aquí", dijo Jasper mientras caminaba.

"Lo siento" sonreí, tomando el portapapeles de él. Empecé a ver a los niños, mientras ellos participaban en los ejercicios de lanzamiento y recepción. Teníamos suficientes equipos para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de jugar. No era un problema formar los equipos. El problema era elegir a un equipo, y Constructora Cullen siempre tenía al mejor.

Una hora más tarde, todos los entrenadores se fueron a hacer sus selecciones. Jasper se fue con Emmett para asegurarse de que mantendría la calma. Podía ser demasiado apasionado con sus elecciones. Me dirigí a las gradas y me dejé caer junto a Rosalie que observaba como Sophie entretenía un poco al pequeño Nathaniel sobre una manta frente a ella. "Gracias por cuidarla. Ella hizo veinte dólares de tu esposo hace un rato".

"Él es un tonto", dijo riendo. "Estaba viendo a los chicos. Ethan tan natural como siempre. Nadie puede tocar a ese niño con esa velocidad. A su amigo Leo no le gustaba taclear a los otros niños al principio, pero una vez que vio a su madre hacerlo, los estaba derribando por derecha e izquierda."

"Por supuesto que a Ethan se le da con naturalidad. De tal padre, tal hijo", bromeé. "O supongo que en caso de Leo, de tal madre tal hijo. ¿Dónde está Bella de todos modos?" Miré a mi alrededor, pero no la vi.

"Recibió una llamada telefónica, así que ella se fue justo antes de que llamaran a los entrenadores de regreso. Parecía un poco preocupada. Espero que todo esté bien", Rosalie dijo con sinceridad.

"Voy a ver cómo está" le dije, saliendo a buscarla.

Estaba de pie cerca de la mesa de entrada, de espaldas a mí. "No" Hubo una pausa. "No me importa. Me has causado suficientes problemas." Estaba usando el tono estoy-hablando-en-serio. "Juro que si te presentas aquí, haré que te detengan" Ella gruñó y colgó.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunté, sorprendiéndola un poco, así que ella dio media vuelta.

"Sí", sonrió. "¿Las pruebas terminaron? No perdí nada, ¿verdad?"

Yo quería saber con quién había estado hablando, pero pensé que sería descortés preguntar. "Acaban de terminar, pero no te has perdido nada. Los entrenadores están haciendo sus selecciones. Yo nunca participo en esa parte. Me exalto demasiado si alguien se trata de robar a mi hijo. Los entrenadores de los equipos infantiles pueden ser muy convenientemente bastardos, déjame decirte" Le ofrecí mi brazo. "¿Vamos?"

Ella me miró como si estuviera loco. "¿Vas a escoltarme? Nos dirigimos a las pruebas de fútbol, no a la fiesta de graduación."

"Sólo ven aquí, mujer ", le dije, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella en el camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las selecciones quedaran hechas. Me uní a Emmett y Jasper para hacer los anuncios. Emmett los nombró en orden alfabético. Ethan tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro cuando Bella y Rosalie lo animaban a él. Corrió y chocamos los cinco. Había unos cuantos nombres antes de llegar a la S. Ethan estaba cruzando los dedos. "¡Swan!" Leo sonrió y corrió a unirse a nosotros.

"Bienvenido al equipo" le dije, agitándole el pelo.

"Gracias, Edward" sonrió.

Una vez que todos nuestros jugadores fueron llamados, nos dirigimos a un lado para discutir los horarios y esas cosas con los chicos y sus padres. Entonces fuimos capaces de acordar los días.

Miré hacia donde Ethan estaba con Bella y Leo. Ella estaba en su teléfono celular de nuevo, pero esta vez se veía mucho más feliz. "Muy bien, espera. Aquí está." Ella se lo entregó a Leo. "Es el abuelo Charlie".

Él felizmente tomó el teléfono. "¡Pa! Estoy en el equipo con mi amigo Ethan. Su padre y tíos son los entrenadores." Hubo una pausa. "Sí, señor. Es dueño de una empresa que construye cosas". Bella frunció el ceño. "Dice que no le gusta, pero yo creo que sí. Ya sabes cómo es". Sonreí y Bella le arrebató el teléfono.

"Papá, Leo te hablará más tarde". Ella rodó los ojos. "No eres divertido, viejo… Yo también te quiero. Adiós." Ella puso el teléfono en su bolso. "Vamos chico. Tenemos cosas que hacer". Ella pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Leo y lo jaló hacia ella. "Adiós, Cullens."

"¡Adiós!". Jasper, Emmett, y Ethan corearon.

Sonreí. "¡Te gusto!". Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Un borrón de color rosa se estrelló en mis piernas. Miré hacia abajo para encontrar a Sophie sonriéndome. "Tengo hambre, papi."

Me agaché y la cargué. "Entonces, supongo que tengo que alimentarte. Creo que es el turno de Ethan para elegir". Ella asintió con la cabeza, así que ambos miramos a Ethan.

"¿Tacos?". Preguntó esperanzado.

"Mexicana será" concordé.

Emmett tenía una mirada nostálgica en su rostro. "Aw, hombre. Quiero tacos". Buscó a su esposa entre la multitud. "¡Rose! Vamos, comamos mexicana. ¡Sophie invita!"

En el camino hacia el restaurante, llamé a Bella para ver si ella y Leo querían unirse a nosotros, pero nadie respondió. Traté de no preocuparme. Esos dos podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa, o ella podría estar ignorándome a propósito. Mi teléfono vibró mientras entrabamos en el aparcamiento. Tenía un mensaje de texto.

_No me molestes._ _Estoy ocupada._

Sonreí y alejé mi teléfono. Me gustaría saber por qué había contestado tan tarde.

Emmett ya tenía una orden de aderezo de queso sobre la mesa para comer con las tostadas y salsa. Agarró a Sophie y la puso sobre sus rodillas, tratando de convencerla de que las tostadas sabían mejor si las metía en ambos. Ella se mantuvo firme en su creencia de que sólo con queso era mejor.

"Alguien cumplirá años pronto", le dije a Ethan. "¿Qué quieres hacer este año?"

"¡Quiero ir de acampada!" Había pensado en esto antes, obviamente. "¿Crees que Bella le permitirá a Leo venir?"

"Me aseguraré de preguntarle", le prometí. Leo era un poco travieso, pero era un buen muchacho. Yo sabía que sería divertido llevarlos a los dos a acampar junto al lago. Por supuesto papá, Jasper y Emmett probablemente acabarían viniendo también. No se podían resistir a un poco de convivencia masculina.

Ethan se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Tal vez Bella deba quedarse con Sophie, así ella no se estará sola"

Me eché a reír. "No nos vamos a ir dejando sola a Sophie, loco. Tu abuela probablemente va a querer quedarse con ella."

"No Sophie, papá", suspiró. "Bella. Si llevamos Leo con nosotros, ¿quién va a quedarse con ella?". Mi hijo era más inteligente que yo ahora. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

"¿Por qué no le haces la sugerencia a Bella, entonces? Estoy seguro de que estaría feliz de saber que estás pensando en ella". Yo no podía dejar de sentirme orgulloso de él. Crié a un buen niño.

"Entonces, tal vez deberías hacerlo tú" sugirió Ethan. "De esa manera le vas a gustar más."

Toma esa. Crié a un sabelotodo. Rosalie discrepó de eso. "Oh, cariño, me temo que tomará mucho más que eso"

"¡Hey!" Emmett intervino. "Puede que no le guste, pero a ella le gusta de no gustar, así que de alguna manera, a ella le gusta porque no le gusta".

"¿Eso tiene sentido en tu cabeza?" Rosalie preguntó, ofreciéndole a Nate una mordedera.

"No", contestó. "Simplemente pensé que sería divertido de decir."

Después de la cena me detuve y llevé a los niños por un cono de helado de camino a casa. Pensé en llamar a Bella de nuevo, pero no podía pensar en una razón convincente. Podría haber preguntado por el viaje de campamento, pero habíamos decidido que Ethan haría eso.

Subí a la sala de juegos donde Sophie estaba coloreando y Ethan estaba construyendo cosas con sus Lego. Me tiré al suelo, entre ellos a jugar con Ethan. Podía construir casas de verdad en mis sueños, pero su fortaleza de juguete hacía parecer a la mía una choza. Dijo que necesitaba práctica. Tuve que sujetarlo y le hacerle cosquillas por esa.

Estaba a punto de ponerlos en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. El nombre de Jasper estaba en el identificador de llamadas. "¿Hola?"

_"¡Ya viene!"_

¿Qué demonios? "¿Qué viene?" Le pregunté.

_"¡__El bebé! ¡Nosotros estamos en camino al hospital!"_

Oí gritar a Alice en el fondo. "Nos vemos allí." Colgué y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. Yo no podía llevar a los niños al hospital tan tarde, y no había manera de que yo no fuera. Jasper y Emmett estuvieron allí para el nacimiento de Ethan y Sophie, y Jasper y yo estuvimos allí para el de Nathaniel. Sonreí y llamé a la primera persona que me vino a la cabeza.

_"¿No te dije que me deje en paz?"_

"Sí" dije sonriendo. "Pero necesito tu ayuda. Alice está teniendo al bebé, así que tengo que ir al hospital. ¿Tu corazón sería capaz de aceptar cuidar a Ethan y Sophie por mí?" Yo ya estaba empacándoles sus cosas en una bolsa mientras hablaba.

_"¿Está Tanya ocupada o algo?"_

"Muy graciosa" le respondí. "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, así que ¿está bien si se quedan a pasar la noche?"

_"Tú sabes que está bien. Me sorprende que simplemente no te hayas aparecido. ¡Nos vemos en uno rato!"._

Colgó justo cuando terminé de empacar. "¿Qué pasa papá?" Ethan preguntó, entrando vestido con su pijama. Sophie estaba de pie junto a él sosteniendo un perro de peluche.

"Tía Alice está teniendo al bebé, así que tengo que ir al hospital. Tú y Sophie van a ir a quedarse con Bella" le respondí, recogiendo Sophie y llevándolos hasta la puerta. Ambos sonrieron ante la noticia.

Fue Leo quien abrió la puerta cuando llegamos. Él y Ethan corrieron escaleras arriba directamente a su habitación, así que entré con Sophie. Sonreí cuando Bella dobló la esquina con un par de pantalones flojos y una playera. "Hola, cariño".

Ella rodó los ojos y tomó a Sophie. "Debería simplemente hacerte un copia de la llave, ya que pasas aquí tanto tiempo".

"Tú sabes que te gusta", me burlé, entregándole la bolsa que empaqué para ellos. "Muchas gracias por hacer esto. Prometo regresarte el favor."

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo sacándome fuera. "No es como si fuera un inconveniente, ni nada. Es mejor que salgas de aquí. Prometo mantenerlos con vida y felices, pero si los encuentras decolorados o tatuados no quiero ninguna queja."

"Eso es todo lo que pido". Me incliné y le besé la frente de Sophie, y antes de que pudiera convencerme de no hacerlo, besé en la mejilla a Bella. Entonces me volví y me dirigí al coche antes de que ella pudiera reclamarme.

Cuando llegué al hospital, encontré a mis padres con Emmett y Rose en la sala de espera. Jasper estaba en la sala de partos con Alice. "¿Cómo está todo?"

"Perfectamente", sonrió Esme."Jasper era tan lindo. Andaba corriendo como un loco. Él es generalmente el más tranquilo de mis hijos."

"¿Dónde están mis otros nietos esta noche?" preguntó Carlisle sabiendo la respuesta.

Con Bella", respondí, no puede ocultar la sonrisa en mi cara.

"Me gusta", dijo Rosalie. Todos la miraron en estado de shock. "¿Qué?" preguntó, ofendida. "Me gustan algunas personas, ¿saben? Si alguna vez necesitaba un socio de crimen, ella sería la primera persona que llamaría."

Sólo llevábamos en la sala de espera aproximadamente una hora, cuando Jasper entró "¡Es un niño!" Todos sabíamos que sería, pero era emocionante escuchar. Entonces, se nos permitió entrar a ver a Alice. Era la primera vez que la veía sin nada que tuviera una etiqueta de diseñador, pero aún así ella estaba hermosa sosteniendo ese pequeño bulto.

"Conozcan a Landon Jasper Cullen" dijo en voz baja.

Nos turnábamos para cargarlo. "Ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo, hermano" le dije a Jasper. Nunca lo había visto más orgulloso.

Miré mi reloj de camino a mi coche. Era casi la medianoche. Yo no sabía si Bella estaría despierta o no, así que le envié un mensaje de texto.

_Es un niño._ _Landon Jasper._

Pocos minutos después sonó el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

_"__Hey. ¿Cómo está Alice?"_

Sonreí, "Ella está muy bien. Ella y el bebé estén sanos. ¿Cómo están los niños? No te causaron ningún problema, ¿verdad?"

_"__No. Te dejaría hablar con ellos, pero ya todos cayeron."_

Viendo como estaba susurrando supuse que estaba en la habitación con ellos. "¿A qué hora quieres que vaya a buscarlos en la mañana?". Hubo una larga pausa. "¿Bella?"

_"¿__Por qué no pasas por tu casa, consigues ropa, y vienes? Puedes dejar a los niños aquí mientras vas a trabajar, prefiero no dormir aquí afuera sola con ellos."_

Creo que mi corazón revoloteaba ante eso. Ella quería que me quedara a pasar la noche. "¿Afuera dónde?". Le pregunté.

_"__Ellos me convencieron de dormir en la casa del árbol. Leo y yo la terminamos hoy. Este es un bonito barrio tranquilo, pero con locos sueltos como Tanya me sentiría más segura con otro adulto aquí."_

Me reí entre dientes. "Voy para allá."

Conduje como un loco para llegar a mi casa. Me duché y me preparé para dormir. Entonces agarré todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar al día siguiente antes de irme a donde Bella. Ella dejó escondida la llave en el frente para que yo pudiera entrar, así que me deslicé dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Puse mi bolsa sobre la mesa y salí.

Había suficiente luz para ver, gracias a la luna y las luces de seguridad de los vecinos. Subí la escalera de la casa del árbol con cuidado. Parecía bastante firme. Estaba impresionado. Cuando me asomé dentro, encontré a los cuatro dormidos. Bella estaba contra una pared con Sophie acurrucada a su lado. Leo estaba en el medio acostado sobre su espalda y Ethan acostado boca abajo junto a él. Sonreí y me metí en el espacio entre Ethan y la otra pared.

"¿Cullen?". Susurró Bella.

"Vuelve a dormir, Swan. Yo te protegeré de tus vecinos locos", me burlé en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, idiota" bostezó.

Sonreí. "Dulces sueños, Bella". Yo sabía que dormir en la casa del árbol no iba a ser cómodo. Iba a estar adolorido al día siguiente… pero valdría la pena.

* * *

**Traducido por: DessieCBCWCDF**

**Beteado por: Hizashii**

**Reviews para las Tweeties? :3**


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Kambria Rain**. Nosotras tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

Como saben, esta historia estaba siendo traducida por Lei-Clln. Respondiendo a uno de los reviews: No, no sabemos las razones por las cuales dejó su cuenta. Simplemente nos encargamos de continuar con la traducción.

¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide. A partir de este capítulo ya se puede encontrar **"Oficial Buenote"** también en nuestro perfil. Y, por supuesto, gracias por sus bellos reviews -insertar corazones-

* * *

**Bella**

Ouch. En serio, tengo que aprender a decir que no, pero había sido totalmente imposible. Esos tres pequeños monstruos sacaron sus labios inferiores y parpadearon sus inocentes ojos, y caí más rápido que un hombre gordo en un buffet. Sin ofender a los hombres gordos. Son bastante abrazables. Estoy bastante segura de que dormir en la casa del árbol había sido idea de los niños, incluso aunque enviaran a Sophie a preguntarme. Con una voz así de dulce, ellos sabían que iba a ser incapaz de resistirme. Tengo que encontrar algún otro mecanismo de defensa para el futuro.

No quería abrir los ojos, pero esos estúpidos pájaros cantando alegremente estaban haciendo imposible que me volviera a dormir. "Estúpidos pájaros," gruñí. Sentí que algo se movía junto a mí. Lentamente, moví mi mano hacia abajo y sentí un pequeño cuerpo cálido. Era demasiado pequeño para ser Leo o Ethan, así que tenía que ser Sophie. Mi toque provocó que se acurrucara más hacia mí.

El sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose y cerrándose me forzó a abrir los ojos. "Buenos días, Bella," susurró Ethan mientras entraba a la casa del árbol. Sonreí en respuesta. Leo estaba tumbado junto a él, todavía durmiendo pacíficamente.

"Hey, Bella Durmiente," dijo Edward. Estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con panecillos, dos cafés, y unas cuantas cajas de jugo. Noté que él estaba totalmente vestido para trabajar.

"Será mejor que estés hablando de alguno de los niños," respondí, desorientada. Las mañanas y yo no éramos las mejores amigas. Me obligué a mí misma a sentarme, reacomodando a una todavía adormilada Sophie, para que así ella descansara su cabeza en mi regazo.

"Nope. Lo siento," replicó. "Ethan es el único despierto. Dudo que aprecie que lo llame de esa manera," sonrió. Me pasó un café. "Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto. Dejaré algo de dinero en caso de que necesites comprarle algo a los niños."

Sacudí mi cabeza, tomando un trago del café. "Si les compro algo, será porque quiera hacerlo. No tienes que pagar por ello."

Él picó con una pajilla uno de los jugos antes de dárselo a Ethan. "Tienes que dejarme hacer algo. No puedo dejarte a mis hijos sin pagarte algo a cambio."

"Puedes ayudar a Leo con su práctica de fútbol," ofrecí. Tomé uno de los panecillos calientes y lo agité en frente de la nariz de Leo. Él tarareó y abrió los ojos.

"Trato hecho," rió Edward. "Pero tengo que comprarle algo también. Es lo justo."

Leo se sentó y gruñó, estirando sus brazos con un panecillo en su mano. "Chico, qué noche."

"Está bien," acepté. "Por cierto, gracias por el desayuno."

"De nada," sonrió antes de sentarse a mordisquear su panecillo.

Ethan gateó hacia mí y golpeó levemente a su hermanita en la nariz. "Sophie," canturreó quedito.

"Shh," susurró ella. "Sophie está dormida."

"Me voy a comer tu panecillo," le advirtió juguetón.

"No," se quejó, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Entonces será mejor que te levantes," respondió sonriendo. Era un buen hermano mayor. Sophie suspiró y abrió sus ojos.

Los cinco desayunamos juntos antes de que los niños entraran a ver caricaturas. Edward me ayudó a traer todas las almohadas y sábanas hacia adentro. "Será mejor que me vaya. Entre más pronto entre, más pronto podré salir," me dijo, tomando sus llaves. Lo seguí hasta la puerta para verlo irse. "Y añadiré algo más a nuestro trato." Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué más podría querer? "Una vez a la semana los niños se quedarán con mis padres. Eso significa que tú y yo estaremos atrapados saliendo uno con el otro."

"¿Me estás invitando a salir, Cullen?" pregunté sin rodeos.

"Por supuesto que no, Swan," dijo con esa maldita sonrisa torcida. "Vamos a estar saliendo como amigos, y si terminamos en la cama después de todo, que así sea."

"No hago eso en la primera cita," me quejé, cruzándome de brazos.

Edward bufó impacientemente. "Te llevaré a más de una, genio." Rápidamente miró su reloj. "Tengo que ir a trabajar." Besó mi mejilla. "Te veré esta noche."

Esa era la segunda vez que ese hombre me besaba. Cerré la puerta y toqué mi mejilla. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. No estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien que me tratara tan… amablemente. En realidad solo había dos hombres que había dejado entrar en mi vida en el pasado, Charlie y Félix. Mi papá y yo éramos muy cercanos, pero ninguno de los dos éramos demasiado afectuosos. Nos abrazábamos cada vez que lo necesitábamos, y era todo. Félix me trataba como uno de los chicos. Si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiera podido ser capaz de taclear a esa mujer diabólica tan fácilmente.

Ahora estaban Jacob y Edward. Jacob era un gran amigo. Él siempre parecía estar de buen humor, y era el mejor vecino que una mujer soltera podría pedir. Sabía que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, él estaría ahí en un segundo. Edward era… bueno, ahora era una parte de mi vida cotidiana. Él constantemente se presentaba en cualquier momento, sin importar si le pedía que estuviera o no. Después de pensarlo un poquito, decidí que realmente me gustaba tenerlo cerca… pero no iba a decirle eso.

Vestí a los tres chiquitines y conduje hacia el centro. "¿Qué estamos comprando, mamá?" preguntó Leo mientras caminábamos por la ferretería.

"Me siento algo desordenada hoy, así que vamos a pintar el cuarto de juegos." Arrojé tres pares de overoles tamaño infantil al carrito. Entonces encontré un par para mí y los cascos que hicieran juego.

"¿Nos dejarás ayudar?" preguntó Ethan.

"No sería divertido si desordeno yo sola," sonreí. Mientras tomaba rodillos y brochas y todo lo demás que necesitábamos, Leo e Ethan escogían el color de la pintura. Tomó alrededor de una hora obtener todo porque los chicos estaban tan indecisos. Finalmente se decidieron por un brillante tono naranja, y tomamos algunas pegatinas para ponerlas después.

Antes de ir a casa, me detuve en la cafetería para almorzar. Sophie y yo nos sentamos enfrente de Ethan y Leo en la mesa. Una joven mujer patinó hasta nosotros para tomar nuestra orden. "Tus hijos son adorables," dijo efusivamente.

"Oh," comencé, pero me detuve cuando vi que Ethan miraba hacia abajo tristemente. "Gracias. Pienso lo mismo." Él alzó su cabeza y sonrió, así que le guiñé el ojo. Sabía cómo se sentía tener solo un padre. Renee nos dejó a Charlie y a mí cuando tenía más o menos la edad de Sophie, pero al menos yo podía verla de vez en cuando. No sabía mucho sobre la relación de Ethan y Sophie con su mamá, pero había llegado a creer que ella estaba fuera de la escena por alguna razón.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, los niños se pusieron rápidamente sus overoles. Tuve que enrollar el de Sophie un poco, pero los tres lucían endemoniadamente lindos. Cubrimos los pisos con plástico, y tapé todo mientras los chicos abrían la pintura. Sabía que estaba buscando problemas, pero no le encontré importancia.

Leo e Ethan tuvieron una explosión. Estaban cubiertos en pintura, por supuesto, pero al menos habían puesto la mayor parte en las paredes. Sorprendente, ellos habían hecho un trabajo bastante excepcional una vez que les recordé que lo hicieran sin prisas. Sophie estaba sentada en mis hombros para alcanzar las partes altas. Ella chorreaba pintura sobre ella y mi casco. Sabía que iba a tomar una eternidad quitar la pintura de su piel, pero al menos se entretuvieron entre ellos.

"Creo que podemos llamarlo un día," anuncié unas horas después. Me di la vuelta para encontrar a los niños tirados en el plástico y pintándose diseños tontos unos a otros en sus overoles. No me sorprendía que me hubiera tomado tanto. Mis ayudantes me habían abandonado.

"Parezco un Oompa Loompa," **(*****)** dijo Ethan, mirando sus manos naranjas.

Reí porque era cierto. "Quítense esos overoles y traten de quitarse tanta pintura como puedan. Los llevaré afuera y los regaré con la manguera." Estaba agradecida que Edward tuviera suficiente sentido común como para mandarles más de un conjunto de ropa para el día. Iba detrás de ellos por la casa con un paño mojado en caso de que chorrearan. Las manchas naranja no se verían bien en mis pisos de madera.

Los niños tuvieron tanta diversión limpiándose como cuando estuvieron pintando. Ethan me informó que él y Sophie jamás habían tomado un baño en patio trasero antes. Tenía jabón por todos lados.

"¿Qué les estás haciendo a nuestros hijos?" Me congelé una vez que escuché la familiar voz aterciopelada. Me olvidé que le había dado una llave.

"¡Nos está regando!" dijo Sophie.

Me giré y sonreí. "En serio, Cullen, ¿cómo permites que tus hijos vayan por la vida sin haber tomado un baño afuera? Es inconcebible."

"Ellos están naranjas," contestó. "Supongo que no mentías sobre la advertencia la última noche."

"Nope," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pintamos el cuarto de juegos. Ahora toma algo de jabón y ayúdame."

Enrolló sus mangas y vino a trabajar. Ethan y Leo encontraron divertido cuando él cepillaba sus cabezas como si fueran sus mascotas o algo. Tomé una toalla y envolví a Sophie en ella. Entonces los chicos entraron con sus dientes tiritando, así que les ayudé a abrigarse también. Edward decidió que él iba a cocinar la cena mientras todos nos poníamos ropa seca.

Cuando regresé a la cocina, escuché a Ethan contarle a Edward sobre su día. "Bella puso a Sophie en sus hombros para que pudiera alcanzar hasta arriba. Así fue como cayó pintura sobre ella. Debiste haber visto, papá. Bella dijo que Leo y yo hicimos un buen trabajo."

El sonido del timbre me sacó de escuchar a escondidas. Estaba aterrada de pensar con cuál vecino iba a tener que lidiar. Tenía la esperanza de que Tanya no viera el auto de Edward y decidiera invitarse ella sola. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un furioso Jacob Black en uniforme. "Hey," dije preocupada. Nunca lo había visto enojado antes. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Atrapé a alguien merodeando alrededor de tu casa. Dice que te conoce," respondió, buscando a su lado y jalando al perpetrador para verlo. "¿Te parece familiar?" Sabía exactamente quién era.

"Te dije que iba a hacer que te detuvieran si te aparecías por acá." Aparentemente mi amenaza llegó a oídos sordos.

"Es bueno verte también, Mariquita," la rebelde niña contestó con una sonrisa natural.

"¿_Mariquita_?" brinqué cuando ambos, Jacob y Edward, replicaron. No sabía que Edward estaba detrás de mí.

Leo vino brincando por las escaleras. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio quién estaba en la puerta. "¡AH! ¡Tía Nessie!"

"¡Leonardo!" gritó de vuelta, imitando su tono emocionado. "Te abrazaría, pero este fino oficial sintió la necesidad de esposarme. ¿Un poco de ayuda por aquí, Bella?"

"Jake, puedes soltarla. Esta," me detuve, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada, "única señorita es mi hermana menor, Renesmee 'Nessie' Dwyer. Nuestra madre estaba claramente bajo los efectos de la anestesia cuando la nombró."

Ella sonrió. "No todos podemos tener nombres elegantes como Isabella."

"¿_Isabella_?" El dúo de hombres contestó al mismo tiempo. Esto se estaba poniendo un poco tétrico.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Ness? ¿No se supone que estabas en rehabilitación?" Pregunté. Con mamá y Phil de viaje todo el tiempo, Nessie había adquirido unos cuantos malos hábitos. La chica era un problema de pies a cabeza.

"Estoy limpia," anunció con aires de suficiencia mientras Jacob la desposaba de mala gana. Me pregunté qué le había hecho para encabronarlo tanto. "Sólo necesito un lugar para quedarme por unos días antes de mudarme a los dormitorios. Me voy a la Universidad."

Gemí. Amaba a mi hermana, pero ella viajaba en el tren de la locura y siempre recogía nuevos pasajeros en el camino. "Aquí están las reglas. No fumar, no beber, y no maldecir en frente de los niños a menos que quieras perder todo tu dinero. Si nos arrestan por alguna de tus brillantes ideas, tú tendrás que sentarte junto a la marimacha la próxima vez."

Nessie me miró confundida. "¿Niños? ¿Hiciste aparecer otro mientras estaba en rehabilitación? ¿Y quién es el bombón que no se decide si mirarme a mí o a tus nalgas?"

Edward se acercó entonces. "Soy Edward Cullen. Tu hermana secuestra a mis hijos de vez en cuando," sonrió, agitando su mano.

¿Me estaba viendo las nalgas?

"Ella siempre ha tenido formas extrañas de conocer hombres," contestó Nessie.

Solté un grito ahogado. "Tú, pequeña…"

"Oh, en serio," interrumpió Edward. "Bueno, justo estaba haciendo la cena. ¿Por qué no vienes y me cuentas todo al respecto?" Estaba a punto de abofetearlo. "Hay suficiente por si quieres unírtenos, Jake. Estoy haciendo omelets."

"Creo que he tenido suficiente por un día, gracias," dijo Jacob, mirando fijamente a mi hermana. En serio tenía que averiguar lo que le había hecho.

"¿Por qué estás tan encabronado?" preguntó Nessie en vez de mí. "Yo era la que tenía su trasero perseguido por la calle porque te negabas a creer que no era una criminal."

Juro que disparaba por las orejas. "¡Tu trasero estaba en _mí_ auto que _tú_ robaste!"

"Tomé prestado," corrigió suavemente.

"¿Eso es un no para el omelet?" preguntó Edward, claramente entretenido con la situación.

"Mete tu trasero en la cocina," contesté, claramente no muy entretenida con la situación.

"¿'Encabronado' es una mala palabra?" preguntó Leo. "Si es así, tengo cinco dólares."

Tomé a Leo por el hombro, girándolo y dirigiéndolo a la cocina donde Ethan y Sophie estaban sentados pacientemente en la mesa. Me dejé caer junto a ellos y puse mi cabeza en mis manos. "Estaba bromeando sobre los cinco dólares, mamá," dijo Leo dulcemente.

"Ven acá," contesté, jalándolo hacia un abrazo. Entonces me giré hacia Ethan y Sophie. "Les advierto a ustedes dos. Mi hermana está aquí. No hagan nada de lo que ella les diga sin venir primero conmigo."

"Caramba, Bella, haces que suene como si fuera algún tipo de delincuente," dijo Nessie. Se dejó caer frente a nosotros. "Hola niños. Soy su tía Nessie."

"Ness, estos son Ethan y Sophie. Son buenos niños, y planeo asegurarme de que se mantengan de esa manera," advertí. Renesmee tenía el poder de persuasión hecho un arte, así que sabía que los niños estaban en peligro de ser corrompidos. "¿Y qué le pasó a tu cabello?" Solía ser un poco más claro que el mío. Ahora estaba principalmente oscuro pero con luces rubias y rojas mezcladas.

"No pude decidirme por un color," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aparentemente Jacob decidió no quedarse porque Edward regresó solo. "Jake tenía que regresar a la estación," dijo. Terminó los omelets, y le ayudé a ponerles a todos un plato. Cuando me di la vuelta, Nessie estaba peleando con Ethan en una guerra de pulgares. Ella hizo trampa usando su otra mano para mantener su pulgar abajo.

"¡Hey!" se rió él.

"¿Qué?" contestó. "Nunca prometí jugar limpio."

"Tengo que enseñarte cómo pelear sucio si vas a jugar con ella," le ofrecí, poniendo un plato delante de él.

La cena fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Edward trató de sacarle información a Nessie, pero ella no era de las que escupían todo la primera. Ella prefería mantener la mayor cantidad posible de herramientas para negociar en el futuro. Ella disfrutó contándole algunas de las diferentes cosas que hicimos mientras visité a mamá durante el verano.

"No es sorpresa que esté secuestrando niños estos días. Ella robó el perro de nuestra vecina y lo mantuvo cautivo hasta que su esposo aceptó dejar de cortar el césped de enfrente sin camiseta. No se metió en problemas porque todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que fue hecho por el bien de la comunidad," explicó.

Edward estaba absorbiendo todo. Prometí que se la regresaría pasando tiempo con sus hermanos más tarde. Estaba segura que Emmett estaría feliz de contarme lo que sea y todo lo que Edward no querría que supiera. Él y los niños se fueron tan pronto como la cena terminó. Los iba a llevar al hospital para conocer a su pequeño primo antes de que terminaran las horas de visita. Nos invitó para que fuéramos, pero no había forma de que involucrara a Nessie con los Cullen todavía, y no iba a dejarla sola en mi casa.

Leo se fue a la cama no mucho después de que se fueran. Había sido un largo día, así que no podía culparlo. El pequeñito estaba deshecho.

"Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver." Nessie me arrojó una almohada. "¿Vamos afuera?"

"Nessie, yo no…" una almohada me golpeó la cara. "Afuera. Ahora," gruñí.

Lo de las almohadas no duró mucho. Las plumas estabas volando por todo mi patio cuando mi hermana se abalanzó sobre mí. Luchamos en el césped como una pareja de locas, pero ya había sido demasiado. Finalmente la inmovilicé sobre el pasto. "Tú pediste esto." Hice una pedorreta en su mejilla.

Gritó y trató de quitarme de encima de ella. "¡Bells! ¡Ugh, sabes que odio eso!" Maniobró para empujarme de encima. "Casi tanto como tu odias esto." Metió su dedo en la boca antes de pegarlo a mi oreja.

"¡Tú, perra!" Estaba en lo cierto. Odiaba eso con pasión.

Estábamos en nuestra pequeña pelea por lo que ninguna de las dos notó la patrulla de policía de Jake estacionándose. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó con autoridad, alumbrándonos con su linterna.

"Bueno, pero si es el Oficial Buenote," Nessie sonrió.

"Tuve una llamada por una riña doméstica en el vecindario," contestó, ignorando su burla.

Ya había empezado. Nessie no tenía aquí ni un día y ya tenía a los policías sobre mí. "¿Cuál de los mariquitas nos delató?" pregunté.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza. "Sabes que no puedo decirte eso," contestó, pero señaló la casa de Tanya al mismo tiempo. _Tanya_. Debí haber sabido.

"Gracias Jake. Ya nos vamos para adentro." Me levanté y me sacudí algunas plumas de mi cabello.

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Regresó a su auto y se fue.

"¿Quién vive ahí?" Preguntó Nessie, viendo hacia la casa deTanya.

"Se llama Tanya. Supongo que sigue enojada porque frustré su intento por meterse en los pantalones de Edward." No es como si no tuviera un montón de pantalones para elegir.

Renesmee acomodó su cabello multicolor en una desordenada coleta arriba de su cabeza. "¿Se la quieres regresar?"

Debí haber dicho que no. "¿Qué tienes en mente?" Diez minutos después, estaba vestida toda de negro con una caja de polvos pica-pica en la mano. "¿Quiero saber al menos por qué tienes esto?"

"Yo voy a distraerla. Te vas a escabullir por la parte de atrás y rociarás eso en la cama y en su ropa. Iba a decir que fueras por su ropa interior, pero por cómo suena, parece no usarla," susurró.

Vi desde los arbustos cómo Nessie se dirigía hacia la puerta de Tanya y tocaba. No podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero parecía una acalorada conversación. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando Nessie tomó la cara de la mujer y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de Tanya. Esa chica haría cualquier cosa por una broma. Sigilosamente me apresuré hasta la parte de atrás de su casa y abrí el cerrojo con una tarjeta de crédito. No era mi primera vez. El cuarto de Tanya no era como lo esperaba… excepto por los espejos en el techo. Todo lo demás parecía inocente e inmaculado. El polvo pica-pica se mezcló perfectamente con sus sábanas blancas y el edredón. Me encogí cuando encontré sus juguetes en vez de ropa en el cajón de arriba. No estaba consciente de que ella alguna vez necesitara un remplazo para alguno real.

Cuando estuve a salvo afuera, le di la señal a Nessie. Hice una muy buena imitación de ave, si puedo decirlo por mi cuenta. Nessie se encontró conmigo dentro de mi casa. Se estaba tallando la boca con el dorso de la mano. "¿Qué te tomó tanto?"

"¡No me dijiste que fueras a besarla!" Susurré incrédulamente.

"¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió!" se quejó. "Ahora si me disculpas, ¡voy a desinfectar mi boca y después podré decir qué noche!" Se detuvo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos y se dio la vuelta. "Buenas noches Mariquita."

Sonreí. "Buenas noches Ness." Tener a mi hermana cerca por unos días no parecía tan malo después de todo. Eché el cerrojo y fui a mi cuarto para alistarme para la cama. Mi cabeza acababa de tocar la almohada cuando mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de texto de Edward.

_Dulces sueños__, Isabella_

Sacudí mi cabeza pero no pude evitar sonreír. Eso me recordaba: tenía que tomar un rollo de cinta adhesiva para la boca de mi hermanita tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen  
****  
**

**(*****) **Los Oompa Loompa se mencionan en "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates". Son pequeños hombrecitos color naranja que ayudan a Willy Wonka. Precisamente de ahí sale el comentario, debido al color.


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Únicamente tenemos el permiso para traducir.

Sí, no tenemos perdón de Dios (?) por la tardanza tan grande que hubo con esta historia. Les podemos dar mil y un razones y aún así no serían justificantes para el retraso u_u. Gracias infinitas por sus bellos reviews.

* * *

**Edward**

Cuando aparqué en casa de Bella a la mañana siguiente, ella y su hermana estaban paradas en el patio de adelante con sus brazos cruzados mientras tenían su atención pegada en la casa que estaba cruzando la calle. Ethan y Sophie entraron por su cuenta, así que caminé y me paré junto a Bella. "¿Qué estamos mirando?" Las palabras apenas habían salido de mi boca cuando Tanya salió de su casa con sus sábanas en la mano. Las arrojó furiosamente en un bote de basura y les prendió fuego antes de gritar y regresar adentro.

"Ha estado con eso toda la mañana," dijo Bella. "Aparentemente no sabe cómo usar una lavadora, porque eso quita el polvo pica-pica."

"¿Como que eso hace que se antojen unos s'more, no?" **(1)** dijo Nessie. "Iré por los malvaviscos." Se dio la vuelta y entró.

Tanya salió de nuevo con el brazo lleno de ropa. Gritó de nuevo y los arrojó al cesto, haciendo que las flamas se hicieran más altas. "¿Quiero saber?" pregunté.

"Idea de Nessie. Tanya nos echó a la policía, así que entramos a su casa y rociamos sus cosas con polvos pica-pica," explicó Bella despreocupadamente.

Asentí. Sabía que tenía que ser algo como eso. Era aterrador cómo las cosas que ella hacía empezaban a tener sentido para mí. "Mamá accedió a cuidar a los niños esta noche. Ella y papá quieren llevarlos al Chuck E. Cheese's." **(2)**

"Mierda." Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando. Bella se giró rápidamente hacia mí. "Viene para acá." Eso me hizo sentir un poquito mejor.

"¡Esto es un _ultraje_!" gritó Tanya mientras se acercaba. Su cara tenía tres tonalidades de rojo.

"Lo sé," contestó Bella, sonando completamente escandalizada. "¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a mi hermanita!

Nessie escogió ese momento para aparecer con una bolsa de malvaviscos y un gancho para la ropa. "Hey, Labios Candentes."

"Yo… ella…" balbuceó Tanya. Entonces gritó otra vez y se regresó a su casa.

Bella suspiró. "Amo este vecindario."

No pude evitarlo, pero miré boquiabierto a Nessie. "¿Besaste a Tanya?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Y no planeo hacer repeticiones instantáneas tampoco. No importa lo que ella diga, yo creo que se corrió." Nessie se estremeció ante la idea.

"Más te vale no volverte una lesbiana. De otra manera, habrá un montón de tipos enojados en este pueblo," advirtió Bella.

"No puedo creer que dejo a mis niños con ustedes, gente," las molesté. "Mamá vendrá a recogerlos a las cuatro. Yo vendré por ti a las cinco."

Cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A una cita. Que tengas un buen día," la besé en la nariz y me alejé, sonriendo cuando la escuché resoplar de molestia detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, encontré a Emmett en el vestíbulo con sus pies apoyados en el escritorio y con un libro en sus manos. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que entré. Eso era muy anti-Emmett. "¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo?" pregunté.

Casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa tan grande que le di. "¡Amigo! Ni siquiera te escuché llegar."

Le di un vistazo rápido al libro que traía antes de que pudiera esconderlo. Mis ojos se dilataron ante las palabras que saltaban de la página. "¿Estás leyendo una barata novela de romance? ¡Em, esto es erótica! ¿No tienes suficiente de Rosalie?

"Fue ella la que me lo dio," dijo, regresando a su lectura. "Quiere intentar un pequeño juego de rol, así que estoy leyendo sobre mi personaje. Soy un sexy hombre de la montaña."

"No hablas en serio," contesté. Esto era demasiado.

"¿Hombre de la montaña? En cuanto el doctor le dé luz verde, Alice tiene el disfraz de vaquero listo y esperando," dijo Jasper mientras caminaba con unos cuantos archivos para guardarlos.

Emmett asintió, entendiéndole. "Vamos a leer esa para la próxima. No puedo esperar para amarrar a Rosie."

No podía creer esto. "Voy a trabajar." Caminé por el pasillo.

"Dejé uno en tu escritorio para ti y Bella. Es sobre un convicto prófugo," dijo Jasper a mis espaldas.

Era oficial. Mis hermanos eran caso perdido. Fue bastante seguro encontrar una novela tirada en mi escritorio. La puse en otro lado. Si eran lo suficientemente estimulantes como para que Emmett y Jasper las leyeran, necesitaba mantenerlas apartadas al menos hasta mi segunda cita. Los pensamientos de tener a Bella en mi cama habían cruzado mi mente en más de una ocasión, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. No quería arruinar todo.

Pasé el día dibujando nuevos diseños hasta mi hora de comida. Antes de que pudiera abrir mi puerta para salir por un descanso, Jasper se deslizó hacia dentro. "Yo no saldría si fuera tu."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté. A menos de que Emmett y Rosalie hayan empezado con su diversión, no podía pensar en otra razón para no salir a almorzar.

"El vestíbulo está lleno de posibles secretarias, y todas están buscando dar un vistazo al Cullen disponible. Hay demasiadas. Podrías ser violado, y no habría nada que Emmett o yo pudiéramos hacer para salvarte," explicó, dándome una mirada comprensiva antes de salir de ahí.

Gruñí. Me moría de hambre. Sabía que Bella encontraría esto divertido, así que le envié un mensaje de texto. Un par de minutos después vibró mi teléfono.

_Aguántate, niño bonito._

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado escondido en mi oficina, hasta que escuché un ligero golpeteo en mi ventana. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vi quién era. Rápidamente abrí la ventana. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Dijiste que necesitabas ser rescatado. ¿Vienes o no?" preguntó Bella. "Los chicos y yo vamos a ir por comida china."

"No he escalado a través de una ventana desde que estaba en la universidad," admití, escalando de todas formas. La seguí hasta la camioneta donde los chicos y Sophie esperaban pacientemente. "¿Cómo voy a regresar?" pregunté después de saludarlos.

"Nessie se está haciendo cargo de eso. El vestíbulo estará limpio para cuando regresemos. Solo tenemos que recordar traerle algo de pollo agridulce y dos rollos primavera." Ni siquiera iba a preguntar.

El restaurante estaba a la vuelta de la calle, así que estuvimos ahí en poco tiempo. Los chicos caminaron delante de Bella y de mí, mientras Sophie caminaba entre nosotros, sosteniendo nuestras manos. Así era como se suponía que una familia debería lucir. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de la misma manera, con Ethan y Leo frente a nosotros tres. "Vamos a tener otra cena familiar mañana en la noche en casa de Jasper y Alice. Estaba pensando que pueden llegar temprano, así nosotros los hombres podemos practicar algo de fútbol."

"Uh huh," contestó, concentrada en sus palitos chinos. "Demonios," en lugar de ellos, tomó un tenedor. Usé mis propios palitos chinos para ofrecerle una mordida de mi camarón. Casi pensé que no iba a tomarlo, pero después de un momento, separó sus lindos labios y me dejó alimentarla. Cuando terminó de masticar, sacudió su cabeza. "Muy sutil, Cullen," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Es parte de mis encantos," sonreí.

Ethan resopló. "¿Encantos? Papá, la abuela te enseñó cómo hacer eso." Bella casi se ahoga con su comida.

"Gracias, Hijo," contesté. El pequeño diablo simplemente me sonrió.

Camino de regreso a la camioneta, Bella seguía molestándome. "No te preocupes, Edward," se inclinó y susurró, "yo creo que los chicos de mami son sexy."

Me reí y le di un empujoncito juguetón. "Métete en la camioneta, Swan. Necesitas regresar a casa para que te alistes para nuestra cita candente." Ella me guiñó el ojo. Las cinco en punto no llegaban lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando regresamos a la oficina, Nessie estaba sentada en el escritorio contestando llamadas, "Construcciones Cullen, le atiende Vanessa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" Tecleó unas cuantas cosas en la computadora. "Sí, Sr. Jenks, puedo programarlo para el próximo martes a las tres en punto… usted también." Colgó.

"¿Vanessa?" preguntó Bella, poniendo su pedido para llevar en el escritorio.

"Renesmee suena como un trabalenguas y Nessie no es lo suficientemente maduro," explicó. "Pueden ir a casa sin mí. Tengo trabajo qué hacer." Contestó el teléfono otra vez, "Construcciones Cullen, le atiende Vanessa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

Bella se giró hacia mí. "Uhm… ¿felicidades? Tienes una nueva secretaria."

Asentí, "Eso parece. No te preocupes. Si se descarrila, llamaré a Jake."

"Buena suerte," contestó. "Vámonos, niños." Hubo un coro de adioses mientras dejaban el edificio.

"¿Revisándole otra vez las nalgas a mi hermana, jefe?" preguntó Nessie, fingiendo inocencia.

Me di la vuelta y me encogí de hombros. "Son realmente unas buenas nalgas. Regresa al trabajo, Vanessa." Me sonrió tímidamente. Extrañamente, creo que me acababa de ganarme la aprobación de la hermanita.

Exactamente a las cinco en punto, toqué gentilmente la puerta principal de la casa de Bella. Cuando nadie contestó, llamé un poco más fuerte. Seguían sin contestar. Hice sonar el timbre. Nada. Finalmente, tome mi llave, abrí la puerta, y metí mi cabeza. "¡Swan! Me estás matando aquí. ¡Ven y responde la maldita puerta!" grité.

"¡Quédate en tus pantalones, Cullen! ¡Ya voy!" me gritó de vuelta.

Cerré la puerta y esperé. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió y Bella salió, viéndose tan hermosa como siempre. Aclaré mi garganta y le ofrecí un ramo con siete tulipanes. "Uno por cada día que te conozco," le expliqué. "Te ves hermosa."

"Uhm, gracias," contestó. "No eres tan malo." Miró las flores. "Voy a… uhm… voy a ponerlas en agua. Ya regreso." Desapareció rápidamente de mi vista. No pude evitar sonreír. Había asombrado a la sabelotodo.

Regresó después de unos momentos y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "De acuerdo, Sr. Cullen, ¿a dónde iremos en esta agradable tarde?" la tomé por el brazo y la guié al auto, abriendo la puerta por ella. "No vas a decirme, ¿verdad?"

"No hasta que el auto esté en movimiento," contesté.

"¿Así de mal, eh?" preguntó.

"Entra al auto, Swan." Cerré la puerta después de ella y troté alrededor para llegar a mi lado y entrar. Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por la carretera, mantuve la mirada en ella. Había tanto de ella que todavía no sabía. Aparqué el auto a un lado de la carretera y me estacioné.

Parecía como si estuviéramos a la mitad de la nada. "Juro que si me pides que me pase al asiento trasero, voy a meter estos incómodos zapatos por tu culo."

Me salí y abrí la puerta por ella. "Dame algo de crédito. Si hubiera planeado meterme en tus pantalones esta tarde, te habría llevado a mi casa."

"Encantador," contestó secamente. "¿Dónde diablos estamos?"

"Lo explicaré. Lo prometo." Me paré delante de ella y me agaché un poco. "Súbete." No lo hizo. "No te hagas la difícil. No te dejaré caminar por el bosque en esos zapatos." Sonreí cuando la sentí trepar por mi espalda.

Bella enrolló sus brazos holgadamente alrededor de mi cuello. "Hueles bien, Cullen."

Caminamos por el bosque en un cómodo silencio. Estaba prestando mucha atención por dónde caminaba. Caer podría ser malo en muchos niveles. O bien ella podría lastimarse y me sentiría horrible o mi orgullo saldría lastimado y ella jamás me dejaría en paz con eso. Caer no era una opción.

"Aquí estamos," cuidadosamente, le ayudé a bajar y a ponerse de pie. Había una plataforma de madera construida en el árbol encima de nosotros. "Esta es la primera cosa que construí." Le indiqué con un gesto que trepara por la escalera.

"¿Es segura?" preguntó con cautela. Le di mi mejor aspecto de insultado. "¿Qué? La madera tiende a pudrirse, lo sabes."

"La he cuidado bastante bien," le aseguré.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, así que tenía velas esperando en la plataforma. Cuando Bella las vio, me miró interrogante. "¿Vamos a tener una sesión espiritista?"

Empecé a desempacar la hielera que contenía nuestra cena. "Construí esto cuando era niño. No sabía nada sobre alambrados en ese entonces, así que necesitamos estas para alumbrar." Le ofrecí un sándwich de ensalada de pollo con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Cómo supiste que este es mi favorito?" preguntó suspicaz.

"Nuestra nueva secretaria es muy eficiente." Contesté. La estuve fastidiando por información antes de dejar la oficina.

"Nessie," gruñó, pero gimió suavemente cuando le dio un mordisco. "Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando me atascaste en esta cita," admitió.

Encendí las velas. "Es la primera cita. Es aquí donde nos conocemos mutuamente, y no pude pensar en otro mejor lugar para hacerlo. Además, estás atrapada aquí hasta que decida mostrarte el camino de regreso."

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo regresar al auto. "Mierda."

Solté una risita, sirviéndole una copa de vino. "Así que, Señora Swan," pensé en todas las cosas que quería saber sobre ella. "¿Quién fue tu primer beso?" parecía algo seguro para empezar.

"Félix," contestó. "Él fue mi primer todo."

Tal vez no era un lugar seguro para empezar. La envidia que sentía por este tipo que jamás había conocido era sorprendente. Normalmente no era del tipo celoso, pero pensar en ella con sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de alguien que no fuera yo… necesitaba parar. Mis pantalones se estaban poniendo incómodamente apretados. Decidí tomármela tranquilo. Podía seguir haciendo eso a pesar de que era un padre soltero con dos niños. "¿Y cómo te fue con eso?" pregunté.

Bella sonrió. "Genial… una vez que tuvimos un poco de práctica."

"¿Necesitó de práctica?" pregunté con aire de suficiencia. "Yo lo hice bien a la primera."

"Cállate, Cullen," contestó, golpeando mi brazo.

Esto era agradable, simplemente estar sentados aquí, ella y yo. Debo ser un masoquista, porque la tenía contándome sobre ella y los hombres de su vida. No pude evitarlo. Quería saber todo lo que había que saber sobre ella.

"Demetri, Aro, Cayo, Marco y James," enlistó fácilmente. Cuando mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza, rodó los ojos. "Preguntaste sobre los hombres de mi vida, no mi lista de sexo. Estos eran los chicos con los que solía salir en el pasado. Demetri era el hermano de Félix. Usualmente, él era demasiado genial como para salir con nosotros, los chicos de preparatoria. Aro era el Rey de la escuela. Marco y Cayo eran sus colegas. Creo que ellos salían conmigo porque mi papá era el jefe de policía. James era el tipo misterioso del que todos estaban asustados como para salir, así que terminó con nosotros. Me enredé con un par de ellos solo por diversión, pero Félix y el padre de Leo han sido los dos únicos hombres con los que he estado."

"Bella," traté de pensar en una mejor manera de preguntar esto. "¿Bella, fuiste violada?"

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos me miraron intensamente. "No."

Me expliqué. "Es solo que… dijiste que no sabías quién es el padre de Leo, así que lo asumí."

Gruñó y recargó su espalda contra la base del árbol. "Fue en un estúpido baile de máscaras. No te rías," me advirtió. "Estaba irritada. Era mi último año. Había demasiada presión en mí. Quería salir e ir por mi lado salvaje." Se rió sin humor. "Estaba oscuro y todos estaban usando máscaras. Estaba un poco mareada, pero no estaba borracha. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando me colé con él a otro lugar. No quería que se quitara la máscara. El misterio de no saber quién era y la emoción de ser atrapados era exactamente lo que pensé que necesitaba. Usamos condón, pero obviamente no fue efectivo."

"¿Trataste de localizarlo? ¿Al tipo misterioso?" Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho.

"Lo hice, pero había más gente de la que iba a mi escuela, y no tenía mucho de dónde elegir. Supongo que, él supo que estaba embarazada y se asustó, así que nunca regresó." Se detuvo por un momento. "No me arrepiento. Hice algo estúpido, pero tengo a Leo. No fue sencillo. He dejado un montón de cosas por cuidar de él, pero fue mi elección, y él ha valido la pena."

No había sido nada de lo que había esperado. Una vez más, Bella nunca hacía nada de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué la concepción de su hijo tenía que ser diferente? "Sé a lo que te refieres. Has pasado por situaciones difíciles, pero has hecho lo mejor posible. Estar casado con Victoria fue algo que pude haber evitado, pero no cambiaría ni a Ethan ni a Sophie por nada en el mundo."

Asintió con una sonrisa suave. "Tenemos unos niños bastante geniales."

Nos quedamos quietos por unos cuantos minutos, y finalmente no me pude contener. "Así que… el papá de Leo… ¿era más como el Fantasma de la Ópera o como Jason de Viernes 13 **(3)**?"

"Veo que ahora tendré que matarte," suspiró.

Riéndome, me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano. "Baila conmigo."

"Diablos, no," contestó.

"Te estás haciendo la difícil otra vez, Swan," me agaché y la jalé hasta ponerla de pie.

"No hay música, asno." Trató de jalar su mano, pero no iba a dejarlo así.

Enrollé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí. "Resulta que soy extraordinario para tararear."

"También estás lleno de mierda," me informó dulcemente. Ignorándola, empecé a tararear una agradable melodía y lentamente empecé a girarnos en círculos. Había demasiado espacio en la plataforma. "Me siento como una tonta," admitió.

"Cállate, Swan," contesté y seguí tarareando. Finalmente, dejó de pelear. Saboreé este momento, simplemente sosteniéndola en mis brazos mientras bailábamos bajo las estrellas… en un árbol. "Esto me recuerda a un poema."

"Oh, mierda," gimió.

Sonreí. "Edward y Bella, sentados en un árbol. B-E-S-Á-N-."

Me paró en ese momento. "Termina ese poema y te empujaré de la plataforma."

"Lucha todo lo que quieras, Isabella," paré el baile y la jalé un poco para poder verla a la cara. "Pero tendré ese beso."

"Pues no será aquí. Está a punto de llover." Una gota golpeó mi mejilla como prueba de su punto.

"Demonios." Inútilmente, soplé las velas y empaqué la hielera. Podía regresar por todo más tarde. Cuando regresamos al césped, la ayudé a subirse a mi espalda. Ella sostuvo la linterna mientras yo nos regresaba al auto. No lo logramos antes de que cayera el aguacero. Llegamos empapados.

Bella se estremeció en el auto, así que encendí la calefacción. "Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerle pasar un buen rato a una chica."

"Espera a que veas lo que tengo planeado para la próxima semana." Le guiñé un ojo, y ella solo se rió. Cuando aparcamos en su casa, brincó del auto y salió. No había una maldita manera en que la dejara ir de mi lado. Corrí tras ella, atrapándola antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Chilló cuando perdimos nuestro equilibrio y caímos sobre el pasto mojado. "Me tacleaste," me dijo con incredulidad.

Rodé hasta quedar arriba de ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con mi peso. "Te dije que iba a tener ese beso." Empezó a decirme, sin duda, algunas maldiciones, pero cubrí su boca con la mía. No pude evitarlo, pero gemí cuando mi lengua entró en contacto con la suya. Supe que iba a necesitar respirar pronto, pero cuando su pequeña mano avanzó hacia mi húmedo cabello y su boca se empezó a mover contra la mía, decidí que respirar estaba sobrevalorado.

Bella tumbada debajo de mí y peleando por recuperar su aliento era algo a lo que definitivamente podía acostumbrarme. "Sigues siendo un asno," jadeó.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, un coche policía se detuvo enfrente de la casa. Jake salió y abrió la puerta trasera, jalando a Nessie por el brazo. La recargó contra el capó y removió las esposas que mantenían sus manos detrás de su espalda antes de meterse al auto y manejar lejos de ahí.

"¡Gracias por el aventón!" Gritó después de que se fue. Entonces se giró hacia nosotros y sonrió. "Vaya… parece que su cita estuvo bastante bien."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** S'more: es un sándwich que está hecho con dos galletas con un malvavisco en medio. Normalmente, se comen cuando se hacen fogatas, pues se asan los malvaviscos y se funden con las galletas.

**(2)** Chuck E. Cheese's: es una cadena de pizzerías muy famosa en Estados Unidos, que además de ser restaurante, tiene juegos y espectáculos, y es totalmente familiar.

**(3)**Jason es el asesino de la película 'Viernes 13' y se caracteriza por usar una máscara blanca, parecida (si es que no es la misma) a los jugadores de hockey.

Vale, como dije arriba, la tardanza con este capítulo fue demasiada, y estamos conscientes de ello. Creo que las que van al colegio comprenderán que a veces los maestros parecen empeñarse a que no tengamos vida social. Y bueno, si no es la escuela es el trabajo. Esperamos que sepan comprender -inserta corazones-

Eso sí, no dejaremos de traducir; ni esta ni **Oficial Buenote**.

Saluditos ;D


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Nosotras nada más somos dueñas de la traducción.

* * *

**Bella**

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila. Leo terminó pasando la noche entera con los padres de Edward, o como los llamaba ahora, Abuelito y Abuelita. Esme me llamó y me informó de sus planes de mantener a mi hijo con Ethan y Sophie hasta que nos pudiéramos reunir para almorzar al día siguiente. Eso me dejaba sentada en el sofá, recorriendo por los canales mientras Nessie se preparaba para trabajar.

"Tú y el bombón parecían bastante cómodos en el pasto anoche. ¿No pudieron llegar a la casa?" preguntó, agitando sus cejas. Quería arrancarle la perforación del labio.

"Hablando de anoche, ¿por qué carajo estabas esposada… otra vez?" Era la segunda vez en tres días.

"Olvidé que me habías llevado al trabajo, así que necesitaba un aventón a casa. Emmett y Jasper se ofrecieron, pero ¿qué había de divertido en eso? Llamé a la policía y les dije que había un perpetuador en Construcciones Cullen," sonrió. "El Oficial Buenote estaba encabronado."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Pobre Jacob. Mi hermana le iba a dar una úlcera o algo. "¿Cómo te vas a ir a la oficina hoy?"

"Mi moto," dijo, arrojando un juego de llaves y atrapándolas de nuevo. "No he tenido sexo, así que necesito algo emocionante entre mis piernas."

"Vete a trabajar," contesté.

"Te quiero," cantó mientras iba camino a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de relajarme y tratar de tener un momento para mí misma, pero alguna persona cruel tenía otras ideas. "Bella, he estado esperando platicar contigo toda la semana. Tienes mucho que contarme. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres bisexual? Lo habría entendido."

Jessica, maldita, Newton. "¿Cómo entraste aquí y a qué carajo te refieres con bisexual?"

"Tu 'compañera' me dejó entrar," dijo, usando esas molestas comillas en el aire.

Era oficial. Nessie tenía que morir. "Ignórala. Esa era mi hermana. Está recién salida de la granja para locos."

"Claro," asintió y me guiñó el ojo como si estuviera involucrada en algún secretito escandaloso, "tu hermana." La perra de verdad creía que era bisexual. "Así que, escucha, Mike y yo queremos que vengas a cenar un día de estos. ¿Esta noche está bien para ti?" me guiñó el ojo otra vez.

¡Diablos, no! ¿Qué clase de personas están viviendo en este vecindario? "Lo siento. Tengo una cena con los Cullen." Entonces sonreí. "Pero veré si Nessie puede llegar más tarde si tu quieres. Ella es un poco alocada, pero en sí es buena compañía." Mi hermanita iba a aprender de la manera difícil a no meterse conmigo.

Jessica aceptó hablar con Mike sobre ello mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. "De todas formas nos encantaría que nos acompañaras algún día," dijo Jessica. "Cuando quieras," susurró. La lunática perra de hecho me acarició las nalgas antes de irse. ¡Iba a matar a Nessie! Pero primero iba darme una ducha. Esa mierda me había hecho sentir sucia.

Tome mi tiempo preparándome para el día. Incluso puse un poco de empeño en arreglar mi cabello y colocarlo en una coleta desordenada. Iba a reunirme con Esme en un lujoso café, así que hasta me puse un bonito vestido de verano. Esperaba que ella supiera en qué se estaba metiendo al llevar a Leo al café. Eso era simplemente pedir problemas.

Cuando llegué, dejé mi camioneta con el valet y entré. Esme ya estaba ahí e hizo que me escoltaran a su mesa. Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Tuve que mirar dos veces para asegurarme de que de verdad era mi hijo. Estaba sentado junto a Ethan, los dos vistiendo camisas de botones y corbatas de clip.

"Debo decir que el té es espléndido, Abuela," dijo Ethan con un horrible acento Español **(1)** mientras levantaba su taza de té con su meñique levantado.

"Espléndido, coincido," añadió Leo con el mismo acento falso.

Sophie, quien vestía un adorable vestidito lavanda, soltaba risitas mientras Esme estaba tratando de mantener un rostro sereno mientras conversaba con los dos cabezas huecas. Cuando me vio, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, "Bella."

Los dos chicos inmediatamente se pusieron de pie de sus asientos como caballeritos decentes. "¿Qué les hiciste a estos dos?" le pregunté a Esme.

Sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Cuando me senté, lo hicieron también Leo e Ethan. "Les dije que se comportaran como caballeros, y ellos lo llevaron al extremo," explicó.

"Hola, Bella," sonrió Sophie.

"Hola, Señorita Sophie," contesté. "¿Te divertiste anoche?"

"Sí, señora," contestó. "¿Y tú?" preguntó inocentemente.

Esme frunció el ceño. "Yo también estoy curiosa de esa respuesta."

Sentí mis traicioneras mejillas arder. "Uhm…"

"¿Están listos para ordenar?" ¡Salvada por la mesera!

Los chicos continuaron con su tonta charada de caballeros españoles mientras pedían sus órdenes. La mesera les siguió el juego y los trató como tales, en vez de hablarles como los lunáticos chicos que eran.

"Debes contarme tu versión de la historia," dijo Esme. "Edward ya me contó la suya."

"¿Oh, lo hizo?" contesté, preguntándome exactamente qué le había dicho para que me mirara de esa forma. "¿Y mencionó que me tacleó en la lluvia antes de entrar a mi casa?"

Sus ojos se dilataron. "No lo hizo." Asentí. Sacudió su cabeza, "Ese chico. No te preocupes, me encargaré de él por ti."

"Gracias, Esme," sonreí. Si iba a salir con el asno, era bueno tener a su madre de mi lado. "Mi hijo no te dio ningún problema, ¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto que no," contestó, guiñándole un ojo a Leo, quien sonreía contento.

"Si tú lo dices," contesté. No le creí ni por un segundo, pero pensé que era realmente adorable cómo lo cubría. Sabía que no era un terror, pero tampoco era un angelito.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente. Esme era, sin duda, la mujer más amable de la existencia. Era imposible no amarla. Estábamos compartiendo el postre cuando vi que sus ojos se entrecerraron. Tomó su servilleta de su regazo y la dejó en la mesa. "¿Bella, podrías disculparme un momento? Lo siento muchísimo. Regreso en un momento."

"Seguro. Tómate tu tiempo." No sabía qué había causado que ella de repente cambiara su comportamiento, pero cuando miré a los chicos, Ethan parecía molesto. Me giré ligeramente en mi asiento para ver qué diablos estaba pasando. Esme estaba hablando con una mujer de cabello rojo que no reconocí. Ninguna de las dos lucía feliz.

"¿Quién es esa?" susurró Sophie.

"Nadie," contestó Ethan.

Su tono tan tosco me sorprendió, pero entonces todo coincidió. La mujer con la que Esme estaba hablando era Victoria, la madre de Ethan y Sophie, quien los había abandonado porque era infeliz con la manera en que su vida se había transformado. Sophie era un bebé cuando los dejó, así que ella no podía recordarla. Pero Ethan podía hacerlo.

"Estoy llena," admití. "¿Están listos para irse, chicos?"

"¿Podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas?" preguntó Leo.

"Seguro, pero no me vas a enredar a nada," le advertí. Vi que sus hombros cayeron un poco, y solté una risita. Sabía que estaba tramando algo. "Vamos. Esperaremos a Esme afuera." Iba a pagar, pero fui informada que todo estaba arreglado. Malditos Cullen. Todos eran iguales.

Sophie y Leo caminaron delante de mí, mientras Ethan se quedó de mi lado. Puse mi brazo alrededor de él y lo jalé más cerca. Cuando Leo vio eso, bajó y tomó la mano de Sophie. "Creo que hay un pez en esa fuente. ¿Podemos ir a ver?" Él siempre odiaba que la gente lo viera molesto, así que probablemente pensó que Ethan era de la misma forma. Asentí. Era un chico listo.

Me senté en una banca cerca de ahí, así podría mantener un ojo en ellos. Ethan se sentó junto a mí, así que enrollé mis brazos alrededor de él. "Los extrañé esta mañana," admití.

"¿Bella?" dijo quedito. "¿Tú no nos vas a dejar, verdad?" Maldita mujer.

"Mírame." Esperé a que levantara la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. "Te quiero, y quiero a Sophie, y ustedes están pegados a mí de ahora en adelante, les guste o no." Asintió y besé su mejilla. "Ahora, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? Creo que tu querido amigo Leo está tratando de atraparle un pez a Sophie. ¿Podrías decirle que, si tiene éxito, me llevaré el pez a casa y lo dejaré a él aquí?

"De acuerdo," sonrió antes de correr hacia la fuente. Lo vi diciéndole algo a Leo, quien se giró, sonriéndome tímidamente.

Esme vino en ese momento. Suspiró y se sentó junto a mí. "Lo siento. Supongo que te diste cuenta de quién era." Asentí. "Dijo que estaba aquí por negocios. Supongo que le hice creer que Edward y tu estaban casados."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. "¡Esme!"

"¿Qué?" contestó sin vergüenza. "No mentí. Dije que eras mi nueva hija." Golpeó mi pierna suavemente y se puso de pie. "Tengo que estar yéndome ahora. Cuida de mis tres nietos y te veré esta noche." Se dio la vuelta para ir a su auto.

"¿Listos para irnos sin comprarme una mascota?" preguntó Leo, corriendo con Sophie e Ethan.

"Métete en la camioneta," despeiné su cabello y lo encaminé a ella.

No iba a comprarle una mascota. Había tenido suerte por haber mantenido a Leo con vida tanto tiempo. No había manera de que me hiciera cargo de una mascota también. Tenía que mantener mi postura, sin importar cuántos labios sacaran.

"¡AH!" De pronto fui derribada y estaba siendo lamida por una enorme bestia blanca.

"¡Oh, mira, mamá! ¡Le agradas!" dijo Leo, sonriéndome.

"Quítamelo de encima," contesté. Les costó a Leo e Ethan quitarme de encima al monstruo. Ahora estaba lamiendo a un risueño Leo. "Ni siquiera lo pienses, señor."

"Pero, mamá," gimoteó. "Es el elegido."

"No lo es," argumenté. Estaba lleno de mierda.

El dueño de la tienda vino corriendo hacia acá. "Lo siento tanto. Espero que no estén heridos." Se giró hacia el perro, "Perro malo, Shredder.**(2)**"

Leo jadeó y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Demonios! Estúpido villano de las Tortugas Ninja. "Nos llevamos este," murmuré.

"¡Yay!" Los niños estaban brincando arriba y abajo mientras iba a llenar el papeleo.

Shredder terminó sentado junto a mí en el asiento del copiloto. Ethan, de alguna manera, consiguió ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Si no estuviera tan enojada conmigo misma por comprar el maldito perro, lo habría encontrado más entretenido. La parte de atrás de mi camioneta estaba llena de comida para perro, juguetes chillones, y cosas esenciales para quienes tenían un perro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, los chicos corrieron al patio trasero, llevándose a la bestia con ellos. Resoplé y jalé mi teléfono celular.

_Construcciones Cullen. Le atiende Vanessa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?_

"Averigua si construyen casas para perro." No eran necesarios los saludos.

_¿Es esa tu manera de llamarme perra?_

"Compré un perro, imbécil," contesté. "Podría construir la casa yo misma, pero la última vez que construí algo, terminé con un clavo en mi muslo."

_Espera. Te pondré con tu bombón_.

Mierda. "¡Nessie! No te…"

_Edward Cullen_

"… atrevas." Mierda.

_¿Bella?_

¿Cómo diablos supo que era yo con una palabra? "Necesito una casa para perro, y no quiero construirla por mi cuenta."

_No sabía que tenías un perro._

"No lo tengo," contesté. "Es para cuando te quedes a pasar la noche." Soltó una risita.

_No tienes que pasar ningún problema por mí. Dormiré en tu cuarto._

Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí cambiar el sujeto antes de que mi mente se fuera a lugares que no necesitaba ir. "Llevé a los chicos a una tienda de mascotas y regresé a casa con una bestia de perro. No hay manera de que esa cosa se quede en mi casa."

_De acuerdo. Iré más tarde y le echaré un vistazo a esta bestia, para que así pueda diseñarle algo lo suficientemente grande._

"Gracias," contesté.

_Ya sabes que no hay __de qué. Así que… ¿qué estás vistiendo?_

Asno. "Adiós, Cullen," sonreí y colgué. Miré por la ventana para ver a los niños ayudando a Sophie a montar a Shredder. Niños locos. Los dejé jugar hasta que fue hora de ir a casa de Jasper. Mientras se limpiaban, escribí una nota para Nessie, modificando mi caligrafía y firmando con el nombre de Jessica al final. Todo lo que mi hermana sabía, era que iba a recoger un paquete que habían dejado en su casa por error.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jasper, Esme nos hizo señas para que nos quedáramos callados y la siguiéramos. Nos guió a través de la casa hacia el patio trasero. Pude ver por la ventana que los hombres estaban lanzando un balón de fútbol. "Cuando le dé la señal a Carlisle, Edward va a inclinarse. Él te tacleó, así que es justo que le hagas lo mismo." Abrió y cerró las persianas tres veces. Vi mientras Carlisle decía algo que hizo que los chicos se colocaran en posición. Esme abrió la puerta quedito. "Ve por él." La amaba.

Edward era mucho más alto que la Mamá Malvada, así que cuando me arrojé sobre él, no se sintió exactamente placentero. De cualquier forma, cuando vi la expresión de asombro en su rostro, hizo que valiera completamente la pena. "La revancha es una perra, Cullen."

"¡Amigo!" rió Emmett. "Fuiste tacleado por una chica."

Traté de levantarme, pero sus brazos inmediatamente se enrollaron en mi cintura. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" sonrió.

Jasper vino a mi rescate. "Ahórratelo para más tarde, semental. Tenemos algunos jugadores que entrenar." Me ayudó a levantarme. "No te llaman Bella la Bestia por nada, ¿verdad?"

Después de saludar a todos, me senté en un lado para verlos jugar. Edward estaba vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba ligeramente los músculos que escondía debajo. Traté de concentrarme en algo más, pero mis malditos ojos estaban atorados. Estaba inclinado hacia abajo a lado de Leo mostrándole la mejor manera de sostener el balón, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. El bastardo me guiñó el ojo. Tenía que ir adentro.

Sostener a Landon ayudó a mantener mi mente fuera del desagüe. Él era un adorable pequeñito. No pude evitar recordar cuando Leo era así de pequeño. Estaba tan asustada de que pudiera arruinarlo de alguna manera. Había hecho un buen trabajo, si podía decirlo yo misma.

Ya que los chicos iban a estar todos sudados, Alice decidió que era una agradable tarde como para comer afuera. Ella puso al pequeño Landon en su cuna y trajo el monitor de bebé afuera con nosotros. No me importó comer afuera. Un Edward sudado era una cosa hermosa para observar. Los niños comieron rápidamente para que pudieran regresar a jugar. Por suerte, ellos estaban absortos cuando dos nuevos invitados se presentaron.

"¡Isabella Swan, te voy a matar!" ¿Cómo supo dónde vivía Jasper?

"Nessie," sonreí. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

Jacob caminó detrás de ella. "Lo siento, Bells, pero no quería perderme el espectáculo."

"Fui a casa de los Newton esta tarde para recoger el paquete. Me invitaron a entrar para cenar, y pensé '¿qué diablos? Una chica tiene que comer.'" Oh, estaba encabronada. "Así que me senté en la mesa, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando Jessica empezó a masajear mis hombros y ronroneó sobre lo tensa que estaba." Estaba a punto de perderlo. "Me extrañó un poco, así que les dije que solo necesitaba el paquete. Mike se paró, dijo 'oh, aquí tengo tu paquete', ¡y se bajó los malditos pantalones! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme para ir ahí?"

"¡Fue tu culpa por decirle a Jessica que eras mi amante!" le grité de vuelta. "Ella me acarició las nalgas, Nessie. Me sentí tan barata." Una ronda de risas desde la mesa nos hizo difícil que nos quedáramos enojadas.

"Lo siento. No esperaba que fueras mi madrota con tus pervertidos vecinos," contestó.

Jacob intervino. "Si no fueras un dolorcito en mi culo, te habría advertido cuando te vi ir hacia allá."

Nessie se dejó caer en una silla vacía. "No puedo creer que esté sobria por esta mierda."

"Tenemos algo de pay," dijo Carlisle, deslizando un plato delante de ella. "Jacob, toma asiento, hijo. Hay suficiente para todos."

"Esto es casi tan bueno como esos libros que hemos estado leyendo," admitió Emmett.

"¿Qué libros?" preguntó Jacob. Tomé un trago de mi té.

"La serie de Madame Marie," contestó.

Pobre Jake. Escupí todo el té dulce por toda su cara y empecé a toser. Edward me golpeó suavemente en la espalda. "¿Has leído esos libros, verdad?" sonrió.

"¿Leerlos?" Nessie sonrió diabólicamente. Oh, Dios, por favor no. "Están viendo a la mujer que los escribió." Juro que todos se congelaron.

"¿_Tú_ eres Madam Marie?" dijo Rosalie, viéndome como todos los demás en la mesa.

"Así que _eso_ es lo que haces," rió Alice.

Me paré. "Renesmee." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Corre."

Ella era rápida, pero yo era más rápida. "¡Me doy! ¡Me doy!" La tenía contra el pasto con su brazo torcido de una forma dolorosa detrás de su espalda. "Vamos, Bella. Al menos ellos aprecian tu trabajo."

"No iría a dormir esta noche si fuera tu," le gruñí cuando finalmente la liberé.

"Había olvidado lo atemorizante que puedes llegar a ser," contestó, empujándose para levantarse y sobándose el brazo.

Después de soportar no sé cuántas insinuaciones sexuales de parte de todos, incluyendo los padres de Edward, decidí que ya había tenido suficiente. Dejé pegada a Nessie con Jake, ya que él la había traído aquí en primer lugar. Iba siguiendo a Leo hacia la puerta, cuando Edward me interceptó y me tomó la mano, enredando nuestros dedos. Lo miré y me di cuenta de que obviamente estaba tratando de no reírse. "Cállate, Cullen."

Sonrió. "No he dicho nada… Madame."

"¡Ugh! Tú, bast…" me cortó presionando sus labios con los míos. Puse mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Demonios, tenía buenos labios. Enrolló un brazo alrededor de mí, jalándome más cerca mientras empujaba su lengua dentro de mi boca. Solté un gemido que probablemente me avergonzaría más tarde, pero en ese momento, me importaba un carajo.

Cuando rompió el beso, descansó su frente contra la mía. "Buenas noches, Bella." Me besó rápidamente una vez más antes de darse vuelta y regresar a la casa. "Te veré mañana, chico." Desordenó el cabello de Leo mientras caminaba.

Leo estaba parado ahí con su boca bien abierta. "¿Voy a tener un papá?"

"Ya te conseguí un perro. No presiones," lo empujé.

Entró a la camioneta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Espera a que le cuente a Ethan!"

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** En la historia original, la cual está en inglés, dice que usan un falso acento Británico (que es parecido al inglés americano). Como esta historia está en español, optamos por dejarlo en falso acento Español.

**(2)** Como dice, es el villano de las Tortugas Ninja, y sale en dos de las temporadas. Su nombre en español era Destructor.

Es uno de los capítulos favoritos hasta ahora. Para las que no sabían, ahora ya saben en qué trabaja Bella, jejeje. Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras ;D

Aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a nuestra nueva historia (algunas ya dieron con ella). Se llama **Sexual Fantasies** y es una colaboración de lemmons entre nosotras. Como el nombre lo indica, son historias con todos los personajes sobre las fantasías sexuales más conocidas (y las que no lo son). Léanla y comenten al respecto. Todos los personajes son válidos, no tienen que ser parejas comunes ni nada. Dejen volar la imaginación(?). Por ahora nada más son 2 capítulos, pero vamos actualizando conforme se nos ocurran las historias ;D

Quisiera dejar un mensajito bien rápido: no vamos a abandonar NINGUNA historia. Las dos traducciones y esta nueva historia siguen en existencia. Si nos llegamos a tardar, no lo tomen como si ya hubiéramos abandonado la historia. No queremos darles una fecha exacta de publicación (porque a veces nos da por subir antes o por cuestiones personales no podemos subirlo ese día), pero principalmente es para quedar bien con ustedes. Además, es crear expectativa :D (?) xD. Hablo por mí y mis amigas cuando les digo que nos encantan nuestras historias (:

Anyways, les propongo un trato: si llegamos a 200 reviews, subimos el capítulo 9 ;D ¡Faltan pocos! Me quedé en 164 reviews.

Besos

**Tweeties**


	9. Capítulo 9

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La historia original es de **Kambria Rain** y nosotras tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

¡Wow! Increíble, pero cierto. Llegamos a más de 200 reviews. Gracias infinitas por leernos. Ahora, como prometí, aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, hay una nota bien importante abajo. Por favor léanla.

* * *

**Edward**

Me cambié por un par de pantalones cortos y una playera antes de salir de mi oficina. "Estaré fuera por el resto del día."

Nessie resopló. "Descubres que tu novia escribe pornografía y no puedes llegar a ella lo suficientemente rápido."

Novia. Estoy seguro de que Bella frunciría el ceño con esa palabra, pero pensé que encajaba perfectamente. Podía llamarla así en mi cabeza. "Me aseguraré de saludar a los Newton y decirles que les mandas saludos." Se estremeció. "Que tengas un buen día, Nessie," sonreí.

"Seguro, seguro," murmuró mientras caminaba fuera del edificio.

Temprano, cuando fui a dejar a los niños, tuve oportunidad de conocer a Shredder. Cuando Bella lo llamó una bestia, solamente estaba exagerando un poquito. Su perro era más grande que Sophie. Pasé la primera parte de mi día diseñando los bocetos de su nueva casa. Después, tomé prestado el Jeep de Emmett y me detuve en la tienda de herramientas antes de ir a casa de Bella.

Soné el timbre, pero como era usual, nadie contestó. Eso no importaba ahora que tenía una llave, así que entré por mi cuenta. No escuché ningún ruido, así que me imaginé que estarían en la parte de atrás. Caminé a través de la casa y me congelé cuando vi a Bella. Se arrastraba por el piso con una pistola de agua en las manos. Tenía rayas negras en su cara que la hacía lucir tan ruda como si estuviera lista para una batalla o para jugar fútbol.

Aclaré mi garganta, causando que todo su cuerpo se encogiera. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que era yo. "¡Cullen! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!"

Seguí viendo con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Hizo una mueca. "Esta es mi casa. No me juzgues." Sus ojos se dilataron cuando escuchamos pisadas. "¡Abajo!" susurró urgentemente. Antes de que me diera cuenta, mis piernas habían sido jaladas. "Lo siento," susurró, escuchándome gemir.

"¿Qué diablos, Swan?" gruñí. Golpear el piso así de fuerte no había sido placentero.

"Quédate callado," siseó. "Te escucharán."

Seguimos agachados en el piso mientras los chicos nos buscaban. "¡Bella!" canturreó Ethan. "¡Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés!"

"¡Shredder!" Ese era Leo. "Encuentra a mami, chico."

Bella maldijo bajito. "Esos pequeños tramposos." Antes de que pudiera escapar, Shredder llegó corriendo por el cuarto. Leo, Ethan y Sophie vinieron corriendo detrás de él, cada uno armado con su propia pistola de agua. Bella trató de pelear de vuelta, pero eran demasiados. Como estaba junto a ella, yo terminé igual de mojado.

"Aw," dijo Sophie. "Está vacía." Jaló el gatillo de su pistola, pero no salió nada.

"Está bien, vamos a recargar," dijo Leo. "¡Hola, Edward!" Se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

Volteé para ver a Bella jadeando contra la pared. "Así que esto es lo que haces cuando estoy en el trabajo."

Sonrió, "A veces. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas? Llegaste temprano."

"Estoy aquí para construirte una casa para perro," contesté. "¿Quieres ayudar?"

"Seguro," se encogió de hombres, soplando un mechón de pelo de su rostro. "Voy a poner el tobogán de agua **(1)** para mantener a los chicos ocupados. No me siento con ganas de ser disparada por una pistola de clavos otra vez."

"No estuvo tan mal la última vez. Pudiste pasar todo el día conmigo," la molesté. Me puse de pie y la jalé hasta ponerla de pie a ella. "Voy al Jeep por las cosas. Te veré en el patio trasero." Podía decir en ese momento que iba a ser un día interesante.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron ocupados, Bella se me unió en el patio. "¿Dónde me quieres?"

"En la mesa de la cocina, pero ahora tenemos trabajo qué hacer," contesté.

"¿Puedo tomar prestada tu pistola de clavos?" preguntó inocentemente.

Inmediatamente sacudí mi cabeza. "Si alguien va a terminar clavado aquí…"

Puso su mano en mi boca. "Trabajo qué hacer," me recordó.

Escuchar a los niños gritar y reír en el patio hizo un buen ambiente de trabajo. Hice la mayor parte del trabajo con la casa de perro. Bella me informó que no quería meterse con un profesional. "Patrañas," me reí. "Solo quieres que yo haga todo el trabajo."

"Yo estoy pintando," me respondió con gesto de ofensa. Quería que combinara con la casa del árbol de Leo, así que estaba pintando el techo de verde.

Me puse de pie y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás. Me incliné hacia adelante, por encima de su hombro, para que mi cara quedara junto a la suya. "¿Ya casi terminaste?"

"Ya había terminado. Solamente estaba pretendiendo que trabajaba, para que así no me pidieras hacer nada," admitió.

"Es todo," gruñí. "Voy por una pistola de agua."

Se giró en mis brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Tráela, Edward." Entonces, se escapó de mi agarre y corrió a la casa.

Ethan me trajo su pistola. "Buena suerte, papá."

"Gracias, hijo." Puse mi cara de juego. "Griten si nos necesitan." Entonces entré por la puerta trasera y me metí a la zona de guerra. Mantuve mi espalda contra la pared, arrastrándome por la casa como había visto hacer a los policías en muchas películas. Sabía que Bella tenía ventaja. Estos eran sus dominios, así que ella sabía todos los lugares para esconderse. Me deslicé por la sala hasta donde suponía que era su cuarto. La puerta estaba entreabierta y escuché distintos sonidos de alguien que se movía alrededor. Mi sonrisa creció conforme me acercaba. Lentamente, abrí la puerta, no sin antes caminar con mi dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar.

"Quieto." Demonios. La voz vino detrás de mí. "No te muevas o disparo," dijo Bella en un tono sensato. "Pon tus manos donde pueda verlas."

Empecé a alzar mis brazos. "Relájate." Entonces, recordé algo importante. Era solo una maldita pistola de agua. Me di la vuelta y empecé a disparar. Estaba tan sorprendida de responder al principio, así que logré darle unas buenas rociadas. Entonces, mi pistola se quedó sin agua.

Ella sonrió. "Vacié sus pistolas mientras estabas descargando el Jeep." Apuntó directamente hacia mí. "Parece que te quedaste sin municiones."

Arrojé la pistola vacía al suelo. "Tomaré las tuyas."

Bella estuvo fuera del cuarto antes de que pudiera parpadear. Corrí tras ella, brincando sobre los obstáculos que me arrojaba en mi camino. Terminamos en la cocina, en cada lado de la mesa. Su cara estaba ruborizada por correr y reír. "Dijiste que me querías aquí," sonrió, mirando la mesa.

Mi mente inmediatamente fue hacia imágenes de Bella en su espalda conmigo encima de ella. De cualquier forma, un chorro de agua me trajo de vuelta. Mierda. Ella sabía que si mencionaba eso, me iba a distraer. "Voy por ti."

Sonrió diabólicamente y empezó a correr otra vez, pero esta vez estuve preparado. La atrapé por la cintura y la hice girar. "Bájame, Cullen," dijo, peleando contra mí.

"No te escaparás de mí esta vez, Bella." La dejé caer en la parte de arriba de la mesa y me paré entre sus piernas. "Eres mía ahora," gruñí juguetonamente antes de atacar sus labios con los míos.

"Demonios," susurró contra mi boca, causando que me apartara brevemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, asegurándome de que nada estuviera mal mientras peleaba con la tentación de rasgar su blusa.

"Tiré mi pistola," suspiró. Entonces, sonrió y sujetó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, atrayendo mis labios a los suyos. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras ella sujetaba un puñado de mi cabello. Empecé a empujarla sobre su espalda, pero ella rompió el beso. "Espera," jadeó. "Nuestros hijos comen en esta mesa."

En ese momento, no me importó. "Te construiré una nueva." Atrapé sus labios en otro beso, moviéndome hacia adelante, para que así se recostara. Una vez que estuvo sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, deslicé una mano debajo de su blusa, sintiendo su suave piel debajo de ella.

"Edward," me apartó de nuevo.

"De verdad necesitas dejar de hacer eso," contesté, inclinándome hacia su boca nuevamente.

Ella me detuvo. "Mira por la ventana."

"Bella," gemí. "Me estás matando." Apuntó hacia la ventana, así que me giré para ver qué era tan importante. Tres niños y un perro me veían de regreso. "Mierda," susurré. Me puse de pie a regañadientes, y ayudé a Bella a bajar de la mesa. Tomé su mano con la mía, y caminamos hacia fuera para encararlos.

Leo fue el primero en hablar. "Mamá," empezó seriamente. "Dijiste que no está permitido jugar en la mesa."

Me mordí la lengua para mantener a raya la risa por la mirada en su rostro. Por supuesto, después Ethan tenía que hablar, "Y, papá, dijiste que no se tacleaba a las niñas." Vi a Bella mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes dos?" preguntó.

"Llamar a la abuela," contesto Sophie y se fue, pasándonos corriendo, para ir adentro.

"Oh, no, no lo harás." Atrapé a la risueña niña y la abalancé en mis brazos. Su traje de baño me dejó incluso más mojado, pero no me importó. "Ustedes tres no van a decirle a nadie lo que vieron." Mi familia no dejaría pasar saber que casi pierdo el control con Bella delante de mis hijos.

Había demasiada maldad en los ojos de los niños para mi gusto. Miré a Bella y ella asintió. "Tendremos que sobornarlos hasta que tengan planeado algún tipo de chantaje."

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que se queden quietos?" pregunté.

"Necesitamos discutir esto con Sophie," contestó Ethan. La puse abajo y corrió para unirse con los chicos en un grupo. Susurraban entre ellos y miraban sobre sus hombros hacia nosotros de vez en cuando. Sabía que podíamos amenazarlos, pero esto era más entretenido.

Después de lo que pareció una intensa discusión, se dieron la vuelta hacia nosotros. Me preparé para lo peor. "¿Podemos ir al zoológico?" preguntó Leo.

"Necesito discutir esto con Edward," dijo Bella, molestándolos un poco mientras me jalaba lejos de ahí. "Podemos ir al zoológico, si tu quieres," susurró. "Solo asegúrate que no me convenzan de nada. Lo último que necesito es regresar a casa con una cebra como mascota o algo."

"Creo que el zoológico es una gran idea. Solamente les explicaremos que una cebra no entrará en la camioneta." Me giré hacia los niños. "Deberán cambiarse de sus trajes de baño antes de irnos." Ellos corrieron hacia la casa.

"¿Traes ropa extra contigo?" preguntó Bella.

Asentí. "En el Jeep. ¿Por qué?" Miró hacia el tobogán y de regreso hacia mí. Sonreí y tomé su mano otra vez. Juntos, corrimos y nos dejamos caer en el plástico, deslizándonos rápidamente y chocando contra la pequeña alberca al final. "Esto va a dejar una marca."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estás volviendo demasiado viejo para este tipo de cosas?" me molestó Bella.

"Te mostraré qué tan viejo." La tumbé y presioné mis labios contra los de ella. Eran tan malditamente suaves.

"¿Bella?" Demonios. Atrapado nuevamente. Sophie corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros. "¿Podrías arreglar mi cabello?" preguntó dulcemente. Bella me empujó ligeramente de ella y se puso de pie. Quería jalarla hacia abajo, pero tenía la suficiente decencia como para comportarme delante de mi pequeña de tres años. Sophie me sonrió. "Lo siento, papi."

Besé su mejilla sin mojarla. Entonces, Bella tomó su mano y la llevó hacia dentro. Corrí al Jeep para tomar mi maleta y entré a uno de los cuartos de invitados para secarme y cambiarme. Podía haber ido al cuarto de Bella, pero sabía que era peligroso con nuestros hijos despiertos y en la casa.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo Animal Planet **(2) **cuando entré. Ethan se movió un poco, para que así pudiera sentarme entre ellos. Atrapé a Leo sonriendo junto a mí. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" pregunté, sin poder contener mi propia sonrisa.

"Besaste a mamá," contestó.

"¿Eso está bien para ti?" Sabía que mis hijos amaban a Bella, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de cuánto le agradaba a Leo, sin importar cuán brillantemente estaba sonriendo. No pasaba tanto tiempo con él como me gustaría.

"Sí, señor," respondió rápidamente. "Necesitarás hablar con Pa de todas formas," añadió. "No te preocupes si saca su pistola. No te disparará." Arrugó su nariz. "No creo." Bueno, _eso _fue reconfortante.

Bella vino con Sophie. "Estamos listas ahora."

Por suerte, el zoológico no estaba muy lleno. Sophie estaba montada en la espalda de Bella con sus pequeños bracitos enrollados flojamente alrededor de su cuello. Yo estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por convencer a los chicos de que podía hablar con los animales.

"Dile a él que se acerque," dijo Ethan, retándome.

Suspiré y me giré hacia el simio. "Disculpe." Escuché resoplar a Bella. "¿Podría acercarse un poco, para que estos chicos puedan mirarlo mejor?" Me detuve por un momento. "Oh, ya veo." Miré a Ethan y a Leo. "Ella no vendrá. Creo que heriste sus sentimientos cuando _la_ llamaste un _él_."

Leo miró a Bella. "¿Está mintiendo?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" contestó con una cara seria. "Yo no hablo con animales."

"Si puedes hablar con animales, ¿por qué no lo habías hecho antes?" preguntó Ethan. Él creía que me tenía atrapado con eso.

"No me gusta presumir," contesté

Bella intervino, "Ahora sé que está mintiendo."

La empujé con mi brazo. "Traidora." Continuamos hacia la casa de los reptiles, donde Sophie vino conmigo. No le gustaban las serpientes, así que escondió su cara en mi cuello y me pidió que le dijera cuando terminara. Los chicos, sin embargo, pensaban que eran las cosas más geniales en el mundo. Vi mientras Leo se giraba hacia Bella.

"No," fue todo lo que tuvo que decir. Él suspiró y siguió mirando. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

Una de mis partes favoritas fue la exhibición de murciélagos. Ethan y Leo sostuvieron las manos de Sophie ya que la caverna estaba bastante oscura. Pensé que era genial que ellos se llevaran tan bien. La mayoría de los chicos no querían salir con sus hermanitas, pero a ni Ethan a ni Leo parecía importarles. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sentí una suave mano sujetar la mía. Miré hacia abajo para ver a Bella mordiendo su labio. "Odio la oscuridad. Dile a alguien, y te mataré," susurró. Sonriendo, jalé mi mano libre para que pudiera enrollar mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y jalarla hacia mi lado. No iba a molestarla por esta debilidad recién descubierta; simplemente iba a asegurarme de que visitáramos un montón de lugares oscuros de ahora en adelante.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, ordenamos algunas hamburguesas y perritos calientes y fuimos hacia un área de picnic. Estaba cerca del área donde podías acariciar a los animales, para que cuando los niños terminaran de comer, los dejáramos ir a ver a los animales. "Tal vez no regresemos a casa con una cebra, ¿pero cómo te sientes con una cabra?" pregunté.

Bella sonrió, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los niños. "Solo si se queda en tu casa. Mi perro casi le dobla el tamaño a un caballo."

"Tú nunca has estado en mi casa," me di cuenta. Era raro, ya que mis hijos prácticamente vivían en la suya. "Tienen que venir mañana. Cocinaré la cena para nosotros cinco, y tú y Leo pueden pasar la noche.

"No hay manera de que le deje a Nessie el dominio de mi casa por una noche entera," dijo Bella.

"Haré que Jake la arreste por algo," ofrecí.

Bella lo pensó por un momento antes de sonreír. "De acuerdo, pero dormiré en el cuarto de invitados."

Saqué mi labio inferior. "Pero mi cuarto es muchísimo mejor."

"Qué bueno, porque ahí es donde vas a dormir. Imagina si esos tres nos atrapan juntos en la cama. Necesitaríamos _comprarles_ este zoológico para mantenerlos quietos," contestó.

"Puedo hacerme cargo," sonreí. Sabía que no había manera de que ganara en este momento, pero iba a intentar nuevamente cuando la tuviera en mi casa.

Antes de que cerraran el lugar, tomamos el tren que paseaba por todo el zoológico. Los vagones eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que los cinco nos sentáramos junto. Sophie gateó hasta sentarse en mi regazo. "Tengo sueño, papi."

"Puedes dormirte. Papi te tiene." Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ella y besé la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Se revolvió en mi pecho y cayó rendida en menos de dos minutos. Los chicos ayudaron a escogerle un animal de peluche de la tienda de recuerdos antes de que nos fuéramos, ya que ella seguía inconsciente.

Camino a casa, pude escuchar a Leo susurrándole a Ethan. "Eso fue divertido. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería."

Ethan preguntó lo que yo quería saber. "¿Cómo sería _qué_?"

"Tener un papá," respondió quedito.

"Es genial," dijo Ethan. "Pero quiero una mamá también." Le di una mirada a Bella, sabiendo que ella podía escucharlos también. Tenía una sonrisa triste, así que me moví para sujetar su mano, llevándola a mi regazo. "Te presto a mi papá si tú me prestas a tu mamá," ofreció Ethan.

"Trato," dijo Leo. Le di un apretón a la mano de Bella, y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos en respuesta.

Encaminé a Bella a la puerta cuando llegamos a su casa. Leo estaba tan adormilado que fue directo hacia dentro después de darme un abrazo y dejarme besar la parte de arriba de su cabeza. "Te tengo algo." Le dije a Bella, ofreciéndole una bolsa de la tienda de regalos del zoológico.

Me miró escépticamente antes de tomar y sacar el animal de peluche. Sus labios se torcieron hasta que formó una sonrisa. "¿Cullen, qué diablos es esto?" preguntó, viendo al burro de peluche.

Sonreí. "Quería que tuvieras algo que te recordara a mí cuando estuvieras dormida sin mí. Siempre me llamas asno, así que esto parecía encajar."

"Encaja perfectamente," sonrió. "Ahora ve a casa. Estoy cansada."

"No puedo," contesté. "No me has dado mi beso de las buenas noches todavía. Es un requisito ahora."

Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se paró en los dedos de sus pies para un rápido, suave beso. "Gracias por el asno."

Sonreí. "Cuando quieras."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** En inglés es **slip-n-side**. No tiene traducción en español, pero traté de colocar algo que lo definiera. Es un juguete que consta de una hoja de plástico larga, la cual se conecta a una manguera y se deslizan por ella, como un tobogán.

**(2)** Animal Planet o Planeta Animal, en español, es un canal del sistema de cable que transmite programas sobre la relación entre humanos y animales. Es parte de la cadena Discovery.

**PARA 'HH'**: si me pasas el link de la 'original' con mucho gusto borramos esta traducción. Aclaro, nosotras somos las únicas con el permiso de la autora original. Cualquier otra traducción de esta historia que encuentres en la red, es sin el consentimiento de la autora, lo cual indica que es un plagio.

Si no nos leíste desde el principio (y como hemos aclarado en más de una ocasión) esta traducción estaba hecha originalmente por **Lei-Clln**, pero por motivos personales dejó la página y borró sus historias y traducciones. Después, otra chica comenzó a traducir esta historia, pero todavía no tenía el permiso de la autora. Ella sabe que nosotros tenemos la autorización, así que de muy buena manera accedió a eliminar su traducción (e incluso nos dio sus buenos deseos para la nuestra). En el mejor de los planes, te invito a que pases por el perfil de **Kambria Rain** (la autora) y veas que nuestra traducción se encuentra entre las que están autorizadas por ella.

Es bien sencillo acusar sin demostrar por qué (y más cuando no se da un nombre). Pero bueno, nosotras tenemos la conciencia limpia. Sí, en un principio nos llegaron comentarios porque esta es la tercera vez que se publica esta historia y ninguna se ha terminado, pero tenemos el compromiso de que nosotras sí vamos a terminar de traducir (esta y **Oficial Buenote**). Inclusive, hay chicas que tienen los capítulos guardados de la primera vez que se publicó y nos han ofrecido pasárnoslos, como una manera de actualizar más rápido. Ellas, y quienes leyeron la primera publicación, se darán cuenta que muchas cosas no son iguales; nosotras no tenemos los capítulos guardados, así que traducimos desde cero.

Creo que no podemos estar aclarando en cada capítulo lo que ha sucedido con esta historia. Créanos, si esta historia ya estuviera publicada por alguien más (incluso si Lei tuviera todavía el permiso), de ninguna manera la estaríamos publicando. Sabemos que el plagio es algo horrible y no le deseamos eso a nadie.

En fin, nuevamente les agradecemos todos sus comentarios. El capítulo 10 no se los puedo prometer igual de rápido que éste, pero veré la manera de tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible. En cuanto a **Oficial Buenote** ya estoy por traducir el capítulo tres, así que estén pendientes, así como con **Sexual Fantasies**.

Y ya me voy D:, siento todos los músculos engarrotados ;o;

Saludos y esperamos sus comentarios ;D

**Tweeties**


	10. Capítulo 10

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La historia original es de **Kambria Rain** y nosotras tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

**

* * *

Bella.**

_El tener un papá. _

Esas cuatro pequeñas palabras rompieron mi corazón. Yo quería que Leo tuviera todo. Él era mi vida y nunca querría que fuera infeliz. Al ser criada por Charlie, sabía lo que era extrañar un padre. De cualquier manera, yo tenía algo que Leo no. Yo tenía la opción. Podría haberme ido y vivir con Renée y Phil si lo hubiera querido, pero ellos tenían a Nessie y Charlie me necesitaba. Leo nunca tendría la opción. Ni siquiera conoce el nombre de su padre. Eso era algo que jamás podría arreglar, y eso me hacía sentir bastante inútil.

"¡Santa mierda!" Salté ante el sonido de la voz de Nessie.

Me di media vuelta para verla mirando por la ventana con un par de binoculares. "¡Ness! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Ella no apartó la vista. "Tus vecinos está haciéndolo como conejos con las persianas abiertas. Ese chico francés está dándoselo de verdad." Jadeó. "¡Está azotándola!" Resopló y se volvió hacia mí. "¿No podrías haberme enviado con _esos _vecinos?"

Cogí los binoculares, alejándolos de ella. "Tú, libidinosa pervertida."

"Vamos, Bells," gimió. "Tengo un trabajo. Estoy a punto de comenzar la escuela de nuevo. No bebo o me drogo más. Estoy convirtiéndome en una respetable señorita, y eso me está poniendo enferma."

"Aw, Nessie," puse mi mano en su hombro en un gesto consolador. "No eres una respetable señorita." De verdad traté de no sonreír.

Ella empujó mi brazo juguetonamente. "Gracias, mariquita. Tú siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor." Luego me sorprendió envolviéndome con sus brazos. "Lo que sea en lo que hayas estado pensando antes, déjalo ir," dijo sinceramente. La abracé de vuelta. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que la pequeña pervertida podría ser tan dulce? "Ahora," retrocedió. "Tengo que irme temprano. Voy a enviarle a Tanya algunas flores para jugar con su mente." **(1)**

Esa era la Nessie que conocía. "Ten un buen día," llamé después de ella. Mientras ella salía, Edward llegaba. Sonreí cuando Ethan corrió hacia mí.

"Buenos días, Bella. ¿Está Leo despierto ya?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Sigue dormido. ¿Por qué no vas a abalanzarte sobre él y ver si puedes levantarlo?" Él sonrió sinuosamente y corrió dentro de la casa y arriba por las escaleras.

Edward caminó hacia mí con Sophie en sus brazos. "Buen día," sonrió, causando que Sophie mirara hacia arriba. Ella extendió los brazos, así que la tomé, dejando que se acurrucara contra mí antes de volver a dormir. "Ella no quería levantarse esta mañana," explicó Edward.

"Eso hace dos de nosotros," admití.

"Mira. Sabía que te gustaría dormir con un idiota," se burló.

"Mala palabra," murmuró Sophie contra mi cuello.

Suspirando, Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un dólar. "Te culpo por esto," me dijo antes de deslizar el billete en el bolsillo de los pantalones morados de Sophie.

Reí. Realmente era lo mejor. Debíamos parar con el lenguaje soez. No sería de ayuda para nuestros dulces niños que se les escapara uno porque, accidentalmente, colorearon fuera de las líneas en la escuela. "¿Estarás en la práctica hoy?"

"Sólo será Emmett hoy. Jasper y yo tenemos un proyecto que revisar y luego tengo que ir a casa y limpiarla. Tendré visitas." Él parecía particularmente satisfecho acerca de la última parte.

"Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo." Prácticamente todo lo que Leo y yo hacíamos estaba un poco fuera de lo usual. Ser amigo de gente loca es una cosa; invitarlos a quedarse en tu casa era completamente diferente.

"Las veré esta tarde, chicas." Nos besó las mejillas a ambas antes de ir a trabajar.

Una vez que todos los niños estuvieron bien despiertos, ayudé a los chicos a impulsarse para la práctica. Comenzamos frente al espejo de mi baño perfeccionando sus caras de juego. Luego, luego de haber visto la película _Little Giants_, terminé sosteniendo un cojín del sofá para que ellos pudieran practicar los golpes. Para la merienda, tuvimos lo que ellos consideraban 'comida de hombres', pizza y alitas con cerveza de raíz. Dos horas después, los dejé en el campo.

Sophie y yo fuimos de compras por una hora. Necesitaba tener para ella algo de ropa para mantenerla en mi casa desde que insistí en tenerlos tan desastrosos todo el tiempo. En mayor parte, la dejé elegir todo por sí misma. Ella señaló una simple camiseta rosa que estaba fuera de su alcance. "¿Esta?" pregunté, agarrando la percha. Ella asintió, así que hice un movimiento para sacarla de la parrilla. Sólo que una mano con largas uñas rojas me agarró de la muñeca para detenerme.

"Eso hará un contraste horrible con su cabello," dijo la mujer de las uñas.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla, simplemente removí mi muñeca de sus garras y le di la camiseta a Sophie. "Es la que ella quiere," repliqué.

La perra se burló. "Es una niña. No puedes dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones."

"Es una camiseta, no una elección de carrera," dije, dándole un dólar a Sophie antes de darme vuelta. "¿Y quién demonios-" Mierda. La perra era una mujer que sólo había visto antes una vez en el café, Victoria.

Ella lucía una sonrisa petulante. "Creo que _yo _soy la madre de esa niña. La pregunta es: ¿Quién demonios eres _tú_?"

Me incliné y levanté a Sophie. "Tu reemplazo."

Eso pareció presionar un botón. "Tú no puedes reemplazarme," respondió lacónicamente.

"Bien," pensé un poco, "entonces supongo que soy la actualización. Si me disculpas, tengo que recoger a mis chicos del entrenamiento de fútbol." La empujé en el camino hacia el mostrador. Juro que si Sophie no hubiera estado conmigo, atropellaría a esa mujer con mi camión. Nessie me ayudaría a esconder el cuerpo.

Acababa de abrochar a Sophie cuando escuché a la mujer salir de la boutique. "¡No había terminado!" Cerré la puerta, así Sophie no podría oírme. No quería ir a la bancarrota.

"¿De verdad, mujer? ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ¡Eres la que los abandonó, no al revés!" Bella la bestia estaba lista para salir y jugar.

"¡No estaba preparada para una familia" chilló.

"¡Entonces debiste mantener tus malditas piernas juntas!" grité en respuesta. Ella no podía decirme esa mierda. Sus razones para irse eran nada excepto egoístas. No había manera de que yo pudiera simpatizar con esa mujer, especialmente cuando había tantas madres jóvenes afuera sin un Edward rondando.

Ella levantó la mano para abofetearme, pero nunca hizo contacto. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras Victoria era golpeada por un carro deportivo azul. Ella se golpeó en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearla pero no para matarla. Tanya salió del coche y dejó caer sus llaves en su bolso como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque, cuando pasó a mi lado, juro que la escuché murmurar "Siempre odié a esa mujer." Victoria gimió y comenzó a levantarse, así que entré al camión y conduje con calma.

Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una telenovela.

La práctica casi había terminado cuando llegamos al campo. Sophie me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia donde los chicos al lugar donde los chicos estaban de pie en un costado. Ni Ethan ni Leo nos vieron venir ya que hablaban con el niño que recordaba como la prole del demonio.

"Mi papá puede vencer al tuyo." ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso? Pude ver la cara de Leo ponerse un poco roja. Esperé que no perdiera su temperamento por algo tan tonto.

Ethan sacudió su cabeza. "Imposible, mi papá viene con un Tío Emmett y un Tío Jasper."

No muy contento con esa respuesta, el demonio enfocó su maldad hacia Leo en su lugar. "Bueno, _tú _ni siquiera tienes un padre." Olvida lo que pensé antes. Ahora, esperaba que Leo le pateara su pequeño culo.

Mi hijo nunca me decepcionaba. Él placó al pequeño bobalicón. "No necesito uno," frunció el ceño antes de dar un paso atrás. "Mi _mamá _me enseñó a hacer eso." Podría besarlo.

Aclaré mi garganta, causando que todos saltaran. Satanás se revolvió fuera de la tierra y corrió lejos, Leo miró hacia sus pies e Ethan mordía su labio nerviosamente. Sabía que la violencia no era la respuesta, pero cómo iba a decir yo nada cuando le hice lo mismo a la madre de ese chico días antes. Me arrodillé frente a él. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté. Odiaba la idea de él siendo molestado por algo de lo que no tenía control alguno. Él me miró sorprendido. "Tenemos que parar de placar a la gente, tú sabes, a menos que sea en el campo." **(2)**

"Estamos en el campo," dijo Ethan. Lo miré y él se sonrojó, "Lo siento."

"¿No estoy en problemas?" Leo estaba desconcertado.

"No esta vez," concedí. "Pero si él te molesta de nuevo, deberías decirle a Emmett. Ahora, creo que hice un trato con ambos de ustedes acerca dejarme besarlos en público."

Leo gimió, pero con una sonrisa, "¡Aw, mamá!"

Lo agarré y le besé la mejilla sonoramente. Después hice lo mismo a Ethan antes de dejarlos ir de vuelta a la práctica. Levanté a Sophie. "Por supuesto, no puedo olvidarme de ti," sonreí mientras le besaba también. Ella sólo soltó una risita en respuesta.

Luego de la práctica, los chicos y Sophie saltaron a la camioneta. Estaba por meterme cuando alguien me llamó de la manera más molestosa posible. "¡Hey, Madame, espera!"

Fulminé con la mirada al entrenador. "Emmett."

"Sólo quería decirle hola a mi escritora favorita antes de que te vayas," sonrió, envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso. Lo mordí. "¡Wow! Guarda eso para mi hermano, gatita."

"Eres un cerdo." Le dije, sonriendo.

"Escribe un libro acerca de eso," contestó. "Oh, espera…"

"Me voy ya." Entré en la camioneta. Él todavía seguía riéndose mientras me alejaba.

Ya casi era tiempo de ir donde Edward, así que empaqué una bolsa para Leo y para mí cuando llegamos a casa. "¿Dónde iremos?" preguntó. Ethan y Sophie lucían curiosos.

"Bueno," comencé, "No pienso que sea justo que Edward, Ethan y Sophie hayan pasado la noche aquí, pero tú y yo no hayamos pasado la noche en su casa."

Los tres se veían emocionados. "¿Dormirás en mi casa?" preguntó Ethan. Asentí y ellos me placaron. Aparentemente, les gustaba ese plan.

Luego de asegurarnos de que Shredder tenía suficiente comida y agua para la noche, estuvimos en camino. Afortunadamente, mi camioneta monstruo tenía GPS o si no nunca hubiera encontrado el lugar. Leo incluso preguntó si nos habíamos perdido de nuevo mientras yo conducía por el sendero curvado entre el bosque. Ethan le informó que estábamos en buen camino, lo cual era bueno, porque estaba teniendo dudas. Finalmente, llegamos a la espléndida casa de tres pisos.

Edward nos encontró en el camión con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro. "Era tiempo de que llegaran," dijo mientras me quitaba las bolsas. Ethan ya había dejado entrar a Leo para mostrarle su habitación.

"Hubiera llegado antes si tú no vivieras en el m-" eché un vistazo hacia Sophie, "uh…_monstruoso_ bosque. ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Ricitos de oro?"

"Isabella," suspiró Edward. "Eran tres osos los que vivían en el bosque. Ricitos de oro sólo pasaba." Él agarró a Sophie con su otro brazo. "Como escritora, deberías saber más acerca de los clásicos."

¿Fue eso una insinuación maliciosa acerca de mi trabajo? "Todavía puedo irme a casa, sabes," advertí, sin pensarlo por un segundo.

"Oh no, por favor, lo siento," respondió inmediatamente.

"No te vayas, Bella," dijo Sophie. Ambos, ella y Edward, sacaron sus labios inferiores. Ellos estaban muy, muy lindos.

Fingí pensar en ello. "Bien. Supongo que me quedaré."

"Por aquí, mi señorita," dijo Edward, haciendo una seña hacia la casa lo mejor que podía con sus brazos repletos. Una vez dentro, él bajó a Sophie y ella corrió fuera de mi vista. Él me sonrió, "Déjame mostrarte donde tú crees que dormirás." Me ofreció su brazo ahora libre.

"Donde _dormiré_," corregí mientras tomaba su brazo. Él ignoró el comentario y me llevó por la casa, señalando cosas de camino como la cocina, el comedor, la sala y la biblioteca.

"Aquí estamos," dijo, llevándome a una gran habitación con paredes azul oscuro. Habían grandes ventanas que dejaban entras bastante luz y una cama que lucía muy cómoda con muchas sábanas blancas y almohadas. Dejó mi bolso en una silla contra la pared. "Estoy seguro que Leo querrá quedarse en el cuarto de Ethan, así que si tú quieres puedes quedarte en la mía."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Esto es perfecto. Gracias."

Él resopló. "Mi cuarto está justo al final del pasillo, si me necesitas. Mientras tanto, la cena está lista." Antes de que pudiera replicar, él me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó al estilo de novia fuera del cuarto.

"Edward, ¿qué demonios?" Traté de liberarme, pero los brazos del hombre eran demasiado fuertes.

"Te estoy llevando en brazos, evitando que estés sobre tus pies," sonrió descaradamente.

"Cuando me bajes, te voy a quitar los tuyos," contesté.

Él apretó más su agarre en mí. "Eso no me da mucho incentivo para bajarte, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mmm, mmm! Algo huele bien," dijo Leo cuando entró en nuestra vista junto a Ethan y Sophie. "Oh, hola," sonrió cuando nos vio.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Ethan con un aire de malicia.

"No quería que Bella se perdiera," explicó Edward, caminando a su lado para ir al comedor. Él me bajó cuando llegamos allá.

"Ella se pierde mucho," admitió Leo cuando los tres vinieron tras nosotros. Le lancé una mirada juguetona antes de sentarme en la silla que Edward sacó para mí.

Lo único que tenía que decir acerca de la comida que Edward preparó para nosotros fue: era Italiana y estaba _buena_. Estaba tan deliciosa que casi olvidé el hecho de que él corría su pie por mi pierna debajo de la mesa. Cuando lo miraba, él sólo guiñaba un ojo y seguía comiendo.

No estoy segura de cómo ocurrió, pero después de cenar me encontré enredada con Edward y los niños en un intenso juego de Twister. Edward era vil tramposo. Cada vez que una nueva orden era dicha, él alcanzaba el círculo más conveniente para mí. Finalmente, tuve suficiente. Cuando mano derecha azul fue dicho, me estiré por el que estaba entre sus piernas. Cuando _accidentalmente _rocé su entrepierna, Edward cayó al suelo sorprendido.

Sonreí. "Gané."

Vimos una película luego de eso. Todos se prepararon para ir a la cama y nos volvimos a reunir en el sofá. A mitad de ella, Sophie estaba durmiendo y los chicos estaban peleando para mantenerse despiertos, así que decidimos llevarlos a la cama. Edward tomó a Sophie y yo seguí a los niños hacia el dormitorio de Ethan.

Leo estaba durmiendo en la litera de arriba, así que tuve que estirarme para darle el beso de buenas noches. "Si me necesitas, estoy abajo."

"Estaré bien, mamá," contestó. "Te quiero."

"Te amo también. Buenas noches." Besé su frente y me incliné para ver a Ethan. "¿Qué hay de ti? No eres demasiado grande para poder esconderte, ¿lo eres?" Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, así que lo arropé y lo besé como hice con Leo.

"Te quiero, Bella," susurró.

Deslicé mis dedos por su cabello suave. "Te quiero también, Ethan. Dulces sueños." Sonreí mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

En el camino a mi habitación, me topé con Edward. "¿Quieres jugar Twister de nuevo?" sonrió.

"Vencerte una vez es suficiente para mí," me jacté.

"Ambos sabemos que hiciste trampa," contestó al tomarme del brazo y llevarme escaleras abajo. "No estoy listo para ir a la cama aún. Mantente despierta y come algo de helado conmigo." Así fue como terminamos de vuelta en el sofá con un envase de helado y dos cucharas.

"Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu ex hoy," confesé. Toda la diversión se desvaneció de su rostro al decirle cómo me había enfrentado en la boutique.

Gimió y pasó su mano por su cabello frenéticamente. "Lo siento, Bella. Ella me dio todos los derechos de los niños. No tiene por qué estar en torno a ellos o tú. Ella ni siquiera debería de estar aquí."

Me encogí de hombros. "Tanya la atropelló." Le expliqué que ella estaba bien, sólo tuvo una desagradable caída.

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó. Él estaba casi tan sorprendido como yo lo estuve. "¿Debería enviarle flores o algo?"

"Nessie ya hizo eso hoy," contesté.

"Eso me recuerda, Jake llamó más temprano. Nessie pasará la noche en la comisaría por asalto a un oficial," dijo Edward. "Aparentemente, esos dos han estado discutiendo desde que ella robó su auto."

Esas noticias no era increíbles. Pienso que Nessie vive por ese tipo de cosas. "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"Ella continuaba haciendo bromas telefónicas a su oficina, así que él vino por ella. Cuando vio su carro estacionar, se escondió. Él entró todo cabreado listo para arrestarla, así que cuando se acercó lo suficiente ella se montó en su espalda. Nuestras cámaras de seguridad capturaron todo. Te dejaré verlo después," me dijo. No podía esperar.

Antes de que el envase estuviera vacío, fingí un bostezo. Tenía que asegurarme de ir sola a la cama. No iba a tener sexo con nadie a menos que estuviéramos completamente enamorados. Los condones se rompen. Amaba a Leo, pero no me arriesgaría a tener otro niño sin un padre. Sabía que si algo pasaba, Edward haría lo correcto, pero no quería un bebé como la razón para casarme con alguien. "Creo que voy a llamarlo una noche."

Edward frunció un poco los labios, pero asintió. "Es bastante tarde y tenemos un gran juego mañana." Cuando fuimos a la cocina para acomodar todo, me escabullí a mi dormitorio como una cobarde. Bloqueé la puerta y apagué las luces antes de saltar a la cama. Esperando que el pensaría que estaba ya dormida.

EL sueño no vino fácilmente. Había estado acostada allí por media hora y todavía seguía despierta. Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y un cálido brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Rápidamente rodé para verlo. "¿Cómo entraste? Bloqueé la puerta."

"Usé la ventana," dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "No creerías que ibas a dormir sin un beso de buenas noches." Deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello y presionó sus labios gentilmente contra los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Él era un jodido buen besador.

Cuando comenzó a profundizar el beso, volví a mis cinco sentidos y me aparté. "No dormiré contigo, Cullen."

"Corrección," susurró. "Mantendré las manos para mí mismo, pero dormiré contigo. Puedo ser un chico bueno. Lo prometo." Me besó suavemente una vez más antes de voltearme y juntando mi espalda a su pecho. "Dulces sueños, Isabella."

Estaré condenada si no caigo directo a dormir.

* * *

Traducido por **Hizashii.**

**(1)** La frase original era "I'm gonna send Tanya some flowers to screw with her head." Pero esto no tiene una traducción específica al español.

**(2)** 'Placar' es el verbo que se utiliza en español para 'tackle'; podría haber colocado 'Taclear' pero no es gramaticalmente correcto, ya que esta palabra no está en el diccionario de la RAE y, por tanto, no es una palabra aceptada en nuestro idioma.

Les agradecemos mucho todos sus comentarios, de verdad que nos sacan una sonrisa. Es un placer para nosotras traducir esta maravillosa historia. Así que espero les haya gustado, gente. Como es usual, les invitamos a que se pasen por nuestras otras historias, **Oficial Buenote **y **Sexual Fantasies** que en cualquier momento que podamos vamos a actualizar.

Muchos besos.

_.Tweeties._


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos la autorización para traducirla.

* * *

**EPOV**

Despierta, era una bola de fuego a la que quería besar un momento y golpear al siguiente. Dormida, era angelical. No había comentarios sarcásticos o amenazas de violencia. Su rostro era tan suave y pacífico mientras corría lentamente mis dedos a través de su cabello.

"Asno," murmuró.

Sonreí. Estaba soñando conmigo. Sabía que debía estar escabulléndome de vuelta a mi dormitorio, pero no me podía forzar a mí mismo a dejarla todavía. No sabía cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de hacer esto otra vez, así que quise saborearlo. De todas formas, cuando escuché un choque en la cocina, supe que era hora de ir a ver que los pequeños monstruitos estuvieran despiertos. Quité el seguro de su puerta antes de cambiar de parecer e irme por la ventana de vuelta a mi cuarto. Estaba contento de que tuviera suficiente sentido común como para ponerla en el primer piso.

Sin hacer ruido, hice mi camino por el pasillo. Me gustaba espiar a mis niños. Nunca sabía qué iban a hacer al encontrarlos. "¿Por qué tenemos que comer el cereal con leche?" escuché a Ethan preguntar. "¿Por qué no jugo? Es una bebida de desayuno."

"Mi mamá me dijo que las vacas podían enojarse e iban a dejar de hacerla, pero Pa dice que mamá está llena de esa palabra que se supone que no debo decir." Dijo Leo.

"Me pregunto si papá nos dejaría tener una vaca. Así no tendríamos que ir al supermercado a cada rato," contestó Ethan amablemente.

"¿Qué están haciendo, niños?" Pregunté, haciendo notar mi presencia.

Los dos niños voltearon a verme con sus cabezas recién levantadas de la cama **(1)**. "Haciendo el desayuno," sonrió Ethan. "¿Quieres leche o jugo con tus bolitas de cocoa?"

"Leche," contesté rápidamente. "¿Les puedo ayudar con algo?"

"Puedes ser el que levante a mamá," dijo Leo, luciendo un poquito asustado con la idea. "Ella trató de hacerme cosquillas hasta la muerte la última vez que lo hice."

Reí. "Está bien. Te salvaré esta vez."

"Gracias, Edward," sonrió.

Hice algo de mezcla para waffles y les enseñé cómo usar la máquina. Realmente, todo lo que tenías que hacer era presionar un botón, así que me imaginé que no me iban a dar muchos problemas. Por supuesto, entonces decidieron averiguar qué tan grandes podían hacerlos, y tuve que intervenir. Cuando tuvimos todo terminado, me ayudaron a poner la mesa en el patio. "¿Por qué no van ustedes a traer a su hermana, y yo traeré a Bella?"

Leo me hizo un saludo militar antes de correr tras Ethan por las escaleras. Era fácil olvidar que él no era mi hijo. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría Bella si supiera que lo reclamaba como uno de los míos en mi mente.

Ella todavía estaba dormida cuando entré a su cuarto. Me recosté en la cama. "Isabella," dije suavemente.

"Vete," gruñó.

"No puedo," solté una risita. "Los chicos nos hicieron el desayuno. Leo dijo que yo era el que tenía que venir a despertarte. Aparentemente, eres aterradora en las mañanas."

Estoy bastante seguro que gruñó antes de sentarse, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Su cabello estaba alborotado, probablemente por mi culpa por estar jugando mucho con el, pero ella se las arregló para aplacarlo. "¿Necesito estar coherente para este desayuno?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no," contesté, acercándome para plantarle un beso rápido. "Ni siquiera tienes que abrir los ojos." Acaricié su mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron. Sonreí. "Buenos días, Bella."

"¿Te atraparon aquí?" preguntó.

"Nope," contesté. "Puedo ser escurridizo cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Ahora, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu desayuno? Te puedo cargar si quieres."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Nada de estilos nupciales."

"De caballito será," dije, poniéndome de pie y dándome la vuelta para que pudiera trepar. Estuve placenteramente sorprendido cuando lo hizo sin quejarse.

"Odio esa palabra," me dijo, enrollando sus brazos perezosamente alrededor de mi cuello. "De caballito. ¿Eso nos llama caballo a alguno de los dos?" **(2)**

"Era conocido originalmente como paseo-en-la espalda. Supongo que evolucionó o algo," contesté.

"¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?" preguntó.

Me reí e hice mi camino hacia el pasillo. "Emmett se hizo la misma pregunta una vez. Lo buscamos en Google."

Ella gimoteó. "No puede ser saludable que tenga los mismos pensamientos que tu hermano." No podía esperar para decirle que ella dijo eso. Me detuve en el patio y la ayudé a ponerse en una silla. "Gracias por el paseo."

"Cuando quieras," sonreí.

Leo e Ethan llegaron con una risueña Sophie después de eso. Ethan estaba sosteniéndola de debajo de sus brazos mientras Leo la cargaba de los pies. Cuando los miré de manera interrogante, Ethan se encogió de hombros. "Ella quería que los dos la cargáramos."

"Es divertido," chilló Sophie.

"Tus hijos están locos," le dije a Bella.

"¿Mis hijos?" contestó.

Asentí. "Los míos no estaban así de locos hasta que te conocieron, así que no cargaré con la culpa de eso."

Tuvimos un divertido desayuno todos juntos. Ethan y Leo nos contaron todo sobre su noche. Programaron el reloj alarma de Ethan para sonar cada hora, para que así pudieran intercambiar camas. De alguna manera, se revolvieron, así que Leo despertó acostado en el piso. "Sabía que se sentía un poquito duro," recordó. Bella simplemente sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Parecía estar acostumbrada a este tipo de locuras.

Después del desayuno y unas cuantas caricaturas, sugerí que pasáramos algo de tiempo en la piscina. Los chicos corrieron a cambiarse, pero Bella se quedó quieta. "Lo siento, Cullen. No traje un bañador."

"Eso está bien," sonreí. "Porque le pedí a Alice que dejara uno, solo en caso. Está en tu habitación." Me puse de pie. "Te veo ahí, Swan."

No me tomó mucho cambiarme, y los niños estaban ansiosos en el patio trasero. "Pueden jugar hasta el mediodía. Entonces tienen que comer, y tenemos un juego de fútbol que ganar."

"¿Me puedes arrojar?" preguntó Ethan mientras ayudaba a Sophie a ponerse sus flotadores **(3)**.

"¿Te pusiste protector solar?" pregunté. Asintió, así que lo levanté. "¿Listo?"

"Sí," rió.

"¡Aguanta la respiración!" Lo arrojé, y regresó riendo momentos después. Me giré hacia Leo. "¿Qué tan bien sabes nadar, campeón?"

"Bastante bien. Mi mamá me enseñó," contestó.

Debí haberlo sabido. "Supongo que te arrojaré y lo veré." Él se rió mientras lo levantaba. "¡Aguanta la respiración!" Le advertí antes de aventarlo hacia el agua. Él nadó alrededor como un pescadito.

"¿Arrojaste a mi hijo?" preguntó Bella, viniendo hacia afuera finalmente.

Le eché un vistazo y tomé mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Alice. _Gracias_. "¿Quieres ser la siguiente?" sonreí.

"Tomaré la resbaladilla," contestó.

"¿Puedo ir?" preguntó Sophie emocionadísima. Ella amaba deslizarse por la resbaladilla, pero no sola.

"No esperarás que lo haga por mi cuenta, ¿verdad?" la molestó Bella, tomándola de la mano. Ella siguió a Sophie por los peldaños y la sentó en medio de sus piernas. No pude escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero Sophie sonrió todo el camino abajo. Bella jadeó cuando salió del agua. "Me dijiste que no estaba fría."

Sophie sonrió. "¡No lo está!"

Bella me atrapó viéndolas en ese momento. "Hey, esto fue tu idea. ¡Métete, Cullen!" sonreí y me eché un clavado, saliendo a un lado de ella. "Presumido."

Los chicos gritaron mientras se zambullían juntos por la resbaladilla. Tomé a Sophie. "Supongo que es mi turno." Después, Bella y yo nos deslizamos al menos una vez con cada uno de los niños, y la convencí de hacerlo conmigo. No se sentó delante de mí, pero no me importaba tener sus piernas a mí alrededor. Eventualmente, me tocó tenerla en frente, pero con la advertencia de que mejor mirara dónde ponía mis manos.

Los niños siguieron jugando mientras nosotros teníamos el almuerzo listo. Estaba asando hamburguesas a la parrilla, así podía mantener un ojo en ellos mientras Bella insistió en poner la mesa. "Buena choza, Cullen, ¿cuántas diferentes clases de papas fritas necesitas?"

"Me gusta la variedad," le informé. No había una regla que dijera que te tenía que gustar una sola clase de papa frita. Eso sería ridículo.

Ella puso diferentes recipientes llenos en la mesa y les preparó a todos un vaso de kool-aid **(4)**. "Necesito correr a casa antes del partido, y me temo que tendré que robarme a Sophie. Tenemos que estar listas para apoyar a nuestros chicos, así que ¿te parece bien llevar a Leo contigo e Ethan?

Asentí. "Por supuesto que está bien. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Cuando es algo normal como fútbol, los reclamo para mí."

Así que después de comer, Bella y Sophie nos dejaron a los chicos para prepararnos para nuestro juego. Los chicos pensaban que se veían rudos en sus uniformes. Me enseñaron algunas de sus caras de juego que habían estado practicando antes y los hice entrar en el auto.

Emmett estaba todo alterado, como era usual, cuando llegamos. Envió a los chicos al campo a hacer un par de ejercicios fáciles con los otros jugadores. Jasper estaba parado junto a él con una expresión adormilada pero contenta. El pequeño Landon debió haberlo mantenido despierto. Decidí quedarme atrás para ver un poquito.

"Buen día para un juego," dijo una voz profunda junto a mí.

Volteé para mirar a un hombre mayor con el cabello ligeramente gris y un bigote. "Sí, señor," contesté educadamente. Probablemente era uno de los abuelos de los chicos. Sabía que Carlisle andaba rondando por ahí en algún lugar.

"¿Tienes a algún chico en el equipo?" me preguntó.

"Sí, señor. Esos dos," dije, apuntando a Ethan y a Leo.

En ese momento, Leo volteó y una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Vino corriendo a través del campo y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre. "¡Pa!"

Oh, mierda. Inmediatamente volteé para ver si tenía un arma. Afortunadamente para mí, no tenía una con él. Me estaba viendo mientras Leo le hizo un gesto a Ethan para que viniera. "Uh… Jefe Swan, soy Edward Cullen. Es un placer conocerlo."

Me miró cuidadosamente antes de sacudir mi mano extendida. No sabía que un hombre podía ponerme tan nervioso. "Pa, este es mi mejor amigo Ethan." Gracias, Leo.

"Es bueno conocerte, chico," contestó.

"¿Papá?" Nos giramos para ver a Bella. Ella estaba vistiendo una playera con el número de Ethan en una manga y el de Leo en la otra, y las palabras 'Mamá del fútbol' cosidas al frente. Sophie estaba parada junto a ella con un pequeño uniforme de porrista.

"Hey, Bells," contestó.

Ella sonrió hermosamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No podía perderme el primer partido de la temporada." Ella corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo. "Te he extrañado, Bells," dijo quedito.

De pronto sentí como si estuviera de intruso en un momento personal, pero Sophie lo rompió. Ella jaló el pantalón de Charlie. "Hola, Pa."

"¿A quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó, sonriendo un poquito.

"Papá, esta es Sophie Cullen," respondió Bella.

Se agachó y la levantó. "¿Supongo que ella también es tuya?" me preguntó.

"Sí, señor, ella es mi bebé." Traté de estar calmado. No podía creer que había llamado a Leo mi hijo delante del padre de Bella.

Me dio esa dura mirada calculadora otra vez antes de asentir. "Tienes niños bien parecidos, Edward."

Juro que pudo ver el alivio en mis ojos. "Gracias, Jefe Swan."

"Papá," dijo Bella, tomando a Sophie de sus brazos. "¿De verdad vas a hacer que te llame Jefe?"

"Por un ratito," contestó.

"¡CHARLIE!" Creo que todos brincamos cuando Nessie vino corriendo. Ella prácticamente brincó en el hombre. "¡Bella no me dijo que venías!"

"No lo sabía," contestó Bella, "¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel?"

Nessie rodó los ojos. "Jake me dejó salir. Dijo que no se iba a perder el partido de apertura por mi culpa. ¿Puedes creerle a ese tipo?"

"¿Renesmee Carlie Dwyer, qué estabas haciendo en prisión?" preguntó Charlie.

"Juro que soy inocente. El Oficial Buenote la trae contra mí," contestó. Podía decir que él no le creyó ni por un segundo, pero ella se giró hacia los chicos antes de que él pudiera decirlo. "¿Chicos, quieren ver mi nuevo tatuaje? Me lo hice esta mañana solo por el juego." Jaló el vendaje para enseñarles el lobo cerca de su cadera. Nuestra mascota del equipo era un lobo, pero me pregunté si ella sabía que Jake tenía un tatuaje similar en su espalda.

"Mejor nos sentamos," dijo Bella. "Buena suerte allá, chicos, entrenador." Me sonrió antes de guiar a su padre y hermana a las bancas.

Me fui para unirme a mis hermanos. "Te ves un poco pálido, hermano," notó Emmett.

"Un hombre me preguntó si tenía un chico en el equipo. Le dije que tenía dos, Ethan y Leo. Resultó ser el padre de Bella, el Jefe de Policía, Charlie Swan," expliqué.

Jasper trató de lucir comprensivo mientras Emmett arrojó su risa retumbante. Afortunadamente era hora de que el juego empezara o le habría dado un golpe.

El juego fue un éxito. Con Leo bloqueando para él, Ethan fue capaz de anotar dos touchdowns. Al ver que ganamos por dos touchdowns, se sintieron bastante orgullosos de ellos mismos. También ayudó que tenían su propia pequeña sección de animadores que incluía a sus dos familias. Por supuesto, ya que habíamos ganado el primer partido de la temporada, todos los chicos y sus familias estaban invitados a la casa de mis padres para una pequeña fiesta posterior.

Ethan se ofreció a enseñarle a Charlie cómo llegar allá, así que él y Leo viajaron con él. Eso me daba tiempo para darme valor antes de encararlo nuevamente. Bella y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo, así que la jalé hacia un lado. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que tu papá me dispare?"

Ella lo pensó un poco. "No me preocuparía mucho. Parecía estar de buen humor hoy, así que probablemente tienes un veinte por ciento de oportunidad de recibir una bala." Puso su mano en mi brazo. "No te preocupes de todas formas. No te matará. Te dolerá bastante, pero te recuperarás."

"Gracias, Bella," contesté sarcásticamente antes de sacar a Sophie de su asiento de auto. Ella me agradeció antes de salir corriendo hacia adentro para buscar sus tías Rosalie y Alice. Miré alrededor rápidamente para asegurarme de que no había señales del Jefe, antes de jalar a Bella hacia mí y robarle un beso.

"¿De verdad buscaste a mi padre?" me preguntó incrédula.

"No puedo decirte lo mucho que no quiero recibir un disparo," contesté.

Ella mordió su labio inferior. "Entonces supongo que no quieres que le cuente que dormimos juntos la noche pasada."

"No lo harías," la desafié.

"Te dije que te durmieras en tu propio cuarto," canturreó antes de correr hacia dentro. La perseguí, pero se las arregló para perderme entre la multitud.

Traté de mantenerme tranquilo. Caminé alrededor, saludé a los otros padres, les dije lo bien que sus hijos lo estaban haciendo en el equipo. Le eché un vistazo a Bella. Estaba sentada junto a su padre en una mesa con mis padres. Parecían estar llevándose bien, así que sentí que no había razón para que los interrumpiera.

Finalmente, cuando la noche terminó, encontré una silla que estaba apartada de la multitud. "Parece como si te estuvieras escondiendo de alguien." Y Charlie, maldito, Swan apareció para sentarse junto a mí. "Te puedes relajar, hijo, no traje mi pistola conmigo. Quería venir aquí y agradecerte."

Eso me sorprendió. "¿Por qué, señor?"

Tomó un trago de una soda y suspiró. "No me gustaba la idea de que Bells y Leo se vinieran para acá solos, pero ella es tan testaruda. Sé que ella puede hacerse cargo por su cuenta, pero me sentí muchísimo mejor cuando Leo me contó de ti y tu familia. Me siento mejor sabiendo que ella tiene a alguien cerca en caso de que lo necesite."

"Estaremos ahí en un parpadeo," prometí.

Asintió, viendo a la distancia. "Edward, nunca me he entrometido en los asuntos de mi hija, a menos que ella me lo pida, pero…" se detuvo y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. "No la lastimes. Pareces un buen tipo. Odiaría tener que dispararte."

"No lo haré, señor," contesté seriamente.

"Y, Edward," se puso de pie para irse, "me puedes llamar Charlie."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** Bedheads. Es cuando recién te levantas y tienes el cabello totalmente despeinado y algunas marcas de la almohada en tu cara.

**(2) **En inglés viene como 'Piggyback' que es como 'de puerquito', pero no tiene mucha lógica (de hecho, Bella dice que si eso significa que cualquiera de ellos es un cerdo). Al menos en mi país, no sé si en otros lugares, es más conocido como 'de caballito', que es cuando alguien te lleva cargando en la espalda.

**(3)** Son esos flotadores que se ponen en los brazos.

**(4)** Es una bebida en polvo de diferentes sabores.

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No tengo mucho qué aportarle, más que decirles que el 12 ya está completamente terminado (le daré una última revisión) y esperando impacientemente por ser leído por ustedes (?).

**Oficial Buenote** ya está terminado el 4 desde hace rato, pero recuerden que es una historia alterna a Bella Swan: Secuestradora. No van siempre a la par, pero hay capítulos que tienen cosas similares, y consideramos que es mejor que lean primero esta historia para que puedan entender esas similitudes.

De **Sexual Fantasies**, el capítulo ya está terminado, pero sinceramente queremos llegar a los 70 reviews antes de publicarlo. Los comentarios han disminuído considerablemente, y ya saben que nos motiva muchísimo saber si la historia les está gustando o no. Comenzamos muy bien, con más de 12 reviews por capítulo (y es algo sumamente estimulante para escribir), pero últimamente a lo mucho han llegado de 5 a 7 comentarios.

Y bueno, para terminar (qué bueno que no iba a aportar mucho, ¿verdad?) les cuento con muchísima alegría que **Bella Swan: Secuestradora** está nominada en los Fic's Fans Twilight Awards, en la categoría de _Mejor Comedia Romántica_. Ayúdenos a ganar con sus votos en el siguiente enlace:

**h t t p : / / ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com / 2010 / 08 / mejor - comedia - romantica(punto)html**

Ya saben, cópienlo en su navegador, pónganlo todo junto y sustituyan los puntos. De cualquier manera, el link se encuentra en nuestro perfil.

Avances, imágenes de **Sexual Fantasies** y demás, lo pueden encontrar en nuestro Tumblr, también en el perfil.

Besos y esperamos sus votos y comentarios

**.Tweeties.**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos la autorización para traducirla.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie se llevó a los niños. Reclamó que era su deber como abuelo comprarles a los niños algo para molestar a sus padres antes de que se fuera a Forks. Razonó que era justo que reclamara a Ethan y a Sophie como sus nietos si Edward iba a llamar a Leo su hijo. Era una extraña situación en la que nos habíamos involucrado, y todo empezó porque fui lo suficientemente loca como para secuestrar a los niños de alguien. ¿Quién lo iba a saber?

Shredder y yo estábamos caminando alrededor del vecindario cuando Jake corrió hasta alcanzarme. "¿Bells, puedo hablar contigo?"

Asentí. "Claro. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Se trata de la delincuente que vive en tu casa," explicó.

Sabía que esta iba a ser una conversación interesante, así que lo invité a entrar por algo de tomar. "¿Qué hizo ahora?" pregunté, dándole un vaso con té helado.

"Bella, te necesito para hacer que se mantenga alejada de mí." Estaba tan serio que daba miedo. "No puedo soportarlo más, y si ella sigue sacándome de quicio, no podré ser responsable de mis acciones." Se veía tan estresado. "Eres mi vecina favorita. No quiero terminar haciendo algo que haga que me odies, pero ella..." se cortó.

"Jacob, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Me estaba perdiendo algo.

Se quedó quieto por un momento antes de decidir arrojar todo de ahí. "Me la voy a follar un día de estos, si sigue así"

Fue en ese preciso momento que mi mandíbula golpeó la mesa. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo siento por ser tan contundente," divagó. "Es sólo que... cada vez que la tengo con las esposas, quiero ponerla sobre el capó de mi coche y…"

"¡Lo tengo!" dije, deteniéndolo frenéticamente.

Soltó un suspiro rápido. "Lo siento."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga, Jake?" Estaba tratando de tomar esto seriamente. El pobre hombre estaba a punto de tener una recaída, pero algo de esto era tan malditamente divertido para mí.

Rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "No lo sé. Nunca he tenido este tipo de problemas antes."

Eso era comprensible, supongo. "Uhm…" tenía que salir con algo. "Mira, ella es mi hermana. No importa lo mucho que trate de negarlo, hay pruebas de ADN que lo demuestran, pero tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Sinceramente, estoy más preocupado por ti de lo que estoy que por ella," Tomé su ancho hombro y le di una pequeña sacudida. "Cálmate, hombre. Si Nessie descubre tu debilidad, te torturará hasta no tener fin."

"Está bien," asintió y se puso de pie. "Mejor me voy a trabajar. Te seguiré viendo." Me dio un abrazo rápido antes de irse.

El pobre chico no tenía oportunidad. De cualquier forma, no creo que fuera algo malo. Nessie tenía una tendencia a alocarse y salirse de control. Jake podía ser la persona perfecta para ponerla en balance, para mantenerla loca, pero fuera de rehabilitación. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo iba a soportarlo él.

Sin tener nada más qué hacer, decidí ir al gimnasio. Necesitaba mantenerme en forma para cuidar a tres niños, y no me mataría desarrollar algo de fuerza en mis brazos. Me imaginé que si cargaba niños todos los días, ¿qué tan malo podía ser un poco de peso de más?

Mátenme. Ahora. Mismo.

No había estado en el gimnasio ni una hora y mis pobres brazos se sentían como gelatina. El peso no era lo que me molestaba; eran las repeticiones. Levantar una pequeña y adorable mancuerna una vez no era problema. Levantarla repetidamente… era el problema.

Sin embargo, me encontré libre del peso extra cuando algún idiota se atrevió a tocar mi trasero mientras iba caminando. La mancuerna se deslizó de mi agarre y se clavó en la espalda del idiota. Problema solucionado.

Esperaba que me echaran del gimnasio después de mi pequeño desplante. El hombre irrumpió hacia la recepción, planeando claramente denunciarme, así que estaba sorprendida con lo que pasó a continuación. "¡Bueno, pero si es Isabella, bésame el trasero, Swan!"

Solo una persona me había llamado de esa manera. "¡Félix!" Me giré rápidamente hasta encontrarlo parado ahí en toda su gloria muscular. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté mientras corría para abrazarlo.

Me levantó y prácticamente me sacó toda la vida en ese abrazo. "Trabajo aquí. Soy entrenador personal." Me bajó y enrolló su enorme mano alrededor de mi brazo. "Parece como si pudieras usar mi ayuda."

Le di un manotazo como mejor pude. "Cállate. No tengo tiempo para trabajar. Tengo niños en casa."

"¿Niños?" preguntó. "Lo último que escuché, era que tenías al súper genial Leonardo."

"Adquirí otros dos," me expliqué. "Los secuestré un día en el supermercado de la ahora ex novia psicótica de su papá, y he estado pegada con toda la familia desde entonces. Son realmente unos increíbles chicos, así que no me importa.

"Secuestraste a los niños de un hombre, ¿y él aún así deja que estés cerca de ellos?" se rió.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas. "Debes saber que su padre y yo tenemos una muy agradable y retorcida relación."

"Pensé que tu no estabas en relaciones," recordó. Era algo que había dicho muchas veces en el pasado.

"Créeme. No es una normal. Mi estatus de relaciones está como indefinido." Técnicamente, no estaba en una relación, pero tampoco me sentía soltera. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguna dama afortunada?"

"Nope," contestó. "Sabes que soy demasiado hombre para una sola mujer."

Estornudé falsamente. "Oh, lo siento. Soy alérgica a las tonterías."

Me empujó del brazo. "No eres divertida, B," sonrió.

"¿Cómo están los demás?" pregunté. No había visto a su familia o a nuestra banda de preparatoria en años.

Félix se sentó en una banca y golpeó el lugar junto a él, señalándome que me sentara a su lado. "Mis padres están redescubriéndose a sí mismos en las Bahamas. Demetri sigue siendo demasiado genial como para salir con nosotros. Aro, Cayo y Marco abrieron un restaurante italiano. Juro que ellos se creen como de la mafia o algo, y no sé qué ha sido de James."

Continuamos charlando y poniéndonos al corriente con nuestras cosas. Me hizo hacer más repeticiones, para que así al menos pretendiera que estaba trabajando. Cuando estaba por irme, hicimos planes de reunirnos para cenar más tarde. Tomé una ducha rápida y me fui a casa.

El carro de Charlie estaba estacionado afuera y había algunos ruidos viniendo del interior de la casa. Caminé para encontrar a Leo golpeando algún tipo de batería en miniatura, Ethan con una guitarra pequeñita, y Sophie con un pequeño teclado. "¡Papá!" grité.

Vino desde la esquina. "Hey, Bells."

"Te voy a matar," dije sencillamente.

Sonó el timbre. "La pizza está aquí," dijo Charlie, pasándome rápidamente para atender la puerta. Afortunadamente, la mención de la pizza causó que el intento de música se detuviera.

Puse a los aspirantes a estrellas de rock en frente de la televisión, esperando distraerlos con una película mientras papá se me unía en la cocina. "¿Cuándo tienes que irte?"

"Pronto," contestó. "Puedo arreglar otra visita en septiembre, alrededor del trece, si tu quieres."

"Suena perfecto," sonreí.

Comimos rápidamente, a pesar de las risitas ocasionales que venían de la sala que rompían el silencio. "Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Tengo gente que arrestar y peces que atrapar." Abrazó a todos los niños antes de que lo acompañara a la puerta. "Edward parece ser un tipo bueno. Mantenlo cerca, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si no ha escapado todavía, no creo que lo haga en algún punto," contesté. "Adiós, papá." Lo besé en la mejilla.

"Adiós, Bells." Se fue a su auto y se fue.

Cuando regresé adentro, vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Félix.

_¿Cena a las 5? ¡Muero de hambre, B!_

Sacudí mi cabeza y llamé a Nessie.

"_Construcciones Cullen, le atiende Vanessa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"_

"¿Puedes estar aquí para las cinco para cuidar a los niños?" pregunté.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

Entrometida. "Tengo una cena con un viejo amigo de la preparatoria. Acuérdate de Félix." La escuché gimotear.

"_¿El cabrón que me llamaba El Monstruo del Lago Ness?"_

"Sip," sonreí. "Por favor, Nessie. No he pasado tiempo con él en años. Amarás quedarte con los niños. Charlie les compró suficientes instrumentos como para empezar una banda."

"_Bien. Te veré a las cinco."_

"Gracias, Nessie." Colgué y me fui a arreglar.

**EPOV**

"Hey, Jefe, necesito salir temprano. Bella necesita que cuide a los niños," dijo Nessie, asomando su cabeza a mi oficina.

"¿Pasó algo malo?" pregunté, inmediatamente preocupado.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, ella tiene una cita candente, así que necesita que esté ahí a las cinco."

Una cita. ¿Bella tenía una cita? Diablos, no. "Uhm… seguro." Traté de componerme. "Me quedaré un poco más tarde. Déjame darte algo de dinero para que compres algo de comida para llevar o algo."

"Lo tengo," contestó. "No meterme drogas ha mejorado realmente mi estado en mi cuenta en el banco. Lo veré esta noche, Jefe." Me sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Bella tenía una cita. _Mi_ Bella. Eso no iba a funcionar. Tomé el teléfono.

"_Carlisle Cullen."_

"¿Papá, puedo tomar prestado tu auto?" Estaba formulando rápidamente un plan en mi mente.

"_Seguro, hijo."_

Amaba a ese hombre. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. "Gracias. Voy en camino." Les hice saber a Emmett y a Jasper que me iba antes de correr al hospital.

"¿Quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto?" me preguntó Carlisle cuando intercambiábamos llaves.

"¿Quieres arriesgarte a la ira de Bella?" no quería arrastrarlo conmigo.

"Hablaremos más tarde, hijo," me contestó con una sonrisa. Buena elección.

Manejé hacia la ruta familiar a la casa de Bella y me estacioné a una distancia segura. Entonces, esperé. Cinco minutos después, una camioneta desconocida se estacionó en la calzada. Miré mientras el tipo se bajaba y trotaba hacia la puerta de enfrente. Era enorme, pero si me las había arreglado contra Emmett, no iba a tener ningún problema con este idiota.

Bella abrió la puerta, y la tiró hacia él. Vi rojo. ¿Quién diablos se cree como para poner _sus_ patas en _mi_ Bella? Apreté mi agarre al volante. Ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta. Qué cabrón. Los seguí discretamente mientras manejaban fuera del vecindario. Probablemente iban demasiado ocupados riéndose y entretenidos como para notarme detrás de ellos, de todas formas.

Se detuvieron en una parrilla hibachi **(1)**. Al menos iban a estar en una mesa con otras personas y no en una cena romántica para dos. Rodeé la manzana, dándoles tiempo para entrar antes de ir a la parte de atrás y estacionarme.

No había pensado esta parte. No podía simplemente entrar ahí.

_¿Podía?_

No.

Así que hice lo que cualquier acosador haría: los miré a través de la ventana. Si él hacía un movimiento en falso, estaba preparado para dejar caer su culo en la parrilla.

Estaba siendo demasiado. Aparentemente, este tipo era gracioso, porque cada vez que sus labios se movían, Bella se reía. Necesitaba hacer algo pronto o iba a enloquecer. Ella se levantó para ir al sanitario de damas. El sanitario de damas estaba cerca de una salida.

Moví el auto, dejándolo cerca de esa puerta. Entonces, rápidamente entré y esperé. Tan pronto como Bella salió del baño, la tomé. Su grito fue opacado por mi mano mientras la cargaba fuera del restaurante. Sus pies me daban unas buenas patadas en mis espinillas, pero ya me preocuparía de eso más tarde. La forcé a entrar al auto y arranqué.

Bella no sonaba contenta mientras se retorcía para acomodarse. "Escucha, tú, bastardo psicó… ¿_Edward_?" gimió. Estaba asustado de verla. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

"Para alguien que siempre está secuestrando personas, deberías haber reconocido las señales," contesté.

"¿Secuestrando?" chilló. Nunca era una buena señal cuando una mujer chillaba. "¿Por qué diablos me estás secuestrando?"

"¿Por qué diablos estabas en una cita?" le grité de vuelta.

"¿Qué?" gruñó.

Extrañé que chillara. "Me escuchaste." Cállate, Edward. "No tienes permiso para tener citas."

"¿Permiso?" Mierda. "¿Y quién diablos me va a detener?"

Y, como soy un idiota, contesté. "Yo. Obviamente."

"Aparca. El. Maldito. Auto." Doble mierda.

"No puedo hacer eso," contesté.

"¿Por qué?" gruñó de nuevo.

La honestidad es la mejor solución. "Estoy un poquito asustado de ti en este momento."

"¡APARCA EL AUTO!"

Me estacioné. Bella abrió muy enojada la puerta y salió. ¿Qué clase de secuestrador iba a ser si la dejaba caminar a casa? Fui tras ella. "Bella, métete al auto. Estás siendo irracional."

Otra vez, algo malo que decir.

Ella explotó. "¿_Estoy_ siendo irracional? Tú, hijo de pu…" su teléfono celular sonó, salvándome de una grosería. "¿Hola?" chico, su voz estaba tensa. "No, no me caí, imbécil. Fui secuestrada." Me echó un vistazo y siguió con la conversación. "Bésame el trasero." Colgó.

"Bella," rogué.

Ella estaba caminando hacia mí lentamente. Bella, La Bestia, parecía ser un apodo bastante apropiado en este momento. "Explícate."

Sentí un escalofrío. "Bella, lo siento." Ella siguió avanzando. "Cuando vi que estabas con ese tipo, simplemente… no quería que salieras con él." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "No sé qué pasó. Yo…" nada parecía estar funcionando. "Maldita sea, Bella, estaba celoso. No podía quedarme con la idea de que estuvieras con otro tipo que no fuera yo. Tu eres mi Bella… o al menos, pensé que lo eras," terminé tristemente.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó, sin decirme nada con su expresión. Asentí. Ella tomó ambos lados de mi cara y procedió a besarme con fuerza. Me tomó alrededor de tres segundos recuperarme del asombro antes de tomarla de las nalgas y levantarla. Ella enrolló esas perfectas piernas alrededor de mí, y nos giré, presionando su espalda contra el capó del auto. "Sigues siendo un… asno." Dijo entre besos. Una de mis manos hizo su recorrido por su pecho, y ella gimió audiblemente en mi boca. Sus pechos eran de un tamaño perfecto; era como si estuvieran hechos para mis manos.

Un maldito carro tocó el claxon y nos trajo nuestros sentidos de vuelta. "¿Supongo que no necesitas ese aventón, B?" El idiota del restaurante. Iba a matar a ese tipo. Él sonrió y me dio un asentimiento como saludo. "Tú debes ser Edward." ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Bella se deslizó del capó y ajustó su blusa. "Félix, cabrón. Vete a casa." Él simplemente rió mientras ella se metía de vuelta al auto de Carlisle.

¿Félix? "Ella es una problemática. Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, socio. Estoy seguro que te veré por ahí." Se despidió con la mano y manejó lejos de ahí. ¿Qué diablos?

Me metí al auto y nos puse de vuelta en el camino, sin tener idea de qué decir.

"No estaba en una cita," dijo Bella. "Félix se acaba de mudar. Decidimos salir juntos a cenar para ponernos al corriente ya que no nos hemos visto en años. Te lo habría dicho amablemente, si te hubieras molestado en preguntar en vez de actuar como cavernícola conmigo."

Bueno, me sentía como un estúpido. "Lo siento. Cuando Nessie me dijo que tenías una cita candente, lo perdí."

"Nessie," gruñó. El sonido no era tan malo cuando estaba dirigido a alguien más. "Ella sabía que no estaba en una cita. Esa pequeña…" sus ojos tomaron un brillo diabólico mientras empezaba a marcar un número en su móvil. "¿Hola, Jessica?" De ninguna manera. "Es Bella. Odio tener que molestarte, ¿pero, podrías hacerme un enorme favor?" Mordí mi labio para evitar reírme. "Nessie está sola en casa con mi hijo y sus amigos, y sé que ella odia quedarse por su cuenta con ellos. ¿Podrías, tal vez, ir allá y esperar con ella hasta que yo llegue?" Sonrió. "Muchísimas gracias." Colgó y se giró hacia mí. "¿Quieres ir por algo de helado?"

La noche se volvió muchísimo mejor de lo que había esperado. Bella no había estado en una cita, y yo sobreviví a mi primer secuestro con mis bolas intactas. Cuando finalmente nos estacionamos en su casa, Nessie jamás había estado más feliz y aún así irritada de vernos, Ethan y Sophie estaban listos para contarme su mañana con Charlie 'Pa' Swan.

Después de darle a Bella el beso de las buenas noches, decidí sacar un tema importante a colación. "¿Así que, lo eres?" ella me miró, confundida. "¿Mi Bella?"

No pude evitar sonreír como un idiota cuando ella dijo, "Oh, qué diablos."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** Hibachi es otra manera que se conoce al Teppanyaki. Es un tipo de platillo de comida japonesa que usa una plancha de acero para cocinar los alimentos.

Wow. ¿300 reviews? Gracias infinitas por tomarse la molestia en comentar. Aún esperamos contar con sus votos, si es que no lo han hecho, para el **Fic's Fans Twilight Awards** en la categoría de _Mejor Comedia Romántica_. El link está en nuestro perfil.

En un rato actualizo también **Oficial Buenote**. Y, respecto a **Sexual Fantasies**, seguimos trabajando escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que nos gustaría complacerlas con las fantasías y las parejas que piden, aunque a veces nos cuesta un poco más. Claro, igual queremos plasmar las fantasías que nosotras tenemos en mente ;D.

Adelantos y demás, los pueden ver en nuestro **Tumblr**, y el link está en el perfil.

¿Reviews?

**.Tweeties.**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

Creo que se merecen más que una disculpa patética por la ausencia. La verdad es que podría darles mil razones para excusarme, y aún así no sería suficiente. Es por eso que prefiero no echarle más leña al fuego y simplemente dejarles el capítulo.

Los avisos los dejo abajo. Disfruten el capítulo, tras una larguísima espera.

* * *

**Edward**

El sonido constante del timbre me sacó de la cama. Traté de no tropezar con nada mientras iba a ver quién era la cruel persona que me estaba despertando tan jodidamente temprano. Cuando abrí la puerta, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarme de que mis ojos no estaban haciendo jugarretas conmigo.

"Ya era hora," dijo Alice. Caminó, pasándome de largo hacia la casa y subió las escaleras.

"¡Hola, Edward!" miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba Leo. Tal vez seguía dormido después de todo, porque ¿qué estaría haciendo él con Alice?

"Hey, chico," le contesté adormilado.

"Ella me despertó también," dijo con simpatía.

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo llevé hacia adentro. "¿Te gustaría algo de comer o de tomar?" pregunté.

"No, gracias," contestó.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y él se sentó junto a mí. Si hubiera estado más despierto, probablemente me habría preguntado qué se traía Alice entre manos. Noté que Leo estaba bostezando, así que lo jalé para que pudiera recostarse en mi brazo. Los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando de repente Alice regresó. "Arriba, dormilones," dijo animadamente.

Ambos, Leo y yo, gemimos, y vi que Ethan y Sophie estaban vestidos y a cada lado de ella. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que andes por ahí levantando a los pobres niños pequeños?"

"Vienen conmigo para encontrarnos con Rosalie, con Landon y Nate. El Día de los Abuelos se acerca, así que haremos una foto con todos los nietos para Esme y Carlisle," explicó. "Habríamos obligado a Bella a venir, pero me imaginé que ya que iba a estar sola todo el día, tal vez te gustaría ir a hacerle compañía." Me guiñó un ojo. "Vamos, pequeñines. ¡Que tengas un buen día, Edward!"

Bella estaba sola en casa.

Necesitaba ir hacia allá. Tomé mis llaves y avancé hacia la puerta. Entonces me di cuenta… necesitaba vestirme. Resoplando por mi propia estupidez, regresé a mi habitación a alistarme.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa de Bella, ni siquiera me molesté en tocar. Conociéndola, probablemente se irritaría de haberla hecho salir de la cama para venir a abrirme la puerta. Caminé despacio por la casa hacia su habitación, donde la encontré esparcida a través de la cama. El burro de peluche estaba echado cerca de uno de sus brazos. Rápidamente, me quité los zapatos, y me eché junto a ella, jalándola cuidadosamente hacia mis brazos. Enterré mi cara en su cabello e inhalé la esencia de fresas.

"Si es Jessica, me mudaré," murmuró.

Me reí quedito. "¿Se siente como si fuera Jessica?"

Bella se giró en mis brazos, y sus ojos se abrieron. "Gracias a Dios," exhaló, antes de enterrar su cara en mi pecho. "Ahora, cállate. Voy a volver a dormir."

"Dulces sueños, mi Bella." Besé su cabello y la apreté más contra mí.

Por casi una hora, estuve acostado sosteniéndola. Debía estar contenta, porque no murmuró ni una sola grosería mientras estuvo dormida. Cuando finalmente se despertó, las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron, "Alice es diabólica."

Le di un pequeño apretón. "No puedo creer que la dejaras entrar."

"No lo hice," contestó. "Desde ahora, voy a empezar a cerrar con llave mis ventanas." Ella me miró e hizo un pequeño y adorable puchero. "Ella brincó sobre mí."

"Eso solo significa que le agradas," sonreí. "Si quieres, hablaré con Jasper sobre embarazarla de nuevo para protegerte de algún ataque en un futuro cercano."

"Eso suena bien," accedió antes de sentarse. "¿Qué hay para hoy?" preguntó mientras se estiraba.

"Planeaba molestarte todo el día. ¿Es eso un problema?" ni siquiera se me ocurrió que ella podía tener planes.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo un pequeño problema que arreglar, pero eres bienvenido para unírteme." Se deslizó de la cama y fue al baño para lavarse los dientes.

"¿Este problema hará que nos arresten?" pregunté.

"No si logramos que no nos atrapen," contestó. Salió del baño y fue hacia su guardarropa. "No haremos nada que merezca que vayamos a prisión," prometió.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor. "¿Y qué tienes en mente?"

Apareció completamente vestida con un pequeño pedazo de papel en sus manos. "¡He aquí!" lo sostuvo frente a mí, "La lista negra." Le di un vistazo rápido para asegurarme de que mi nombre no estuviera ahí. La mayoría de los nombres estaban tachados, pero había dos que reconocí que no lo estaban: Nessie y Félix.

"¿Por qué Félix está en tu lista negra? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo," dije, no es que me importara, por supuesto. Me hacía feliz que él estuviera ahí, y yo no.

"Cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Leo, él envió un video al show de Maury a uno de esos episodios de 'Ayúdame a encontrar al papá de mi bebé'," explicó. "No me malinterpretes; me gustan las buenas bromas. Me encabronó que se mudara a la universidad antes de que pudiera devolvérsela. Tiendo a ser rencorosa." Tomó una bolsa de lona y la echó sobre su hombro. "¿Listo?"

Ni siquiera sabía en qué me estaba metiendo. "Seguro."

Un adecuado día de venganza no podía empezar sin un desayuno saludable, así que iniciamos yendo a una cafetería. "A pesar de que tu diabólica cuñada me atacara esta mañana, creo que fue muy dulce que incluyera a Leo," admitió. "Él nunca se queja, pero sé que a veces desearía tener una familia más grande. Antes de mudarnos para acá, él solo me tenía a mí, a Charlie, y a veces a Nessie. Renee y Phil salen de viaje un montón, así que él solo los ve en las vacaciones."

"¿Qué harías si su padre biológico aparece de repente?" pregunté. Era algo que me había estado molestando.

"Hice todo lo que pude para encontrarlo. Todos en el país supieron de mi alegre episodio en el baile de máscaras. Cuando él nunca apareció, Charlie y yo fuimos capaces de encontrar un abogado y me aseguré de que tuviera la custodia completa. No quería preocuparme porque él se presentara años después, listo para jugar al papi. Leo merece algo mejor que eso." Tomó un sorbo de su café. "Para contestar tu pregunta, si él se aparece, le patearía el trasero."

Sonreí y pagué la cuenta. "¿Lista para tachar otro nombre de tu lista negra?"

De camino al gimnasio, ella me explicó su plan. "La manera de ir tras Félix es con algo pequeño que no note de inmediato. Con algo grande y extravagante, él encontraría la forma de voltearlo y usarlo para su beneficio." Obviamente, había pensado demasiado sobre esto. "Él es un tipo muy tranquilo. La única cosa que le preocupa es su camioneta. La revisa casi cada quince minutos. Esa cosa es como la clave de su masculinidad o algo así. Se enorgullece de ser un macho moderno, así que ahí es donde tienes que atacar."

"Me siento un poco nervioso por el tipo," admití.

"Eso es muy malo, porque necesito que vayas adentro y lo mantengas distraído por al menos veinte minutos. Tal vez podrías disculparte por el malentendido de anoche," sugirió.

Ni siquiera quise preguntar qué iba a hacer. Me imaginé que entre menos supiera iba a ser mejor. Caminé hacia dentro del gimnasio, buscando al objetivo. La chica en la recepción me señaló su oficina, así que me paseé por ahí y golpeé la puerta.

"¡Está abierto!" dijo desde adentro. Giré el pomo y entré. "¡Hey! Juguetito de B, entra. ¿No estás molesto por lo de la otra noche, verdad? Puedo ser grande, pero hago el amor, no la guerra," sonrió.

"De hecho, vine a disculparme por lo de anoche. Pensé que estabas tratando de robarte a mi mujer, así que me descontrolé un poco." Le di mi mano. "Soy Edward, por cierto."

Se puso de pie y sacudió mi mano. "Es bueno conocerte oficialmente. Ahora, toma asiento. Te contaré toda clase de cosas sobre B."

Mantenerlo distraído por veinte minutos no fue del todo difícil. Él estuvo feliz contándome historia tras historia de sus días de gloria con Bella y los chicos en preparatoria. Aparentemente, ella se quedaba en su casa tanto como él se quedaba en la suya. "Hubo una vez que nosotros le pusimos una cámara espía en la ducha. Era una chica bastante buena, ya sabes, y nosotros éramos unos pervertidos de preparatoria, así que era una oportunidad perfecta." Eso había sido en el pasado. No había razón para arremeter contra el escritorio, así que me mantuve en la silla. "Juro que alguien le contó, porque se las arregló para mover la cámara al baño de mis padres. Aro todavía no puede ver a mi papá a los ojos." Me reí con él por eso.

Mi teléfono celular vibró contra mi pierna. Supongo que esa era mi señal. "Será mejor que te deje volver a trabajar. Voy a encontrarme con Bella para almorzar. Fue agradable charlar contigo."

"Igualmente, camarada. Dale a B mis saludos," contestó.

Bella estaba esperando en el auto cuando llegué ahí. Le di un vistazo a la camioneta. Nada lucía diferente. "¿Qué hiciste?" pregunté curiosamente.

"Te dije que tenía que ser pequeño," sonrió. "Su macho móvil ahora tiene una placa que dice 'Miss Félix'. Le tomará semanas darse cuenta. Además, compré uno de esos equipos de bocinas para auto. Le gusta hacer sonar el claxon a las chicas candentes, así que lo cambié para que gritara 'gorda'. Estoy bastante segura de que notará eso pronto."

Me reí, imaginándome la mirada en su rostro cuando su intento por levantar chicas sea contraproducente. "¿Sabrá que tú lo hiciste?"

"Por supuesto que lo hará," dijo Bella como si no fuera la gran cosa. "Y él me la va a regresar. Es un círculo vicioso en el que estamos." Ni siquiera parecía preocupada por la idea.

"¿Hemos terminado con la venganza por hoy?" pregunté.

Sacó su lista y tachó el nombre de Félix. "Nope. La pequeña Nessie sigue debiéndomela por haber soltado lo de Madame Marie. Puedo hacer eso antes de almorzar, y entonces podremos hacer lo que sea que quieras."

"De acuerdo," sonreí, manejando de regreso a su casa. Ella me dijo que aparcara el auto en su cochera para que así ninguno de los vecinos pudiera verlo y decidiera auto invitarse a fisgonear para obtener un chisme mientras nosotros intentábamos trabajar.

Bella tomó unas cuantas cosas más antes de encaminarse al cuarto de su hermana. "Nessie parece una buscapleitos, pero le aterrorizan dos cosas: ratones y armarios."

"¿Armarios?" ¿A quién coño le asustan los armarios?

"Es muy paranoica. La puerta de su armario debe estar abierta siempre," dijo. "La chica ha visto demasiadas películas de terror. De cualquier forma, encontré este pequeño artilugio en línea." Sostuvo un pequeño ratón. "Tiene un sensor de movimiento, así que cuando camine dentro del cuarto, saldrá disparado de debajo de la cama."

Estaba tratando de ponerle las baterías cuando escuché que la puerta principal se abría. Sentí pánico. "¡Mierda! Alguien viene. ¿Qué hacemos?"

Bella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. "¡Rápido!" Sujetó mi brazo. "¡Métete en el armario!" Tomó todas las cosas y me jaló hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Sabía que si alguien entraba al cuarto sería capaz de escuchar nuestra respiración. "¿Qué coño está haciendo ella en casa?" susurró.

"¿Su hora de almuerzo?" sugerí quedito, mirando a través de la ranura de las persianas de la puerta.

Gracias a los audífonos del iPod en sus orejas, Nessie no pudo escuchar una palabra de lo que dijimos. Se deslizó hacia la ventana y tomó sus binoculares, antes de mirar a través de las persianas. "Hola, Oficial Buenote." Miró lascivamente a Jake por unos minutos antes de girarse hacia el vestidor. Se miró en el espejo para retocarse el delineador, pero sus ojos se trabaron en la puerta cerrada del armario y se congeló.

"Mierda," susurró Bella. Trabajó desesperadamente en poner las baterías en el ratón mientras Nessie se acercaba cuidadosamente a la puerta. "¡Lo tengo!" Lo deslizó por debajo y se fue. Cuando el pequeño borrón cruzó el cuarto, Nessie gritó como nunca la había escuchado antes y casi se lleva la puerta de la habitación tratando de escapar del cuarto. "¡Recoge la evidencia!" Bella tomó la caja, mientras yo atrapaba al ratón. Cerró la puerta del armario de nuevo, y ambos corrimos fuera del cuarto para escondernos en otro lugar.

Terminamos en el cuarto de invitados, cruzando el pasillo. "¿La vida nunca es aburrida contigo, verdad?" pregunté.

Estaba jadeando. "La vida habría sido más corta si Nessie hubiera abierto esa puerta. Creo que carga una navaja."

"¡Demonios, Jacob! Deja de ser un cabrón. Te digo que hay algo en mi armario." Pudimos escucharlos viniendo por el pasillo. Parecía que Nessie había ido por ayuda.

"¿No crees que eres un poco mayor para tenerle miedo al coco?" rezongó Jacob.

Nessie resopló. "No es el coco," gruñó. "¡Saca tu pistola! ¿Qué clase de policía eres?"

"Créeme. Es mucho más seguro para ti, si no saco mi pistola," siseó.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" preguntó incrédula.

Noté que Bella se mordía el labio para aguantar la risa. Jake y Nessie continuaron con su disputa mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto. Pude escucharlo burlándose de ella cuando el armario apareció vacío. Entonces vino otra discusión. Entonces se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y los quejidos se detuvieron.

"¿Crees que se hayan matado mutuamente?" susurré.

"Peor," respondió enigmáticamente. Tomó mi mano y nos deslizamos fuera del cuarto.

Desafortunadamente, la puerta del cuarto de Nessie seguía abierta. Cómo esos dos se habían desvestido tan rápidamente seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Jake tenía sus manos en el trasero de ella, y las piernas de ella estaban enrolladas con fuerza alrededor de él. Estaban pegados a los labios mientras caían en la cama.

"Creo que él encontró su tatuaje," dije quedito en el oído de Bella.

Para cuando íbamos a mitad de camino por el pasillo, los gemidos y gruñidos empezaron. "Oh, Dios," se estremeció Bella. "No puedo escuchar a mi hermana teniendo sexo," el chillido de Nessie se escuchó de fondo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí." No pude estar más de acuerdo.

Íbamos llegando a la puerta principal, cuando vimos a Tanya en su patio delantero. "Suena como si alguien estuviera pasándola bien," gritó.

Bella abrió su cochera y brincamos al auto y salimos. "Bueno," traté de pensar en algo qué decir. "¿Tienes hambre?" ella rió y aparqué en un restaurante para llevar, para comprarnos algo rápido. Ya que yo elegiría lo que haríamos a partir de ahora, quería mostrarle otro de mis lugares favoritos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó mientras manejaba fuera del centro.

"Este es el lago donde los hombres Cullen venimos a acampar siempre," expliqué una vez que estuvimos ahí. Sostuve su mano mientras la guiaba abajo por los senderos. "Ethan quiere venir por su cumpleaños, así que espero que dejes que Leo se nos una. Aunque debo advertirte: probablemente vas a estar atrapada en la pijamada de las mujeres Cullen."

Ella rió, "Suena terrorífico." Entonces, sacudió su cabeza para mostrar que estaba bromeando. "Me agrada tu familia. Estaré feliz de ir."

Pasamos el resto del día ahí, caminando por los senderos y disfrutando nuestra mutua compañía. Cuando el sol empezó a caer, Bella pensó que debíamos regresar, pero yo tenía otras ideas. "Vamos a nadar."

"No trajimos trajes de baño, genio," contestó.

"¿Quién los necesita?" contesté, tomando mi playera y arrojándola al piso. "¿No me digas que nunca antes has nadado desnuda con un novio?"

Resopló, "¿Qué novio? Félix y yo éramos solamente amigos con beneficios. No me metía en relaciones en ese entonces."

Eso me sorprendió. "¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?" pregunté.

"Tú lo hiciste," contestó. Creo que hice un pequeño baile interno. "Ahora, date la vuelta. No me vas a ver desnuda."

"Pero ese es el punto," hice un puchero.

"Lo siento," sonrió, forzándome a girarme. "Sin espiar."

Siempre el caballero, esperé hasta que ella dijera que estaba bien que me diera la vuelta antes de tomar el resto de mis ropas y brincar al agua. La maldita mujer estaba lo suficientemente sumergida como para que solo pudiera ver la parte de arriba de sus hombros.

"Te veré desnuda eventualmente," prometí.

"Tal vez," contestó antes de hundirse en el agua.

Sonreí y nadé hacia ella. Estuvimos en el agua por un rato hasta que me di cuenta que su labio inferior empezaba a temblar. Tomé eso como una oportunidad para enrollar mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella dijo que no podía mirar, pero no dijo nada sobre tocar. Era un caballero, a pesar de todo, y mantuve mis manos alrededor de su cintura. No era un idiota. Si la enojaba ahora, iba a ganarme una bala después. "Creo que es hora de conseguirte algo cálido. Entonces, podemos ir por nuestros hijos."

"Me agrada esa idea," dijo. De alguna manera, me las arreglé para no espiar mientras se vestía. Cuando tuvimos toda nuestra ropa puesta, caminamos de regreso al auto. "Edward, no es que no quiera que me veas desnuda. Es solo que no sea el mismo día que vimos a Jake y a Nessie."

Nos detuvimos en su casa con suficiente tiempo para secar nuestro cabello y arreglarnos para que no notaran que estuvimos nadando desnudos. Afortunadamente, Nessie y Jake no estaban a la vista. Entonces, fuimos a casa de Emmett donde el resto de la familia parecía haberse reunido. Tan pronto como entramos, todos se nos quedaron viendo. Los adultos se veían engañosos y emocionados. Los niños parecían culpables. Mierda.

"¿Hay algo que quisieran contarnos?" preguntó Esme dulcemente. No se la creí.

"No digas nada," le murmuré a Bella. "Es una trampa."

Emmett intervino. "Seh, ¿jugaron en alguna mesa recientemente?" Jasper resopló y los otros empezaron a soltar risitas.

Bella miró a nuestros tres niños con sus manos en las caderas. Ellos mantuvieron sus ojos pegados al piso, pero Sophie finalmente se rompió. "¡Tenían galletas!"

Carlisle se apresuró en su defensa. "Ahora, Bella, no hay que enojarse. Todo sabemos ser discretos en esta familia. De todas formas, estoy curioso por las interesantes huellas dactilares en el capó de mi auto."

Cuando todos se rompieron a reír, tomé una pieza de papel y llevé a Bella a la cocina. "Creo que es hora de empezar mi propia lista negra."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

Avisos de ocasión(?):

**Sexual Fantasies** por lo pronto está en espera (la inspiración para esa historia nos ha dejado bien colgadas últimamente, y realmente no es sencillo que un lemmon salga así como así), y **Oficial Buenote** sigue en pie; nada más esperaremos avanzar con más capítulos de esta historia. A pesar de la tardanza, **no dejaremos de traducir**.

Otra cosita. Alguien preguntó que si podíamos traducir **The Doll House**; Kambria me dio el permiso, pero primero traduciré unos capítulos antes de colgar el primero, para no dejarlas esperando demasiado entre uno y otro, y estará en mi cuenta (**carliitha-cullen**).

Por último, y como algunas de ustedes lo supieron, gracias a su maravillosos votos ganamos el premio a **Mejor comedia romántica**, otorgado por los _Fic's Fans Twilight Awards_. El premio lo pueden encontrar en el perfil. Además, la hermosa Bells Lopez hizo una increíble portada para esta historia, y ya se encuentra también disponible en nuestro perfil.

No sabría darles una fecha exacta para el siguiente capítulo, pero sin duda me encargaré de no hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo. De parte de todas, agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo a estas historias. No las vamos a defraduar ;D

**.Tweeties.**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Las Tweeties nada más tienen el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Bella**

"¿Tía Nessie, por qué estás caminando chistoso?" Leonardo preguntó mientras Nessie prácticamente cojeaba hacia la cocina para tomar una taza de café.

"Monté un caballo," gruñó.

Casi escupo mi desayuno, pero me las arreglé para recomponerme. "Debió haber sido un gran caballo," contesté quedito.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Nessie, mirándome cuidadosamente.

"Nada," sonreí. "Vamos, chicos. Tenemos que ir a comprar algunos útiles escolares." Ambos, Ethan y Leo, gimieron. "No me hagan eso. Al menos Rosalie se aseguró de que estuvieran en las mismas clases." Tener conexiones con la directora de la escuela me venía bastante bien.

Ethan llevó su plato al fregadero. "Espero que nunca tengamos que visitar su oficina. Ella puede ser atemorizante." Me lo puedo imaginar.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Señorita Sophie?" pregunté, limpiando el jarabe de su cara. "¿Estás lista para el preescolar?"

Arrugó la nariz y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Me puedo quedar en casa contigo?"

Sonreí y froté nuestras narices. "¿Por qué no lo intentas por unos cuantos días? Harás un montón de amigos."

"¿Pero, y si no?" preguntó.

"Entonces te secuestraré," prometí. Eso pareció apaciguarla, así que se unió a los chicos y fuimos a la cochera.

Antes de que saliera de la casa, Nessie gritó, "¡Hey! ¿Consigue algunas trampas para ratones, quieres?" Reí quedito mientras me apresuraba hacia la camioneta.

No creo que alguno de nosotros estuviéramos entusiasmados por ir a comprar útiles escolares. Leo caminaba junto a mí, e Ethan del otro lado, y Sophie estaba sentada en el carrito de compras. Estaba sosteniendo la lista en mi mano. "¿Para qué diamantes necesitan cuatro cajas de pañuelos cada uno?" Me estaba volviendo mejor al elegir mis palabras delante de ellos.

"¿Para los resfriados?" sugirió Sophie.

Me encogí de hombros y arrojé los pañuelos al carrito. Edward probablemente se iba a irritar porque yo comprara todas sus cosas, pero planeaba enviar a Leo con él e Ethan para recoger los uniformes que había mandado hacer.

Leo se tomó su tiempo eligiendo la mochila perfecta. "Esto me deprime." Rodeé mis ojos. ¿Qué niño habla de esa forma? "Tal vez deberíamos conseguir algo de pizza."

"Entre más rápido elijas una mochila, más rápido nos iremos," acepté. Rápidamente, tomó una mochila verde y la arrojó al carrito. Ethan había elegido la misma en azul.

Justo cuando terminaba de cargar todo en la camioneta, escuché un vehículo apartando en un espacio junto a mí. "¡Gorda!"

"¡Métanse en la camioneta!" arrojé el carrito a un lado y ayudé rápidamente a Sophie a meterse en el asiento trasero con los chicos.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan!" gritó Félix.

"¿Nos debe dinero?" preguntó Ethan.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente y me giré. "¡Félix! Qué agradable sorpresa."

Me lanzó una mirada de regreso. "Anoche estaba cruzando las calles, buscando a la siguiente chica afortunada en tener una pieza de esto, cuando vi a esta hermosa castaña con curvas en los lugares correctos. Decidí atraer su atención, así que hice sonar la bocina." Sostuvo mi cara gentilmente en sus manos. "¿Sabes que pasó después?"

"¿Vivieron felices para siempre?" pregunté.

Sus manos ya no fueron tan gentiles, pero no me estaba lastimando. "La hermosa castaña arrojó un zapato de tacón a mi macho móvil. ¡Entonces, sacó su lápiz labial rojo y escribió 'pendejo' en mi capó! Estaba completamente en shock. Afortunadamente, el tipo detrás de mí me trajo de regreso a la realidad. ¡Hizo sonar su bocina y gritó que Miss Félix se quitara del camino! ¡¿Por qué diablos todos me están llamando Miss Félix?"

"Estás aplastando mi cara," dije lo mejor que pude, a pesar de que él tenía mis labios sellados. Estaba segura de que se veía tremendamente divertido.

"Te la voy a regresar, pequeña B," contestó, luchando contra una sonrisa. Probablemente ya lo estaba trazando en su mente para entonces.

"¿Mamá?" Leo asomó su cabeza por la puerta. "¿Necesitas que lo pateé?"

Félix me soltó. "¡No puede ser! Este no puede ser el piojito. Estabas en pañales la última vez que te vi."

"Leo, este es mi amigo Félix. Félix, éste es Leo." Abrí la puerta completamente, para que así pudiera ver a todos. "Y estos son Ethan y Sophie." Sophie saludó, pero Ethan no se veía feliz.

"Un gusto en conocerlos," Félix sonrió antes de girarse hacia mí. "Tengo que irme. Estoy en mi descanso para comer. Solo cuida tu espalda, B." Me besó sonoramente en la mejilla, se despidió de los niños, y se fue.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me metí en la camioneta. Él era todo un tonto.

En la pizzería, les di a los niños algo de cambio para que jugaran en algunos juegos. Leo estaba ayudándole a Sophie en uno, cuando Ethan regresó. Se sentó junto a mí, "¿Bella? ¿Te gusta el Sr. Félix?"

"A veces," sonreí, pero entonces su carita cayó un poco, así que me detuve. "¿Ethan, qué es lo que pasa?"

"Nada," susurró, bajando su cabeza.

Tomé su barbilla con mi mano, levantando su cara un poco. "Dime qué te sucede, pequeño. No me gusta verte triste." Dudó un poco. "Por favor."

"Pensé que te gustaba mi papá," finalmente admitió.

Oh. "Ethan, Félix es nada más mi amigo, así como Leo y tú son amigos. Tu papá es…" Mierda. Iba a tener que decirlo en voz alta. "Tú papá es mi novio." Entonces, sonrió. "Realmente apreciaría si no le dijeras a nadie que dije eso." Edward ya era un asno presumido.

"¿Le puedo decir a Leo?" preguntó.

"Solo a Leo," contesté. "Sophie confiesa por galletas."

Después de comer, regresé a casa para que Leo y yo empacáramos. Él se iba a ir con los chicos Cullen en un viaje de campamento, mientras que yo iría con Sophie a una pijamada con las mujeres. Por haber crecido principalmente con hombres, nunca había hecho esta clase de cosas antes. Me imaginé que íbamos a terminar comiendo comida chatarra y mirar películas de chicas. No tenía idea.

Todo empezó lo suficientemente normal. Tuvimos una agradable cena juntas. Esme mandó ordenar algo, así que ninguna de nosotras tuvo que cocinar. Entonces nos movimos a la sala, la cual se había transformado en una sala de masajes. Así que mientras Sophie y Nate estaban divirtiéndose en el cuarto de juegos, y Landon estaba gorgoteando felizmente en su moisés, yo estaba tirada boca abajo en una mesa, mientras un alto hombre con manos celestiales trabajaba con los nudos de mi espalda.

Alice gimió en la mesa junto a mí. "Esto se siente _tan_ bien." Escuché que las otras mujeres hacían sonidos en acuerdo. "¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Está ayudando a sacar la tensión?"

"Por favor," resopló Rosalie. "Sólo Edward puede ayudar con eso."

"No tengo idea de lo que están hablando," sonreí.

"Tensión sexual, cariño," dijo Esme. "Estoy sorprendida de que ustedes dos hayan durado tanto. Yo estaba sobre Carlisle la noche después de que nos conocimos."

No había manera de que esta conversación fuera buena para mí.

"Debe ser una cosa Cullen." Dijo Alice. "Yo estaba sobre Jasper el día que lo conocí."

"No las escuches, Bella," añadió Rosalie. "Yo hice sufrir a Emmett. Todos ellos están acostumbrados a tener lo que quieren. Deberías hacer que Edward luchara por ello."

"No estoy haciendo que luche por nada, es solo que…" no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con la madre de Edward en la sala. "No he tenido sexo desde que Leo fue concebido. No es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera. Estoy esperando por el momento 'ajá' con un hombre, donde descubra que no importa qué pase, todo estará bien porque nos tenemos mutuamente."

Creo que Esme suspiró. "Estaré contenta cuando te des cuenta de ello, porque ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro."

Rosalie estaba atascada en algo más. "Esos son como ocho años. Olvida lo que dije. Brinca sobre él ahora." Tuve que unirme a las risas de Alice.

Una vez que nuestros masajes terminaron, estuvimos en el sofá con unas bebidas. "Me preguntó qué estarán haciendo los chicos justo ahora." Estaba segura de que Leo estaría pasando un buen momento sin importar qué.

"Veamos. Está oscuro, así que probablemente les estén haciendo una travesura a los niños. Cada vez que los pequeñines están ahí, parece que no se pueden contener a sí mismos," dijo Alice.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida frutal.

"Los asustan cada año. Emmett vive para cosas como esa," explicó Rosalie.

Tuve algo en mente. "¿Qué pasaría si les dieran una cucharada de su propia medicina?"

Esme de inmediato tomó el teléfono. "Voy a llamar a Kate. Ella vigilará a los bebés." Llamé a alguien que me ayudara.

Nessie llegó unos momentos después, vestida toda de negro. "Traje los extintores."

"Vamos." Nos subimos todas a mi camioneta y fuimos hacia el lago, dejando a los niños con una amiga de Esme, quien estuvo feliz de ayudar. "Necesitamos asegurarnos de que Leo e Ethan sepan que somos nosotras. No queremos asustarlos," dijo Esme. Todas aceptamos. Íbamos por los chicos grandes, no por los pequeños.

Estacioné la camioneta lo suficientemente lejos como para que ellos no fueran capaces de oírla. Nos deslizamos silenciosamente cerca de los senderos, pero no por ellos. Podíamos escuchar a los chicos a lo lejos antes de que pudiéramos verlos. Emmett estaba a mitad de una historia de terror sobre el monstro del lago.

"¿Señoras, cuánto se oponen a mojarse?" Susurró Nessie.

Tuvo el extintor listo mientras Rosalie, Alice y Esme se colaron alrededor del campamento para traer el agua. Esperamos pacientemente a que Emmett terminara su historia. Ambos, Ethan y Leo seguían mirando al lago nerviosamente. "No se preocupen," les dijo Edward. "El monstruo se asusta con el fuego. Mientras la fogata esté encendida, se mantendrá lejos." Acababa de hacer esto demasiado perfecto.

Hubo un fuerte chillido, seguido de un chapoteo. Jasper se puso de pie de inmediato. "¿Qué fue eso?" Hubo otro chapoteo, provocando que los demás hombres se pusieran de pie.

Emmett soltó una risita nerviosa. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada." Más chapoteos.

"Chicos, quédense aquí. Iremos a revisar," dijo Edward calmadamente. El hombre tomó su linterna y se encaminó hacia el lago.

Era entonces cuando Nessie y yo haríamos nuestra movida. Ethan y Leo brincaron un poco cuando salimos de entre los bosques, pero afortunadamente no gritaron. Ellos pudieron ver nuestras caras después de todo. "Síganos la corriente," susurré, sonriéndoles. "Nosotras somos el monstruo del lago." Rápidamente, Nessie apagó el fuego.

Mientras nos deslizábamos a nuestro escondite, pude escuchar a los niños gritar por ayuda. Ellos eran muy convincentes. "Mierda," gritó Emmett. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"El fuego se apagó," dijo Leo, escuchándose con pánico. "¡El monstruo del lago ya viene!"

"Yo inventé eso," discutió Emmett.

Hubo otro chillido y más chapoteos. "¿Entonces qué es eso?" preguntó Ethan histéricamente.

"Esos chicos son buenos," susurró Nessie.

"Voy a averiguar qué está pasando," dijo Carlisle. "Edward, tal vez deberías quedarte con los chicos."

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos," sugirió Emmett.

"Te puedes quedar con los chicos también," dijo Jasper, rodando sus ojos antes de seguir a Carlisle.

Nessie se quitó para ayudar a las otras mujeres. Sus pisadas no podían escucharse sobre los repentinos gritos de Carlisle y Jasper. Emmett entró en pánico. "¡Saca a los chicos de aquí! ¡Iré por ellos!" Se apartó para salvar a su padre y hermano.

Edward tomó a un niño debajo de cada brazo y empezó a andar por el sendero. Me detuve en frente de él. "¿A dónde vas, Edward?"

Esto hizo que entrara en más pánico. "¡Bella! Tenemos que…" Entonces, se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando. "¡Tú!" gruñó.

"¡Hola, mamá!" sonrió Leo.

"¡Gran trabajo, chicos!" dije, mientras Edward los ponía abajo.

"¿Entonces, quién…?" Edward señaló de regreso al lago.

Me reí. "Supongo que Esme, Alice y Rosalie se toparon con Carlisle y Jasper en el lago, y Nessie fue ahí a tiempo para ayudar con Emmett después de que apagara el fuego. Eso es lo que ustedes, hombres, obtienen por tratar de asustar a los chicos." Dejé salir un chillido cuando Edward me arrojó sobre su hombro.

"Te voy a presentar al monstruo del lago," dijo Edward.

"¡Cullen! Será mejor que me bajes," le advertí, pero sabía que no iba a pasar.

Todos los gritos fueron remplazados por risas mientras los demás luchaban mutuamente en el lago. Edward brincó, llevándonos a los dos a la mitad de todo eso. Nessie se las arregló para librarse y escabullirse con los chicos para tostar malvaviscos.

"Debieron haber visto sus caras," Rosalie molestaba a Emmett.

"Y ustedes se supone que deberían estar peleando con almohadas en casa," contestó, jalándola hacia él.

"Hemos sido traicionados por nuestras mujeres," dijo Carlisle.

"Aw, los compensaremos más tarde," prometió Esme. "Pero ahora tenemos una pijamada a la cual regresar." Lo besó antes de correr fuera del agua.

Los hombres fueron muy comprensivos y nos acompañaron de regreso a la camioneta. Nessie estaba comiendo un s'more **(1)** mientras nos íbamos. Fue lo suficientemente amable como para compartir con Alice una vez que estuvimos en el vehículo.

"¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que nos la regresen?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Esta noche? De cero a ninguna," contesté. "De cualquier forma, estoy bastante segura de que planearán algo para nuestra siguiente pijamada."

Esme sonrió. "Estaremos preparadas para ellos."

Cuando regresamos a casa, ya estábamos secas y listas para la cama. Nessie estaba en un apuro por regresar a casa. Le advertí que se mantuviera apartada de los problemas. "¿Dónde queda lo divertido en eso?" preguntó sonriendo. Si estaba planeando otro encuentro con Jake, esperaba que terminaran en su casa esta vez.

Terminé durmiendo en el antiguo cuarto de Edward. Esme me dio permiso de ir por sus cosas, así que le tomé la palabra. No pude contenerme a mí misma.

Era un cuarto típico de chicos. Había fotografías de él y sus hermanos, la mayoría de ellas de diferentes eventos atléticos. Encontré una de sus viejas playeras. Me deslicé en una y decidí que eso sería un buen recuerdo de esa noche. Tal vez él no la echaría de menos.

"Se te ve mejor a ti, de todas formas." Brinqué por la voz de Esme. Ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar.

"Me asustaste," exhalé, sentándome en la cama.

"Lo siento." Ella vino y se sentó junto a mí. "Quería dejar algunas cosas en claro," me dijo seriamente. "Nunca me preocupé por Victoria. Si no fuera por Ethan y Sophie, hubiera preferido que ella nunca fuera parte de mi familia. Edward trató de seguir adelante después de ella por el bien de encontrarles a los niños una mamá, pero enfrentémoslo, sus elecciones fueron horrendas." Tomó mi mano entonces. "Tú eres diferente. Mis nietos te adoran. Mi hijo parece no tener suficiente de ti. Tú y Leo obviamente pertenecen a nuestra familia."

Esto era tan incómodo para mí. Renee y yo nunca tuvimos muchos momentos madre-hija. "¿No te importa que escriba erótica y maldiga como marinero?"

"Tus libros han mejorado mi vida sexual. Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible," admitió.

Sonreí. "Ustedes, chicos, están locos."

Asintió. "Es por eso que encajas tan bien." Se puso de pie para irse. "Sé que tienes que ser cuidadosa, pero te prometo, no encontrarás a un mejor hombre para ti y Leo que mi hijo. Duerme bien, Bella."

Mientras me acurrucaba en la vieja cama de Edward, pensé sobre ello. No quería imaginar una vida sin los Cullen, sin Ethan y Sophie, sin Edward. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida preguntándome si podía ser capaz de darle a Leo el tipo de familia que él merecía, y simplemente cayó en mi regazo. Sería bastante estúpida si los apartaba de mí.

La puerta crujió mientras se abría de nuevo, así que me giré. Sophie estaba asomando su cabeza. "¿Bella?"

Sonreí, "Hey, Sophie."

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" preguntó. Me senté y jalé las cobijas a un lado. Ella corrió y se metió a la cama.

"¿Estás cómoda?" pregunté mientras jalaba las sábanas sobre nosotras. Asintió mientras bostezaba. Sonreí de nuevo y besé su frente. "Dulces sueños, Señorita Sophie."

Se acurrucó a mi lado, así que puse mi brazo a su alrededor. "Te quiero, Bella," susurró.

Susurré de vuelta. "También te quiero, Sophie."

* * *

**(1)** Ya lo había dicho en un capítulo anterior, el s'more es un sándwich hecho con un malvavisco asado entre dos galletas dulces.

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

Para Jessica: déjame pensarlo muy bien antes de decirte si me interesa o no. De corazón, gracias por tu oferta.

Empiezo por una noticia triste. Como algunas saben, **Hizashii** ya no estará más en Fanfiction. Ella, a pesar de estar tan jovencita (menos de 15 años), es una escritora más que talentosa. La considero mi hermana menor, y una gran inspiración para escribir. Solita, se aventó alrededor de 210 historias, totalmente originales; además era una de las betas de esta historia, y también aportaba para **Sexual Fantasies**. Hace poco, me pidió que la retirara de las Tweeties porque se alejaba de esta página. Ojalá que más adelante retome la escritura ;D

Por otra parte, siempre vengo a pedirles algo, jeje. Ahora pido su voto para el **Halloween Contest**, organizado por MerySnz en su blog. Mis historias 'Hysteria' y 'Visitante' están concursando, y sería genial si pudiera contar con su apoyo (que yo sé que es grandísimo). El link se los dejo aquí abajo, y si no pueden verlo, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, **carliitha-cullen**.

h t t p : / / en mi cielo personal(punto)blogspot(punto)com / 2010 / 10 / vota - por - tu - drabble - favorito(punto)html

Sustituyan los signos y peguen todo.

**Oficial Buenote** ya está casi terminado. Dessie fue bien amor y tradujo el capítulo en un buen tramo. Ahorita ando como gallina sin cabeza por el trabajo, pero en cuanto me desocupe, lo termino de traducir ;D. Besos y hasta la siguiente actualización.

_**.Tweeties.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos el permiso para traducir la historia.

Gente, **Hizz** era una de las betas de esta historia. El que haya decidido retirarse de Fanfiction no altera esta traducción ni dejaremos de publicarla. La autora de la historia es Kambria.

Sin más, aquí dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Edward**

Este había sido, sin duda, el más memorable viaje de acampada. Emmett no podía creer que su historia del monstruo del lago había cobrado vida, pero aunque había sido la cosa más jodidamente escalofriante, ahora pensaba que había sido genial. Yo estaba feliz de que no había tenido que ir a la cama sin mi beso de las buenas noches de Bella.

"Me gusta hacer pis en el bosque," admitió Leo.

"¡A mí también!" dijo Ethan. "¡Casi le doy a esa ardilla!"

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Los chicos siempre serán chicos. Era muy temprano en la mañana, pero todos estaban despiertos ya. Dormir en una tienda tal vez era divertido, pero nada se comparaba con nuestras cómodas camas. Todos éramos un poco mimados.

"¡Hice el desayuno!" anunció Jasper, sacando una bandeja de s'mores. Normalmente, no les habría permitido comer algo tan poco saludable para desayunar, pero era una ocasión especial.

"¿Qué te pasa, viejo?" Le pregunté a Carlisle mientras salía de su tienda con sus manos en su espalda baja.

"Mi cama estaba un poco grumosa. ¿Quién tuvo la idea de venir aquí sin los colchones de aire?" preguntó.

Jasper se veía culpable. "Ese debí ser yo. En mi defensa, no lo hice a propósito. Se me olvidaron en casa. Mi hijo no es creyente en dormir en las noches, así que he estado un poco fuera de mí."

"No siento simpatía por ti. Tú eras de la misma manera cuando eras un bebé. Es tiempo de que pagues," dijo Carlisle.

Recordé tener que levantarme con Ethan y Sophie cuando eran así de pequeños. Victoria siempre se negó, diciendo que ella hizo su parte en la sala de labor. De cualquier forma no me importó. Amé cada minuto que pasé con mis pequeños. A pesar de todo, estaba bastante seguro de que le puse a Ethan el pañal al revés una o dos veces.

Leo me trajo un s'more y se sentó junto a mí. "Creo que soy un chico de mami," admitió.

"Gracias," le dije, aceptando lo que trajo. "¿Ahora, por qué piensas eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Como que la extraño."

Le sonreí. "No tiene nada de malo con ser un chico de mami, yo también como que la extraño."

"Como quiera me estoy divirtiendo mucho," me dijo rápidamente. Supongo que no quería que pensara diferente solo porque extrañaba a Bella. "Gracias por dejarme venir."

"No habría sido lo mismo sin ti," le dije.

Había cosas que necesitábamos hacer en casa, así que una vez que todos terminaron sus s'mores, levantamos el campamento y nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres. Esme y Alice eran las únicas en la cocina. Alice estaba sosteniendo a Landon en sus brazos. Jasper inmediatamente enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor, "Hola, mi familia."

"Voy a despertar a mi mujer," anunció Emmett antes de salir de la habitación.

Mi madre puso su mano en mi brazo. "Ve arriba y cámbiate. Les daré a los chicos un desayuno de verdad," dijo Esme. Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, la escuché refunfuñar. "S'mores, en serio."

Solté una risita y me dirigí a mi antiguo cuarto. Me pregunté si Bella estaría despierta ya. Pensé en tocar, pero decidí no hacerlo. Si todavía estaba dormida, quería despertarla por mi cuenta, no por un golpe en la puerta. Me deslicé hacia dentro y fui a la cama.

Perfecto.

Esa era la única palabra con la que podía describir lo que veía frente a mí. Mi Bella estaba dormida en su lado con su hermoso cabello extendido sobre mi vieja almohada. Tenía su brazo enrollado alrededor de mi pequeña niña, quien estaba acurrucada contra ella dulcemente. Me senté cuidadosamente en el filo de la cama y las miré. Cuando vi que Bella estaba usando una de mis viejas camisetas de fútbol, con mi apellido escrito a través de su espalda, no pude contenerme. Tenía que tocarla. Besé a Sophie en la frente antes de colocar mi mano en la mejilla de Bella. Cuando ella no se movió, moví lentamente mi mano hacia arriba, dejando que mis dedos recorrieran su suave cabello.

"Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para despertarme," dijo adormilada, sin abrir los ojos.

"Te extrañé," contesté, todavía acariciando su cara y su cabello.

Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos. Ni siquiera intentó mover mi mano. "Me viste anoche."

Le sonreí. "¿Y?"

Me sonrió de vuelta. "Y vete a limpiar. Luego regresa."

Ni siquiera tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Tomé mis ropas y fui al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Olía a campamento. Lavé el olor ahumado de mi cabello antes de secarme y ponerme unos pantalones. Estaba a punto de cepillar mis dientes cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. "Entra," dije. Estaba sorprendido cuando vi a Bella entrar, todavía usando mi playera y nada más.

"Está todo lleno de vapor aquí," dijo mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes. Juguetonamente, me empujó con su hombro para llegar al lavabo.

"Se supone que debes seguir en la cama," le dije, codeándole la espalda.

"Sophie me dejó por panqués," contestó antes de meter el cepillo de dientes a su boca.

Estuvimos parados junto al otro frente al espejo, cepillándonos los dientes. De vez en cuando la empujaba. Ella me fruncía el ceño antes de devolvérmela. Era una buena manera de empezar el día. Tan pronto como nuestros cepillos estuvieron en su lugar, la levanté. "Vamos de vuelta a la cama."

"Pero ya estoy despierta," se quejó a medias mientras la llevaba de vuelta al cuarto.

"No dije nada acerca de dormir." Caí en la cama, llevándomela conmigo. Ella estaba sonriendo antes de que cubriera su boca con la mía. Dejé mi brazo a su alrededor, jalándola tanto como podía mientras nuestros labios se movían.

"¡Hey, es una fiesta!" Nos separamos rápidamente para toparnos con Ethan y Leo entrando por la puerta. "¡Hola, Bella!" parecía que Leo estaba contagiando a mi hijo. Tenía que recordar cerrar la puerta con seguro en un futuro.

Bella se sentó. "¡Hey, chico del cumpleaños!" Se movió para darles espacio a ellos. Besó a ambos chicos en sus mejillas. "¿Se divirtieron?"

"Sí, señora," contestó Leo. "Pero Nana Esme dijo que tenemos que lavarnos para sacar el olor a campamento ahora." Eso sonaba como algo que diría mi mamá.

Enviamos a los chicos a baños diferentes para que se asearan. Quería retomar lo que habíamos dejado, pero Bella ya estaba a mitad del camino a la puerta. Estaba triste de ver que sus piernas estaban cubiertas ahora por pantalones de pijama. "¡Hey! ¡Vuelve acá, mujer!"

"Necesito comida," me dijo sobre su hombro. Brinqué y fui tras ella.

"Buenos días," gruñó Rosalie cuando Bella se dejó caer en la silla junto a ella. Emmett les preparó a ambas un plato, decorando él mismo los panqués para que parecieran caritas felices.

Bella rió. "Bueno, gracias, Emmett, pero no hay manera de que yo me vaya a comer todo esto."

"Para eso está Eddie," sonrió, tendiéndome un tenedor.

Me senté junto a ella, y movió el plato en medio de los dos. Sophie estaba sentada frente a nosotros en el regazo de Carlisle, con su boca tan llena que sus mejillas estaban infladas. Cuando finalmente se las arregló para tragar, sonrió. "Hola, papi."

La amaba a montones. "Hola, princesa."

Esme nos trajo algo de beber. "Bella va a llevar a Ethan y a Leo a su casa para recoger a Shredder. Eso nos dará tiempo para llegar a tu casa y tener todo listo para la fiesta."

"No puedo creer que quieran a ese monstruo en la fiesta," dijo Bella.

"Ethan dijo que era parte de la familia," mi madre contestó simplemente.

Creyendo que el campamento había sido su fiesta, Ethan no sospechó nada cuando se fue con Bella y Leo. Él no tenía idea de cuántos de sus compañeros de quipo y muchos niños de la escuela estaban en mi casa. La piscina iba a estar a reventar, pero el amigo de Bella, Félix, iba a venir como salvavidas. Eso iba a ser interesante.

"¡Hey, jefe!" Saludó Nessie mientras aparcaba en mi casa. Ella se ofreció voluntariamente para traer el pastel. Ató su casco en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta.

"Hey, Ness," contesté. "Por favor dime que no olvidaste el pastel."

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás con un gesto de ofendida. "¡Por supuesto que no! Está siendo entregado." Jake aparcó y salió del auto. Él no se veía contento mientras azotaba la puerta. "Si pones eso en la cocina, ¡sería grandioso!" le gritó Nessie. Él entrecerró los ojos antes de sacar el pastel de la parte de atrás de su carro y entró en la casa. Ella rodó los ojos. "No sé cuál es su problema. Se lo pedí amablemente." Entonces, ella fue tras él. "¡Deja de ser un cabrón!"

Solté una risita. Esos dos iban a terminar matándose mutuamente o casándose. Cualquiera de las dos, para nosotros iba a resultar algo entretenido. Mientras los demás invitados llegaban, los iba dirigiendo hacia la parte de atrás. No sabía cómo iba a hacer que Ethan fuera hacia atrás sin notar todos esos autos enfrente.

Mis preocupaciones perdieron sentido ya que Bella se había hecho cargo de eso. Cuando aparcó, ayudó a Ethan a salir de su camioneta. Estaba usando un antifaz. Leo salió detrás de él pero con orejeras cubriendo sus orejas. Cuando ella me atrapó mirando, se encogió de hombros. "Es una cosa ninja, aparentemente. Están tratando de confiar en sus otros sentidos."

Ethan corrió hacia su espalda. "Lo siento, Bella."

El pobre Leo fue arremetido cuando no vio venir a Shredder. "No creo que esto esté funcionando," admitió.

"Yo lo estoy haciendo genial," dijo Ethan antes de chocar de nuevo contra Bella. "Lo siento, Bella."

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de ambos. "El maldito perro me dio menos problemas que ustedes dos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Leo fuertemente.

"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?" pregunté, besando su mejilla.

"¿Papá?" dijo Ethan. "¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

"Tú puedes hacerte cargo de estos cabezas de chorlito," ofreció, empujándolos hacia mí.

"¡Hola, Edward!" gritó Leo.

Reí y saludé, sabiendo que él no podía escucharme. Los guié hacia dentro mientras Bella tomaba a Shredder y lo llevaba a atrás. Ethan chocó con el marco de la puerta. "¡Papá!" resopló. "Bella no me dejó correr hacia nada."

"Pon tus manos en frente de ti," le dije, tratando de no reír otra vez.

"¡Oh, hey!" Encontró esto de inmensa ayuda. "Gran idea, papá."

Cuando llegué con ellos a la puerta trasera, Leo se quitó las orejeras y me sonrió. Obviamente, Bella le había contado sobre la fiesta. Él abrió la puerta y yo guié a Ethan hacia fuera. Tomó su antifaz justo en el momento en que todos gritaron, "¡Sorpresa!"

Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron y me miró. "Feliz cumpleaños," sonreí.

"¡Gracias, papá!" Me abrazó rápidamente por la cintura antes de salir corriendo para unirse a sus amigos con Leo.

"Crecen tan rápido," dijo Emmett, palmeándome en la espalda. Miré hacia abajo, al flotador de patito que estaba usando. "Sophie," suspiró antes de dirigirse a la multitud.

Alice me jaló hacia un lado. "Quería hablar contigo sobre mi regalo antes de dárselo." La seguí hacia dentro. "Le pregunté qué quería, y esta fue su respuesta." Me tendió una bolsa de regalo. Saqué el marco y lo giré. Había una simple foto de Bella y yo con los niños. "¿Está bien?"

Tracé nuestros rostros sonrientes con las yemas de mis dedos. "Es perfecta."

Me sonrió y lo puso de vuelta en la bolsa. "Te haré después una copia."

Sintiéndome bastante sofocado y confuso, fui de regreso hacia afuera para pasar el tiempo con mi familia. Ethan y Leo estaban justo en medio de todo, viniendo con ingeniosas maneras de reventar globos con agua, y Sophie estaba guiando a su tío Jasper por la resbaladilla. Bella estaba sentada de alguna manera a regañadientes mientras Nessie pintaba una flor en su mejilla. Noté que no era el único viendo hacia su dirección. "¿Ves algo que te guste?"

Jacob saltó un poco, sin haberme notado llegar. Sonrió y alzó sus manos. "Prometo que no estaba revisando a tu mujer."

"Lo sé," contesté. "Estaba revisando a su hermana."

Maldijo en voz baja. "Me está volviendo loco. Un minuto quiero estrangularla, y al siguiente… bueno…"

"Eso he escuchado," confesé sin pensarlo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí. "Bueno, ustedes dos no son precisamente tranquilos," añadí.

"¿Cuándo no?" preguntó.

Sonreí. "No sabía que hubo más de una ocasión." Gimió. "Ustedes de verdad se toman en serio eso de las búsquedas corporales, ¿verdad?" lo molesté. (**1**)

"Voy a buscar un trago," dijo.

"De acuerdo, soplemos algunas velas, para que así podamos comer pastel y abrir los regalos," anuncié. Ethan se paró entre Sophie y Leo mientras todos cantaban la canción del cumpleaños. Infló sus mejillas para soplar las ocho velas. Mientras todos comían pastel y helado, él abrió sus obsequios. Me paré junto a Bella para robar pedazos de su pastel mientras veíamos.

"Juro que te voy a morder," advirtió.

Un minuto después. "¡Auch!"

"Te lo dije," dijo Bella.

Ethan corrió con algún tipo de artilugio en su mano. "¡Gracias, Bella!" me lo enseñó. Era un teléfono celular para niños.

"Sigues teniendo esas tontas ideas de que los voy a dejar. Ahora tienes una manera de encontrarme en cualquier momento que lo necesites, solo con presionar un botón," explicó. Se agachó para abrazarlo, y él la sorprendió besando su mejilla antes de regresar corriendo a sus regalos. Suspiró, "Malditos niños, están haciendo que me suavice." Despechó con sus palabras, pero no sonaba molesta.

Reí. "¿Habría sido de alguna otra manera?" sabía que no podría.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Ni de chiste." Entonces, miró hacia abajo a su plato y frunció el ceño. "Demonios, Cullen, si vas a seguir robando de mi pastel, podrías traernos al menos un pedazo más grande."

"Sí, querida," contesté. Brinqué cuando ella me picó en el trasero con su tenedor de plástico mientras yo me iba. Entrecerré los ojos, juguetonamente. "¿Quieres otro tenedor, también?"

"No, gracias," sonrió. "Me he encariñado bastante con este."

La fiesta duró al menos otras dos horas antes de que todos empezáramos a limpiar todo. La mayoría de los niños estaban exhaustos por nadar todo el día. Estaba sentado junto a Bella, cuando Félix vino y se dejó caer junto a nosotros. "Saludos, tórtolos." Bella lo miró sospechosamente. Él rodó sus ojos. "B, no voy a devolvértela en una fiesta infantil. Tengo que hacerte sudar al menos un poquito."

"Así que no has pensado en nada todavía," dijo Bella.

"Ten miedo, B," sonrió antes de ponerse de pie. "Tengo una cita candente. Los veré después, niños."

Bella se puso de pie. "Debería estar yéndome también."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Necesito ir a casa, hacer la cena, y asegurarme de que Jake no se tire a mi hermana en mi sofá," contestó, poniéndose de pie.

La jalé a mi regazo. "No te vayas. Pasa la noche."

Los niños oyeron mi petición y vinieron en mi auxilio. "Por favor, Bella," dijo Ethan. "Es mi cumpleaños. No puedes ir a casa."

Notó el marco en sus manos y un vistazo de la fotografía. Lo deslizó fuera de su agarre para ver qué era. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" preguntó suavemente.

"Tía Ali," contestó tímidamente. "Es para mi habitación."

"¡Es nuestra foto familiar!" sonrió Leo.

Bella se la dio de vuelta. "Llevaré a Shredder a casa y tomaré algo de ropa."

Sonreí mientras los chicos vitoreaban y corrían hacia dentro. "Deberías traer algo de ropa extra para la próxima vez," sugerí. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la camioneta. Shredder la siguió sin que tuviera necesidad de llamarlo.

Tenía preparado espagueti en la mesa para cuando estuvo de vuelta. Después de comer, estuvimos listos para ir a la cama, así que vimos una de las nuevas películas que Ethan obtuvo por su cumpleaños. Tuve que llevar a Sophie arriba para cuando iba a la mitad. Su energía de tres años se había gastado en el día. Cuando regresé a la sala, noté que Bella se había quedado dormida también. Me senté junto a ella y la sostuve hasta que la película terminó.

Los chicos estaban a punto de caer rendidos, así que los besé y les dije buenas noches. "¿Les importaría si Bella duerme en mi habitación?"

Ethan sacudió su cabeza, y Leo respondió, "No, señor. A veces ella habla, así que tal vez te mantenga despierto."

"Gracias por la advertencia," contesté. "Buenas noches a los dos."

"¡Buenas noches!" susurraron fuertemente mientras subían las escaleras.

Cargué a Bella, cuidadoso de no despertarla, e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto. Ella no podía enojarse conmigo porque hablé con los chicos primero. Me las arreglé para meternos a los dos bajo los cobertores sin despertarla. "Dulces sueños, mi Bella." Susurré.

Gimió y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Sonreí cuando la escuché murmurar, "Buenas noches, mi Edward." De verdad, eso me hizo el maldito día. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando añadió, "Sigues siendo un asno."

Besé su cabello. "Calla y duérmete, Swan."

* * *

Traducción: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** Full Body Searches – Búsquedas de cuerpo completo. Se refiere a la revisión que hacen los policías y elementos de seguridad, principalmente en los aeropuertos o eventos como conciertos, para evitar la entrada de elementos peligrosos como armas o explosivos.

Falta poco para ponernos a la par de donde se quedó Lei. El siguiente capítulo está a media hoja de ser terminado (probablemente, hoy mismo lo termine), y mi prioridad será terminar de traducir los capítulos que faltan para poder dedicarme a traducir **Oficial Buenote**. Saben que no dejaremos de traducir ninguna de estas historias, así que no se preocupen; sí, la tardanza a veces es bastante, pero tengan por seguro que no dejaremos colgada la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Son las mejores lectoras del mundo, y precisamente por su infinita paciencia estamos aquí para terminar este proyecto.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo,

**.Tweeties.**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos el permiso para traducir la historia.

* * *

**Bella**

"¿Bella? Bebé, tengo que ir a trabajar." Malditamente increíble. Por veintiséis años, odié las mañanas con pasión. Lo único que hizo falta fue que Romeo me llamara bebé, y estaba enterrando mi cara en una almohada para esconder mi maldita sonrisa. Sentir sus cálidos labios cepillar mi piel tampoco fue tan malo. "Voy a llevar a los niños a casa de mamá. Pasarán la noche, así te podrás quedar en cama tanto como tú quieras."

Finalmente abrí mis ojos. ¿Qué diablos? No estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pensándolo un poco, no podía recordar haber llegado a la cama tampoco. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" pregunté. Mi voz sonaba un poco rasposa por el sueño.

La cama se hundió junto a mí mientras Edward se sentaba. "¿No te acuerdas? Prácticamente me rogaste que te trajera a la cama e hiciera lo que quisiera contigo la noche pasada." Esa maldita sonrisa sexy me daba a entender que estaba jugando.

"Bien, pero si termino embarazada, tendrás que casarte conmigo," contesté. No necesitaba saber de que estaba tomando la píldora esos días.

"No sería de otra manera," sonrió.

"Por favor," murmuré. "Crees que soy una perra ahora, imagíname con los pies hinchados."

Frotó mi tobillo a través de la sábana. "Igual cuidaría de ti incluso si fueras una perra."

Reí. "¿No eres dulce?"

"Trataré de salir temprano. Sera mejor que estés aquí cuando regrese," advirtió antes de besar mi mano e irse.

Aunque sus sábanas olían increíble, finamente me obligué a salir de la cama. Me sentí extraña estando en casa de Edward por mi cuenta. A pesar de sus advertencias, necesitaba ir a casa y hacerme cargo de unas cuantas cosas. Tomé la llave de repuesto, para que así pudiera regresar más tarde.

Nessie estaba en el trabajo. Se iba a mudar a los dormitorios pronto, pero sabía que con su avanzada relación con Jake, se terminaría quedando aquí más que allá.

Había un enorme paquete afuera de mi puerta principal con mi nombre en el. Era tremendamente sospechoso. Había sido empujada a demasiadas bromas como para que no lo fuera. Si esto era un truco, lo merecía, pero tenía mucho orgullo como para abrirlo donde alguien pudiera verme, así que fui hacia dentro. Cuidadosamente rasgué el envoltorio, abriéndolo con mis dedos antes de sacar el contenido en la barra.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta cuando la máscara dorada se deslizó frente a mí. Se veía exactamente como la máscara que había usado hace más de siete años; la misma maldita máscara que había dejado caer al piso mientras era violada por un extraño. Mi mano tembló mientras alcanzaba el pedazo de papel que cayó a un lado. La escritura no me era familiar.

_Dejaste caer esto._

Era jodidamente espeluznante. Si esto era una broma, no era muy divertida. Arrojé todo de vuelta en el paquete y tomé mis llaves del mesón.

"¡B!" sonrió Félix mientras llegaba a su oficina. Su sonrisa decayó un poco cuando vio mi expresión tensa. "¿Qué va mal?"

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" arrojé el paquete a su escritorio.

"¿Uhm… un paquete?" contestó. Lo abrió y sacó lo que contenía.

"Solo dime de dónde sacaste la máscara," declaré.

Félix me miró con verdadera preocupación en los ojos. "Bella, yo no te envié esto."

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. "De acuerdo. Lo siento." Dejé caer mis manos hacia mis lados. "Me tengo que ir."

"¿B, estás bien?" preguntó, tendiéndome el paquete.

"Sí," dije, forzando una sonrisa.

Rodeó su escritorio para abrazarme. "Sabes que si necesitas que lastime a alguien, estaré ahí en un parpadeo."

Asentí. "Lo sé. Gracias, Félix."

"Todavía te haré pagar por lo de la bocina de 'gorda'," añadió para hacerme reír.

"Buena suerte," sonreí. "Te veré después."

Esta mierda no podía estar pasando. Dejé que ese bastardo tuviera sexo conmigo una vez, y no había tenido noticias de él desde entonces. ¿Por qué diablos me molestaba ahora? El paquete solo tenía mi nombre en el. No tenía remitente; había sido entregado personalmente. Él sabía dónde vivía. Él había estado en mi casa.

Aparqué en Construcciones Cullen y corrí hacia dentro. Nessie estaba al teléfono, pero me señaló hacia la dirección correcta. Encontré a Edward, Emmett y a Jasper parados alrededor de una mesa, viendo algunos papeles. "Tengo un problema."

"Iré por las palas," dijo Jasper.

"Traeré la camioneta," añadió Emmett.

"No he matado a nadie," resoplé. "Aunque estoy pensando hacerlo," admití después de pensarlo un poco. "El padre de Leo estuvo en mi casa. No lo vi, pero sé que estuvo ahí. No puedo dejar que Leo regresé a ahí hasta que averigüe quién es y qué quiere."

"Te puedes quedar en mi casa," dijo Edward, viniendo hacia mí. Tomó mi cara en sus manos. "¿Estás bien?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Estoy jodidamente enojada." Y un poquito asustada, pero nadie necesitaba saber eso.

Jasper tenía su teléfono en su mano. "Alice está en camino a tu casa. Si alguien se presenta ahí de nuevo, lo sabremos."

"¿Cómo?" pregunté.

"Ella ve todo," susurró Emmett crípticamente.

Jasper rodó sus ojos. "Trabajó un par de años como detective antes de decidirse por la fotografía, para que pudiera pasar más tiempo en casa." Así que por eso se escurrió en mi casa con tanta facilidad. "Va a instalar algunas cámaras de vigilancia alrededor de tu casa. Tal vez quieras advertir a tu hermana."

La última cosa que necesitaba era que Jake y Nessie hicieran una porno sin darse cuenta. Colgó el teléfono cuando salí. "¿Qué hay, Mariquita?"

"El padre de Leo estuvo en nuestra casa. Alice está poniendo cámaras de seguridad, y yo voy a quedarme en casa de Edward por unos cuantos días," le dije.

"¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a Charlie? Estoy segura de que estará feliz de dispararle por ti," dijo.

De hecho, esa idea ya se me había ocurrido. "Porque si alguien va a dispararle, debería ser yo."

Edward fue conmigo a mi casa para que pudiera traer algunas de mis cosas. Ninguno de nosotros dijo mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Si todo funcionaba de la manera en que debería, finalmente sabría quién es el padre de Leo. Lo que me sorprendía era darme cuenta de que no importaba. Tal vez no sabía quién era, pero él sabía quién era yo. Supo del embarazo. Había sido el chisme del pueblo alrededor de un año. Abandonó a Leo antes de que incluso naciera. Ese hombre no era más que un donador de esperma, y además de sus registros médicos, no quería nada de él.

"A lo mejor se me pasó un poquito la mano," admitió Alice cuando salí de la camioneta.

Miré alrededor, sin notar nada diferente. "No veo nada."

Me miró de vuelta. "Por supuesto que no. Así de buena soy." Entonces me jaló hacia dentro y empezó a decirme sobre los diferentes accesorios que había instalado. Estaba realmente impresionada. Si alguien sospechoso entraba a nuestra calle, ella lo sabría. "Te haré saber tan pronto tenga algo," prometió mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"Sin duda, ella es la detective mejor vestida que jamás he conocido," dije mientras Edward cargaba un par de maletas a la camioneta.

"Te besará si escucha que dijiste eso," contestó. "¿Por qué no traes a Shredder y nos vamos?"

"¿Qué hay de Nessie?" pregunté. No podía dejarla aquí sola.

"Emmett llamó. Dijo que ella estaba planeando emboscar a Jake," explicó.

Dejé salir una risita corta. "¿Y Jake sabe de eso?"

Sonrió. "Por supuesto que no."

Pobre Jake. De cualquier forma, estaba segura de que él encontraría alguna forma de disfrutar su arresto. Solo esperaba que ninguno fuera captado en cámara.

Antes de ir a su casa, lo dejé para que pudiera traer su auto. Le aseguré que iba a estar bien por mi cuenta, pero él insistió que ya había terminado el día de todas formas. Él había regresado a estar callado otra vez, y eso como que me estaba volviendo loca. "¿Podrías por favor decir algo?"

"Lo siento," dijo. "Solamente estaba pensando."

"Bueno, pues detente. Eso no puede ser sano," contesté, dejándome caer de espaldas en su cama.

Se tumbó junto a mí. "Odio eso de que el padre de Leo esté aquí." Giré mi cabeza hacia él, pero no me miró a los ojos. "Sé que es egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gustaba cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros. Me encanta tener a Leo y a ti aquí. Me encanta lo mucho que mis hijos te aman y lo mucho que los amas. Me encanta que Leo quiera que yo sea su papá. Me encanta que me llames asno cuando estás dormida. Me encanta…" se detuvo. "¿Qué pasa si él tiene una razón lógica para haberte dejado? ¿Qué pasa si Leo quiere a su padre real? ¿Qué pasa si tu quieres a su padre real?"

"Edward." Me miró. Tome una almohada y lo golpeé ligeramente con ella.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por ser un idiota," contesté suavemente. "Ese hombre no es el padre real de Leo. Un verdadero padre no lo abandonaría de esa manera. Cuando averigüe quién es, planeo darle un rápido golpe en las bolas y decirle que se mantenga apartado de mi vida."

Todo lo que quería era que Leo tuviera una familia. Me tenía a mí, a Charlie, y a Nessie, pero él merecía muchísimo más. Con los Cullen, tenía tías, tíos, primos, abuelos, un hermano, una hermana, y un papá. Ellos nos tomaron como si perteneciéramos a ellos. Diablos, tal vez pertenecíamos a ellos. Éramos las piezas faltantes de un jodido rompecabezas.

Edward bajó hasta tocar mis dedos con los suyos. El hombre estaba loco. Me conocía, y quería estar conmigo de todas formas. Lo había visto todos los días desde la primera vez que secuestré a sus hijos, y lentamente me estaba convirtiendo en una inocente. Me enorgullecía de ser una tipa dura, pero todo lo que él tenía que hacer era sonreírme y mi maldito corazón revoloteaba. No era solamente que amara a su familia y amara a sus hijos. Lo amaba a _él_. "¡Santa mierda!" dije con un sobresalto.

"¿Qué?" Edward se sentó conmigo. "¿Bebé, qué pasa?"

Lo miré en asombro. "Tuve un momento 'ajá'," prácticamente susurré. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Se veía adorable cuando estaba confundido. "¿Un qué?"

"Yo…" ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo. "Oh, diablos," tomé su cara en mis manos y lo besé. Sus brazos inmediatamente se fueron a mí alrededor, jalándome más cerca. Recorrí mis dedos en su cabello, y él me besó con más fuerza.

"Bella," respiró contra mis labios. Sus manos se movieron hacia abajo por mi espalda y se detuvieron en el borde de mi blusa. "¿Puedo?" le ayudé a quitar la maldita cosa y la arrojé fuera de mi camino. Me empujó de vuelta a la cama, trazando besos suaves a través de mi mandíbula y hacia abajo en mi cuello mientras sus dedos cepillaban mis costados. Levanté mis caderas, para que él pudiera ayudarme a quitarme mis vaqueros. "Eres tan hermosa," susurró, arrastrando su mano fuerte sobre mi pierna.

Movió sus manos hacia atrás de mí para desabrochar mi sostén. "Edward." Lo apartó lentamente y lo tiró hacia un lado. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con los míos antes de moverse a mi clavícula y finalmente a mis pechos. Cuando sus labios se enrollaron en mi endurecido pezón, olvidé lo que demonios iba a decir hasta que corrí mis manos a través de su todavía cubierta espalda. "Manda al diablo todas estas ropas."

Se apartó con una sonrisa. Seguía siendo un bastardo presumido. Se quitó su playera por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer. No podía esperar para tener su pecho presionado contra el mío. Casi gemí por cómo se desabotonaba lentamente sus pantalones y los empujaba hacia el piso. Finalmente, me tocó de nuevo, besándome mientras presionaba mi arrebolado cuerpo contra el suyo. "Déjame hacerte el amor," pidió.

No pude pensar en otra cosa que quisiera más. Enganchó sus dedos en el elástico de mis bragas y empezó a quitarlas. Empezó a quitarse sus bóxers, pero lo detuve. Yo quería hacer eso. Puse mis ojos en su miembro erecto, y estaba bastante segura de que gimoteé. No había tenido sexo en ocho años. No sabía cómo iba a hacer que ese monstruo entrara en mí, pero estaba más que dispuesta a dejarle intentarlo.

Se fijó entre mis piernas y se posicionó en mi acalorada entrada. Me besó suavemente mientras entraba en mí. Me sentí estrecha a su alrededor. "Mierda," exhale. "Edward."

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, se mantuvo quieto. "¿Estás bien?" gimió. Podía decir que estaba luchando contra la urgencia de moverse hasta que supiera que no me dolía.

"Estoy perfecta," contesté.

Se movió lentamente al principio, besándome de nuevo. Moví mis caderas para encontrarme con él en cada estocada. Mi respiración se espesó mientras él empezaba a aumentar el ritmo. Llevé mi pierna hacia arriba y la enganché en su cadera. "Bella," dijo con un gemido.

Me perdí a mí misma mientras él empujaba hacia mí una y otra vez. Recuerdo haber gritado su nombre antes de que mi cuerpo se tensara a su alrededor, con mi liberación disparando la suya. Colapsó encima de mí, y yo recibí su peso. Nos tumbamos, jadeando en silencio, hasta que él rodó hacia mi lado y me jaló hacia su pecho. "¿Qué diablos es un momento 'ajá' y cuán pronto puedes volver a tener otro?"

"Hasta después de almorzar. Estoy hambrienta." No había podido comer nada en todo el día. Era divertido cómo había olvidado eso hace un momento. Cuando brinqué de la cama, gimoteé. "Hijo de perra." No se me ocurrió que iba a estar un poquito adolorida tras un descanso de ocho años.

"¿Problemas?" sonrió Edward.

"Asno," murmuré.

Se puso sus bóxers y me ayudó a ponerme su camisa antes de jalarme a un beso.

Ordenamos comida china y cominos en la sala, en el sofá. No había incomodidad después del sexo. Trató de robar algo de mi comida, como siempre, así que me vi obligada a picarlo con mi pequeño tenedor de plástico. Apestaba cuando usaba palillos chinos.

"Bella," dijo, provocando que lo viera a los ojos. "Solo quería que supieras que nunca me había sentido antes de esta manera."

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. El sexo era algo que había experimentado. Esto de hacer el amor era algo nuevo. Involucraba emociones de las cuales no sabía que era capaz. Supongo que era momento de sacar a mi inocente interna. "Yo tampoco," admití.

No sabía qué nos iba a deparar en el futuro, pero estaba segura de una cosa. Si terminábamos casados, este hombre jamás iba a dormir en el sofá.

* * *

Traducción: **carliitha-cullen**

Para quien preguntó que cuándo tendrían sexo... aquí lo tienes, jeje. Ahora no hay noticias, así que nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Ya saben, los reviews son los meores incentivos ;)

Besos,

**.Tweeties.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Edward**

Este pudo haberse convertido fácilmente en el peor día de mi vida. Bella pudo haber decidido que el padre de Leo tuviera la oportunidad de completar su familia, y eso me asustaba terriblemente. Había tomado por garantizado que ella siempre iba a estar ahí. Había asumido que ella me quería tanto como yo la quería a ella. No pensé que necesitaba decirlo hasta el momento en que me di cuenta de que podría ser muy tarde para hacerlo.

Pero ahora ella estaba sentada junto a mí usando mi playera y luciendo completamente encantadora. Yo le hice eso. Ella me _dejó_ hacerle eso. No iba a perder mi oportunidad. Iba a decirle que la amaba ahora y entonces. De cualquier forma, tan pronto como abrí la boca para hablar, ella se puso de pie y se fue. De ninguna manera. "Isabella Swan, trae tu trasero para acá," ordené.

"Aw, qué tierno," contestó en un tono protector. "Crees que puedes decirme qué hacer. Bésame el trasero, Cullen."

Eso haría. "Si tu lo dices." Me lancé por ella.

"¡Era solo una expresión!" gritó sobre su hombro mientras corría fuera del cuarto.

La combinación de que yo conociera mi casa mejor que ella y que estuviera un poquito adolorida, me dejó atraparla rápidamente. "Una que tomaré muy seriamente." La empujé sobre el mostrador de mi cocina y jalé su camisa.

Jadeó un poco sobre dramáticamente. "No. Te. Atrevas."

"Tienes un muy lindo trasero, Bella," la molesté, pasando mi mano sobre su nalga derecha.

"Mi trasero no es lindo," se quejó.

Le di un pequeño golpe y sonreí cuando ella chilló. "De ahora en adelante, creo que te llamaré trasero lindo. Tú me dices asno, así que es lo justo." Mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido, fui hacia abajo y le di un pequeño mordisco.

Bella brincó. "¡Hey! Dije bésame el trasero, no muérdelo."

"Lo siento," me reí, dándole la vuelta y enrollando mis brazos en ella. "No puedo evitarlo." Besé el puchero que hizo. "Si no estuvieras tan adolorida, te tomaría justo aquí en este mostrador."

"Bueno, estaba en camino a tomar un cálido baño, pero entonces tuviste la repentina necesidad de maltratarme," contestó.

"Permíteme." La alcé por los pies ya cargué hasta mi cuarto de baño. Mi bañera era más grande que el promedio, así que tomó un poco más de tiempo llenar gran parte de ella.

Bella extendió la mano y alzó uno de los muchos juguetes de la bañera. A veces, dejaba que Sophie e Ethan tomaran un baño en mi tina porque era muy grande. A ellos no les importaba tanto la hora del baño cuando les recordaba a nadar. "¿Eres un poco viejo para estar jugando en la bañera, no crees?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tomé el barquito de plástico de su mano y saqué su camisa sobre su cabeza. "Métete en la tina, trasero lindo." Ella resopló mientras lo hacía.

Mientras ella se ponía cómoda, encontré una canasta y puse todos los juguetes fuera del camino. No podía verme a mí mismo pasando mis manos sobre mi hermosa Bella solo para que un patito de hule chillara y arruinara el momento. Cuando tuve todos fuera del camino, me quité mis bóxers, solo para escuchar a Bella reír quedito detrás de mí. Me giré, alzando una ceja.

"Solo recordaba esa historia que Rosalie me contó acerca de ti quitándote un clavo del trasero," sonrió.

"¿Estabas revisándome el trasero?" le sonreí de vuelta.

Sus ojos dejaron los míos y los pasó hacia abajo. "Además de otras cosas."

Gemí. "Bella, no vamos a hacerlo en esta bañera si sigues diciendo cosas como esa." No se veía muy arrepentida. Me senté, con mi espalda del otro lado, para que así pudiera darle la cara. Entonces tomé uno de sus delicados y pequeños pies en mis manos.

"¿Cómo eras antes de que tuvieras hijos?" preguntó Bella curiosamente.

"En preparatoria, era un rompecorazones, y todos me amaban," bromeé. "Por supuesto, si le preguntas a mis hermanos, te dirán que era un nerd. Son puras mentiras."

"Eso es algo malo. Siempre tuve cierta debilidad por los nerds," admitió.

Resoplé incrédulamente. "¿Tienes una debilidad?" Me pateó ligeramente. "Ves. Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer."

Se dio la vuelta y se deslizó de espaldas, así que quedó recargada contra mi pecho y su cabeza descansó sobre mi hombro. "Sacas lo peor de mí." Enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y coloqué mi mentón sobre su hombro mientras ella jugaba con mis dedos. Amaba lo peor de ella.

"Iba por mi cuenta un montón. Era corredor en el equipo de futbol de mi preparatoria. Cuando no estaba en el campo, estaba en la sala de música tocando piano o leyendo en la biblioteca. El único problema en el que he estado siempre fue con Emmett y Jasper. Como el mayor, Jasper jura que él era el más responsable, pero era nada más el mejor en no ser atrapado. Emmett es el bebé, así que enloquecía por hacerse nombre por su cuenta en vez del hermanito de Jasper y Edward. Funcionó de maravilla. No hice nada rebelde por mi cuenta hasta que estuve en la universidad."

Bella trató de girar su cabeza para mirarme, pero mi rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. "No sabía que tocabas el piano. Pensé que tenías uno por decoración."

"Tocaré para ti después," prometí. "Ahora es tu turno." Coloqué espuma a una esponja para lavarnos mientras ella hablaba.

"Hmm," contestó. "En la escuela, era la chica tranquila que hacía su tarea y no se metía en ningún problema. Afuera de la escuela era otra historia. No estuve en drogas ni nada de eso. A los chicos y a mí nos gustaba hacer cosas estando sobrios, para que así nos acordáramos más tarde. También estaba ese asunto de un joven suplente llamado Riley, quien nos espiaba de vez en cuando, así que teníamos que mantenernos en regla. Creo que Charlie lo puso al mando porque nunca confió en Aro."

"¿Así que eran unos delincuentes?" pregunté, divertido pero no sorprendido.

"No fue así de malo," contestó, defendiéndose a sí misma. "No fue nada que valiera ir a la cárcel, solamente bromas inofensivas. Vivíamos en un pueblo pequeño. Teníamos que hacer algo para mantenernos entretenidos." Continúanos hablando sobre nuestros pasados hasta que se miró a los dedos. "Estoy empezando a arrugarme."

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos estado aquí tanto tiempo. Besé su hombro. "Nos traeré algunas toallas." Se movió un poquito hacia adelante, para que pudiera salir. Me sequé un poco y aseguré la toalla alrededor de mi cintura antes de sostener una para ella. Cuando salió, empecé a secarla, prestando especial atención a su parte trasera.

"Tienes que superar esta nueva fascinación por mi trasero," dijo Bella.

Me moví para quedar frente a ella, pero bajé y la sujeté firmemente con ambas manos. "Este trasero es mío ahora, Swan. Será mejor que te acostumbres." Corté cualquier tipo de protesta que pudiera hacer con un beso. Gimoteó un poco cuando succioné gentilmente su labio inferior. Realmente me gustaba ese sonido.

Después de que finalmente nos las arregláramos para vestirnos, decidí mostrarle el resto de mi propiedad. Ella había estado ahí antes, en nuestra primera cita, pero ella no sabía en ese entonces que era mía. Las tierras pertenecían a mis padres, pero las compré tan pronto como fui capaz, y tenía la casa construida. La llevé a afuera, hacia el cobertizo donde estaba estacionado el todoterreno. Trepé y miré de regreso hacia ella. "¿Vienes?"

Se subió detrás de mí, sujetándose a mí fuertemente. "Tienes que prometer que nunca dejarás que Leo encuentre la llave de esta cosa."

"No hasta que sea mayor," me comprometí. Una vez que ellos fueran suficientemente mayores, planeaba comprarles a los chicos los suyos, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso todavía.

Fue divertido manejar a través de los bosques con Bella presionada contra mi espalda. Me encontré tomando curvas demasiado rápido para que ella se sujetara a mí más fuerte. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Era un asno, pero la verdad es que no tenía remordimiento.

Me detuve en el pequeño riachuelo en donde a Ethan y a Sophie les gustaba jugar. Construí un puente sobre éste que llevaba a un mirador. Me imaginé que sería un excelente lugar para que platicáramos; no tan bueno como la bañera, por supuesto, pero funcionaría. "Así que, Señorita Swan, sé todo sobre tu pasado y tu presente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en el futuro?"

Se sentó junto a mí en la banca de madera que rodeaba el interior del mirador. "Honestamente, quiero escribir una novela; algo más que erótica. Hay demasiadas maneras en que puedo describir el miembro palpitante de alguien. No me malinterpretes. Estoy agradecida con lo que hago. Las comodidades que tengo de las series de Madame Marie me permiten comprar lo que sea que Leo necesite, y fui capaz de escribirlas todas mientras él estaba durmiendo, así que nunca me perdí de nada. La mayoría de los padres solteros no tienen esa suerte. Además de eso, solo quiero ser feliz con mi familia." Se detuvo por un momento. "Tomaré a Sophie si tu le das a Leo _la charla_. Obtuve la mía de Charlie, y ninguno de los dos salió muy bien parado."

Reí sonoramente. Podía imaginar al rudo Jefe de Policía tratando de hablar con su hija sobre sexo. De cualquier forma, luego pensé en que así sería si yo tuviera que hacer lo mismo con Sophie. "Trato." Sonreí. "¿Eso significa que soy parte de tu futuro?"

"Como que ya se lo prometí a tus hijos," contestó. "¿Crees que puedas arreglártelas estando alrededor mío por el resto de tu vida?"

"De alguna manera," suspiré.

Ella sonrió. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que sigue para el gran Edward Cullen?"

Tomé una profunda respiración. Aquí vamos. "Planeo pasar cada día asegurándome de que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti."

Entonces, hubo silencio, y yo estaba al borde del pánico; especialmente cuando Bella susurró, "Mierda."

"¿Bella?" Noté que su respiración había cesado. "¿Bebé, qué va mal?"

Cerró los ojos. "Nadie me había dicho algo como eso antes." Finalmente me miró. Sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. "Ahora, mírame. Estoy a punto de llorar como esas personas de las que me río en esas románticas películas cursis."

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. "¿No te asusté?"

Resopló. "¿Qué diablos pensaste que era mi momento ajá?" Limpió, enojada, una lágrima fuera de su cara. Obviamente, ella no era una seguidora del llanto.

"Bella, no hay manera en que sepa qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza," contesté con una pequeña sonrisa. _Seguía_ sin estar cien por ciento seguro. Necesitaba escuchar que ella lo dijera. Tomé su cara en mis manos, con mi expresión seria nuevamente. "Te amo."

Se movió hacia adelante un poquito para que nuestras frentes se tocaran. "También te amo." Sus ojos se toparon con los míos. "No te atrevas a decirle a alguien que lloré." Me puse de pie y la tomé tan rápidamente que ella chilló en sorpresa. Sus pies dejaron el suelo mientras la hacía girar alrededor. Estaba tan malditamente feliz que habría saltado si supiera que ella jamás me dejaría olvidarlo. Rió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Nunca he estado enamorada antes," confesó. "Debo apestar en eso."

"Esto es nuevo para mí también," le aseguré. "Pero soy monstruosamente bueno en todo, así que te ayudaré a salir adelante."

Suspiró, "Asno." Entonces, me besó. La sostuve cerca, saboreando el momento mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos, nuestras lenguas se cepillaban suavemente una contra la otra de vez en cuando. No era demasiado suave ni demasiado rudo. Era completamente perfecto.

Estuvimos en el bosque hasta la hora de la cena. Bailamos, nos besamos, y discutimos. Era un buen comienzo para nosotros. Cuando tuvimos que regresar a la casa, incluso cocinamos juntos. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil resistir doblarla sobre la mesa, pero sabía que una vez que termináramos de comer, no habría interrupciones por el resto de la noche. Podía esperar. Creo.

Mientras estábamos lavando nuestros platos, el teléfono de Bella sonó. Sonrió cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. "Hola… también te extraño. ¿Están siendo buenos chicos con Esme?" Rió. "De acuerdo. También te amo. Aquí está Edward." Me sostuvo el teléfono. "Te tienen en altavoz."

Sonreí. "¿Hola?" Hubo un coro de diferentes saludos de tres voces muy familiares. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va, chicos?"

"_¡Estamos comiendo helado!_" dijo Leo.

"_¿Se suponía que teníamos que decirle eso?_" Ethan le preguntó a Leo.

"_Whoops_," susurró Leo. "_Olvida que dije eso,_" me dijo.

Reí. "Solo asegúrense de no comer demasiado."

"_¡De acuerdo!_" contestaron todos.

"_¡Te extraño, papi!_" Mi pequeña Sophie.

"También te extraño," contesté. "¿Mantén a esos chicos a raya, de acuerdo?"

"_De acuerdo,_" dijo de regreso.

"Los amo, chicos. Sean buenos y los veremos mañana." Sonreí mientras todos decían que me querían antes de colgar.

Bella estaba terminando de poner los platos a secar, así que la jalé hacia mí. Gentilmente, mordisqueé arriba y abajo por su cuello mientras ella arrastraba sus dedos a través de mi cabello. Estaba secretamente encantado con lo mucho que me gustaba que tocara mi cabello. "Bella," exhalé. "Planeo tomarte en la cama y hacerte el amor una y otra vez," murmuré contra su piel. "Pero si no te tengo en esta cocina justo ahora, voy a enloquecer."

Jaló mis labios hacia los suyos brevemente. "Si hacemos un desastre, tu vas a limpiarlo."

"Bastante justo," me las arreglé para soltar antes de atacar su boca y buscando a tientas para deshacerme de su ropa. Ella igual trabajó con ansias para quitarme la mía. No estaba seguro de dónde aterrizó todo, pero para ser francos, me importaba una mierda.

"Acabas de tirar mi sostén en el lavabo," Bella se dio cuenta de alguna manera.

"No me importa." La besé de vuelta para ayudarle a olvidarse de todo. Gimió contra mi boca, y supe que había tenido éxito. Finalmente la tuve sobre la mesa y me deslicé dentro de ella con un gemido de satisfacción. Ella era cálida y apretada a mí alrededor. Me incliné y dejé un camino de besos con la boca abierta a través de sus dulces hombros y hacia abajo por su espina. Ella era mi Bella. Yo era su Edward.

Bella se mantuvo en la mesa mientras yo la embestía una y otra vez. No estaba siendo gentil, y ella no me dijo que parara. Deslicé mi mano hasta el frente. Rápidamente, ella la tomó y la movió hasta donde ella necesitaba que estuviera. Sus pequeños sonidos de placer se estaban haciendo más fuertes. Gimoteó cuando me salí, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Necesitaba ver su cara. La giré y la levanté. Enrolló sus piernas a mí alrededor mientras entraba en ella nuevamente. Sus ojos se trabaron con los míos mientras me movía adentro y afuera de ella.

"Edward," jadeó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su hermoso cuerpo se apretaba a mí alrededor. Luché para mantenerme. No estaba listo para terminar. Continué moviéndome mientras ella se recuperaba. "Te amo," susurró.

Nunca me había venido tan fuerte.

Recargué su espalda contra la pared y descansé mi cabeza contra su hombro. Ella estaba jadeando pesadamente, así que me salí gentilmente y me giré para que pudiéramos sentarnos los dos fácilmente en el piso. Mis piernas no iban a lograr llegar todavía hasta el cuarto.

"Vamos a dormir en la maldita cocina," murmuró Bella.

La amaba. "Te amo." Se sentía bastante bien ser capaz de decirle cómo me sentía cuando lo sentía. La amaba, y como prometí, iba a pasar el resto de la noche demostrándole exactamente qué tanto.

Decidí ir al trabajo hasta tarde al día siguiente. Los chicos lo entenderían. Mi Bella seguía durmiendo junto a mí. Despacio, me levanté y besé su mejilla, haciendo un caminito de besos suaves hasta alcanzar sus labios. Cuando sus ojos parpadearon abiertos, sonreí. "Buenos días, trasero lindo."

"Buenos días, Asno," bostezó. "Sabes que no tienes permitido llamarme así en público." Solté una risita, y ella puso su brazo sobre mí, usando mi pecho como una almohada. "Tenemos que hablar sobre ciertas cosas."

"¿Como qué?" pregunté.

"Como en el espantoso caso de que seamos descubiertos por nuestros hijos, ¿qué les vamos a decir?" contestó. "No diré toda esa excusa de la lucha. La palabra se riega en tu familia, y terminaríamos teniendo que herir a alguien."

Estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de que casi valdría la pena verla golpeando a mis hermanos. "Nuestros niños son tan malditamente listos. Les diremos que estábamos bailando. Y si no se lo creen, los amenazaremos."

El teléfono sonó de repente, asustándonos a los dos. Me moví para tomarlo sin mover demasiado a Bella. "¿Hola?"

"_¡Tuviste sexo!_"

"¿Alice?" ¿Cómo diablos ella supo eso?

"_¿Estuvo bueno? Déjame hablar con Bella._"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que…?" me cortó.

"_Puedo escuchar ese tono presumido en tu voz. Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para que estés tan orgulloso de ti mismo._"

Contuve una risotada. "Es temprano. ¿Por qué estás llamándome?"

"_Vaya manera de desviar la pregunta, Edward. De todas formas, ustedes dos probablemente deberían venir a casa de Bella. Podrían asearse primero. Un poco de diversión en la ducha te impedirá mantenerte irritado conmigo por llamarte tan temprano._"

Pensamientos de Bella jadeando mientras yo la inmovilizaba contra las paredes de la ducha flotaron inmediatamente por mi mente.

Bella me sacudió un poco para sacarme de mi ensoñación. "¿Encontró algo?" Oh, cierto.

"¿Alice, por qué necesitamos ir para allá?" pregunté.

"_¡Atrapamos a alguien! Nessie lo tiene atado. ¿Sabías que ella y Jake…?_"

"Sí," la corté. "Estaremos ahí tan pronto como podamos. Gracias, Alice." Mire hacia abajo, a Bella, "Lo tienen."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

Creo que hasta aquí llegó la traductora anterior (no estoy segura. Si me equivoco, díganme). Para las que ya lo leyeron en inglés, sabrán qué sigue a partir de ahora. Procuraré no demorar demasiado en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por tus bellos comentarios. De verdad, y aunque suene como discurso ensayado, pero son los mejores incentivos para traducir. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las que se han mantenido con nosotras, a pesar de las tardanzas.

Hasta la siguiente actualización,

**.Tweeties.**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo la traducción es nuestra.

* * *

**Bella**

Estaba lista para esto. Estaba lista para saber quién era el padre biológico de mi hijo. Estaba lista para averiguar por qué me abandonó por todos estos años. Estaba lista para la conclusión, lista para avanzar, y estaba lista para patearle el trasero.

Alice estaba esperando afuera de mi casa cuando aparcamos. "Instalé una sala de interrogación en el sótano de Jake porque era más oscuro. Habría usado el tuyo, pero no había un cuarto. ¿Una alberca de pelotas? ¿En serio, Bella?"

"Te dejaré jugar ahí más tarde," prometí.

"Oh, lo sé," sonrió. "La siguiente cena familiar es en tu casa." Avanzó hacia la casa de Jake. "¿Lista para conocer al papi de tu bebé?"

Por supuesto que lo estaba. "No." De acuerdo, tal vez no lo estaba. Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

"Al menos no es mal parecido," dijo Alice en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor. Me hizo sonreír, pero tuvo el efecto opuesto en Edward. "Por supuesto, no es ni de cerca tan atractivo como Edward," añadió para divertirlo.

La anticipación me estaba matando. La seguimos hasta el interior de la casa y bajamos al sótano. El cuarto estaba casi completamente a oscuras con nada más una lámpara sosteniéndose sobre la mesa. Estaban llevando esto del rollo del interrogatorio a los extremos. Vi alrededor de Jake, al culpable amordazado y atado a una silla. Viéndome de vuelta estaba un rostro que no había visto en estos siete años.

Nessie estaba parada detrás de él, golpeando la macana de Jake contra su mano. "Atrapamos a este chico malo rastreando alrededor del exterior de tu casa. No fue tan rudo cuando arrastré y pateé su trasero." Pulió sus dedos en su playera. "Solamente otra cosa que aprendí en rehabilitación."

"James," gruñí. "¿Qué diablos? Fui buena con tu horripilante trasero. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí?"

Alice jaló la mordaza fuera de su boca. "Ella te hizo una pregunta."

Me lanzó una mirada. "¿Qué?" siseó. "No es como si te hubiera lastimado o algo. Te merecías lo peor." Vi rojo. Quería golpearlo demasiado, pero sabía que solo me iba a lastimar mi maldita mano.

Sintiendo mi dilema, Edward gentilmente me movió hacia un lado. "Permíteme." Juro que escuché un hueso romperse cuando lo golpeó.

"Aquí, Mariquita," dijo Nessie, ofreciéndome la macana. "Dale con el palo."

"¿Crees que dejarla embarazada no es lastimarla?" gritó Edward, listo para golpearlo otra vez.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" James contestó enojado. "No la dejé embarazada."

¿Qué? Jalé a Edward para atrás. "Pero, la máscara…"

"Solía estar obsesionado contigo. La tomé la noche en que la dejaste caer en ese jodido baile aburridísimo. Estabas demasiado ocupada para darte cuenta," se burló.

"¿Por qué diablos me la regresas hasta ahora? ¡Me has sacado un susto de muerte!" Tomé la macana de Nessie y golpeé su brazo.

"¿Se siente bien, no es así?" preguntó Nessie, sonriendo. Me sentí contenta de que gruñera. Al menos pude lastimarlo un poquito. Si hubiera sido el padre de Leo, habría sacado sangre.

Habló a través de sus dientes apretados. "Ese era el punto."

Jake intervino, "Tengo un paralizador, si lo necesitas."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté a James. No habíamos sido los mejores amigos, pero siempre había sido amable con él cuando estaba cerca.

"¡Golpeaste a mi novia con un auto!" contestó furiosamente.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? No había golpeado a nadie con un auto. Fue Tanya quien… oh, diablos. "¿Victoria?" Él asintió, y lo golpeé de nuevo. "No fui yo, idiota. Fue esa perra loca que vive cruzando la calle, pero siendo bastante franca, se lo merecía." Estaba tan encabronada. No podía creer que él había tenido mi máscara por todos estos años. "Espera." Él dijo que había estado demasiado ocupada para notarlo. "¿Estuviste mirando?" No contestó, solo sonrió.

"Jake, paralízalo," dijo Nessie.

"Desátalo," dijo Edward. "Voy a patearle el trasero."

Dejé la habitación. Alice no iba muy lejos detrás de mí. "Bella, lo siento tanto. De verdad pensé que podía ser él."

"Estoy feliz de que no lo sea. Fuera de todas las posibilidades, creo que James era el peor." Saber que no había tenido relaciones con él era un gran alivio. Escuché un estruendo desde abajo. "Mierda." Mis ojos se abrieron y empecé a correr hacia abajo, pero ellos ya venían para arriba.

"Lo voy a llevar a la estación. Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan," dijo Jake. Llevaba a un inconsciente James arrojado sobre su hombro.

Nessie estaba viéndole el trasero mientras caminaba fuera de la casa. "Será mejor que vaya a trabajar." Me besó en la mejilla antes de montarse en su motocicleta.

"Bueno," suspiró Alice. "Supongo que desinstalaré las cámaras. Tal vez ponga juntas algunas de las partes interesantes para que podamos verlas más tarde. Un montón de mierda interesante sucede en este vecindario."

"Suena bien," sonreí. "Gracias por todo."

"Sin problema. Los veré más tarde." Me guiñó y se fue.

Edward y yo fuimos al interior de mi casa. Fuera de unos cuantos raspones en sus nudillos, él salió bien de la pelea. "Debería estar yéndome a trabajar. Odio dejarte por tu cuenta después de eso, así que tomé la libertad de conseguirte una cita para almorzar."

Y fue entonces cuando escuchamos un ruido viniendo de afuera. "¡Gorda!"

Gemí, "No lo hiciste." Él solamente sonrió y besó la comisura de mi boca.

Mi puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Félix entró con una pizza. "¡Hey, B y E! ¿Cómo están mis tórtolos favoritos?"

"Te veré después, trasero lindo," susurró Edward en mi oído. Me besó suavemente en los labios, estrechó manos con Félix, y entonces me dejó con el idiota de mi amigo. Me agradaba que ya no estuviera celoso de él. Me gustaba que confiara en mí.

Félix y yo terminamos en el sofá, comiendo pizza y viendo algunos de mis antiguos álbumes de fotos con imágenes de nuestros días de gloria. Me detuve en una página con fotos del baile de máscaras. Había estado usando un hermoso vestido dorado. Al menos tenía mi máscara de regreso. Tenía una imagen con el hombre misterioso en el fondo. No sé cuántas veces miré la foto antes, tratando de averiguar su identidad. Su maldita cara estaba cubierta y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Diablos, podía haber sido cualquiera.

"¡Hey! Ese cabrón me dijo que no había ido al baile," dijo Félix, mirando la fotografía sobre mi hombro.

"¿Tu sabes quién es ese?" pregunté, tratando de no elevar mis esperanzas.

Rió. "B, ese es mi hermano. ¿No bailaste con él, verdad?"

Mierda. De hecho, había bailado con él. "No lo he visto en eras. ¿Vive cerca?"

"Seh. Vive a unos veinticinco minutos fuera del pueblo. Te puedo llevar a allá, si quieres," ofreció Félix.

"Eso sería genial," sonreí, tratando de no revelar nada.

"¡Bueno, pues vamos!" sonrió. Cuando estuvimos en su camioneta, tuvo que mover algo de equipo deportivo del camino. "Lo siento. Planeaba ir a las jaulas de bateo más tarde."

Me devané los sesos mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por la calzada. Trataba de pensar qué quería decirle. Mis ojos se posaron en el bate en medio de nosotros y tuve una idea. Félix aparcó la camioneta en una bonita casa en donde parecía un barrio tranquilo. "¿Te importa si voy yo sola? Quiero sorprenderlo." Necesitaba hacer esto por mi cuenta. Además, no quería que me contuvieran.

"De acuerdo," contestó fácilmente. Ni siquiera sospechaba.

"¿Te puedo tomar prestado esto?" pregunté, tomando el bate de béisbol.

Félix se encogió de hombros. "Seguro."

Sonreí. "Gracias. Regreso pronto." Salí de la camioneta y me dirigí a la casa. La puerta estaba sin seguro. Algunas personas no deberían ser tan confiadas. "¿Demetri?" canturreé su nombre. Mi voz se esparció por toda la casa.

Escuché sus pisadas antes de que apareciera por la esquina. Era un cabrón bien parecido. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. "¿Isabella? ¿A qué debo el placer?"

Primer strike. "Tú, hijo de puta." Sostuve el bate con ambas manos y golpeé con fuerza. Conectó a través de su estómago, causándole un dolor doble. "¿Creíste que nunca lo iba a averiguar?"

"Isa," tosió. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Segundo strike. Lo golpeé por el costado. Cayó contra la pared, pero siguió arreglándoselas para mantenerse de pie. "Fuiste tú. Fui una adolescente embarazada, sin haberse casado, quien ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre de su bebé. ¿Sabes cuántas veces fui ridiculizada y juzgada porque tú nunca regresaste?"

Seguía inclinado con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "Puedo explicarlo."

"Estoy esperando," contesté tensamente.

"Isabella," me miró. "No tienes idea de cuánto te quería. Tú siempre estabas con mi hermano. Traté de mantenerme apartado porque eres muchísimo más joven que yo, pero esa noche tuve mi oportunidad y la aproveché. No pude regresar. Solamente tenías diecisiete. Era seis años mayor que tú. Eso es considerado legalmente una violación en Washington. Eras la hija del jefe de policía. Podía haber sido arrestado." Se defendía conmigo para que entendiera.

Tercer strike. Llevé el bate a su espalda, y cayó.

"¡Whoa!" Félix entró por la puerta, encontrando a su hermano tumbado en el piso. "D, una chica te pateó el trasero."

"Si no querías lidiar con las consecuencias, debiste mantener tu polla en tus pantalones," gruñí. "Me las he arreglado bien sin ti, pero no debí haberlo hecho. Mi hijo ha tenido que vivir siete años sin un padre, porque tú estabas malditamente asustado del mío. ¡Debería castrarte!"

"Lo siento," dijo Demetri, quedito.

"Deberías," contesté. "Ese niño es un tremendo chico, y tu nunca lo vas a conocer." Me di la vuelta y caminé fuera de ahí. Maldición, eso se sintió bien. Jalé mi teléfono para llamar a un taxi, pero Félix corrió fuera de la casa.

"¿Así que, soy un tío?" preguntó, sonriendo como un idiota.

Lo miré con incredulidad. "¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu hermano?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Nah. Él sabía que pasaría. Sobrevivirá. ¿Estás lista para irte?" Brincó en la camioneta, así que lo seguí.

"¿Prometes que no lo sabías?" Quería creerle, pero era difícil. Era su _hermano_.

"B, tal vez sea un montón de cosas, pero observador no es uno de ellas," contestó. Sonreí entonces. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. "Pero ya en serio, sé que el imbécil de mi hermano no será el viejo de Leo, ¿pero sigo siendo el Tío Félix, verdad?"

Reí. "Le preguntaré a Leo."

Parecía contento con eso. Estaba cantando con la radio por un tiempo antes de que la apagara de repente. "Tuviste sexo con mi hermano."

"Estoy consciente de ese hecho," contesté.

"¿Quién fue mejor? ¿Él o yo?" preguntó.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Sonreí. "Edward los opaca a los dos."

Félix rió sonoramente. "¡Hey! Era joven. He mejorado desde entonces."

"No voy a hablar de esto contigo." Encendí nuevamente la radio.

Cuando aparcamos en mi casa, estaba sorprendida de encontrar mi calzada llena de vehículos familiares. Alice no estaba mintiendo sobre que la siguiente cena familiar sería en mi casa. Félix se auto invitó ya que ahora era el 'Tío Félix'.

Edward se reunió con nosotros en la puerta. "Pensé que iba a tener que darte caza," le dijo a Félix, juguetonamente.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte," contestó Félix. "Aparentemente, tú estás mejor parado que yo de todas formas."

"¿Gracias?" dijo Edward. Empujé a Félix hacia la casa, y jalé a Edward hacia afuera. Tomé su cara en mis manos y lo besé con fuerza. Me jaló más cerca, profundizando el beso. "No es que me esté quejando, ¿pero eso por qué ha sido?" me preguntó cuando nos separamos.

"Descubrí quién era el padre de Leo, y él solamente hizo que te amara mucho más," confesé. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, cómo lo averigüé y qué hice al respecto. "Hablaré con Leo sobre eso. Creo que él merece saber."

Se veía un poquito nervioso. "¿Y qué pasa si él quiere a su verdadero padre?"

"No lo hará," contesté. "Es del Equipo Edward."

Fuimos hacia dentro. La mayoría de los adultos estaban en la alberca de pelotas con los niños. Me sorprendí que Félix no estuviera. En vez de eso, estaba sosteniendo a Landon. Cuando lo miré, cuestionándolo, se encogió de hombros. "Estoy practicando. Nunca sabemos cuándo tendré mi propia chica embarazada."

"Que el cielo nos ayude," contesté.

"¡Mamá!" Leo chocó conmigo.

Sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente. "Hey, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Vienes a tu habitación conmigo?"

"¿Estoy en problemas?" preguntó rápidamente.

"¿Deberías estarlo?" contesté. Se veía como si fuera a llorar por cómo contestar esa pregunta. Reí y le tuve lástima. "No estás en problemas. Vamos." Fuimos arriba, hasta su cuarto, y me senté junto a él en su cama. "Quiero hablarte sobre tu padre. Ahora sé quién es." Se veía horrorizado. No esperaba eso. "¿Dulzura, qué va mal?"

Se puso de pie. "No quiero otro padre. Quiero a Edward."

"Leo, ven acá." Me dejó sostenerlo en mi regazo, a pesar de que eso no era genial para un chico de su edad. Enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor. "Edward te ama. No irá a ninguna parte. Si lo intenta, lo secuestraremos." Eso hizo que sonriera de nuevo. "Jamás tendrás que conocer a tu padre biológico si tú no quieres. De todas formas, estamos atorados con su hermano como otro tío. No creo que a ti te importe, de todas formas."

"¿Quién es mi tío?" preguntó curioso.

"Félix," contesté.

Sonrió. "Él es divertido."

Asentí. "¿Tienes algunas otras preguntas?"

"¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo ahora?" preguntó.

¿Cómo podía negarme a una petición como esa? "¡Una carrera escaleras abajo!"

Terminamos en la alberca de pelotas con el resto de la familia. Edward me jaló hacia él. "¿Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó quedito.

"Bien. Deberías hablar con él más tarde," sugerí. Pensé que sería algo bueno para los dos.

"De acuerdo," sonrió. "Mientras tanto, súbete a mis hombros. Esas personas quieren pelear."

Miré a mí alrededor. Todas las mujeres estaban montadas sobre sus hombres. Incluso Nessie estaba con Jake. Los chicos estaban sentados afuera para actuar como jueces. "Hagámoslo." Me ayudó a ponerme sobre sus hombros.

"Venga, Bella," me provocó Rosalie. Ella y Emmett se veían como un equipo bastante feroz.

La batalla fue un completo y total caos. Desde que Rosalie y Emmett se jactaron tanto, todos los demás trabajaron en derribarlos primero. No vi caer a Alice mientras yo peleaba contra mi hermana. Peleó sucio, como siempre, pero me pude mantener por mi cuenta. Estaba a punto de tener la ventaja, cuando fuimos adiestradas por Esme.

Ella y Carlisle se veían tan malditamente presumidos cuando Nessie y yo finalmente nos las arreglamos para quedar sobre nuestros pies. "Buen intento, chicas," dijo Esme.

"Deberíamos estar avergonzados," dijo Nessie. "Culpo a Jake."

"Seh, fue totalmente culpa de Edward, también," añadí.

Ambos chicos se burlaron de nosotras por culparlos.

"¿Bueno, por qué no pones a Nessie sobre tus hombros, Bella?" sugirió Carlisle. "Les daremos a ustedes otra oportunidad, chicas."

Mierda. "Creo que es hora de cenar." Ignoré sus provocaciones y escapé a la cocina.

El resto de la tarde fue perfectamente. Cenamos en el comedor que jamás pensé que fuera a usar. Estaba sorprendida de cuán relajada me sentía después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero sentada con esas personas, sentía como si nada más pudiera ir mal. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que enviara a Nessie a mi cuarto para traerle una cobija a Sophie.

"¡Isabella Swan!" gritó. Todos se quedaron quietos, esperando a que ella regresara y ver qué estaba pasando. "Tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer." Se paró en el cuarto y sostuvo una caja. "¿Querrías decirme qué hace un ratón con sensor de movimiento?"

Demonios. Ahora ella iba a sacarme otra vez. Me giré hacia Edward. "¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa esta noche?"

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

Tengo buenas y malas noticias...

Las _buenas_ son que ya saben quién es el padre de Leo. ¿Se imaginaron algo así? Por fin el misterio se ha resuelto desde la primera traducción de esta historia. Además, ya casi termino el siguiente capítulo, lo que me lleva a otra buena noticia: yo espero (_**y dije ES-PE-RO, para que no se me aloquen**_) que termine de publicar esta traducción antes de terminar el año.

Esto nos manda a la _mala_ noticia: nos quedan pocos capítulos. Quedan cuatro capítulos más y el epílogo. Por supuesto, seguiré con **OB** y con **The Doll House** (ésta todavía no la publico, y todavía estoy pensando si ponerla aquí o en mi cuenta). Si soy sincera, no sé si seguiremos con **Sexual Fantasies**.

Así que... no se sorprendan si empiezan a ver actualizaciones más seguido. Aunque, ya saben, si llegamos a más de 50 reviews por capítulo, actualizo más deprisa (en mi último conteo, se quedaron en 49 en el capítulo 17). Yo sé que pueden comentar más, aunque sea un "me gusta" o "pasé por aquí".

En fin. Agradezco, de parte de mis amigas y mía, todos sus bellos comentarios. Son las mejores y más pacientes lectoras (:

Hasta el siguiente capítulo,

**.Tweeties.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos la traducción.

* * *

**Edward**

Nessie le estuvo echando el mal de ojo a Bella por el resto de la tarde. Obviamente, su odio hacia los ratones iba más al extremo de lo que me había imaginado. Bella todavía no me había delatado como su cómplice, pero me tenía aguantando la respiración. De cualquier forma, cuidaría mis espaldas.

Después de que todos se fueron, Bella quería tener algunas cosas hechas en su casa antes de venir. Ethan y Sophie quisieron quedarse con ella, así que me imaginé que estaría solo por un rato. No me esperaba que Leo quisiera venirse conmigo. Por supuesto, Bella dijo que estaba bien, y definitivamente no me importaba, así que los dos nos dirigimos a mi casa.

"Tu mamá me dijo que ustedes platicaron hace un rato… acerca de tu padre biológico." Desee que Bella me hubiera dicho de lo que hablaron hace rato. Esto me ponía nervioso.

Leo arrugó su nariz. "Él no es mi papá. Él no me quiso." Su voz era triste, pero se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Aparqué el coche a un lado. "Hey," dije suavemente, atrayendo su mirada hacia mí. "Él no te conoció. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría manera de que él hubiera podido apartarse. A mi entender y parecer, él se lo pierde y yo me lo gano."

"¿Tú quieres ser mi papá?" preguntó como si no pudiera creérselo.

"Si puedo hablar con tu mamá sobre ello," contesté. "¿Eso está bien para ti?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Sí!" Entonces empezó a divagar emocionadísimo. "¿Podemos ir a pescar? Mamá intentó llevarme, pero ella atrapó una anguila y brincó fuera del bote. Pa dijo que asustó a todos los peces. Fue divertido."

Solté una risita. "Estaré feliz de llevarte a pescar, pero por ahora lo mejor será que lleguemos a casa antes de que tu mamá esté ahí. Pensará que te secuestré."

"¿Puedo conducir?" preguntó.

"Pregúntame de nuevo cuando puedas alcanzar los pedales," me comprometí.

Leo sonrió. "Tenía que preguntar. Mamá hubiera dicho que no."

Si era lo suficientemente afortunado para ser su padre, sabía que me iba a mantener con pies de plomo. El chico era demasiado listo para su propio bien, pero no lo habría querido de otra forma.

Llegamos antes que Bella, así que Leo tuvo la idea de que deberíamos hornear algo para cuando ellos llegaran. Afortunadamente, tenía una de esas mezclas de galletas de chocolate listas para hornear en la nevera. El producto final nos hizo parecer como chefs gourmet. Mientras Bella no encontrara el papel de envoltura, no notaría la diferencia.

"Cariño, estamos en casa," canturreó Ethan mientras caminaban dentro de la casa.

Bella estaba sosteniendo a Sophie, quien inhaló profundamente. "Huelo galletas."

Sonreí y besé a mis dos chicas. "Leo y yo hemos estado esclavizándonos en la cocina toda la noche para hacerles estas a ustedes, chicos."

"¿En serio?" dijo Bella. "Yo uso las que son listas para hornear."

Bueno, mierda. Suspiré. "Nosotros también."

Sonrió. "¿Esclavizándose, huh? ¿Qué? ¿No pudieron abrir el empaque?"

"Yo hice esa parte," dijo Leo orgullosamente.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, comiendo galletas y bebiendo leche. Los chicos nos estuvieron contando todo sobre su estadía con Carlisle y Esme. Éramos una maldita familia adorable. Eventualmente, enviamos a los chicos a lavarse y a la cama. Arrojé a Bella sobre mi hombro, al estilo de hombre de las cavernas, y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Por supuesto, ella se quejó todo el camino. "Si no estuviera asustada de que me dejaras caer, te mordería el trasero."

La arrojé sobre mi cama. "No me habría importado de todas formas." Trepé hasta quedar sobre ella.

Escuchar la lluvia golpear la ventana, normalmente me haría dormir más fácilmente, pero teniendo a Bella tumbada junto a mí, debió cancelar el efecto. No podía parar de tocarla. Tenía que convencerla de que durmiera con mi camisa otra vez. Ver mi nombre en su espalda me hacía cosas extrañas.

"Cullen, te amo, ¿pero por qué diablos me estás manoseando?" preguntó, girándose.

"Lo siento," dije, apartando su cabello de la cara. "Pensé que estabas dormida."

"Lo estaba," sonrió. "Pero me imaginé que si ibas a tener suerte, quería estar despierta para ello." Me incliné hacia abajo y la callé de la mejor manera que sabía.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta, que causó que nos separáramos. Bella se sentó mientras yo iba a quitar el seguro a la puerta, agradeciendo a Dios de que Bella insistiera en cambiar las sábanas antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Encontré a tres pequeñines en el pasillo.

Leo me vio, disculpándose. "Sophie estaba asustada de la tormenta." Ethan asintió lo mejor que pudo. Sophie estaba a punto de caer dormida en su espalda. Había estado tan envuelto en Bella que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la tormenta que caía afuera. Habría esperado esto de cualquier forma. Ethan y Sophie solo venían a mi cuarto en la noche cuando había una fea tormenta.

"Supongo que ya que Sophie está asustada," me moví a un lado para dejarles pasar. Tomé a Sophie de Ethan, para que pudiera moverse más fácil.

Los chicos se metieron de cada lado de Bella. Ella enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor. "No puedo creerles a ustedes dos, despertando a la pobre Sophie," dijo en broma.

Leo frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo supiste?"

"Soy una mamá," sonrió, besándolos en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. "Ustedes no deberían estar avergonzados por tener un poco de miedo. Todos le tienen miedo a algo. Miren a Edward, él le tiene miedo a Pa."

Juguetonamente, le puse una mala cara, y tumbé a Sophie a un lado de Leo antes de echarme junto a ella. "No le tengo miedo a _él_. Le tengo miedo a su arma."

Los chicos soltaron risitas y Sophie se dio la vuelta, arrojando su pequeño brazo sobre mí. Bella sonrió, "De acuerdo, ustedes dos, a dormir. Espero que ninguno de los dos tiren patadas." Cuando estuvieron completamente arropados y dormidos, miró por encima hacia mí y sonrió. "Supongo que encontramos otro beneficio de tener una cama grande."

"Te prometo que no lo hacen así de seguido." No quería que ella se preocupara por tener niños en la cama con nosotros cada noche, asumiendo que pudiera tenerla a _ella_ en mi cama cada noche.

"No me importa, ni ahora ni para entonces. En poco tiempo, pensarán que son demasiado mayores para esto, y probablemente nos lo perderemos," dijo, pasando ligeramente sus dedos a través del cabello de los chicos.

Me incliné para darle un beso de buenas noches. "Ve a dormir, trasero lindo," susurré.

"Buenas noches, asno," contestó.

A la mañana siguiente, levanté a todos. Era obvio que solo Ethan y yo éramos personas madrugadoras. Sophie encajaba bien con los Swans. Primero, íbamos a dejar a Ethan y a Leo a la escuela, y después dejaríamos a Sophie en el preescolar. Ninguno de ellos se veía dispuesto a hacerlo. Ayudé a los chicos a escoger sus ropas, mientras Bella se hacía cargo de Sophie.

"Tienen que comportarse," les dijo Bella. "Si no lo hacen, me harán quedar mal."

"Sé que los chicos serán buenos," dije confidencialmente. "Ninguno quiere ser enviado a la oficina de la Directora Cullen." Rosalie amaba a morir a los niños, pero ella sabía cómo mantenerlos bajo control. Me imaginaba que tenía un montón de experiencia por todos sus años con Emmett.

Leo estaba un poquito nervioso, ya que era su primer día en una escuela nueva. Me arrodillé delante de él afuera, mientras Bella llenaba su papelería. "Un montón de tus compañeros de equipo van a esta escuela, y tienes a Ethan para mostrarte cómo va todo. Estoy seguro de que serás uno de los chicos más geniales en la escuela dentro de poco tiempo."

"Gracias, Edward," contestó.

"¿Listo para entrar?" preguntó Bella, regresando. "Conocí a tu profesora, la Sra. Cheney. Es muy amable."

Él asintió. "Puedes darme un beso de despedida, si quieres."

El niño le hizo el día. Se agachó y besó su mejilla. "Te amo. Ten un buen día." Se giró hacia Ethan e hizo lo mismo. "También te amo. Los veré esta tarde."

Nuestra siguiente parada era el preescolar de Sophie. Ella se sostuvo de nuestras manos mientras caminábamos al interior. No quería dejarnos al principio, pero luego su profesora, la Señorita Claire, la convenció de que iban a divertirse juntas. Estaba un poquito indecisa al principio, pero una vez que Claire le habló sobre galletas para la hora de la merienda, estuvo vendida.

"Tienes todo el día para ti sola," dije mientras manejaba con Bella de vuelta a casa. "¿Crees que serás capaz de manejarlo?"

"Eso creo. Iré a mi casa a trabajar en mi novela. Mantén un ojo en Nessie por mí, de todas formas. Si deja la oficina, llámame." Era precavida, y no podía culparla. Su hermana estaba dos cabezas más loca que ella. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

La besé bien y con fuerza antes de dejarla para ir a trabajar. Desde que admitimos cómo nos sentíamos el uno por el otro, lo único que cambió había sido la parte física de nuestra relación. Ella seguía siendo sarcástica. Yo seguía siendo un asno. Si funcionaba para nosotros, ¿para qué cambiarlo?

Nessie estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando entré. "¡Buenos días, Jefe!" sonrió. "¿Se divirtió durmiendo con mi hermana?"

Dos podían jugar a este juego. "¿Te divertiste durmiendo con Jake?"

"Touché." Se veía aturdida e impresionada. "¿Cómo diablos supiste sobre eso?"

Mierda. "¿Suerte, supongo?" Me miró de arriba a abajo. Traté de no lucir culpable. "Debería irme a trabajar."

De pronto, jadeó. "¡Estabas ahí también! ¿Es por eso que la puerta de mi armario estaba cerrada, verdad?"

"Aguanta mis llamadas," le dije sobre mi hombro. No había manera en que me diera la vuelta. Había entrado en la lista negra de Nessie.

Me encerré en mi oficina y me dispuse a trabajar. Ya que mis hermanos y yo éramos propietarios del lugar, no teníamos que hacer mucho por las construcciones actuales. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando lo hacíamos, ya que a todos nos gustaba construir cosas.

De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo para asegurarme de que Nessie seguía ahí. Si se las arreglaba para escabullirse mientras yo estaba escondido en mi oficina, Bella nunca me dejaría escuchar el final de eso. El hecho de que ella me ponía las cosas difíciles era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Mi teléfono sonó, trayéndome de regreso de mis pensamientos. Revisé quién estaba llamando y una sonrisa atravesó instantáneamente mi cara. "Hola, trasero lindo."

"_Hay alguien en mi casa._"

"¿Qué?" Ya estaba fuera de mi silla y tomando mis llaves.

"_No sé quién diablos es. No reconozco su voz, pero me conocen._"

Me apresuré a mi auto. "Voy en camino. ¿En dónde estás ahora?"

"_Sentada en mi camioneta. Voy a huir si ellos salen_."

Bella se quedó en el teléfono conmigo hasta que estuve ahí. Cuando aparqué detrás de su camioneta, corrí hacia ella y la puse en mis brazos. "¿Estás segura de que hay alguien?"

"No tengo voces en mi cabeza, si es lo que estás preguntando," contestó. "Él dijo mi nombre, y entonces empezó a burlarse de mí. Es una jodida película de horror."

Lo primero que pensé fue que eran James y Victoria, pero teníamos órdenes de restricción contra ellos. No podía ser Demetri, porque Charlie lo corrió del pueblo. Yo no era el único al que le asustaba ser disparado. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Demetri lo lograra _sin_ ser disparado. No te metas con la niñita de un hombre, especialmente del jefe de policía. "¿Qué quieres que haga? Debemos llamar a Jake."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas. Solamente estoy histérica," admitió. "Cargo un bate de beisbol en mi camioneta justo ahora. Puedo usarlo. ¿Tú traes algo?" preguntó.

"Tengo un desmontador de llantas **(1)**," contesté, sacándolo de la camioneta. "¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Qué pasa si él tiene una pistola o algo?"

"Corres," dijo Bella. "Pero creo que si tuviera un arma, ya me habría llegado."

Ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre se helara. Podría matar a cualquiera que hiriera a mi Bella. Ahora tenía una recién descubierta necesidad de atrapar al intruso. "Hagámoslo."

Cuando abrí la puerta, lo escuché. "Sal, Bella, sal de donde sea que estés."

"Creo que está en mi habitación," susurró.

Nos deslizamos por el pasillo. Me aseguré de que ella permanecía detrás de mí; el asqueroso seguía llamándola. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, abrí la puerta de una patada y retrocedí. Las burlas se detuvieron. Apreté mi agarre en el desmontador e hice mi camino con precaución con Bella justo detrás de mí.

"¡Ataca!"

Bella gritó y yo me empecé a balancear. Un maldito loro voló hacia abajo y se abalanzó sobre nosotros, yendo hacia el pasillo.

"¿Qué diablos?" grité. Estaba atónito porque ese maldito pájaro me había sacado un susto de muerte.

Bella estaba en el piso, riéndose ahora. "Lo siento. Hicimos todo esto de James Bond sobre un loro."

"¡Vamos!" grité. "El bastardo sigue en la casa."

Se puso de pie, tratando de recomponerse. "Tienes razón. Necesitamos defender nuestros dominios."

Asentí. "Malditamente cierto."

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! Sal, sal de donde sea que estés." La maldita cosa se estaba burlando de nosotros. No iba a dejar que siguiera con esto.

Hicimos nuestro camino por la casa otra vez; solo que ahora, mantuvimos la mirada por encima de nosotros. Bella negoció nuestro bate y desmontador por fundas para almohadas. Quería matarlo. Ella quería atraparlo. Supongo que estaba sobreactuando un poquito.

"¡Mira!" gritó Bella.

"¡Ataca!" El maldito pájaro se lanzó hacia mí otra vez. Me arrojé hacia eso con la funda para almohada, pero fallé, chocando con el sofá. Bella trató de atraparlo, pero cayó sobre la mesita para café. "¡Bella!" esto continuó por varios minutos. No podíamos atrapar a la maldita cosa.

"¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?" pregunté.

La puerta se abrió y Félix entró. Silbó y sostuvo su brazo, cubierto por un guante. El loro voló por encima y aterrizó calmadamente sobre su brazo. "Buen trabajo, Venny" le sonrió a Bella. "Eso es poco para una venganza." Entonces, hizo su versión de una risa malévola.

"Gorda," dijo Venny.

"Tú, hijo de perra," gruñó Bella.

"Hora de irnos, Venny." Félix se fue, llevándose a la diabólica ave con él.

Bella se arrastró hacia donde yo estaba tumbado en el piso. "Esa fue una buena," admitió.

"¿Cosas como esta te pasan a menudo?" pregunté.

"Mantienen la vida interesante," contestó. "Lamento haberte sacado del trabajo por esto."

Acomodé algo de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para salvar a mi damisela en peligro."

Ella resopló. "No pudiste arreglártelas con un maldito pájaro. Odiaría verte contra un dragón."

"Tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda, aventándote a mesitas para café," contesté.

"¿Soy la damisela, recuerdas? ¡No se supone que tenga que ayudar!" sostuvo. Estábamos llenos de mierda. Se tumbó junto a mí. "Tenemos que esperar un tiempo antes de tomar la revancha. Necesitamos darle una falsa sensación de seguridad."

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaríamos en sillas de ruedas y esta disputa seguiría en pie. Tomé su mano con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras nos tumbamos en nuestras espaldas, mirando al techo. "Así de insano y aterrador como estuvo, tuve un ataque."

"Oh, gracias Dios. Tenía por seguro de que ibas a dejarme después de esto," dijo Bella.

"De ninguna maldita manera," contesté. ¿Estaba loca? "No iré ninguna parte." Gemí y me senté. "Excepto de vuelta al trabajo. Nessie sabe que estuvimos en su armario, así que ahora los dos tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas."

"Eso es bueno. Que te jueguen una broma es más divertido cuando tienes un compañero," sonrió.

Me puse de pie y la ayudé a incorporarse en sus pies. "Te amo, trasero lindo."

Seguía frunciendo el ceño por ese apodo. "También te amo, asno."

Después de trabajar, me detuve en el hospital para una rápida visita con Carlisle. Él me recibió en su oficina. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hijo?"

"Quiero casarme con Bella," solté.

"Sabía que eras un chico listo," contestó.

"¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para que se lo pregunte? No quiero echar a perder esto." Había mucho de por medio. No solo era entre ella y yo. Si la perdía, perdería a Leo, e Ethan y Sophie iban a perder a otra mamá.

Carlisle se recargó hacia delante, poniendo sus brazos en su escritorio. "Hijo, el tiempo no importa. Es diferente para todas las parejas. Si amas a Bella, y quieres pasar tu vida con ella, ¿entonces por qué esperar?"

"Es solo que estoy nervioso," admití. "Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez."

"Lo harás," prometió.

"¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí?" pregunté.

"Ella significa mucho para ti," contestó. "_Ellos_ significan mucho para ti. No tengo duda en que harás todo lo que puedas para hacerlos felices, y sé que ella haría lo mismo por ti."

Asentí. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero que papá me lo confirmara me hizo sentir mucho más seguridad. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y no buscaba ir por ello.

Iba tener que visitar a Charlie.

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** Es la llave de cruz (o a veces en forma de L) que sirve para quitarle las tuercas que sujetan las llantas de los automóviles. Yo no sé absolutamente nada de autos, así que la definición es de internet.

¿Se acordaban de la venganza de Félix? ¿Creyeron que nunca se la iba a cobrar? Pues ya ven que la autora no lo olvidó. ¿Qué les pareció?

Probablemente esté actualizando hasta el fin de semana o el siguiente lunes. Depende de la cantidad de comentarios y de mi salud, principalmente (ahorita estoy con una maldita tos que no me deja vivir y mi doctora dijo que tenía que reposar). Quien sabe, a lo mejor me ven por aquí antes del 24 o 25 ;D.

Hasta la siguiente actualización,

**.Tweeties.**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Solo nosotras tenemos la traducción.

Un regalito navideño para ustedes (:

* * *

**Bella**

Los chicos estaban en la escuela, y todos los demás estaban trabajando. Estaba sentada en casa tecleando. Había empezado al menos seis ideas diferentes, pero nada parecía pegar. Estaba tomando un descanso cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Inmediatamente, estaba recelosa. O era un vecino curioso, o un bromista. Realmente, no quería lidiar con cualquiera de los dos, pero abrí la puerta de todas formas. "¿Jake? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Independientemente de lo que fuera, no se veía feliz al respecto. "Lo siento, Bella." Jaló sus esposas. "Tengo que llevarte."

Reí. "Muy chistoso, Jake." ¿Esta era la broma de Nessie? ¿Hacer que me arrestaran? He estado ahí; he hecho eso.

"Bells, por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es," contestó solemnemente. Era un muy buen actor.

"De acuerdo, te seguiré la corriente," contesté. "¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, Oficial?"

Me dio la vuelta, poniendo las esposas en mis muñecas detrás de mi espalda. "Estás detenida por el cargo de atentado. Tengo que leerte tus derechos, ¿de acuerdo?" Sonaba tan malditamente serio.

"¿Atentado contra quién?" pregunté.

"Una mujer reclama que la atacaste en las pruebas de fútbol de su hijo," contestó, guiándome hasta su auto.

La Dolorosa Jane. Mierda. "Pero eso fue hace eras," argumenté. "¿Por qué está presentando cargos hasta ahora?" ¿Realmente podía ser arrestada por arremeter contra una perra? Necesitaba llamar a Charlie.

Jake procedió a citar mis Derechos Miranda **(1)** mientras me ponía en el auto. ¡Mierda! De verdad estaba siendo arrestada. No dijo mucho mientras manejábamos a la estación. Pasé por el proceso de la toma de huellas dactilares y me tomaron las fotos para el registro **(2)**. Hasta tuve que cambiarme por un overol anaranjado. No estoy segura de que eso fuese necesario.

"Te pondré en la celda de retención," dijo con tristeza. Podía decir que él odiaba hacer esto. Maldita Jane. Gentilmente, me empujó hacia la celda y cerró la puerta.

"Hey, Mariquita." Nessie estaba sentada contra la pared, usando un overol similar. "¿Por qué diablos estás aquí?"

"Atentado," contesté. "¿Y tú?"

"Robo," contestó. "Aparentemente, solo porque Jake me dejó ir por robarle su auto no significa que su superior lo haga."

Esto no tenía sentido. Me senté junto a ella. "¿No te parece un poco sospechoso?"

"¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¡Terminaré siendo la perra de alguien!" Ambas nos sorprendimos de ver a Alice siendo empujada a nuestra celda. Ella se veía igual de sorprendida de vernos. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicas?"

"Robo," dijo Nessie.

"Ataque," añadí.

"Video Voyerismo," confesó. "¿De verdad es culpa mía que tus vecinos lo hagan afuera?"

Otra enojada voz atrapó nuestra atención. "Yo al menos tengo mejores copias. Soy dueña de esas fotos para registro. ¿Y qué diablos es una ofensa rudimentaria?"

"¿Rosalie?" dijimos simultáneamente.

Ella dio media vuelta. "¿Qué diablos?"

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar, Esme se unió a nuestras filas, usando el mismo overol feo. "Esto es absurdo."

"Tenemos robo, ataque, voyerismo, y conspiración," dijo Nessie. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mamá Cullen?"

"Fui arrestada por prostitución," dijo incrédulamente.

Hubo un pasmado silencio. "Diablos, Esme," dijo Alice. "No sabía que estuvieras en eso."

Esme le golpeó el brazo con fuerza. "¿Por qué estamos todas en la prisión?"

"No hay manera de que todas seamos arrestadas por ridículos cargos en el mismo día y al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera _mi_ vida está _así_ de arruinada," les dije.

"Sus juguetitos nos la están regresando por lo del monstro del lago," aclaró Nessie.

"Esos bastardos," dijo Esme. Todas jadeamos por lo que dijo. No todos los días Esme Cullen maldecía a su esposo e hijos, o a cualquiera en realidad. "¿Hicieron que nos arrestaran? ¿Cómo demonios arreglaron eso?"

Señalé con mi pulgar a mi hermana. "El juguetito de _Nessie_. Al menos él fue quien me trajo aquí, y ahora que lo pienso, fui una buena vecina con él," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿Y qué hacemos para salir de aquí? No voy a llamar a Jasper para que me saque," dijo Alice.

"Tomé las llaves del guardia que me trajo aquí mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado viéndome el pecho," dijo Rosalie. "Aún con este overol, soy una perra sensual," remarcó orgullosamente.

"Nos arrestarán de nuevo," dijo Nessie, con toda la voz de la experiencia. "No se preocupen. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a mi abogada. Ella se encargará de esto." Sacó su teléfono. "Una revisión decente hubiera prevenido esto. Ordenaré algunas pizzas. Puedes usar esas llaves para recibir al repartidor en la puerta."

En qué momento nuestra cárcel se había convertido en un confesionario era algo que me sobrepasaba, pero nosotras cinco nos sentamos alrededor de un par de cajas de pizza para soltar nuestros secretos y escándalos del pasado.

"Una vez le rompí la nariz a uno de los deportistas en preparatoria con una bandeja de comida porque él no paraba de llamarme duende diabólico," dijo Alice. "Debí haberle metido la varita espiritual **(3)** por el trasero, pero me imaginé que me sacarían a patadas de la cuadrilla por eso."

"Yo desconecté las baterías de todos los autos de los profesores durante la semana de exámenes," añadió Rosalie antes de mirarme.

Supongo que era mi turno de continuar. "Cambié el cableado del sistema de intercomunicador de la caja de anuncios, así que pude hacer mi propio comentario sobre el Juego de Bienvenida. Lo hice durante un cuarto entero antes de que abandonara mi micrófono debajo de las gradas."

Nos giramos hacia Esme. "¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente. "Yo era una estudiante modelo. No me metí en problemas." Continuamos viéndola a sabiendas de que confesaría. "Convertí la sala de maestros en un club nudista burlesco. El resto del consejo me ayudó. Es por eso que me convertí en diseñadora de interiores."

"Buena," dijo Nessie. "Yo sigo, pero nos tomaría todo el día."

Antes de que pudiéramos protestar, el guardia estaba abriendo nuestra celda. "Son libres de irse," dijo nerviosamente. El pobre tipo estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera nos armó escándalo por la pizza.

Vi por qué cuando la chica alta de cabello oscuro dio vuelta de la esquina. "¿Ness, qué diablos?" El guardia se estremeció por el sonido de su voz.

"No fue mi culpa esta vez," dijo Nessie. "Todas aquí fuimos víctimas de una broma viciosa."

"¿Me trajiste hasta acá del trabajo por una broma? Debería patearte el trasero," contestó la mujer Amazona.

Mierda. Me paré delante de Nessie. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Como su hermana, debo intervenir, y para ser honesta, me asustas un poco."

"No te preocupes, Bell," dijo Nessie. "¿De verdad ella no pateará mi trasero, verdad Leah?"

Al ver la mueca en su bonito rostro, no estaba tan segura.

La dulce Esme dio un paso al frente. "Hola, querida. Soy Esme Cullen. Gracias por venir hasta acá, y lamento muchísimo tus inconvenientes. Permíteme compensarte por eso."

"Leah Clearwater," contestó, sacudiendo su mano. "No se ofenda, pero solo quiero irme a casa. Alguien me llamó gorda cuando venía caminando para acá, así que necesito irme antes de que cometa un delito grave o dos por mi cuenta."

"¡Oh!" Estúpido Félix. "Conozco a ese tipo. En realidad no quiso llamarte gorda. Es solo la bocina de su camioneta."

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando los hombres entraron. "Hola, caballeros," dijo Rosalie de manera amenazadora. "¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

Emmett sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Mi madre fue arrestada por prostitución."

Esme avanzó y golpeó su brazo. "¿Esa fue tu idea, verdad?"

Él sonrió orgullosamente. "Sí, señora. ¿Ahora, cómo hicieron para salir?"

"Conozcan a mi abogada, Leah Clearwater," dijo Nessie.

Leah los miró de vuelta, con el ceño fruncido. "Así que es por su culpa que yo haya tenido que venir para acá." Fueron lo suficientemente listos para mantener sus bocas cerradas.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" pregunté. Parecía como que una buena pregunta, ya que todos los padres estábamos en la cárcel.

"Todos están con Félix," contestó Edward. "Te ves realmente adorable con ese overol, por cierto."

"¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? Se suponía que éramos un equipo. ¡Atrapamos un loro juntos!" El asno pensó que con llamarme adorable iba a olvidar que había hecho que me arrestaran.

Nessie se giró hacia Leah. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Puedes conocer a mi sobrino y al tipo cuya camioneta te llamó gorda." Eso no iba a ser algo bueno para Félix. Aparentemente, eso era lo que Nessie estaba contemplando. "Eso le enseñará a no llamarme Monstruo del Lago Ness."

Las parejas Cullen a mi alrededor pedían una tregua. El estrés de las guerras de bromas podía ser bastante duro, y todos teníamos trabajos y cosas de adultos en qué preocuparnos. Tomaron ventaja de tener una niñera para la tarde y decidieron convertir la noche de bromas en una noche de citas. Me pregunté si Nessie perdonaría a Jake tan fácilmente. Probablemente no, ya que él no estuvo ahí en todo ese asunto del monstruo del lago.

"Isabella," Edward tomó mis manos gentilmente. "Te prometo que jamás trabajaré en tu contra otra vez." Besó mis nudillos. "A menos que tu empieces, claro."

"Los asustamos un poquito en un campamento. Ustedes nos arrestaron," contesté. Sus hombros se encogieron en defensa. "De cualquier forma, frustramos sus planes y salimos libres, así que estoy dispuesta a hacer una tregua contigo por el momento."

Sonrió de manera torcida y me jaló más cerca. "De verdad creo que te ves linda en ese overol. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos prestadas algunas esposas y vamos de regreso a mi casa antes de recoger a los niños?" Si teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera contestar. Gimió y lo tomó de su bolsillo. "Demonios," maldijo. "Aparentemente, tengo una cita que olvidé. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Primero me cambio," contesté. Linda o no, no iba a ir a una de sus citas luciendo como una criminal.

Después de seguir las instrucciones, aparcamos afuera de la casa de alguien. Edward frunció el ceño un poquito. "Normalmente no nos encontramos con las personas en sus casas la primera vez." Salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrir mi puerta. "Esto no debe tomar tanto."

Me sorprendió ver a Irina abriendo la puerta. Ella sonreía ampliamente. "No creí que lo harían. Entren. Estamos a punto de empezar." Nos empujó hacia dentro antes de que pudiéramos protestar.

"¿De qué diablos está hablando?" pregunté en un susurro. Edward se veía igual de confundido que yo.

"Todos, esta es mi vecina Bella y su novio, Edward," anunció Irina tomando su lugar junto a Laurent. Había otras cuantas parejas en la habitación, incluyendo a Mike y a Jessica.

Laurent nos guió hacia un asiento disponible. "Sabía que se nos uniría algún día, Sra. Swan. Bienvenida," ronroneó.

Aw, mierda.

"Edward," dije, tan tranquila como pude arreglármelas. "¿Quién programó esta cita?"

"Tu hermana normalmente las pone en la computadora que nos las envía directamente," contestó. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque estamos en una maldita fiesta de orgía," susurré furiosamente.

Un tipo rubio bajó las luces y encendió algo de música. "Empecemos."

Miré con horror cómo mis vecinos se abalanzaban sobre nosotros con los ojos inyectados en lujuria. Esto era el colmo. Estaba lista para mudarme de este vecindario.

"Quítense esas ropas," dijo Mike, roncamente.

Edward me tomó alrededor de la cintura y nos movió hacia atrás.

"Bueno, bueno," Jessica soltó risitas. "Tienen que compartir."

"Al Diablo que no," dijo Edward.

"Lo siento," dije bajito, tratando de ignorar los gemidos que venían de otros participantes en la habitación. "Este ha sido un _enorme_ malentendido. No teníamos idea de lo que estaba pasando. Somos del tipo monógamos."

"Eres tímida. Lo entiendo. Iremos despacio," dijo Laurent, llegando hacia nosotros.

Edward gruñó, "Juro que te romperé el brazo."

"Un luchador," dijo Irina, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de mi hombre. "Me gusta eso."

"Apártate, perra," siseé, antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Se veía un poco ofendida, pero me importaba un carajo.

"¿Por qué no solo miran por un rato?" sugirió Laurent. "Pueden unirse cuando se sientan cómodos." Tan pronto como posó su vista en otros, Edward y yo salimos como relámpago.

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos y en la seguridad de nuestro auto, Edward habló. "Es por eso que yo vivo en el bosque."

No pude evitar reír un poco. "Son realmente buenos vecinos cuando no intentan seducir a las personas."

"Lo siento," contestó. "Pero cuando las personas más sanas en el vecindario son tú, Jake y Nessie, es una señal de que es tiempo de mudarse."

"Hey," contesté en mi defensa.

Él solo soltó una risita. Asno. "¿Ahora que todos los de tu lista negra te la han devuelto, qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Hagámoslos sudar," contesté. "Lo único que es peor de alguien de quien te vas a vengar es que alguien espere venganza. Algunas personas pierden el sueño por eso." Mi teléfono sonó, así que contesté rápidamente. "¿Hola?"

"_¿Bella?"_

Sonreí. "Hola, Ethan."

"_¿Ya vienen a casa?"_

Sonaba un poquito desesperado. "¿Sucede algo?"

"_No, señora, pero el Tío Félix está tratando de dibujar sobre nosotros."_

Suspiré. Félix era como un niño grande a veces. "¿Ya comieron, chicos?"

"_Todavía no."_

"De acuerdo. Tu padre y yo iremos a rescatarlos," prometí.

"_¡Gracias! Te quiero."_

Tuve que sonreír otra vez. "También te quiero. Te veré pronto." Guardé mi teléfono. "Tenemos que ir a salvar a los niños de su Tío Félix antes de que termine poniéndole a Sophie un bigote."

Edward tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios. "De acuerdo, pero te tendré a solas tarde o temprano, trasero lindo."

"Lo estoy deseando, asno," contesté.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Leo se encontró con nosotros en la puerta. Arrojó sus manos alrededor de nosotros. "Hola, amigos."

"Hey, tontín," sonreí. "¿Dónde está tu tío?"

"Ahora está atado," dijo Leo. "A la Señorita Leah no le agrada mucho."

Cuando entré a la cocina, encontré a Félix atado a una silla. "Hay una mujer loca en algún lugar de tu casa, y por primera vez, no estoy hablando del Monstruo del Lago Ness."

"¿Estuviste tratando de dibujar en mis hijos?" pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Suspiró. "¿Supongo que no me desatarás, verdad?"

Tomé un marcador. "Lo siento, Félix. Esto es por tu propio bien."

Después de dejar que los niños contribuyeran a la obra artística en la cara de Félix, lo desatamos. Por supuesto, inmediatamente él trató de hacerles cosquillas hasta la muerte, pero era un buen chico y les daba lo mejor de sí.

Edward estaba cargando a Landon mientras yo cocinaba la cena. Se veía malditamente adorable sosteniendo un bebé. Sonrió cuando me atrapó viéndole. Rodee mis ojos y regresé a cocinar, escondiendo mi sonrisa de él. No podía permitir que le creciera la cabeza.

No lo escuché dejar el cuarto para acostar a Landon, pero de pronto, él estaba detrás de mí con sus manos en mis caderas. Movió mi cabello hacia un lado y besó mi cuello justo sobre mi hombro. Me estremecí un poquito y sentí su boca torcerse en una sonrisa contra mi piel. "Te amo," dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé. ¿Por qué otra razón alguien se metería con esta mierda?" pregunté. Entonces me giré y lo besé suave pero rápido. Tenía que cocinar después de todo. "También te amo."

Nessie se paseó dentro del cuarto. "Oh, hey, ustedes dos. Jefe, pensé que tenía una cita."

Le fruncí el ceño. "Casi nos violan por tu culpa."

Leah entró detrás de ella. "Me voy ahora," dijo tensamente. "Díganle a ese cabrón que le dejé un regalito afuera." Entonces, sonrió. "Fue un placer conocerlos."

"Parece… agradable," dijo Edward, una vez que ella se fue.

"Empieza a prepara los platos de los niños," reí.

Estábamos a punto de cenar, cuando escuché el grito masculino de Félix. Vino hasta la cocina, sosteniendo una caja. "B, tengo malas noticias." Se veía bastante destrozado.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté.

Me enseñó los retazos de mi vieja broma. "La bocina de gorda se ha ido."

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1) Derechos Miranda **(_Miranda rights_) – es una advertencia que debe darse a un imputado que se encuentra en custodia de la policía de Estados Unidos, antes de que le hagan preguntas relativas a la comisión del ilícito. Es cuando dicen: _"Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, le será asignado uno a costas del Estado".  
_**(2) Ficha policial o fotos de registro **(_Mug shots_) – son las fotografías de frente y de perfil que les toman a los detenidos para guardarse en un registro de identificación.  
**(3) Varita espiritual **(_Spirit Stick_) – así a grandes rasgos, es una vara que se da en los campamentos de porristas, como un ritual de iniciación o algo así, y que es un gran honor tenerla. Según lo que leí, se pasa de una generación a otra y no nada más son con las porristas (aunque encontré más información de eso), sino también con los exploradores.

****Si alguien tiene una mejor definición para estos términos, siéntase libre de comentarla en su review. Yo sinceramente no sé mucho sobre este tipo de definiciones, así que me baso en lo que dice la internet****

Aparentemente, Kambria quiso que todas las bromas realizadas durante la historia tuvieran su correspondiente venganza. Ahora fue turno de los chicos para devolverles a sus mujeres la broma del monstruo del lago. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas atinaron a que Nessie también tendría su venganza :). En el siguiente capítulo, finalmente Edward hablará con Charlie. ¿Le dará su permiso? Las que ya lo leyeron en inglés de seguro ya saben qué sucederá.

Esperaba publicar esto más tarde, pero ahorita estoy por irme a comer algo (muerdo de hambre, jeje) y después ayudaré en lo que pueda con la cena de Navidad. Mañana, sinceramente, no creo tener tiempo para sentarme en la computadora. También gracias a las que me desearon pronta recuperación. Parece que ya voy de salida :). El siguiente capítulo lo subiré hasta el domingo o lunes; ya saben, si hay muchos comentarios actualizo antes (:

Saluditos, y ¡Feliz Navidad! :D

**.Tweeties.**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original pertenece a **Kambria Rain** y a nosotras únicamente su traducción al español.

* * *

**Edward**

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hablar con el padre de una mujer? Era un hombre adulto queriendo casarse con el amor de su vida, no algún adolescente nervioso tratando de tener suerte en la noche de graduación. Estuve paseándome de un lado a otro en frente de la casa donde Bella pasó su infancia, tratando de llevarme a tocar la puerta. Charlie y yo habíamos empezado en buen plan, si recordaba bien. De cualquier forma, había un pequeño atisbo de duda de que él no me diera su bendición; esa de que él pensara que no soy suficientemente bueno para su familia.

"¡Cullen!" Su voz me hizo saltar. No lo escuché venir hacia afuera. "Vas a hacer un hoyo en mi recibidor. Trae para acá tu trasero."

Aclaré mi garganta nerviosamente. "Es bueno verle de nuevo, Charlie." Todavía estaba en uniforme; eso significaba que tenía acceso fácil al arma. Sabía que no iba a matarme. Era un hombre con hijos. De todas formas, un disparo en la pierna o algo así no sonaba como algo que tampoco quisiera experimentar. Tomé aire y lo seguí hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me indicó que me sentara en el sofá. "¿Cómo están los niños?" preguntó educadamente.

"Están genial," contesté. "Los chicos se las han arreglado para mantenerse fuera de los problemas la mayor parte del tiempo. Leo no tuvo problema para adaptarse a una nueva escuela. Creo que estar en la misma clase que Ethan le ayudó, y Sophie hizo un montón de amiguitos en preescolar. Estoy seguro de que mi casa estará a reventar de niñas de tres y cuatro años en poco tiempo."

Charlie soltó risitas, pero no me relajaron. "¿Te gustaría algo de beber?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien, gracias," contesté. De todas formas, creo que me lo echaría encima.

"Entonces vayamos al grano," dijo Charlie, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla. "No manejaste todo el camino solo para decir hola."

Mierda. "No, señor," contesté educadamente. "Estoy aquí para pedirle su bendición."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó, pesar de que ambos éramos conscientes de que él sabía la respuesta.

"Espero casarme con Bella y ser un padre para Leo," contesté. "Ellos ya son parte de mi familia. Quiero hacerlo oficial."

El hombre me miró de arriba a abajo, y el cuarto se llenó de un silencio tenso. Finalmente, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Estaba confundido. ¿De verdad iba a ver un juego en un momento como este? Entonces, tomó un control remoto que estaba aparte. Sin decir palabra, encendió una película casera.

"_Renee, probablemente ahora no sea un buen momento," dijo Charlie tensamente._

"_Mi bebé está teniendo un bebé. ¿Crees que voy a perderme esto?" respondió Renee desde atrás de la cámara. Una Bella adolescente estaba apretando sus dientes y tomando respiraciones profundas a través de su nariz. Se veía como si estuviera lista para matar a alguien y se sostenía de __las barras de la cama de hospital. "¡Sonríe, cielo!"_

_Bella miró mal a la cámara. "Mamá," gruñó._

_Renee retrocedió. "Me moveré fuera del camino," dijo. Hizo eso, pero mantuvo la cámara hacia Bella mientras Charlie llegaba a su lado._

"_Papá," Bella se veía en pánico ahora. "Papi, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo tener un niño. Lo echaré a perder. Soy demasiado joven y demasiado estúpida para ser una mamá."_

"_Bells," Charlie se las arregló para aflojar una de sus manos y la sostuvo. "Yo era demasiado joven y demasiado estúpido para ser un papá, pero mira lo bien que resultaste."_

"_¡Tendré un bebé de un hombre misterioso! Difícilmente, eso es algo que puedas presumir," contestó, aún más asustada que antes._

_Él sacudió su cabeza. "Eres la chica más valiente que conozco, y estoy tan malditamente orgulloso de ti." Ella se vio verdaderamente conmovida por un momento, antes de que apretara sus ojos, cerrándolos. Charlie gimoteó. "Ese es un buen agarre, Bells."_

Charlie no se apartó del lado de su hija mientras el doctor la guiaba a través del obviamente doloroso proceso. Bella, siendo Bella, no lloró ni una vez.

"_¡Es un niño!" anunció el doctor._

_Bella estaba jadeando. "Tráiganmelo. Quiero darle un pedazo de mi mente," dijo débilmente. Tan pronto como las enfermeras lo limpiaron, lo llevaron y colocaron gentilmente el movedizo bulto azul en sus brazos. Ella miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada al principio, solo lo observó. Se olvidó de todos en la habitación, mientras una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Hola," dijo suavemente. Entonces, dejó salir una risita acuosa. "Debo decir, hago malditos bebés adorables."_

_Charlie soltó una risita junto a ella._

No aparté la vista del televisor, aún y aunque el video ya había terminado. Fue tan… gratificante, que él me enseñara eso. "Gracias," dije sinceramente.

"Solamente pensé que si tu ibas a ser el padre de mi nieto, te gustaría saber cómo llegó aquí," dijo Charlie. Apagó la televisión. "Bella es una mujer adulta. Ella nunca haría nada que no fuera lo mejor para ella o para Leo. Va a ser demasiado terca para escuchar, de todas maneras. No necesitas mi bendición, pero te la doy de cualquier forma.

Lo habría besado, pero seguramente me dispararía por eso. "No se arrepentirá, señor. Le prometo que nadie la amará más de lo que yo lo hago." Me puse de pie y sacudí su mano.

Su agarre fue más firme de lo normal. "Más te vale," advirtió. "Probablemente, deberías decirme cuándo cumplen años esos hijos tuyos. Si voy a estarlos visitando más seguido, necesito programar mis días libres con tiempo." Sonreí y le escribí las fechas. Inclusive, él me añadió la suya. No eran Bella y Leo uniéndose a mi familia; éramos mis hijos y yo uniéndonos a la suya. "¿Cuándo planeas preguntárselo?" me preguntó mientras salía.

"Yo espero que esta noche," contesté. "Solamente tengo una persona más con quien hablar."

"Buena suerte," me dijo. "Hacer que ella acepte será difícil." Me dio una palmada en la espalda. "Te veo después, hijo." Entonces, regresó para dentro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que decirme eso, justo cuando pensé que no tenía nada más de qué preocuparme? Fui hacia mi auto y volví. Eso me daba unas cuantas horas para soltar la tensión de la posibilidad de que Bella pudiera decir que no. La pura idea me causaba náuseas; ni siquiera pude disfrutar mi almuerzo.

Fui directamente a la escuela primaria. Afortunadamente, Rosalie estaba a punto de hacer sus rondas, así que me dejó usar su oficina para hablar con Leo. Se veía un poquito nervioso cuando espió hacia dentro, pero se relajó un poco cuando me vio detrás del escritorio. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

"No," sonreí. "Entra. Quiero hablar contigo." Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en una de las otras sillas, luciendo un poco confundido. Me puse de pie y tomé la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo. Caminé alrededor del escritorio y me arrodillé para quedar a su nivel. "Quiero pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo. Como el hombre de la casa, necesito tu permiso primero." Abrí la caja, enseñándole el anillo. "¿Qué dices, Leo? ¿Me puedo casar con tu mamá?"

"¡Sí!" contestó inmediatamente. "Ethan y yo seremos hermanos de verdad, y voy a tener una hermana." Entonces, frunció el ceño. "Sophie va a necesitar una hermana también."

Solté una risita. "Una cosa a la vez, chico. Necesito que tu mamá se case conmigo primero."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Ella te ama. ¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Esa era una maldita buena pregunta. "Nosotros, los adultos, podemos ser complicados a veces," expliqué. "Deberías volver a clases. Tío Emmett los recogerá hoy. Irás a casa con él después de la práctica de fútbol. Asegúrate de mantener nuestra pequeña charla en secreto."

"Sí, señor," prometió y se dirigió a la puerta. "¿Edward?" se detuvo. "¿Qué pasa si mamá dice que no?" preguntó.

"No importa lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer y a considerar como mi hijo. Seguirás siendo el hermano de Ethan y Sophie inclusive si tu apellido es Swan," expliqué. Sonrió y me abrazó antes de correr hacia sus clases.

Rosalie me atrapó antes de que saliera. "¿Qué es lo que te tiene sonriendo como un idiota?"

"Nada," solté una risita. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien con cuidar a los niños esta noche?"

"Es lo justo," contestó. "Tú y Bella cuidaron a Nate la otra noche mientras salimos. Ahora es nuestro turno de devolver el favor. Eso y que Emmett está buscando jugar videojuegos con los niños."

"Solamente no corrompan a mis niños," bromeé.

"No prometo nada," dijo Rosalie. "Ahora, largo. Tengo niños que asustar."

Tenía la bendición de Charlie y el permiso de Leo. Ethan y Sophie ya habían hecho saber que querían a Bella como su mamá y a Leo como su hermano, y el resto de mi familia probablemente me repudiaría si no hacía eso posible.

Proponérselo a Bella no era algo que me tomara a la ligera. Había pasado incontables horas tratando de hacer llegar las palabras para decir y cómo las diría, pero seguía insatisfecho. Todo necesitaba ser perfecto; al menos necesitaba ser perfecto para nosotros. Una propuesta típica no lo haría. Finalmente decidí que todo en nuestras vidas sucedía porque tenían que ser. Pedirle que se casara conmigo tenía que ser de la misma manera.

Tuve que seguir mi día como de costumbre. Bella no sospecharía nada. Tal vez no podía saber cómo iba a soltar la pregunta, pero sabía cuándo. Con algo de suerte, esta noche podía ser una de las mejores de mi vida.

Cuando casi fue la hora de ir por los niños a la escuela, le mandé un mensaje de texto.

_Hola. Realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo, y estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría tenerlos de regreso. Llámame._

Mi teléfono sonó muy poco después. "¡Hey, trasero lindo!"

"_¿Qué diablos hiciste con nuestros hijos?"_

Reí. "Emmett llevó a los niños a la práctica de fútbol y Rose tiene a Sophie."

"_¿Así que pensaste que sería divertido traer de vuelta todo eso de Bella Swan, la secuestradora, otra vez?"_

"¿Logré que me llamaras, o no?" contesté presuntuosamente.

"_Asno."_

"Deberías estar emocionada," sonreí. "Vas a pasar la tarde conmigo."

"_Estoy en éxtasis."_

De acuerdo, eso fue sarcástico. "Deberías. Te voy a llevar a cenar. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"_Pizza. Tengo un antojo."_

"Pizza será. Llegaré en cuanto salga de la oficina," le dije. "Te amo."

"_También te amo."_

Íbamos a tener pizza la noche en que me le iba a proponer. Si ella había nombrado a su hijo como una Tortuga Ninja, esto iba a ser adecuado.

Cuando llegué a recogerla, noté las ligeras bolsas debajo de los ojos de Bella. Estaba exhausta. "¿Bebé, no has estado durmiendo?"

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Este negocio del libro me ha estado manteniendo despierta. Cada vez que tengo una idea, tengo que sentarme a escribirla, así no la olvidaré. Desafortunadamente, tengo mis mejores ideas cuando estoy tratando de ir a dormir."

"¿Te quieres quedar?" Pregunté. No quería hacerla sentir mal. "Podemos simplemente ordenar la pizza, si quieres."

"Eso sería grandioso," contestó en agradecimiento.

Nessie estaba fuera por el día. Bella dijo que iba a revisar el campus. Jake iba a ir con ella, por supuesto, para mantenerla 'lejos de los problemas'.

Ordené la pizza mientras Bella se ponía cómoda. Salió de su cuarto usando un par de pantalones de pijama y mi vieja playera. Su artículo de vestir favorito tenía mi nombre en su espalda. Eso me hizo sentir bastante bien.

Después de que comimos, puse un DVD y me acurruqué con ella en el sofá. Ya que ella se estaba cayendo de sueño durante la cena, me imaginé que sería algo bueno para ella solamente relajarse. Era suficientemente seguro de que iba a estar fuera de combate en unos minutos. Suspiré. No iba a ser capaz de proponérmele si estaba inconsciente.

Una vez que la película terminó, la volví a poner. Estaba prestándole más atención a Bella, de todas formas, así que no importaba. Estaba durmiendo tan profundamente, y por primera vez, ni siquiera habló. Tomé esa oportunidad para deslizar el anillo fuera de mi pantalón. Lo miré y suspiré de nuevo. Tal vez no era la noche indicada, después de todo. Volví a mirarla. Se veía tan preciosa, durmiendo pacíficamente, usando mi pecho como una almohada. Su mano izquierda estaba acomodada ahí, con su dedo desnudo burlándose de mí. No pude resistirlo más.

Cuidadosamente, tanto como para no despertarla, tomé el anillo de la caja y lo deslicé en el dedo correcto. Quería ver cómo se veía. Encajaba perfectamente.

Por supuesto, para mi horror, Bella se despertó. "Mierda." Pensé exactamente lo mismo. "No quería quedarme dormida." Rápidamente, escondí la caja, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con el anillo mientras ella se sentaba, estirando sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza. "Voy por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo?"

Solo pude sacudir mi cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Doble mierda. Bella dejó el cuarto, sin saber sobre el anillo que llevaba con ella. Esperé, aguantando la respiración.

"¿Cullen?" Vino de regreso, sin la bebida. Sus ojos estaban pegados a su mano. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Tomé su mano y pretendí inspeccionarla. "Parece como un anillo de compromiso."

"¿Cómo llegó a mi dedo?" preguntó impacientemente.

"Puede que yo lo haya puesto ahí," confesé.

Me miró feo. Eso no podía ser bueno. "¿No se supone que debas hacer una pregunta específica antes de hacer eso?"

"Estabas dormida," discutí.

"Oh," contestó. "Bueno, eso es comprensible. Un hombre se le propone siempre a una mujer inconsciente."

Me puse de pie. "Esto es toda tu culpa, sabes. He estado estresado todo el día. Primero, cuando fui a obtener la bendición de Charlie, después, cuando fui a pedir el permiso de Leo, y finalmente, cuando llegué aquí y estaba aterrorizado por ser rechazado por ti. Planeaba preguntártelo en el momento perfecto, pero entonces te dormiste, así que al menos quería ver cómo se veía en tu dedo, pero entonces despertaste, y…"

Bella interrumpió mi balbuceo. "¿Vas a hacerme la maldita pregunta o no?"

"¿Perdón?" ¿Ella _quería_ que me le propusiera?

"Sé que no crees que vas a tener este anillo de regreso porque no dejará mi dedo a partir de ahora," contestó.

"Bella," tomé su rostro en mis manos. "¿Te casarías conmigo?" Me sentí tan malditamente vulnerable. Independientemente de lo que acababa de decir, ella seguía siendo la persona más impredecible que conocía. La jodida pausa no estaba ayudando.

Finalmente, sonrió hermosamente y asintió. "Sí."

"¿Qué?" ¿Sí? ¿Así nada más?

"Si quieres, puedo esperar a que vayas a dormir y escribírtelo en la frente," contestó.

La besé. Enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor, chocando su cálido cuerpo contra el mío y la besé hasta la muerte. Ella se iba a casar conmigo. Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. "Te vas a casar conmigo." La besé de nuevo. "Vas a ser la madre de mis hijos." Y otra vez. "Y vas a despertar cada mañana junto a mí y me llamarás Asno."

"Suena bien para mí," dijo Bella. Y presioné mis labios con los suyos otra vez. Con su boca moviéndose contra la mía, no quería nada más que cargarla a la cama, pero ella se apartó. "Necesitamos ir por nuestros niños." Suspiré y asentí. Ella sonrió. "Tu pediste el permiso de Leo. Es lo correcto que yo pida el de Ethan y Sophie. Después, los mandamos a la cama y haremos un buen uso a ese seguro de la puerta de tu habitación."

Sonreí. "Suena bien para mí."

No les dijimos a Emmett y Rosalie sobre el compromiso todavía. Queríamos decirles a los niños primero. Me di cuenta que de vez en cuando, Leo trataba de echar un vistazo a la mano de Bella, pero ella era bastante buena manteniéndola discretamente oculta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, los mandamos a ponerse sus pijamas antes de sentarnos en la sala.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ethan.

Bella contestó. "Sabemos que tú y Leo quería prestarse a los padres del otro." Él asintió tímidamente. "¿Estaría bien para ti si mejor hacemos todo esto oficial?"

Leo se veía emocionado, Sophie confundida, e Ethan se veía esperanzado. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

Se arrodilló delante de mis hijos, muy parecido a lo que yo había hecho con Leo. "¿Puedo ser su mamá?" preguntó sencillamente, para que así Sophie pudiera entender.

De repente, Ethan enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró su cara contra ella. Bella lo abrazó de vuelta. Ambos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, y los dos estaban peleando para mantenerlas a raya. Cuando finalmente se soltó, simplemente asintió. "Realmente me gustaría eso."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Señorita Sophie?" preguntó Bella.

"Sí, por favor," contestó con una gran sonrisa tonta.

Bella rió y la besó sonoramente en la mejilla. "Gracias, a los dos," les dijo. "No saben cuán feliz me hace eso."

Leo estaba a punto de brincar de la emoción en el sofá. "¿Se van a casar?"

Ella le enseñó el anillo. "¿Cómo te sientes con el apellido Cullen?"

"Leonardo Cullen," dijo, intentándolo. "Parece que encaja bien."

Amaba a ese chico.

Juntos, arropamos a los niños. Sophie sonrió cuando Bella besó su frente. "Buenas noches, Mami," susurró.

Bella estuvo a punto de perderlo. "Buenas noches, bebé."

Podíamos escuchar a los chicos platicar desde afuera antes de que los enviáramos a su cuarto. Para la diversión de Ethan, Leo estaba pensando en los diferentes nombres para llamarme. "¿Papi? ¿Papá? ¿Pa? ¿Padre? ¿Father?"

"Métete a la cama," sonrió Bella. Los chicos se colaron en sus literas.

Bella empezó con Leo mientras yo arropaba a Ethan. Entonces, cambiamos.

Leo me sonrió. "Me alegra que haya dicho que sí," susurró.

"A mí también," contestó. "¿Ya me has elegido un nombre?"

Asintió. "Buenas noches, papá." Ese sonaba bien. "Oh, y si no podemos tener otra hermana, ¿qué te parece un gato? Creo que hay uno llamado Splinter **(1)** en la tienda de mascotas que le podría gustar a Sophie."

Sonreí y besé la parte de arriba de su cabeza. "Buenas noches, hijo."

* * *

Traducción: **Carla **(como que a estas alturas ya saben quién soy, jaja)**  
**

**(1)**. Es el maestro de las Tortugas Ninja. Según lo que encontré en internet, es una rata y su traducción al español era _Astilla_. NUNCA EN LA VIDA vi ese programa, así que no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre esto.

No sé ustedes, pero este es mi capítulo favorito de toda la historia. Claro, hay unos muy buenos, pero este se lleva el premio.

Recuerden, nada más nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el miércoles, y finalmente el viernes subiré el final. Queriendo y no, coincidió para que terminara como yo quería (:

Gracias por los buenos deseos. Ya saben que es un sentimiento mútuo.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo,

**.Tweeties.**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **Kambria Rain** y de nosotras su traducción al español.

* * *

**Bella**

Mis puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Leo y yo habíamos movido los muebles que no llevaríamos con nosotros para bloquear las puertas, en caso de que alguien se las arreglara para forzar la cerradura. Era mi día, y estaba decidida a levantarme como yo quería. En el par de meses pasados, había sido bombardeada con planes de boda. Esos Cullens no hacían nada a medias, así que terminé envuelta en una descomunal cantidad de decisiones para tomar.

Afortunadamente, tenía a Nessie. Ella estaba ahora de vuelta en la Universidad, pero hacía visitas frecuentes para lavar su ropa, meterse conmigo, y pelear y besuquearse con Jake. Fue ella quien trajo nuestro brillante sistema de toma de decisiones. Dardos. Podía elegir las opciones que me gustaban, ella las colocaba aleatoriamente en un pizarrón de corcho, y nos turnábamos para arrojar los dardos. Donde quiera que aterrizara, se lo hacía saber a las damas. Se impresionaron con mis habilidades para elegir rápidamente, hasta que descubrieron cómo lo había hecho.

Solo hubo tres cosas que elegí: los colores, el pastel, y al novio. Para todo lo demás, busqué la ayuda de otros. Esme me ayudó con la locación, Alice me ayudó a encontrar el vestido perfecto, y Rosalie supervisó a los hombres con sus tareas. Ella tenía el trabajo más pesado.

Había estado en incontables pruebas, fiestas y despedidas. Edward y yo trabajamos juntos para tener su casa lista para que Leo y yo nos mudáramos junto con Shredder y el maldito gato. También tuvimos que mover la casa del árbol. No había manera de que la dejáramos atrás. Todo estaba listo y planeado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era vestirme y decir "Acepto".

Rodeé sobre mi costado y abrí mis ojos, solo para encontrar un par de pequeños pies. Leo y yo tuvimos nuestra última noche para nosotros dos solos, así que jugué juegos casuales con él hasta que se pasó a mi cama. Aparentemente, se había girado en algún momento de la noche. Bajé la mano y cosquilleé ligeramente la parte de debajo de sus pies para despertarlo.

Sus risitas adormiladas alcanzaron mis oídos, así que me bajé y lo jalé para voltearlo y poder verlo. "Necesitamos levantarnos y ponernos en marcha. Si vamos a ser Cullens, tenemos que aprender a estar a tiempo para las cosas."

"Necesito algo de café," dijo Leo, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

"Tú no bebes café," contesté, haciéndole cosquillas otra vez.

Bajó sus manos, como un intento de bloquearme. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tomaré jugo."

"¿Tienes todo empacado?" pregunté. Él, Ethan y Sophie iban a pasar la semana con sus abuelos, mientras Edward y yo nos íbamos a nuestra Luna de Miel.

"Sí, Capitán," contestó.

Me senté. "Entonces, pongámonos en marcha, chico."

Cepillamos nuestros dientes y tomamos algunas cosas que no habíamos llevado a casa de Edward. No íbamos a vivir en esta casa nunca más, pero podíamos seguirla visitando. Alegando que le había gustado el vecindario, Félix la había comprado con todo y los muebles que no me iba a llevar. Le deseé suerte. Esas personas estaban locas. De hecho, probablemente él iba a encajar muy bien.

Aparqué afuera de la casa de Emmett. No estaba permitido que entrara ya que Edward estaba ahí, así que le envié a Emmett un mensaje de texto para hacerle saber que había llegado. Salió en poco tiempo con Sophie en sus brazos.

Me incliné y besé a Leo en la mejilla. "Sé bueno. Te veré en la boda."

Él sonrió. "Está bien, mamá." Me besó de regreso. "Te amo."

Ese niño en serio sabía cómo derretir mi corazón. "También te amo," le dije antes de que se bajara de la camioneta, saludó a Emmett y corrió hacia adentro.

"¡Hey, hermana!" sonrió Emmett. "¿Lista para ser enganchada?"

"Solo si el novio se presenta," contesté.

"¿Estás bromeando?" rió. "Jasper tiene que sostenerlo para mantenerlo dentro. El pobre bobo actúa como si con una mañana apartado de ti lo fuera a matar."

Sonreí y salí de la camioneta para darle al grandote un abrazo. "Trata de mantener a mis niños fuera de problemas. Los quiero a todos en mi boda en una sola pieza."

"No te preocupes. El Jefe viene en camino. Estoy seguro de que los mantendrá a raya," contestó. Entonces, me pasó a Sophie.

"¡Hola, mami!" dijo emocionadísima.

"Buenos días," sonreí. "¿Estás lista para apartarte de todos esos chicos?" pregunté, y ella asintió vigorosamente.

Emmett rió y nos besó a ambas en la mejilla. "Las veré más tarde, damas."

Abroché a Sophie en su asiento, y las dos fuimos a reunirnos con las señoras en el salón. Nessie se encontró conmigo en la camioneta. "¿Tenías que invitarla? Me está volviendo loca," se quejó mientras levantaba a Sophie.

"Ness, es nuestra madre. Tiene que estar en mi boda," contesté.

"¡Mi bebé se está casando!" nuestra madre chilló mientras corría hacia mí con sus brazos bien abiertos. Ella trató de apretarme hasta sacarme la vida.

"Hola, mamá," me las arreglé para soltar.

Renee me besó sonoramente en la mejilla antes de girarse. "Y esta debe ser la pequeña Sophie. ¡Oh, eres tan adorable! ¡Me dan ganas de comerte!" Sophie no sabía qué pensar sobre la rara mujer.

Nessie dio un paso hacia atrás. "No asustes a la niña, mamá."

"Shush, Renesmee," reprendió gentilmente.

No pude evitar reírme por la mirada amenazadora en la cara de mi hermana. "Vamos, chicas. Vamos adentro."

Pasamos el día arreglándonos el cabello y las uñas. Esme arregló para que almorzáramos en el salón, así que no fue necesario que saliéramos. Aparte de Renee quejándose con Nessie sobre sus luces, todo pasó tranquilamente.

Rosalie sobornó a Sophie con dulces para mantenerla sentada el tiempo suficiente para que la estilista arreglara su cabello. Ella iba a ser la niña de las flores, por supuesto. Ethan y Leo pensaron que eran demasiado mayores para llevar los anillos, así que en lugar de eso pidieron ser quienes acomodaran a las personas en sus lugares. Félix prometió que se aseguraría de que ellos sentaran a todos en sus asientos, pero confiaba más en los chicos que en él.

"¿Cómo estás, querida?" Esme preguntó dulcemente.

"Estoy un poquito nerviosa," admití.

Ella acarició mi mano. "Eso es perfectamente normal, pero te aseguro, no hay razón para estarlo. Definitivamente, estás haciendo lo correcto casándote con mi hijo."

"Oh, no es por eso que estoy nerviosa," contesté. Me miró curiosa. "Simplemente no quiero caerme en el arrollo mientras trato de llegar al mirador."

Entonces, Esme rió. "Charlie no dejará que eso suceda. Vas a estar bien."

Cuando nuestro cabello y maquillaje estuvo terminado, movimos nuestra pequeña reunión a la casa de Edward… nuestra casa. Alice me ayudó con mi vestido. Los delicados botoncitos eran bonitos, pero eran un martirio para abrochar. "Ahora," dijo, girándome para ver un espejo. "¿No te alegra no haber usado los dardos para elegir tu vestido?"

"Quéjate lo que quieras," dijo Nessie, "pero eligió los suyos."

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. "¿Todas están decentes?" gritó Félix.

"Ven aquí, bocón," dijo Rosalie en broma.

Asomó su cabeza hacia dentro y escaneó el cuarto hasta encontrarme. "¡Demonios, B! Te ves bien," sonrió. "Mis compañeros acomodadores quieren verte antes de que nos vayamos." Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Ethan y a Leo.

Leo ajustó su pequeño saco. "Buenas tardes, señoras." Inmediatamente, fue atacado con besos en las mejillas.

Ethan corrió hacia mí. "Te ves muy bonita, mamá."

Nunca me cansaría de que me llamara así. Edward y yo íbamos a adoptar oficialmente a los niños cuando regresáramos. Ya venía una fiesta en camino para cuando eso pasara. "Gracias," sonreí. "Y tú te ves guapo."

"Como que pica," me dijo, tirando de su cuello.

"Este también," contesté, señalando mi vestido. "¿Quieres intercambiar?"

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "No, gracias."

Leo finalmente vino hacia acá y me silbó. Cuando le eché una mirada, me sonrió orgullosamente. "Tío Em me enseñó a hacer eso."

"Cada vez que él les enseñe alguna cosa, vengan conmigo antes de hacerlo," contesté. "Eso también va para sus otros tíos y para Nessie." Los dos rieron y asintieron.

Félix resopló. "Sigo sin ver por qué no puedo ser tu dama de honor. Yo te agrado más que el Monstruo del Lago Ness."

Nessie lo miró feo. "Sigue hablando," amenazó. "Traigo gas pimienta escondido en mi ramo."

"Félix, te verías ridículo en ese vestido," le dije. "Y Nessie, suelta el gas pimienta."

"Si Emmett es el padrino, podría necesitarlo," protestó.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré de vuelta a los chicos. "¿Ven a lo que me refiero? No dejen que les enseñen cualquier cosa."

"Sí, señora," contestaron.

"Vengan, chicos," dijo Félix. "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer."

Leo me abrazó primero. "Buena suerte, mamá. No te caigas en el arrollo."

"Largo de aquí," reí, enviándolo con Félix.

Ethan me abrazó después. "Gracias por casarte con mi papá."

Besé su mejilla. "Gracias por querer que lo haga."

"Gente, ustedes son tan malditamente adorables," dijo Nessie.

"Renesmee," la regañó Renee. "Lenguaje."

"¿A qué diablos estás jugando?" contestó. "Mi primera palabra fue mierda, gracias a ti."

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero puedo decir que estaba tratando de no reír. "Eso no es verdad."

Nessie rió. "Tienes razón. Fue _miércoles_, pero todos sabemos lo que quiere decir."

Rosalie revisó la hora. "Necesitamos ponernos en camino. Vamos, chicas." Tomó a mi adorable niñita de la mano y siguió a las otras mujeres hacia afuera.

"¿Quién iba a saber que secuestrar niños me iba a conseguir un marido?" suspiré mientras me miraba una vez más en el espejo.

"¿Bells?" me giré para ver a Charlie. "Te ves hermosa."

Corrí hacia él y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Gracias, papá," dije suavemente.

Me dio golpecitos en mi espalda antes de hacerse para atrás. "Traigo mi arma. Ese prometido tuyo sigue pensando que le dispararé. Me tiene miedo. Me gusta eso."

"Te diría que la dejaras, pero Renee está ahí afuera. No te dejaría indefenso ante algo como eso," contesté.

"Aprecio eso," dijo, ofreciéndome su brazo. "Supongo que es momento de llevarte para allá."

Caminamos brazo con brazo hacia afuera para encontrar a Félix esperándome en un carrito de golf. "Quería llevarte para allá en una todoterreno, pero Mamá Cullen no me lo permitiría." Viéndolo detrás del volante, casi decido irme caminando. Los invitados lo habían hecho, y no estaba tan lejos. Charlie me ayudó a subir y se aseguró de que Félix no condujera como un desquiciado. Edward no era el único al que le asustaba que le disparan.

Pude escuchar la música en vivo cuando Félix detuvo el carrito. Estuvimos a tiempo para ver a la pequeña Sophie dirigirse hacia el improvisado pasillo, arrojando pétalos de flores mientras avanzaba. Charlie suspiró, "Ya seguimos."

Me aferré a su brazo. "No me dejes caer."

"Eso ni soñarlo," soltó una pequeña risita.

Esme nos había puesto una maldita mampara, así que no pude ver hasta que llegué al arco. Por supuesto, eso hacía que ellos tampoco pudieran verme. Nunca había sido fanática de ser el centro de atención.

Busqué a Edward tan pronto como llegué al pasillo. "Demonios," susurré cuando lo vi. Sentí que Charlie me sacudía ligeramente con su codo por maldecir, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi prometido era un tipo sexy. La mirada que me lanzó de regreso me dio esa ridícula sensación de calidez y confusión. ¿Qué diablos? Era el día de mi boda. Podía ser una boba. ¿Cómo me las arreglé para hacer que ese hombre se viera tan malditamente feliz? No tenía idea.

"Te lo dije," susurró Charlie.

Aparté la mirada un instante de Edward y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ya habíamos cruzado el pequeño puente. "Mierda," susurré, ganándome otro codazo.

"Bells, no puedes maldecir en una boda," dijo Charlie.

"Al diablo que puedo. Es mi boda," susurré de vuelta. Volví a mirar a Edward. Ahora se veía divertido.

El Reverendo Weber se paró al lado de él. Emmett se había ofrecido a casarnos, pero no confiábamos en que no sacara chistes de Madame Marie a la mitad de la ceremonia, así que lo fijamos como padrino en lugar de eso. Jasper y Jacob fueron los otros dos padrinos. Pensamos que era adecuado para Jake ser parte de nuestra boda, ya que éramos amigos, y él había estado ahí la primera vez que nos encontramos. Había estado ahí para arrestarme, pero eso se salía del tema.

Cuando fue momento de que Charlie me dejara ir, besó mi mejilla. "Te amo, Bells." Entonces, tomó asiento junto a mi ya llorosa madre.

"Hola," dijo Edward.

Sonreí como una maldita tonta. "Hey." Estaba bastante segura de que el Reverendo estaba hablando. Esperaba que alguien estuviera filmando esto porque algún día iba a querer saber qué fue lo que dijo.

No arruinamos la boda para la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo la nuestra. Hablamos cuando se suponía que teníamos que hacerlo, y nos las arreglamos para decir las cosas correctamente. La sonrisa tonta nunca dejó mi cara, y sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"Y ahora, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia." Bendijo el Reverendo.

"Ya era hora," susurró Edward antes de presionar sus labios con los míos. El público aplaudió y Leo silbó. "Te amo," dijo Edward antes de besarme de nuevo. Las cosas iban perfectas, hasta que caminamos de regreso por el pasillo. "Bueno, Bella la Bestia, ¿qué se siente ser Trasero Lindo Cullen?"

Lo miré boquiabierta. "No puedes maldecir en una boda."

Rió. "Hipócrita. Tú dijiste mierda cuando cruzaste ese puente. Estoy bastante seguro de que hasta el Reverendo te escuchó."

"Oh," sonreí. "Whoops."

Cuando pasamos por debajo del arco, Edward me jaló hacia él otra vez. "Larguémonos de aquí. Esas personas pueden tener una fiesta sin nosotros. Te he echado de menos todo el día."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo siento. Estaría feliz de huir contigo, esposo, pero no he probado el perfecto pastel de bodas."

"Me gusta cuando me llamas esposo," dijo Edward.

"No te acostumbres. Estoy segura de que pronto te llamaré asno otra vez," contesté en broma.

"Ustedes dos ya no tienen que coquetear más," dijo Emmett, viniendo detrás de nosotros con Nessie. "Están casados. Ya no tienes que esforzarse." Rosalie, quien estaba caminando con Jasper, lo golpeó en el brazo.

Jasper soltó una risita y suspiró. "No lo escuches. Solo recuerda asentir con tu cabeza y decir 'sí, querida' y estarás bien."

"Cállate, Jasper," resopló Alice.

"Sí, querida," nos guiñó un ojo.

"Me casé con una familia de lunáticos," le dije a Edward.

"¿De verdad quieres comparar nuestros niveles de cordura?" preguntó. "¿Te _acuerdas_ cómo nos conocimos, verdad?"

Sabía que iba a sacar eso a relucir. "Vamos a ver ese pastel."

La recepción estuvo perfecta, aún y aunque alguien se coló en una pequeña máquina de karaoke. Edward y yo estábamos a mitad de nuestro primer baile, cuando Emmett y Jasper empezaron una terrible interpretación de 'At Last' **(1)**.

"Permítame por un segundo, Sra. Cullen," dijo Edward. Se paseó casualmente, cruzando el patio, desenchufó la máquina, y la arrojó a la alberca, causando las risas y aplausos agradecidos de nuestros invitados. "Ahora sí, ¿en dónde estábamos?" sonrió, jalándome de vuelta hacia él.

"Son los momentos como este los que me hacen amarte mucho más," reí.

Ya que fueron demasiado flojos para escribir sus propios discursos, Emmett y Nessie se fueron por el lado sentimental y dejaron que los niños hicieran el brindis.

"Si tuviera que compartir a mi mamá, sería feliz si fuera contigo," dijo Leo.

"Gracias por hacer feliz a papá, y hacernos felices a nosotros también," dijo Ethan.

"Tal vez tu vida estará llena de alegría y un montón de sonrisas y diversión," dijo Leo, mirando abajo, al pequeño papel que los dos sostenían entre ellos.

"Porque tus días de soltera se han terminado, pero nuestra familia recién empieza," dijo Ethan.

Ayudaron a Sophie a pararse en una silla. Con una enorme sonrisa, sostuvo su pequeña taza con ponche. "¡Por la mamá y el papá!"

* * *

Traducción: **Carla**

**(1)** **At Last – Al fin**. Es una canción, escrita en 1941 por Mack Gordon y Harry Warren para el musical "Orchestral Wives". La versión más conocida es de Etta James, pero la han interpretado artistas como Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera y Celine Dion. Es una balada muy bonita y muy romántica.

El capítulo anterior sigue siendo mi favorito, pero éste está en segundo lugar. Admito que me llena de emoción, no solo por lo que sucede, sino porque este es el final. El epílogo sucede muchos años después. Estoy segura de que les gustará ;D

Solo Bella maldice en su boda xD

Hasta la siguiente actualización (:

**.Tweeties.**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **Kambria Rain** y de nosotras la traducción al español.

* * *

**Edward**

"¡Trasero lindo!" grité cuando entré a la casa. Arrojé mis llaves a la mesa y me solté la corbata.

El amor de mi vida caminó hacia la habitación, con un bate de béisbol en sus manos. "¿Me llamaste?" Desde sus días como Madame Marie, se había convertido en un éxito con una saga de libros para adultos. Ya que había pasado un montón de interesante drama en su vida, tenía un montón de inspiración.

"Feliz cumpleaños," sonreí. La atraje para un beso. La sensación de sus labios contra los míos nunca iba a pasar de moda. "¿Ahora, qué diablos estás haciendo con ese bate?"

"La criatura de Noah se perdió. Me estoy haciendo cargo de ello antes de que regrese de la escuela," contestó. Noah era nuestro hijo de nueve años. Era un poco travieso de un lado, pero en general, nos dio la menor cantidad de problemas. Félix le había dado una iguana por su cumpleaños, sabiendo que Bella no podía estar cerca de los reptiles.

"Bebé, eso es inhumano," alegué.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Pensaría igual que tú si la maldita cosa no hubiera estado conmigo en la ducha esta mañana. Me alegra que los niños no estuvieran en casa. Prácticamente salí corriendo por toda la casa."

Hice un puchero. "Lamento habérmelo perdido."

"Asno," sonrió. "¿Me vas a ayudar o no?"

"Lo atraparé por ti," le dije, trayendo su mano a mis labios para colocar un suave beso en sus nudillos.

"Gracias," contestó. Cuando recién nos casamos, le gustaba hacer la mayoría de las cosas por su cuenta. De alguna manera, finalmente la convencí de que quería hacer cosas por ella porque la amaba, no porque pensara que no pudiera hacerlas ella misma.

Busqué al reptil en cada habitación empezando con la de Sophie. Ella era ahora una hermosa adolescente de trece años quien jugaba en el equipo de soccer de la secundaria. Para mi último cumpleaños, Charlie me compró una pistola, en caso de que necesitara apartar a cualquier muchachito.

No había señales de la iguana en su cuarto o en cualquiera de los chicos. Leo e Ethan recién habían empezado su último año en preparatoria. Seguían jugando fútbol y prácticamente eran héroes ante los ojos de Noah, especialmente desde que le dejaban ir con ellos. Eran los mejores hermanos mayores que un chico pudiera pedir.

Fui hasta el cuarto de Mikayla. Era nuestra pequeña de siete años. Tenía curiosidad de por qué Bella había elegido ese nombre, pero rápidamente, Leo la había apodado Mikey. Usó algo del dinero que había obtenido por nuestros hábitos de mal lenguaje para comprarle un peluche de la Tortuga Ninja, Michelangelo, cuando era una bebé. Viéndola, podrías asumir que era un ángel. En realidad, era exactamente como su madre.

"Ahí estás." Encontré a la cosa escamosa, tan quieta como una estatua, en el peinador de Mikayla. Era un experto para atraparlas, habiéndolo hecho tantas veces antes. Seguramente, Félix le había comprado a nuestro hijo una iguana que estaba entrenada para escapar. La llevé hacia el cuarto de Noah y me aseguré de que no se saliera de su tanque otra vez.

"¡MAMÁ!" escuché gritar a Sophie, y tuve que sonreír. Los chicos estaban en casa.

Bajé por las escaleras para ver qué había pasado esta vez. Noah y Mikayla estaban compartiendo una bolsa de papas fritas mientras veían la escena frente a ellos. Sophie estaba para detrás de Bella, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ethan y Leo estaban en frente de Bella, luciendo un poquito intranquilos. Ahora eran más altos que ella, pero seguían poniéndose nerviosos cuando les daban 'la mirada'. "¿Secuestraron a su hermana?" gruñó.

Ethan le dio su mejor sonrisa encantadora. "¿Te dije cuán bonita te ves hoy?"

"Eso no funciona conmigo y lo sabes," contestó. "Díganme por qué sintieron la necesidad de arrastrar a su hermana lejos de sus amigos y forzarla a entrar al auto. Pensé que los había criado para ser unos caballeros."

"Lo somos," protestó Leo. "Pero esos pequeños cretinos que se la comían con los ojos no lo son. Tu sabes cómo son los chicos a esa edad."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Bella. "Así que, si Sophie no puede tener amigos en la escuela, ustedes dos no pueden tener amigas fuera de la escuela. Ustedes saben cómo son los chicos a esa edad." La miraron boquiabiertos. "¿Así serán las cosas?" preguntó.

"Perdón, Sophie," contestaron los dos.

Sophie seguía sin verse contenta. "Me avergonzaron delante de mis amigos." Los dos odiaban cuando ella se enojaba con ellos.

Ethan suspiró. "¿Y si te llevamos a ti y a tus amigas al cine para arreglarlo?"

"Incluso sufriremos con una película de chicas, pero nos sentaremos en una fila diferente de ustedes. No voy a pelear con esas aprovechadas de trece años," se estremeció, pensando en la última vez que Sophie tuvo una pijamada. Ambos, él e Ethan, eran considerados unos rompecorazones en preparatoria, así que tuvieron que mantenerse encerrados durante la noche para escapar del montón de risueñas niñas.

"Trato," sonrió Sophie. "Y prometo que si un chico me llega a molestar, estaré contenta de que lo golpeen."

Bella intervino. "Es un problema resuelto." Se giró hacia Noah. "Scales se salió de su jaula otra vez."

"Mamá, simplemente le agradas. No puedo evitar que seas tan genial que todos quieran estar a tu alrededor," dijo Noah. Ese chico era un pequeño lambiscón.

"Tal vez debería empezar a ser estricta. Eso arreglaría ese problema, ¿no crees?" preguntó.

"Tendré más cuidado," concedió.

Mikayla sonrió adorablemente cuando Bella se giró hacia ella. "Feliz cumpleaños, mami."

"Tu tía Rosie me llamó hoy. ¿Tapizaste de papel higiénico el baño de los niños?" preguntó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Me dijiste que no dijera mentiras, ¿así que, me puedo saltar esa pregunta?" contestó Mikayla.

"Ayudarás al conserje el lunes, mientras tus hermanos están en la práctica de fútbol." Mikayla hizo un puchero, pero Bella simplemente sacudió su cabeza. "Te he dicho en repetidas veces, que si vas a hacer cosas como esas, no dejes que te atrapen."

"Sí, señora," suspiró.

Bella sonrió. "Ahora, es mi cumpleaños. ¿Gente, por qué no me están abrazando en este momento?" Reí mientras veía que la atrapaban en medio de su abrazo grupal. "¡Hey!" me gritó. "Tú no estás exento de esto, tampoco"

"Sí, papá," dijo Leo. "Ven acá." Abrió su brazo para hacerme espacio entre él y Sophie, y agradecí felizmente. Mi familia era ruidosa, loca y perfecta.

"Hablando de cumpleaños," sonreí. "Todos estarán aquí en una hora, así que ustedes, chicos, deben tener su tarea lista para entonces." Hubo un gemido colectivo mientras los chicos se dirigían al comedor y esparcían sus libros. Nunca comíamos ahí, así que fue algo bueno que ellos le encontraran un uso a esa mesa.

Bella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Vimos a Sophie ayudarle a Mikayla con su tarea de Matemáticas. Nadie había estado más emocionado que Sophie cuando supimos que Bella estaba embarazada de una niña. Por supuesto, peleaban como la mayoría de las hermanas lo hacen, pero nunca duraba demasiado.

Noah nunca pedía ayuda, pero dejaba que Bella y yo, o alguno de sus hermanos, revisaran cuando había terminado.

Tuvimos que vigiar a Leo e Ethan cuando eran más jóvenes. Ya que estaban en el mismo grado, se imaginaron que podían evitarse la carga de trabajo y compartir sus respuestas. Ellos soltaban un argumento bastante convincente, pero por supuesto, los descubrimos y los hicimos hacer su propia tarea.

El timbre sonó y Bella se apresuró a contestar. "¡Papá!" sonrió mientras Charlie entraba. Ahora, él estaba casado con una adorable mujer llamada Sue. La primera vez que la conocí, jamás habría imaginado que era una aterradora suegra. También tenía un hijo, un agradable chico de nombre Seth. Terminó casándose con la nueva secretaria de Construcciones Cullen, Heidi. Ahora estaban en su luna de miel, así que no iban a poder venir esta noche.

Bella saludó a su padre y a su madrastra antes de dirigirlos hacia el interior de la casa. Saludé a Charlie y besé a Sue en la mejilla antes de que fueran atacados por sus nietos.

La familia empezó a llegar en grupos pequeños. Jasper y Alice llegaron con London. Después de abrazarnos, él corrió a jugar con Noah. "¡Hey, chica del cumpleaños!" Jasper sonrió mientras besaba a mi esposa en la sien.

"Hey, hermano mayor," contestó.

Entonces llegaron Carlisle y Esme, seguidos por Emmett y Rosalie con Nate y Lily. Nate era el chico de primer año de Emmett, de casi doce años de edad. Lily tenía la misma edad que Noah, y mientras ella se parecía su madre, era mucho más delicada. Tener a Bella y a Rosalie embarazadas al mismo tiempo, hizo que Jasper y Alice decidieran que eran felices teniendo solo uno. Yo no creo que fuera tan malo, pero estaba bastante atado a eso, así que mi opinión era imparcial.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, B!" gritó Félix cuando irrumpió por la puerta. Sostenía a su revoltoso de seis años bajo su brazo. Nadie pensó que se fuera a casar, mucho menos que fuera a tener hijos. De cualquier forma, el dicho: 'Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas,' no era del todo cierto. Carlos fue concebido en el Hotel y Casino Monte Carlo, la misma noche que sus borrachos padres se ataron.

"Juro que si no fueras bueno en la cama, ya te habría matado," dijo Leah. El matrimonio no la había suavizado ni un poco, pero siendo el adorable idiota que era, Félix lo amaba. Pasaba sus días encontrando nuevas maneras de encabronarla, para que así pudieran pasar las noches haciéndolo. A ella le gustaba ser una perra, así que funcionaba para ellos. A pesar de todo, eran buenos padres. Por supuesto, Félix era más cuidadoso, mientras que Leah era la disciplinaria.

El timbre sonó por última vez. Sabíamos quiénes eran. Jake habría saludado si no tuviera a una niñita en cada brazo. Sarah tenía seis y Bailey tenía cuatro. "Feliz cumpleaños, Bells," sonrió.

"¡Hey!" dijo Bella, muy feliz. "Gracias por venir. ¿Dónde está el grillete y la cadena?"

"De verdad, esa no es forma de hablar de tu hermana," dijo Nessie. Brincó en Bella, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de ella y la besó sonoramente en la mejilla. "¿Quién es la chica del cumpleaños?" canturreó.

"Aléjate de mí, psicótica," rió Bella.

La casa estaba a reventar de niños y adultos igualmente ruidosos. Esto pasaba cada vez que nos reuníamos todos. Emmett sugirió que Bella escribiera una nueva saga llamada 'Los creadores de bebés', en honor a nuestra familia, pero ella dijo que nadie creería nuestras historias, de cualquier forma.

Esme empezó a dar señales de que ya era hora de un nuevo miembro en la familia. Nunca había visto un cuarto limpiarse tan rápidamente. Félix suspiró, "Supongo que me sacrificaré por el equipo. Vamos, Leah."

"No estoy lo suficientemente ebria," contestó, para el gran espanto de su madre. Félix fue a la cocina para traerle una bebida.

"Hacen una pareja adorable," dijo Rosalie, sarcásticamente, causando que Bella y yo soltáramos risitas.

Carlisle atrajo la atención de todos. "Me gustaría hacer un brindis." Alzó su vaso. "Por Bella: una maravillosa hija, una madre amorosa, una loca hermana, y la perfecta esposa para mi hijo. Feliz cumpleaños."

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y se recargó en mí. Gesticuló un agradecimiento a Carlisle mientras los otros corearon una mezcla de '¡Por Bella!' y '¡Feliz Cumpleaños!'.

Después de que todos se terminaron la cena y el pastel, Bella abrió sus regalos cuidadosamente, solo en caso de que estuviera en la lista negra de alguien. Pasó por todo el proceso saliendo ilesa. Nadie quería ya meterse con nosotros. Teníamos un ejército de cinco detrás de nosotros.

Ya que la mayoría de nosotros tenía niños pequeños, terminamos todo para las ocho y treinta. Nuestros chicos se ofrecieron voluntariamente a limpiar la cocina, ya que era el cumpleaños de Bella. Aproveche la oportunidad para robármela por unos momentos. Fuimos en una todoterreno hacia el mirador.

"¿Bailas conmigo?" pregunté, ofreciéndole mi mano.

"¿Vas a cantar?" contestó, mientras la jalaba hacia mí.

"Por supuesto," sonreí. Moví mi boca hacia su oreja. "Feliz cumpleaños a ti." Rió un poquito. "Shush, lo vas a arruinar," la provoqué. "Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños, querido trasero lindo. Feliz cumpleaños a ti."

Se apartó para mirarme. "No era un trasero lindo en ese entonces, y definitivamente no lo soy ahora."

Dejé que mi mano se deslizara por ella y tomé su trasero. "¿De qué estás hablando? Tu trasero solo se conserva mejor."

"Asno," contestó, golpeando mi pecho ligeramente.

Atrapé su mano y la besé. "Te amo."

Me sonrió hermosamente. "También te amo."

Continuamos bailando lentamente alrededor del mirador, el lugar donde nos confesamos que nos amábamos por primera vez, y el lugar donde nos prometimos estar juntos para siempre. "¡Aw!" nos giramos para encontrar a nuestros cinco hijos viéndonos.

"¿Se acuerdan de esa vez que mamá los atrapó a ustedes dos bailando?" Sophie le preguntó a Leo e Ethan.

"¡Hey!" dijo Ethan. "Estábamos practicando."

"Valió la pena," añadió Leo. "Nadie bailó con más chicas en nuestro primer Baile de Primavera que los hermanos Cullen," dijo orgullosamente.

Bella rió. "De todas formas, nunca olvidaré sus caras cuando me vieron observándolos."

"¿Por qué no nos enseñan cómo se hace?" sugerí.

"Nah," dijo Leo.

"No queremos dejarlos atrás," sonrió Ethan.

Nos sentamos y los chicos nos rodearon. "Queremos darte tu regalo, mamá," dijo Noah. "Sophie y yo hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo."

"Te habría contado al respecto," confesó Mikey, "pero ellos amenazaron mi vida."

"Aún así no funcionó," dijo Noah. "Tuvimos que sobornarla. Usé el dinero de las groserías para comprarle un helado."

"Estuvo bueno," sonrió.

Intervine. "¿De dónde sacaste dinero de groserías?" Bella y yo habíamos hecho un gran trato en frente de los niños, para que así no fuéramos a la quiebra.

"De ellos," contestó, apuntando a Ethan y a Leo.

"Lo cual es completamente injusto, ya que nosotros fuimos quienes le enseñamos lo del dinero de las groserías," dijo Leo.

"Por eso debiste saberlo mejor," argumentó Noah.

Sophie sonrió. "El chico tiene un punto." Ethan y Leo aceptaron a regañadientes. Lo vi como justicia divina. Ellos trataron de quitarnos todo nuestro dinero y ahora ellos estaban perdiendo el suyo por la misma razón.

"¿Puedo ahora, por favor, decirle a mamá lo que tenemos para ella?" rogó Mikayla. "Estoy a punto de explotar."

"Adelante," animé.

"¡Te escribimos un libro!" anunció emocionadísima.

Bella se veía asombrada. "¿En serio?"

"Todos contribuimos con diferentes historias, y Sophie las puso todas juntas," explicó Ethan, sacando el libro de su espalda. Era algo en lo que habíamos trabajado por un rato. Charlie, Nessie, y Félix nos ayudaron, compartiéndonos historias sobre Bella de antes de conocerla.

"¿Te podemos leer un poco?" preguntó Noah.

"¡Sí! No puedo esperar para escucharlo," dijo Bella.

Los chicos se turnaron para leerle sus partes favoritas. Fue algo bueno estar sentados uno con el otro y hablar sobre nuestras memorias favoritas. Sabía que había muchas más por venir. Miré a Bella, encontrándola con los ojos brillando con lágrimas. Seguía siendo una terca la mayor parte del tiempo, pero los niños tenían una maña para encontrarle su punto débil. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla, causando que su sonrisa se ampliara más. "La mejor parte es el título."

"Se suponía que iba a ser _La Historia de Isabella Cullen_, pero papá lo cambió en el último minuto," explicó Sophie.

Bella deslizó el libro de las manos de Ethan para ver la cubierta. Gimió y lo leyó en voz alta, _"Bella Swan: Secuestradora._" Me miró con una sonrisa. "Es divertido como algo tan estúpido terminó siendo la cosa más inteligente que jamás he hecho."

Reí. "Solo espera a que escribamos la secuela."

* * *

Traducción: **Carla**

Me voy literalmente corriendo a terminar de arreglarme para la cena de Año Nuevo. Resulta que pensé que ya tenía hecha la traducción, y hace como una hora y media (que ya estaba dispuesta a subirlo) me di cuenta que no era cierto y tuve que empezar desde cero. Perdón si encuentran fallitos, aunque traté de revisarlo un par de veces.

Kambria no tiene una secuela, ni hay planes para escribirla próximamente. Seguiré con **Oficial Buenote** y posteriormente con **The Doll House **(la cual subiré a esta cuenta). Sigan pendientes de esas traducciones.

Ahora sí, esta historia ha terminado. Gracias infinitas a quienes nos acompañaron a lo largo del camino (a pesar de los tropezones y las larguísimas esperas en ocasiones). Gracias por el apoyo que nos dieron, con todo y que esta era la tercera vez que se subía esta traducción. De parte de todas las Tweeties, un beso enorme (:

¡Feliz año nuevo!

**.Tweeties.**


End file.
